


Sotto la pelle

by Callie_Stephanides



Series: Solitudinem sevit, pacem appellat [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Psychological Drama
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 84,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Post-Avengers] La giustizia di Asgard è spietata con Loki Laufeyson: privato del Seiðr al cospetto degli Æsir, è costretto a mostrarsi a Thor nell'originaria forma di Jotun, per essere poi consegnato come pegno di pace ai giganti di ghiaccio. Torturato fino alla follia, trova, tuttavia, sotto la pelle, proprio un'ultima, disperata speranza di riscatto.<br/>
[...] “Andiamo,” ripete, senza il coraggio di tirare quella maledetta catena.<br/>
Loki chiude gli occhi.<br/>
C’è una lacrima sospesa sull’orlo delle ciglia, ma non cade.<br/>
C’è tutto l’orgoglio di suo fratello, là dentro.<br/>
Un orgoglio che deve essere il suo [...]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Il mostro sotto al letto

Fictional Dream © 2012 (06 novembre 2012)  
Thor, The Avengers © Marvel Comics, Marvel Studios, Paramount Pictures.  
Questa fanfiction è il tributo di una fan e non rivendica alcun diritto sull’opera citata, né persegue finalità lucrative. Non si ritiene infranto alcun copyright o altro diritto depositato.  
L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - [ Fictional Dream](http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com/481/sotto-la-pelle)).

*

 _If I can't be beautiful, I want to be invisible._  
― Chuck Palahniuk, _Invisible Monsters_

*

C’è qualcosa di scomodo negli addii, qualcosa di falso, imbarazzante, stonato; un sentimento di perdita che galleggia nell’aria e che ti s’incolla addosso.  
Puoi scrollare il capo quanto vuoi: resta lì e punge.  
  
Thor guarda in terra, per non guardare Loki e non guardarsi intorno. Il verde di Central Park lo costringerebbe a ricordare il colore degli occhi di suo fratello, nei giorni in cui ancora tutto era facile, semplice, persino bello.  
Giorni senza ombre o, forse, senza contrasti buoni a fartele trovare.  
Sif direbbe che un guerriero non pensa: un guerriero colpisce.  
Sif non conosce abbastanza Midgard da sapere che il grigio è quanto divide l’inferno dal Paradiso.  
Asgard da Hel.  
Un uomo dal suo passato e dal suo futuro.  
  
Loki non punta i piedi, non lo obbliga a tirare la catena.  
 _Bravo fratello_ , vorrebbe dirgli.  
 _Grazie, fratello, per come mi risparmi la parte peggiore_.  
  
No, non ha voglia di ringraziarlo. Quella che i midgardiani chiamano ‘ _fine_ ’ è, se mai, l’inizio di qualcosa di atroce, perché Odino è un re giusto e ha già dimostrato quanto pesi la corona, quando si abbatte su un figlio.  
  
“Ti direi di tornare quando vuoi,” dice Stark, “ma ti consiglio di aspettare che abbia rimesso a posto casa, se vuoi trovare qualcosa da distruggere.”  
  
Il tono è sospeso tra sarcasmo e tristezza, una misura che non conosceva prima di cadere su Midgard. Prima di perdere Loki. Prima di combattere l’unica guerra per cui mai avrebbe voluto impugnare Mjolnir.  
Thor stira le labbra: gli occhi no, non riescono a sorridere. È il momento dell’addio, quello che ad Asgard non usa, perché gli dei vivono un tempo infinito, senza rimpianti. Invece ti basta un giorno su Midgard ad accumularne anche troppi.  
  
“Ti saluto Jane?”  
  
Un cenno per Selvig e poi trova, con un ultimo respiro di quell’aria ancora polverosa e amara di ioni, il coraggio di cercare un verde diverso da quello della cupola d’alberi di una città distrutta.  
Loki sostiene il suo sguardo per un intervallo brevissimo. Il peso dell’umiliazione è una cappa che schiaccia entrambi, ma Thor ha spalle forti e gli occhi già altrove.  
Loki non guarda niente. Al suo posto, farebbe altrettanto.  
Basta una rapida torsione del polso, perché l’energia torni a fluire: degli alleati, forse amici, resta una liquida bava azzurra, prima che li avvolga solo una notte intermundia frustata da rapide scariche elettriche.  
Il profilo affilato di Loki sfuma in luce. Thor non osa toccarlo, né rivolgergli la parola. Tutto quello che dice, quando la fastosa immensità di Asgard è già incombente, si riduce a una verità che ha il sapore di un tradimento.  
  
“Qualunque cosa accada, ricorda che sono davvero tuo fratello.”  
  
Loki non si volge a guardarlo, non reagisce alle sue parole. Forse è questa la misura del suo amore: evitargli un’ultima occhiata colma solo di disprezzo.  
“Andiamo,” dice.  
Ha vinto, eppure non si è mai sentito tanto vulnerabile e spaventato e sconfitto.  
Loki solleva il capo. Alle spalle di Heimdall, Odino è oro e neve.  
“Andiamo,” ripete, senza il coraggio di tirare quella maledetta catena.  
Loki chiude gli occhi.  
C’è una lacrima sospesa sull’orlo delle ciglia, ma non cade.  
C’è tutto l’orgoglio di suo fratello, là dentro.  
Un orgoglio che deve essere il suo.

*

“Potevi chiamarci, però… Da quando uno si diverte senza gli amici?”  
Volstagg aggiunge un osso di montone a una piramide già colossale, sotto lo sguardo disgustato di Fandral.  
Sif, seduta al suo fianco, tace. Midgard è un confine pericoloso; Loki, una terra che non potrebbero attraversare senza mordersi come fiere – e di carne scoperta ne ha abbastanza.  
“Non è stato divertente,” ringhia. “Non c’è niente di divertente, in questa storia.”  
Sif storna il capo, ma non è abbastanza rapida da nascondere il sorriso che le increspa le labbra.  
“Tu ne godi, vero?”  
Lo guarda dritto in faccia, né si preoccupa di mentire. “Sì. Avrà quanto merita.”  
“E tu lo sai? Sei sicura di poter dire quello che spetta a mio fratello?”  
Parla a fatica. Ringrazia la camera delle armi e la magica rete che imbriglia Mjolnir, perché il Regno ha bisogno di pace, ma il suo cuore è in guerra.  
Sif socchiude le palpebre e scuote i capelli. “Mi ha rovinato,” dice, “come ha corrotto tutto quello su cui ha messo mano. Persino te, Thor.”  
“Non è vero.”  
“Allora guardati: il lupo di Asgard sembra un cane abbandonato.”  
Volstagg percuote la tavola con la brocca d’idromele. “Adesso basta, o chiedo ai nani una museruola anche per te.”  
Fandral sogghigna. Thor pensa al giudizio imminente e al fatto che dovrà sedere alla destra di Odino – alla destra del Padre che giudicherà un figlio amato troppo e forse troppo male.  
Sarà costretto a rivedere quegli occhi e le macerie di cui sono pieni.  
È la prima volta in cui s’interroga sul coraggio.  
Il _suo_.  
“Odino convocherà la plenaria degli Æsir: sono stati inviati messi in ogni angolo del Regno,” dice Fandral. “Quale decisione prenderà, vuole che tutti gli asgardiani gli siano testimoni.”  
“E infliggere un giusto castigo. Un castigo esemplare,” riprende Sif.  
Volstagg le lancia un’occhiataccia, ma Thor ignora entrambi. I suoi pensieri non hanno voce e, anche se gridassero, sospetta che non vorrebbe ascoltarli.  
Il cielo, tra pinnacoli e guglie, ha perso i suoi colori: sembra lontano come non gli è parso nemmeno nei giorni di Midgard, quando non era un dio, né un uomo, eppure si sentiva a casa.

*

“Posso entrare?”  
La voce di Frigga non trema, ma quel particolare non lo sorprende: è una roccia, sua madre; involabile e solida come il tronco d’Yggdrasill.  
Da bambino, sognava il giorno in cui sarebbe stato degno dell’invincibilità guerriera di Odino. Ora sa che avrebbe dovuto domandare un po’ della saggezza materna e una forza che non passasse per il filo della spada o il maglio di Mjolnir.  
“Non posso negarvi niente, madre.”  
Frigga lo guarda, ma sarebbe più giusto dire che lo attraversa, con gli occhi e con il pensiero. Non può avere segreti per lei, né lo desidera.  
“Almeno a te, Thor, domando prudenza.”  
“Non comprendo, madre.”  
“Invece sai. Come so io.”  
Frigga sospira, prima di raggiungere il centro della stanza. “Quando accadrà, tu dovrai obbedire. Dovrai perché sei un figlio devoto e dovrai perché sai che è giusto.”  
“Anche salvarlo sarebbe stato giusto, eppure ho fallito.”  
Frigga scuote il capo. “Credo che il tuo sia il solo amore di cui Loki non abbia mai dubitato.”  
“Non è bastato.”  
“Non era il tuo cuore a essere troppo piccolo, figlio, ma il suo buio a essere troppo grande.”  
Thor china il capo.  
“Vuoi vederlo? Poi sai che non ti sarà più permesso.”  
“Mio padre acconsentirebbe?”  
“Non ho mai avuto bisogno dell’approvazione di Odino per rendere felici i miei figli.”  
Thor sorride. Frigga gli porge la mano. “Non ringraziarmi per la mia follia. Ti farà male e lo sai anche tu.”  
“Il dolore non mi spaventa.”  
“Questo non è, né sarà mai, un dolore cui tu possa abituarti.”  
  
Frigga ha sempre ragione.

*

Quando Odino punisce, non c’è nulla che sia _troppo_ : cerca il nervo e lo incide, perché spezzare è più sicuro che non piegare.  
Perché la paura è un codice universale ed eterno come il Padre degli dei.  
Loki non è stato incarcerato, ma sepolto vivo: è quello che pensa Thor, sprofondando nelle viscere di un palazzo che non ha più nulla di attraente e noto. È un dedalo di budelli asfittici, illuminati dal lucore tenue delle torce. Un penetrante odore d’umido e olio impregna l’aria. Un silenzio diffuso e ostile inghiotte l’eco dei suoi passi.  
  
 _Preferivi sentirlo urlare? Preferivi sapere che._  
 _Sapere cosa?_  
 _So già tutto quello che volevo ignorare._  
  
“Ora continua solo. Userò il mio Seiðr per proteggerti. Nessuno vi spierà.”  
Thor annuisce e le bacerebbe la mano colmo di gratitudine, se solo non trovasse obbrobriosa l’idea di regalare un gesto così tenero e intimo alle muffe di una segreta.  
“Non mi tratterrò molto,” dice. La verità è che non può dire quanto a lungo sopporterà.  
La cella in cui Loki è rinchiuso è tanto piccola che nemmeno Freki l’accetterebbe come canile.  
  
“E cosa ti fa pensare che agli occhi di nostro padre io valga più del suo lupo preferito?”  
  
La voce di Loki è debole e freddissima. Lo cerca tra le grate, ma l’ombra ne cela il corpo. Sente il suo respiro, corto e spezzato, l’odore acido e pungente dell’urina.  
  
“Dove sei?”  
“Non fare lo sforzo di cercarmi: non sono un bello spettacolo.”  
Stringe la presa attorno al ferro, ma non avverte cedimenti.  
“Opera dei nani… Un gran bel lavoro, se ti fidi della mia opinione. Lega incantata e indistruttibile: a prova di principi sentimentali e bastardi traditori.”  
“Perché non ti mostri?”  
“Perché non c’è niente che tu debba guardare.”  
“Io volevo solo…”  
  
Loki ride, ed è il suono stridulo e cattivo per cui l’ha combattuto e vinto – odiato no, non potrebbe mai. È proprio quanto lo distrugge.  
  
“… _Riportarmi a casa_? E ci sono, _a casa_. Sono stati tutti _contenti_ di rivedermi, _a casa_.”  
“Loki…”  
  
Un singhiozzo? Un rantolo?  
  
“Vai via. Non ho niente da dirti.”  
“Allora ascolta me.”  
  
Le parole precedono l’intenzione, perché non sa davvero cosa dire, né come dirlo.  
Forse ha ragione lui: il silenzio è meno offensivo.  
  
“Nostro padre ti ama, Loki. Sono sicuro che…”  
“Ho già tentato di uccidermi, ricordi? Se mi condannasse a morte, sarebbe un sollievo. È la sua pietà che mi preoccupa.”  
“Come puoi…”  
“Torna al sole, futuro re di Asgard. Questo non è posto per te.”  
  
Invece Thor resta: immobile, accanto a quella spessa grata, conta respiri e impercettibili fruscii; prova a immaginarlo e poi maciulla e inghiotte quel pensiero.  
Loki, tuttavia, tace.  
  
Dovrebbe dirlo ai midgardiani: l’addio è muto.

*

La verità è che perdere l’abitudine è più facile di quel che sembra.  
L’abitudine a un ruolo, a una casa, a un affetto.  
Al sole.  
Un giorno sei un principe di Asgard, il secondo erede al trono; il giorno dopo sei uno scarto, il mostro sotto al letto che temevi da bambino.  
Loki boccheggia.  
Lo spesso collare gli ulcera la gola e gli uomini di Odino non sono Thor: tirano la catena quasi fosse un cane. L’ha già detto a suo fratello, in fondo: vale meno dei lupi del Padre.  
Lo scranno del giudice è immerso in un bagno di luce. Altrettanta ne riflettono i capelli di Thor, in piedi alla sua destra. Non ha bisogno di cercarne lo sguardo per sapere che non l’ha mai abbandonato.  
È sentimentale. È stupido. Forse crede ancora d’essere suo fratello.  
“In ginocchio,” sibila una voce rauca alle sue spalle.  
Loki obbedisce, per eludere il più possibile il contatto.  
Odino l’ha fatto frustare per due giorni e due notti: poche ore non gli sono bastate a cicatrizzare. La ferita peggiore, tuttavia, è vecchissima e prude. Gli basta guardare il vecchio orbo per sentirne i lembi tirare e un dolore sordo pizzicarne i bordi.  
Chissà se uno Jotun può cavarsi il cuore e sopravvivere?  
  
 _Ma a te cosa importa?_  
 _Perché dovresti durare un altro giorno?_  
  
Odino si alza. Il sonno non gli ha giovato, ma la scintilla arrogante che cova sul fondo dell’unico occhio brilla più intensa che mai. L’ultima volta in cui l’ha colta, Thor è stato spogliato di tutto – e Thor era l’erede e il figlio amatissimo.  
  
 _Cosa sarà di te, figlio di Laufey?_  
  
“Figli diletti, fratelli cari, signori del cielo…”  
  
Loki sogghigna.  
Frigga scuote il capo. Ha gli occhi pieni di lacrime, sua madre. Occhi che non riesce a guardare.  
  
 _Dovevi dirmelo, almeno tu. Tu che mi hai iniziato al Seiðr, perché non fossi il più debole di tutti._  
 _Tu che mi hai curato e consolato e abbracciato._  
 _Tu che sei stata davvero madre, anche per un padre che non mi ha mai voluto._  
  
Odino finge d’ignorarlo. Secoli di pratica – è evidente – aiutano.  
  
“Vi ho riunito al mio cospetto, perché siate parte e testimoni del giudizio. Chi attenta alla pace del Regno, minaccia ogni mio figlio e come tale deve essere punito.”  
  
“Anche se per primo voi l’avete chiamato ‘figlio’, _padre_?”  
  
Thor solleva di scatto il capo e sussulta.  
Frigga si copre il viso.  
Una delle guardie strattona la catena, quasi fosse un bastardo rabbioso, ma gli basta una runa, un soffiato persino tenero e gentile, perché la mano che ha offeso marcisca.  
Un brusio inorridito serpeggia tra gli Æsir, eppure Odino non muove un muscolo; solo quell’unico occhio, immobile e gelido, non lo abbandona.  
E poi un sorriso splendido e cattivo.  
“C’è stato un tempo in cui credevo nella tua intelligenza e mi fidavo del tuo buonsenso, Loki: ciò mostra che sono fallibile.”  
  
 _Lo sarete sempre, padre. Non mi comprenderete mai come io intendo voi._  
  
Loki non abbassa lo sguardo; lo fissa, anzi, con la sfrontata arroganza di chi non ha più niente da perdere. Tanto meno il cuore.  
  
“… Ma gli errori sono fatti per essere mondati e i loro segni, cancellati.”  
  
Thor serra le labbra, cereo. Non osa guardare Odino, né contraddirlo.  
  
 _Sarai un bravo re, fratello. Hai già capito come si vince e come si perde._  
  
Loki cerca il cielo, le volute irregolari dei nembi e cirri soffici come piume. Se solo volesse, potrebbe già essere lassù, né il Padre degli dei può ignorarlo. La vecchia volpe, tuttavia, sa che il suo è proprio un problema di volontà; che ha perso una volta e per sempre: anche a fuggire, non saprebbe dove andare.  
  
 _Avanti, dillo… Dì che mi caverai il cuore. L’hai già fatto quante volte?_  
  
“Thor?”  
  
Loki boccheggia. Odino non tradisce emozioni. L’erede del Regno non osa muoversi.  
  
“Avanti, Thor. Ora tocca a te.”  
  
Potrebbe ridere, oh sì: potrebbe persino complimentarsi con il vecchio.  
Quella che offre al figlio prediletto, però, non è una spada, né una picca, né un pugnale.  
È un ridicolo ago d’argento.  
  
“Cosa volete che faccia, padre?”  
  
La voce di Thor è ancora ferma, ma gli tremano le mani.  
Trema anche Loki, ora che ha compreso.  
  
“Chi usa le parole solo per ferire, ingannare, tradire; chi ricorda di avere la lingua per seminare discordia e veleno, che impari a rinunciarvi.”  
  
Thor arretra di un passo.  
  
“Figlio?”  
  
E Odino lo guarda, mentre gli ricorda cosa non è più, cosa non è mai stato.  
  
“Padre…” singhiozza Loki. “Questo no. Voi non potete.”  
  
Gli occhi di Thor lo accarezzano pieni di compassione.  
  
 _Mi sto umiliando, lo vedi?_  
 _Ancora una volta accetto d’essere calpestato per te. Per essere come mi volete._  
  
“Ti sbagli: _io_ posso,” sibila Odino e apre il palmo. “Posso toglierti ogni cosa, perché tutto quello che sei, non è. Non _davvero_.”  
  
Il Seiðr è risacca: si nutre d’anima e volontà, per restituire forma.  
Il Seiðr appartiene agli esseri generanti, poiché è esso stesso seme. Per Loki, il Seiðr è la morbida coperta in cui lo avvolgeva Frigga, quando gli insegnava a essere umano.  
Ora ricorda, ma è troppo tardi.  
  
“Mostrati per quello che sei, figlio di Laufey e di Jotunheim, serpe in seno, traditore di tutti.”  
  
Loki chiude gli occhi, perché non ha il coraggio di specchiarsi nel disgusto di un fratello che non è mai stato tale, eppure l’ha voluto. L’ha persino _amato_.  
Asgard riunita rumoreggia.  
Ha voglia di piangere come mai prima: d’incredulità e di umiliazione.  
  
“Come hai potuto farmi questo?”  
  
Il sole attraversa le venature azzurrine delle braccia e ne brucia la fragile epidermide. Gli occhi, rosse vesciche di plasma, sono quasi ciechi. Eppure vede: le lacrime di Frigga e l’orrore di Thor.  
Il compiacimento di Odino.  
  
“Ti ho sacrificato mio padre, vecchio! Non significa niente per te? Sei stato tu…”  
  
“Principe Thor? Insegna a quell’immonda creatura a tenere la bocca cucita.”  
  
“Padre, io…”  
“ _Tu_ sarai re. L’onore di un re passa per la libra e per la spada. Chi vedi non è più tuo fratello. Non lo è mai stato. Loki Laufeyson ci ha rifiutati due volte, perché ha disonorato il padre e il figlio.”  
  
Thor fissa l’ago.  
Loki schiude le labbra, ma non ha più parole: sa che la sua nuova-antica pelle gliele ha appena tolte tutte. L’erede di Asgard non vede un fratello minore, un compagno di giochi, un rivale nel cuore di Frigga: Thor vede il mostro che lo faceva piangere da bambino.  
  
 _Li ucciderò tutti, Loki. Non hai nulla da temere. Nessun gigante di ghiaccio potrà mai farti del male, finché…_  
  
Finché non scopri che sei il figlio di Laufey.  
Un figlio esposto e mal riuscito.  
  
   
“Perdonami,” bisbiglia Thor, ma Loki non lo sente, perché come l’ago avvelenato incontra la carne, il dolore che ha dentro esplode ovunque. E urla.  
“Perdonami.”  
Thor non lo guarda: cuce; e ogni punto è una lacrima e un ricordo che muore, perché quando ti tolgono la voce, non resta nemmeno l’eco a dire di te: sei silenzio.  
Non ci sei più, eppure esisti.  
  
Come i mostri sotto al letto.


	2. Un lavoro di filo

_There is a face beneath this mask, but it isn’t me. I’m no more that face than I am the muscles beneath it, or the bones beneath that.  
_ ― Steve Moore, _V for Vendetta_

_*_

_Primo punto_.  
La carne non fa resistenza – _pare_.  
Thor fissa la cruna dell’ago, le volute di uno spesso, lunghissimo filo nero, i polpastrelli appiattiti dalla pressione.  
Una densa sfera rossa.  
Non guarda le labbra di Loki, né riesce a vederle come parte della bocca fraterna.  
È la _creatura_.  
Se vuole essere un buon re, deve imparare a domare quel gran cavallo imbizzarrito che si chiama ‘pensiero’.  
L’urlo si è trasformato in un sibilo sfiatato, acuto, eppure debolissimo.  
Sì, sarà un buon re, perché riesce a non udire.  
Odino lo guarda: sente l’unico occhio fissargli la schiena e poi le mani.  
Di certo osserva anche Loki.  
Non è sicuro di voler sapere cosa vede.  
  
 _Secondo punto_.  
La _creatura_ scalcia. Dal collare cola un film vischioso.  
Gli uomini di Odino grugniscono qualcosa.  
Thor non ascolta: deve insegnare alla _creatura_ a tenere la bocca cucita. Poi correrà da Loki e gli dirà che è stato solo un incubo.  
Un lungo, insensato sogno.  
  
 _Terzo punto_.  
Thor non ricorda quando è nato il piccolo principe. Sa che un giorno Frigga l’ha pregato d’essere un po’ meno rumoroso, perché altrimenti l’avrebbe svegliato.  
“Svegliato chi?” ha chiesto.  
Frigga l’ha preso per mano e gli ha mostrato il miracolo: era piccolissimo, ma c’era già _tutto_.  
Era _perfetto_.  
“Questo è Loki, Thor.”  
  
Prima non c’era.  
Poi c’è stato _sempre_.  
  
 _Quarto punto_.  
Il lamento sale di nuovo: ignorarlo è difficile.  
Deve fare in fretta.  
Deve raccontare tutto a Loki.  
La _creatura_ si divincola e trema.  
Una guardia l’afferra per i capelli e la colpisce più volte tra le scapole.  
L’ago entra male, il filo sfugge alla cruna.  
Non va bene: Odino ha chiesto un lavoro accurato.  
Un lavoro di filo.  
  
 _Quinto punto_.  
Thor non saprebbe dire quand’è che ha perso Loki; com’è successo che il suo giovane fratello diventasse un estraneo.  
Forse è colpa sua.  
Forse è capitato il giorno in cui ha scelto Sif e non _lui_. Sif per andare a caccia e Sif per vivere la guerra.  
Non gli ha mai detto che era colpa dell’amore, di un sentimento che lo rendeva debole e sentimentale.  
  
 _Guarderei te, non il nemico.  
Morirei e non voglio, Loki.  
_  
Perché non gliel’ha mai detto?  
  
 _Sesto punto.  
_ La bocca della _creatura_ gronda.  
Le sue falangi sono rosse, ora, e la pressione non basta a sbiancarle. Su quella pelle di un azzurro intenso, invece, il sangue è nero.  
Non può essere il _suo_ sangue.  
Loki starà bene.  
Loki ha gli occhi verdi ed è suo fratello.  
  
 _Settimo punto_.  
È diventato silenzioso dopo il sesto, settimo decennio. Gli piacevano i libri, gli spazi vuoti. A volte lo trovava addormentato su cartigli pieni di rune, a volte felice, quasi euforico.  
  
 _“Ho imparato a farlo, Thor! Potrei imprigionare un troll, se lo volessi.”  
“E combatterci? Non c’è guerra, se non te la senti addosso.”  
_  
 _Stupido_.  
Avrebbe dovuto congratularsi.  
Non l’ha mai fatto.  
 _  
Ottavo punto.  
_ La _creatura_ ha vomitato: un fiotto molliccio, venato di rosso. È colato di lato, per fortuna.  
Le è colato addosso.  
Odino non dice nulla, ma Thor sa che ogni istante moltiplica il peso dell’ago e che presto sarà come Mjolnir: implacabile.  
  
 _Nono punto._  
La _creatura_ tende il braccio e lo sfiora. È freddissima e ruvida. Il disgusto lo costringe ad arricciare le labbra.  
La _creatura_ si ritira.  
Il sangue cola.  
Un sangue rosso-nero, secondo la pelle che lorda.  
  
 _Decimo punto._  
Non si oppone più.

*

“Ti ho sentito.”  
“Anche voi non riuscivate a dormire, madre?”  
Il cielo è velluto trapunto di stelle. Sono passate ore dal supplizio di Loki, l’eco si è spenta senza gloria. Asgard dorme, perché può dimenticare.  
Giustizia non è la parola che userebbe Thor.  
Frigga gli accarezza i capelli, quasi fosse ancora un bambino. Vorrebbe, ma sarebbe una scelta vigliacca: non è percorrendo a ritroso il tempo che la storia cambia. Non la tua. Non quella di chi ami.  
Loki ha la bocca cucita, la pelle azzurra, gli occhi di un incubo.  
 _  
I mostri piangono, Thor?  
_  
“È stato tuo padre a donargli la forma in cui è cresciuto. Quando l’ha stretto tra le braccia per la prima volta, ha scelto suo figlio.”  
Thor stringe i pugni e tace. Tutto quel che potrebbe dire, in fondo, suonerebbe come una bestemmia.  
  
 _E quand’è che ha scoperto di averne abbastanza?  
Quand’è che ha smesso di amarlo?  
_  
Sarebbe ingiusto, perché forse Odino lo ama ancora. È che l’amore è cieco e il Padre degli dei non può permettersi di perdere l’ultimo occhio.  
  
“Io… Non immaginavo. Sapere e vedere non si somigliano, madre.”  
Frigga sorride – un sorriso triste. “Eppure, a suo modo, è bello, vero? Forse è per questo che l’hanno abbandonato.”  
  
 _E noi? Perché l’abbiamo tradito,_ noi _?  
_  
“Cosa gli accadrà, ora? Cos’ha disposto per lui?”  
Parla di Odino, ma non gli occorre pronunciarne il nome: sua madre _sa_.  
Sapere è la sua forza e la sua condanna.  
“Sarà riconsegnato alla sua gente.”  
“Siamo _noi_ la _sua_ gente.”  
Lo sorprende la forza con cui escono quelle parole: chiuse in gola, come un singhiozzo, sono veleno.  
È stato lui a cucirgli la bocca, quasi fosse un pezzo di carne e non un pezzo di cuore.  
“Non più,” dice Frigga, e gli sfiora le palpebre.  
La notte lo inghiotte senza ritorno.

*

“Hai fatto quello che è giusto.”  
Frigga guarda Odino e cerca il guerriero che ha amato, inseguito e troppe volte perdonato.  
  
Odino sangue-sporco ma sguardo pulito.  
Odino feroce ma giusto.  
Odino misericordioso e implacabile.  
  
“No. Ho fatto quanto deve una madre: evitare il dolore di un figlio.”  
“Non importa. Il fine è quello che conta.”  
“È anche il mezzo che definisce il fine.”  
“Che intendi?”  
Frigga serra le labbra: ha già detto troppo e non ha la forza di provare oltre il cuore.  
Verrà un tempo per combattere e un tempo per guarire.  
Un tempo per essere nemici e un tempo per fare l’amore.  
Non è ancora quel tempo, però.  
“È stata una lunga giornata. Concedimi di ritirarmi,” mormora.  
Ha voglia di chiudere gli occhi, Frigga, e domandare perdono.  
A Thor, per avergli inoculato il sonno della dimenticanza.  
A Odino, per essergli nemica.  
A Loki, per non avergli insegnato la lezione più importante che una madre possa trasmettere: _impara a riconoscere quello che non puoi chiedere_.  
  
L’amore di Odino è sempre stato silenzioso.

*

Hanno mandato Sif e non se ne stupisce: se c’è qualcuno, tra gli Æsir, che lo odia davvero, quella è lei. Sono nemici giurati dagli infiniti giorni della loro infanzia, quando Thor era l’unico sole che vedessero entrambi – ma Thor è sempre stato un valido motivo per combattere una guerra.  
Sif ama l’erede al trono di Asgard.  
Thor nicchia.  
Loki gode. _Godeva_ , almeno, quando era solo un bambino, un compagno di giochi, la femminuccia del gruppo.  
  
 _“A che serve, lui? È debole come un passero.”  
_  
L’unica volta in cui ha provato a sfidarla (e Sif sembrava ancora un ragazzino, legnoso e troppo magro), ha mangiato la polvere – e non per metafora.  
Sif non gli perdona d’aver avuto l’amore di Thor senza dover mai supplicare. È troppo stupida, invece, per porgli quella domanda – l’unica che conta.  
  
 _Perché mi odiavi tu? Tu, che avevi già tutto?  
Perché non volevo l’amore di Thor, ma il suo rispetto. Quello che ha regalato a te.  
_  
“Sciogliete i ceppi.”  
Sif è un soldato, ma è più brava a dare ordini di quanto non sia a obbedire. Questa volta, tuttavia, il vecchio orbo ha scelto con cura i suoi alleati.  
Non solleva il capo; non può abbassarsi sino al punto di mostrarle la bocca mutilata, le croste di sangue rappreso che rendono il suo muso ancor più repellente. Non può perché non è più un asgardiano, ma non è nemmeno un vero Jotun.  
Non c’è un termine per chiamare quelli come lui, se non _errori_. E gli errori si eliminano.  
“Come ci si sente a non poter usare la magia?” sussurra Sif.  
Loki non reagisce. Dalle ferite fresche cola un pus canceroso misto a sangue: è quel che resta a difenderlo da contatti troppo ravvicinati.  
“Sei disgustoso. Vorrei che Thor ti vedesse.”  
  
 _Io no. Non anche questo.  
_  
Sif afferra il collare che lo stringe alla gola. “In piedi,” ordina.  
Obbedisce, perché non ha altra scelta. La resistenza non è un problema di coraggio, ma di prospettiva: se intravedi una via di fuga, puoi tentare. In caso contrario, adeguarsi è un modo come un altro per respirare senza dolore.  
“Dove lo conducete, lady Sif?”  
Loki pensa che chiunque abbia posto la domanda non sia un buon osservatore: la risposta sta in quello sguardo, nella sua freddezza assassina.  
“All’inferno dal quale proviene.”  
  
A _casa_ , dunque. Una parola che ormai ha solo il sapore del tradimento, il gusto velenoso delle illusioni infrante.

*

“Perché l’avete fatto?”  
A sorprenderla non è la domanda, ma il tono. Non c’è collera in Thor, né violenza, né niente.  
Thor pesta i piedi e digrigna i denti e distrugge, se il mondo non si adegua alla sua volontà.  
Thor – suo figlio – deve essere _davvero_ disperato.  
Frigga congeda le ancelle e abbandona il telaio. “Conosci le mie ragioni e sai quanto dolore c’è dietro.”  
Thor scuote il capo. “Avrei voluto almeno…”  
“L’avresti ferito. Più di quanto immagini.”  
“Perché non è stato ordinato a me di condurlo a Jotunheim? Quanto accaduto è solo la conseguenza della mia follia.”  
Frigga sospira. “Non l’avresti fatto, o ti sarebbe costato troppo.”  
“E a lui? A lui cosa toccherà?”  
Che rispondi a un figlio, quando ne hai appena sacrificato uno? Davanti agli enigmi del cuore, l’onniscienza s’incrina.  
“Avresti tradito ancora, Thor. Tra Odino e Loki, sappiamo chi avresti scelto. E sarebbe stata la scelta sbagliata.”  
Thor schiude le labbra, ma rinuncia alla replica.  
“Odino è in collera, figlio, poiché Midgard era sotto la protezione di Asgard e un asgardiano l’ha coperta di terrore e di ferite. La sua parola è stata infranta e non c’è nulla di più sacro per il Padre degli dei.”  
“Più sacro della vita di un figlio?”  
Gli occhi di Thor sono un cielo in tempesta. L’azzurro, intorbidato dalla tristezza e dalla collera, somiglia al grigio che anticipa gli acquazzoni estivi.  
“Anche Loki è parola di Odino, perché, chiamandolo, l’ha reso figlio.”  
“Una parola che ha inghiottito.”  
“Una parola amara.”  
“Madre…”  
“Sarai un re e un eroe, Thor. Un guerriero valoroso non si misura dalle vittorie, ma dalla dignità con cui accetta la sconfitta.”  
“Non sulla pelle…”  
“Era anche mio figlio. Non dimenticarlo.”

*

Jotunheim non è fredda: Jotunheim è _morta_.  
Il freddo è ancora una dimensione fisica, misurabile. La terra in cui è nato e in cui doveva – e dovrà – morire, invece, oltrepassa il confine dei sensi. Trema meno del previsto, tuttavia. La sua vista è più acuta. Le ferite colano e bruciano.  
  
“Ma che belle formichine…”  
  
Sif non trema, ma strattona la catena perché il suono si propaghi.  
“Chi è là?” domanda.  
Il gigante è un’unica crosta di ghiaccio, che di umano non ha quasi nulla. Loki prega di non somigliargli, perché allora dovrebbe accettare d’aver nutrito, sotto la fragile pelle di principe cadetto, un mostro per lunghi (troppi) anni.  
“Skrýmir (1) è il mio nome, femmina, e conoscerlo non ti aiuterà a…”  
Sif afferra il collare e lo costringe a mostrarsi.  
“Sif di Asgard, e non porto guerra, ma un dono di Odino.”  
Skrýmir si piega nella loro direzione e lo fiuta.  
  
Cerca l’odore del sangue o quello dell’inganno?  
Non resterà deluso in nessun caso.  
  
“Loki Laufeyson, traditore di Asgard e di Jotunheim. Parricida.”  
Le parole di Sif, frustate da un vento che sa di neve, risuonano ovunque. Sono schegge brinate e mirano al cuore.  
Il _suo_.  
“A lui si deve l’agguato che è costato la vita al vostro re; a lui il caos in cui sono precipitati i nostri mondi.”  
 _Ho fatto del mio meglio_ , pensa Loki, ma non può nemmeno concedersi il lusso di una risata. E se al perdente togli il sollievo dell’ironia, cosa resta?  
Skrýmir inclina la grossa testa e lo fissa. I suoi occhi sono buchi di piscio nella neve (2).  
“Loki Laufeyson, eh?”  
Sif abbandona collare e catena. Loki chiude gli occhi. Quando il colpo arriva, già immagina che non riuscirà ad aprirli per molto, molto tempo.  
Non sarebbe comunque una gran perdita: non c’è nulla che valga la pena di guardare.  
  
  
Si sveglia e gocciola. All’evidenza segue il corollario: gronda sangue. Suda sangue. Piscia sangue.  
Un conato lo scuote, ma non può vomitare, perché Thor, come d’abitudine, ha fatto un _eccellente_ lavoro.  
“Il prigioniero si è ripreso,” dice qualcuno.  
Un artiglio affonda nei suoi capelli, gli scortica la cute e lo costringe a sollevare il capo. È così che realizza d’essere stato crocefisso, perché in luogo dei palmi c’è una pappa molliccia da cui sporgono cuspidi di ghiaccio.  
È un nuovo livello di dolore: se mai rivedrà Thanos, dovrà dirgli che non è il migliore dei mondi come crede.  
Chissà perché, c’è sempre un carnefice più fantasioso, un macellaio più capace.  
Solo lo sconfitto è sempre lo stesso.  
“Questo sarebbe il figlio di Laufey? Non gli somiglia.”  
A parlare è un colosso di nove o dieci piedi. Sotto la fronte sfuggente, gli occhi somigliano a torce.  
“È piccolo come una femmina.”  
Loki stringe i denti. I punti fanno così male che vorrebbe morire, eppure trovare la forza di stracciarsi le labbra.  
  
 _Non sono una femmina. Non sono l’essere inutile che vedete tutti.  
_  
Ma Odino l’ha voluto beffare fino in fondo, e ha disposto che a chiudergli la bocca fosse un capello di Sif (3).  
  
 _E dire che sono stato io a raparla… La mia unica soddisfazione.  
_  
Il gigante lo osserva con interesse.  
“La generosità di Odino lascia a desiderare. Dovrebbe sapere che la merce rovinata ha minor valore.”  
Skrýmir ride, ma è piaggeria, la sua. Loki sa riconoscerla, perché qualche vita fa era un principe di Asgard: fiuta l’ipocrisia dei cortigiani, il consenso fasullo, l’ilarità di comodo.  
Si chiede in quanti abbiano illuso il gran Maestro d’Inganni, prima che diventasse tale. In quanti gli abbiano giurato fedeltà per poi spiare con soddisfazione la sua caduta.  
Se il primo a mentire è chi chiami _padre_ , in fondo, perché gli altri dovrebbero risparmiarti?  
“L’ha sfregiato. È un peccato, perché doveva avere proprio un bel muso.”  
Loki distoglie lo sguardo, ma è la scelta sbagliata e se ne accorge troppo tardi: il colosso, che lo soppesa come un quarto di bue, gli stringe il mento sino ad aprire nella carne una nuova ferita.  
“Che c’è, _principessa_? Non sono di tuo gradimento?”  
  
Loki chiude gli occhi. Senza il Seiðr e senza voce non ha difese.  
A suonare desolante è che tale è la sua autentica essenza: essere _niente_.  
  
“Allora vediamo se questo ti piace di più.”

*

SFAppeal: San Francisco’s Online Newspaper

by Alex Bigman  
November 7, 2012 12:12PM

**Electrical storm over San Francisco  
**  
San Francisco was awakened by a spectacular thunder and lightning storm today which left the West Coast town without power for most of the morning.  
Photographer Jack Brooks was among the residents who got out of bed to witness the natural phenomenon.  
“It was definitely the thunder and the lightning that woke me through the bedroom window,” Mr Brooks said.  
“A good lightning storm will always get me out of bed.”  
While no rain was recorded in San Francisco, the electrical activity resulted in a blackout from around 6am to 10.30am.  
Mr Brooks said lightning was striking both the ground and over the ocean as the sun rose, creating some amazing scenes.  
“You do get the first colours of dawn coming up with the storm,” he said.  
“As I watched the storm headed east, and it looked like it was raining really heavily.”  
  
“Tony… Non per interrompere qualche fondamentale processo creativo, ma… Posso sapere cosa stai contemplando con tanta attenzione da almeno un paio d’ore?”  
“Che?”  
  
Pepper non ha bisogno d’inviti per espugnarlo, né di scuse perché ologrammi e numeri tornino a essere solo un’estensione colorata e impalpabile del suo ego, ma al momento c’è un pensiero – una puntura fastidiosa – che lo tormenta. E Tony Stark, il casino, preferisce averlo fuori dalla testa.  
Se possibile, anche fuori da casa sua.  
  
“Jarvis? Una proiezione statistica dei dati che ti ho fornito…”  
  
Pepper contempla perplessa l’home page del quotidiano on-line di San Francisco.  
  
“C’è stato un incremento del duecentosedici per cento, signore.”  
“E lo sapevo, ‘fanculo!”  
  
Tony afferra il lap-top e fa per lanciarlo contro la vetrata, poi ricorda che l’architetto non approverebbe, che ha altri due o tremila metri quadrati da sistemare, prima di cancellare anche l’ultima traccia lasciata da un sociopatico cornuto, e che Pepper lo sta fissando come lo guarda _solo_ in un’occasione.  
  
“Tony?”  
  
Trae un profondo sospiro, perché se Banner riesce a tenere a bada la bestia, Tony Stark non può essere da meno.  
  
“Vuoi una spiegazione esauriente o ti accontenti delle conclusioni?”  
“Mi accontento di una risposta che non sappia dello scomparto segreto del frigobar.”  
“Jarvis ha fatto la spia?”  
“Sto aspettando, non tergiversare.”  
“E sia… Secondo te, quanti calci nel culo dovrà ancora somministrare la giustizia asgardiana, prima che il cielo ci cada in testa?”  
“Non sono sicura di avere afferrato…”  
“Sono quasi sei mesi che c’è almeno una tempesta elettrica ogni due settimane. O quelli di Greenpeace ci hanno preso, o Lassù si sta scatenando l’ira di Dio.”  
“Odino.”  
“Come sei puntigliosa.”

 **Note:** (1) Skrýmir è il nome di un gigante della mitologia norrena. Il suo nome significa _colui che si vanta_. Skrýmir compare durante il viaggio fatto da Thor e Loki verso Útgarðr, la fortezza dei giganti dove dimora Útgarða-Loki.  
(2) Questa espressione, così incisiva e terribile, non è mia, ma di Frank McCourt, o, per meglio dire, di sua madre, come risulta da _Le ceneri di Angela_.  
(3) Nella mitologia norrena, Loki rapa a zero Sif. Thor, infuriato, pretende che le venga restituita una chioma di pari splendore. A provvedervi sono i nani, che filano per la dea dei magici capelli, in grado di allungarsi quasi fossero naturali. La Marvel riprende l'episodio in _Thor: Son of Asgard_ n. 8, novembre 2004. Il movente di Loki è la gelosia.


	3. La seconda vista

_Horror is the removal of masks_.  
― Robert Bloch

*

Il problema non è il dolore: quello puoi persino _accettarlo_.  
Quello lo superi, se ti hanno educato a farlo da che eri appena un bambino.  
Il problema sono le _gradazioni_ del Male, quando scopri che è una declinazione infinita di possibilità rispetto alle quali sei niente. E non sai ancora niente.  
Il problema peggiore, però, è la memoria, perché, quando ricordi, la sofferenza che senti si amplifica. Quello che sei stato guarda a chi sei con il disprezzo distante dell’autorità che ti ha condannato. Ti cerchi in uno specchio incrinato e contempli solo polvere.  
 _Tu_ sei polvere ed è meglio che dimentichi il resto.  
Se ti riesce proprio difficile, non ti preoccupare: gocciolerà fuori, prima o poi. Te lo spremeranno ben ben dagli occhi e dalla pelle.  
  
Skrýmir è violento, ma non perverso. Quando siede al tavolo e non è ancora del tutto ebbro dei succhi aspri e forti con cui ci si stordisce su Jotunheim, abbandona il braccio sotto la tavola per accarezzargli i capelli. A dispetto del primo incontro, conquistarlo non è stato difficile: basta obbedire.  
Obbedire aiuta sempre, soprattutto se sai come finisce chi prova a concedersi il lusso della _deviazione_.  
A Skrýmir piace il suo viso, malgrado le labbra cucite, che nel tempo si sono trasformate in uno spesso cordolo nerastro. Gli piacciono i suoi zigomi sporgenti, che la fame affila di giorno in giorno, e l’ombra liquida dei suoi occhi vinosi. A volte si accontenta anche solo di guardarlo mentre prova a lavarsi.  
Questi sono i giorni buoni di Jotunheim, i giorni felici.  
Questi sono i giorni _rari_.  
La quotidianità è un’altra e a quella, anche dopo mesi lunghi secoli e ore che ti colano addosso e bruciano come cera fusa, non ti abitui proprio mai.  
I giorni cattivi sono i giorni del signore di Útgarða, che un caso beffardo vuole porti il suo stesso nome: un Loki per un altro Loki; la bambola e il suo padrone.  
A Útgarða-Loki piace sperimentare: spezzargli le ossa e sfregiargli la carne, per vedere quanto tempo impiega a rigenerare. Gli ha tagliato un capezzolo e gliel’ha mangiato davanti agli occhi. Si è fatto strada tra le sue cosce con tanta violenza che non riesce più a soddisfare i bisogni di un corpo devastato senza vedere nero.  
 _Meglio così, perché finirà presto_ , aveva creduto all’inizio. Invece morire è difficile; più lo desideri, anzi, più i giorni si allungano e t’inghiottono.  
Útgarða-Loki lo monta ogni notte; gli piomba addosso, nel buio della buca in cui dovrebbe dormire, e lo strattona per i capelli. Su Jotunheim sono una rarità, ha scoperto: una buona ragione per desiderarlo e fargli sempre più male.  
Le zanne del gigante di ghiaccio gli scorticano la nuca, lacerano le scapole sino all’osso. Loki non può urlare e a volte gli manca il respiro.  
Ogni notte si racconta che sarà l’ultima, che morirà e allora tutto sarà _davvero_ finito.  
Ogni mattina qualcuno lo sveglia con una secchiata d’acqua gelata e incide la crosta della ferita sempre aperta nella guancia, per assicurarsi che mangi.  
Loki non sa perché si ostini a farlo. Forse non vuole sapere cosa potrebbe accadergli ancora se rifiutasse di obbedire: sospetta di non possedere abbastanza fantasia, e non è qualcosa che gli procuri dolore.  
Almeno quello.

*

Non è un lampo, ma una candida e sorprendente laguna che inghiotte tutto il cielo.  
Non è un fulmine, quanto una cicatrice che spezza la volta.  
Non è un tuono, ma uno schianto tanto potente che Asgard trema.  
Odino spia dalle guglie marosi di cirri in tempesta e gorghi che paiono attentare alla stessa solidità delle fronde d’Yggdrasill. Tace, ma Frigga non ha bisogno di parole per indovinarne i pensieri.  
È sempre stato così, dal giorno in cui è stata scelta per sedere accanto al re di Asgard.  
Un re vecchio, tradito, sconfitto.  
“Quante volte hai consultato per primo la Völva (1)? Davvero pensavi che non l’avrebbe cercata e trovata?”  
Una saetta incendia il cielo. La sua coda crepitante illumina l’unico occhio del Padre degli dei, ma non c’è luce da rubare.  
“Un conto è spiare nel futuro, un altro guardare al passato.”  
“Loki non sarà mai passato per lui, come non potrà esserlo per noi.”  
“Io l’ho già seppellito.”  
Frigga stringe le labbra. La disperazione di Thor cresce e incombe su Asgard come una coperta bagnata.  
“Puoi tumulare la carne, non un pensiero molesto.”  
Ancora un tuono. La collera di Odino, tuttavia, ne vince il fragore. “È questo il rispetto che mi porti? È questo l’esempio che hai dato ai nostri figli?”  
“No. Ho insegnato loro ad amarti. Forse il mio più terribile errore.”  
L’unico occhio scintilla di una luce sprezzante, prima che il Padre degli dei si dissolva in nebbia. Il suo Seiðr è potente, ma nulla in confronto a quello di Loki.  
  
 _Eppure non l’avrebbe mai usato contro di te, io lo so._  
 _Era solo un bambino capriccioso. L’avresti quietato con un abbraccio._  
  
Un lampo e poi ancora uno schianto.  
Frigga si alza e liscia la veste; un movimento meccanico, che l’aiuta a pensare. Gli Æsir non sentono il tempo, perché le ore misurano perdite da cui sono immuni.  
 _Dovrebbero_ , almeno.  
La disperazione di Thor è l’agonia di un anno: prima che il cielo cada sui Nove Regni, è bene che la sposa di Odino faccia qualcosa.  
  
Lo trova nei pressi di Hvergelmir (2), là dove le acque sono più limpide e fredde; là, soprattutto, dove si rifugiava da bambino, quando un rimprovero o un privilegio negato era quanto chiamava ‘tristezza’. Là, dove correva a cercarlo Loki, per riportarlo a palazzo.  
Immobile, al centro di una radura che la sua ira ha cauterizzato, Thor è, insieme, passato e futuro.  
Un re e un figlio.  
“Non sei cambiato.”  
Non reagisce alla sua voce, né la guarda. Quanto cercano quegli occhi, è l’ombra di un’epoca che non esiste più; che forse non è mai esistita.  
“No, non hai ragione di credere questo. Loki non è sempre stato…”  
“Loki sta morendo.”  
“Te l’ha detto la Völva?”  
“Me l’ha fatto vedere.”  
Frigga non cede. “E sai anche chi ha donato alla Veggente i suoi poteri?”  
“Non fatemi quella domanda, madre. Non chiedetemi se mi fido di voi.”  
Gli occhi di Thor sono torbidi, ma non mentono. L’esilio su Midgard gli ha fatto bene: è tornato per essere re. Ora potrebbe, perché del ragazzo irruente, egoista e avventato non resta niente. La sua purezza è forza: persino in questo dolore, Frigga riconosce il segno della grandezza che ha allevato.  
“Non ho bisogno di domandare, figlio, perché conosco già le risposte.”  
“Allora perché…”  
“Perché anch’io ho fatto un errore. Per amore? Per leggerezza? Avrei dovuto ricordare che d’amore si muore più di quanto non si viva.”  
Thor la guarda, forse la giudica; di sicuro, tuttavia, non può comprenderla.  
“Non possedeva nessuno dei tuoi doni e ne soffriva. Ti seguiva come un cagnolino, ma sapeva che un giorno la vita vi avrebbe diviso.”  
“No. Io non l’avrei lasciato mai.”  
“Tu sei nato per comandare gli eserciti. Loki non conosceva nemmeno il proprio aspetto.”  
“Dunque…”  
“Il Seiðr. L’ho iniziato alla magia perché fosse fiero di se stesso. Non immaginavo che sarebbe diventato tanto potente. Più potente di me. Potente al punto da togliermi la vista.”  
“Non lo sapevate?”  
“No. Il suo futuro è l’unico cammino che mi è precluso.”  
“Perché non l’avete detto a nostro padre?”  
“Perché le scelte di un re nascono dal cuore, non dagli occhi.”  
“Ne ha uno solo, e meno acuto di quel che crede.”  
Frigga stira le labbra. “La Völva e i suoi vaticini si nutrono della mia veggenza. Quella che hai scorto è solo una delle possibili declinazioni della verità.”  
“Era orribile e tanto mi basta.”  
“Vuoi disobbedire a tuo padre? Di nuovo? Pur sapendo che…”  
“Io non voglio mancare di rispetto a Odino.” È un ringhio cupo, intriso d’impotenza e tristezza. “Non l’ho mai voluto. Sono stato avventato e disobbediente, lo ammetto; ho agito per gloria personale, senza interrogarmi sui costi. È stato lui a insegnarmelo. È stato anche lui, però, che mi ha trasformato in un carnefice.”  
Frigga china il capo.  
“Forse avete ragione voi, madre. Forse, tra Loki e Odino, avrei scelto male.”  
“No.”  
Thor la scruta sorpreso.  
“Usi il cuore: è quello che ti ordina di non fidarti degli occhi e di andartelo a riprendere, quale sia il costo.”  
“Sì. È così.”  
“Allora lascia che ti aiuti, perché ne avrai più bisogno di quello che credi.”

*

E poi, per fortuna, arriva anche quel giorno: l’ _ultimo_.  
Dal fondo del pozzo, il cielo è un’asola lontanissima. Asgard brilla sull’incubo dei suoi giorni neri, eppure Loki l’ignora, perché il Male cancella la pelle e la memoria.  
Se gli dicessero che è stato un principe degli Æsir, forse riderebbe – ammesso, poi, che ricordi cosa sia il riso.  
La morte è una marea tiepida e lieve, che trascina con sé il dolore e l’inspiegabile tristezza di un tappeto di stelle lontane.  
Loki tende il braccio e annaspa nel vuoto.  
Non c’è nessuno a stringere la sua mano.  
Non c’è mai stato.

*

“Quando sarai su Jotunheim, cosa pensi di fare?”  
Thor evita il suo sguardo.  
“Come immaginavo…”  
  
 _L’erede di Asgard somiglia a Odino: è tempesta._  
 _Loki, invece, è come me. Risacca._  
 _È quella a essere davvero pericolosa._  
  
“Non potrai portarlo ad Asgard, questo ti è chiaro, almeno?”  
“Pensavo che…”  
“Non c’è luogo, in queste terre, in cui possiate nascondervi. Per quanto forte possa essere la mia magia, non sarebbe comunque abbastanza potente da ingannare Odino. E Loki ha perduto il Seiðr.”  
“Vorrà dire che m’inventerò qualcosa, quando…”  
“No. Dobbiamo decidere con chiarezza adesso.”  
Thor serra le labbra.  
“Non puoi precipitarti su Jotunheim e scatenare una guerra. Non puoi accampare pretese su qualcosa che non ti appartiene.”  
Thor sorride: una smorfia, al contempo, tenera e feroce. “Loki? Non c’è niente ad Asgard che sia più _mio_.”

*

“Che ne facciamo?”  
Skrýmir gli tira un calcio che avverte appena: da rompere non c’è più niente, né dentro, né fuori.  
“Ridotto così, non serve a nulla.”  
Útgarða-Loki lo afferra per i capelli e lo trascina nella neve, oltre l’acciottolato dissestato dell’antica corte.  
“Restituiamo il favore a Odino,” dice. “E che il figlio di Laufey sia memoria e monito per i traditori del sangue.”

*

Frigga respira a fatica: la potente illusione che li ha celati a Heimdall e l’energia spesa per trasportarli su Jotunheim l’hanno consumata.  
Senza il sostegno del suo braccio, pensa Thor sgomento, cadrebbe a terra.  
  
 _Stupido fratello. Se non è amore, questo, come lo chiami?_  
  
“Madre…”  
“Non preoccuparti. Non sono debole come pare.”  
“Se voi siete debole, madre, concedetemi di dire che allora non ho mai compreso nulla della forza.”  
Frigga sorride. “Possibile… È un limite che accomuna gli uomini.”  
Jutunheim è un cimitero: nessuno ha tentato di porre rimedio alle recenti devastazioni; nessuno ha forse creduto che un deserto di neve e ghiaccio valesse il disturbo della speranza.  
“Dove saranno le loro carceri? Immagino che…”  
E poi basta un gesto di sua madre, perché comprenda che non dovranno cercare, né affannarsi a sperare: Frigga si copre gli occhi. Un movimento da nulla, che tuttavia dice _tutto_.  
Dice _troppo_.  
  
“Oh, no, no…”  
  
Vorrebbe urlare, ma la sua voce è debole, sfibrata da un vento che non sa di niente, eppure puzza di morte.  
  
“No, no…”  
  
Pare una foresta, ma non c’è nulla di vivo, perché su Jotunheim gli alberi sono stalagmiti di ghiaccio e nuda pietra. La _creatura_ è stata crocefissa sulla cuspide più imponente; i lunghi capelli neri paiono un sudario d’ossidiana sotto mille, invisibili stelle, e sono così belli che ti caveresti gli occhi.  
La _creatura_ ha un nome che conosce e che non ha più il coraggio di chiamare; eppure deve, perché è quello di suo fratello.  
  
 _Loki._  
  
E vorrebbe avere Mjolnir con sé, per distruggere tutto: radere al suolo il presente, cancellare il passato, costruire un futuro di polvere che voli via leggero. Invece le sue gambe sono pietra e non vogliono saperne di muoversi.  
Alla base del patibolo c’è un lago di sangue e una molle massa nerastra.  
Thor sente lo stomaco contrarsi e un’ombra gli oscura la vista. Non riesce a pensare _quel_ pensiero, persino se è inevitabile, poiché tutto urla una verità grottesca.  
“Poi,” sussurra Frigga al suo orecchio. “Dopo, Thor.”  
E i suoi occhi abbandonano quella povera cosa informe per accarezzare quanto resta di Loki.  
  
 _Le sue cosce nere di sangue…_  
  
“Non possiamo attendere oltre.”  
Deglutisce con difficoltà. Ha gli occhi pieni di lacrime e non è il vento della notte.  
“Creerò un’imago che lo sostituisca,” dice Frigga. “Guadagneremo senz’altro tempo.”  
Annuisce, ma ha la testa piena di nebbia.  
Si muove perché deve e perché quella vista è insopportabile.  
Si muove perché _pensare_ fa ancora più male.  
La pietra è fredda e scivolosa. Il sangue di Loki gli impiastra le mani e la giubba e brucia come veleno.  
“Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace,” mormora a denti stretti, mentre lo allaccia alla vita e tenta di strapparlo al supplizio senza infliggergli altri danni – _ma c’è ancora_ qualcosa _che non abbia subito?_  
Il battito di Loki è impercettibile; la sua pelle, gelida. Lo avvolge con cura nel mantello, se lo stringe addosso. Non reagisce.  
  
 _Non morire. Non andartene proprio adesso._  
  
“È con me, madre,” articola con difficoltà.  
Frigga annuisce e completa l’incantesimo: la stalagmite gocciola ora carne e sangue di neve. Alla sua base, tuttavia, resta l’obbrobrio di un feto acefalo e sfatto.  
“Loro _possono_ ,” sospira Frigga, mentre cerca tra le volute del mantello quanto resta di un figlio perduto. “Le femmine sono rare.”  
“Intendete…”  
La voce non esce, né ha il coraggio di chiedere davvero, perché se la verità è veleno, il buonsenso ti dissuade dall’inghiottirla. Frigga, tuttavia, ha compreso e non pone domande. Se non una: l’unica che conta.  
“Dove andrete, allora?”  
Thor solleva con gentilezza la mano martoriata di Loki e se la porta al viso.  
  
 _Non era disgusto, solo sorpresa._  
 _Non importa_ come _sei, se_ ci _sei._  
  
“Midgard.”  
“Credi che…”  
“Hanno accolto me, quando non ero niente. Forse troveranno un posto anche per lui.”  
Socchiude le palpebre, Frigga, e gli accarezza il viso. “Poveri bambini miei…”  
L’addio si avvicina: se ne accorge da come muoiono le parole, poco a poco, sotto un cielo vuoto.  
“Dovrai spogliarti dei tuoi poteri, se non vuoi che Odino vi perseguiti… E non avrai Mjolnir, né…”  
“Dai midgardiani ho imparato che l’arma migliore è il coraggio che hai dentro.”  
Frigga sorride. “Sei diventato grande, Thor. Ora sei davvero un uomo…”  
Le dita della dea sfiorano la bocca martoriata di Loki. Con lentezza, ondeggiando quasi fosse un serpente, il lungo capello di Sif scioglie la morsa e scompare nel vento.  
“Non ho abbastanza energia per curare le sue ferite e teletrasportarvi su Midgard, ma posso fare qualcosa per il suo aspetto…”  
“Madre…”  
“Per quanto cuore abbiano i tuoi nuovi amici, credi che sarebbero più generosi degli Æsir davanti a uno Jotun?”  
Thor abbassa lo sguardo. È stato il primo a sbagliare e ha pagato nel modo peggiore. Frigga sottrae una perla al monile che indossa e la sfiora con le labbra. Al suo soffio, sulla superficie traslucida appare una runa: è _maðr_ , l’uomo.  
“Mandala giù, piccolo, coraggio,” sussurra a Loki, e ne forza la bocca rovinata finché non inghiotte la minuscola sfera. Thor trattiene il fiato, ma non distoglie lo sguardo. È una prova d’amore, la sua, e una prova di forza, perché chi giace tra le sue braccia è ora il Loki di ogni suo ricordo – ed è un pezzo di carne maciullata.  
“Hai promesso,” ricorda Frigga, che ha già avvertito l’onda nera della sua collera. “Devi occuparti di lui.”

*

 **31 ottobre 2013** , _Culver University, Willowdale, Virginia_

“Non capisco…”  
“Cosa?”  
“Lo studentato fa davvero schifo, invece casa del professor Selvig è quasi decente.”  
“Ti ringrazio per il ‘quasi’, Darcy. Gradisci dell’altro purè?”  
Jane rotea gli occhi e sbuffa, ma è un’irritazione simulata, la sua, e chi la conosce bene – come Erik – sa che la Lewis è proprio quanto le occorre per andare avanti: un po’ meglio, almeno, da che Thor è precipitato nella sua vita per lasciarle in ricordo appena un pugno di polvere di stelle.  
Darcy che è buffa, idiota come può concedersi solo chi è intelligente, e felice di vivere la vita a marce basse, senza troppe illusioni o sguardi languidi al cielo sbagliato.  
“Probabilmente perché nello studentato ci sono solo studenti. Ci hai mai pensato?”  
Darcy fa spallucce e pilucca qualche fiocco di patate.  
“Come mai non sei in giro per il campus a divertirti con gli altri? Da quanto ho sentito, non c’è dormitorio che non abbia organizzato una festa.”  
“Ah, be’, se sei il tipo da _Trick or Slip_ (3), immagino che possa capitare qualcosa d’interessante.”  
Jane ride.  
“Tanto domani avrò comunque la bacheca piena di gente con la reputazione rovinata… Non vale la pena di annoiarsi per avere il meglio.”  
“Bacheca?”  
“ _Facebook_ , professor Selvig. L’ultima frontiera della confraternita universale,” spiega Jane, e gli versa un altro bicchiere di vino.  
“Piano, con quello… Vorrei avere la resistenza del tuo vichingo, ma…”  
Ha detto la cosa sbagliata e non c’è il tasto _rewind_. Potrebbe darsi dello stupido mille volte e sarebbe ancora poco: Thor è tornato sulla Terra, ma non _per lei_ – e Jane l’ha capito.  
Uno schiaffo le avrebbe fatto meno male.  
Darcy gli rifila un’occhiataccia e s’impossessa del telecomando. La sigla d’apertura del notiziario della sera li salva da un silenzio gonfio d’imbarazzo.  
“Vado a prendere il dessert,” borbotta, sollevato all’ipotesi d’aver trovato un diversivo. Non è ancora arrivato in cucina, tuttavia, che un colpo sordo attira la sua attenzione.  
“I calci no, eh? Volete buttarmi giù la porta per qualche caramella?”  
E poi lo vede.  
 _Li_ vede.  
“Mi dispiace… Io… Noi…”  
Selvig arretra. Non è così che si comporta un amico, né un padrone di casa decoroso, ma…  
“Ciao, Thor,” dice Darcy. “Quella _cosa_. Gocciola.”  
  
 **Note:** (1) La völva (o vala) è una maga esperta nella divinazione e negli oracoli: veniva consultata anche dagli dei.  
(2) Hvergelmir è la sorgente, secondo la mitologia norrena, da cui sgorgano i fiumi Élivágar e funge anche da sorgente per una delle tre radici del frassino Yggdrasill.  
(3) Gioco di parole intraducibile in italiano per _Trick or Treat_ (in inglese, _dolcetto o scherzetto?_ ).


	4. Il fondo della tazza

_The only way to find true happiness is to risk being completely cut open_.  
― Chuck Palahniuk, _Invisible Monsters_

_*_

**31 ottobre 2013 – 22.45** , _Culver University, Willowdale, Virginia_

Com’è che scopri di amare un dio? E non quello maiuscolo, quello delle chiese bianche e dei predicatori, quello che vive tra le nuvole e che ti riesce comodo accusare, quando la vita ti fa male, ma un dio di rune e di freddo, di guerra e di vento.  
Com’è che cambi pelle senza volerlo, ti svegli accanto a uno sconosciuto e respiri un odore di stelle confondendolo con il tuo?  
Com’è che l’amore cade dal cielo e non c’è ombrello che possa ripararti o scusa che protegga l’indecenza dei desideri che non immaginavi nemmeno di avere?  
Jane non lo sa. Ha passato un decennio a cercare le risposte in cataste di numeri che le sono franati addosso. Non sarebbe ancora un problema, perché le donne sono brave a riparare i sogni come intravedono la prima crepa. Il problema è quando chiami ‘ _crepa_ ’ la cicatrice tra due mondi, e quasi trent’anni di solido realismo ti convincono che no, non c’è sutura che tenga; che l’amore può anche essere un abbaglio, se lui è oro e cielo.  
  
 _E un dio – questo non dimenticarlo mai._  
  
Jane ci ha provato: ha ripiegato ricordi luminosi da far male e li ha riposti nel cassetto delle delusioni, l’ha chiuso con un colpo deciso e guardato con occhi asciutti.  
 _Avanti_ , si è detta. Eppure ha spiato il cielo tutte le notti e cercato le radici d’Yggdrasill in ogni nebulosa.  
L’astrofisica è diventata un blues e la poesia di un cuore infranto. Forse non ha mai lavorato tanto e così bene. Forse non è mai stata così brava negli autoinganni.  
Se ne accorge ora che _lui_ è qui e il suo sguardo lo divora senza che il suo corpo si muova.  
Non ci sono parole e il silenzio soffoca tutti.  
Un silenzio in cui quel maledetto _plitch plotch_ suona assordante.  
  
“Che avevo detto, io? Gocciola.”  
  
Vorrebbe avere il coraggio di Darcy o la sua leggerezza. Vorrebbe trovare parole sensate e qualche briciola d’orgoglio.  
Thor la guarda con occhi che non riconosce: sono antichi, bui e raccontano ombre che non può dividere.  
Ce n’è già una di troppo tra le sue braccia.  
“Erik?”  
Selvig annuisce. “Avanti, prima che qualcuno si complimenti per il costume.”  
Thor muove qualche passo nella sua direzione. “Grazie,” dice. “So che…”  
 _Non sai niente_ , pensa Jane, eppure sceglie di restare in silenzio.  
A volte le parole abdicano all’insistenza di una goccia.  
  
 _Plitch plotch_.  
  
Sarà difficile pulire il pavimento: il sangue, come i sentimenti, ha una fastidiosa persistenza.

*

“Takk, Fader ( _Grazie, padre_ ),” ha bisbigliato, obbedendo a un istinto viscerale e sconsiderato.  
Nelle croste che gli coprono le labbra, si sono aperte mille crepe; il dolore – un lampo bianco e poi nero – ha trasformato il sospiro in un rantolo.  
“Loki?”  
Quante volte ha ripetuto il suo nome? È una voce calda, rassicurante come un angolo ben illuminato.  
L’ha già sentita, soprattutto. Non sa dove, né quando, ma ce l’ha dentro.  
“Ser du meg ( _Riesci a vedermi_ )?”  
  
 _Chi sei?_  
 _Fader_ , urla la memoria.  
  
Un padre biondo. Un padre tiepido.  
  
 _Sei al sicuro, Loki. Guarirai presto._  
  
Non esiste confine tra realtà e sogno, passato e presente. Il bambino ha la pelle bianca e gli occhi verdi. Crede ai mostri, ma non corre il rischio d’incontrarli nello specchio.  
 _Lui_ gli accarezza i capelli. È tanto caldo da sciogliere il Male.  
  
“Vær ikke redd, for jeg er med deg ( _Non avere paura, sono qui con te_ ).”  
Loki non sa perché, ma decide di fidarsi. Se anche fosse stato tradito mille volte, in fondo, non lo ricorderebbe.

*

“Ti piace ancora?”  
Jane gli porge una tazza di caffè. Dalla tensione del braccio e dalla linea netta che ha inghiottito la curva morbida delle labbra, non è nemmeno la prima volta che gli fa quell’offerta.  
“Sì.” Annuisce con un cenno del capo, troppo fiacco per suonare convincente. Non è comunque mai stato il bugiardo di famiglia.  
Gli occhi di Jane non mentono e riflettono uno sconfitto. Il peso delle ultime ore gli è grandinato addosso e si chiede se non sia stato per l’ennesima volta sconsiderato e arrogante: chiuso nel corpo di un mortale, senza Mjolnir e senza un futuro che possa essere chiamato tale, chi è Thor? Poi guarda il fratello e il senso di colpa inghiotte la paura. Già una volta l’ha lasciato a perdersi nel buio, e ne è nato un incubo che non può essere diviso, solo moltiplicato per mille.  
Selvig disegna nella stanza orbite sempre più ampie. Non osa avvicinarsi al divano su cui ha adagiato Loki, ma non lo perde mai di vista. La sua è l’espressione di un uomo incredulo e disgustato: deve accettarla, eppure fa male da morire.  
“Nostro padre l’ha privato di ogni potere,” mormora. “È innocuo.”  
“Ci sono animali in grado di avvelenarti anche da morti.”  
Thor schiude le labbra. Darcy fissa con insistenza il pavimento. Jane raggiunge Erik e gli accarezza la schiena con l’intimità dell’abitudine.  
“Scusa. Scusami, Thor… È solo che…”  
Serra le dita attorno alla tazza, poi allenta la stretta: su Midgard tutto è troppo fragile, complicato, nebbioso. È facile confondersi e confondere.  
Loki ha scelto bene le sue vittime.  
“È mio fratello che ti ha fatto del male, non il contrario. Non c’è nulla di cui tu debba chiedere scusa. Non avrei dovuto presentarmi qui come se…”  
Selvig sospira. “Quante volte mi hai salvato _tu_ , Thor? Sei un amico… Con una famiglia discutibile, lo ammetto, ma agli amici non si chiude la porta in faccia.”  
Jane sorride. Un sorriso vero. “Erik ha ragione. Che ne dici, piuttosto, di raccontarci cosa è capitato questa volta, prima che cada dal cielo qualche altra sorpresa?”  
  
Il caffè è buono come ricordava, finché non arrivi al fondo della tazza: è lì che resta l’amaro.  
Una bella metafora per la storia di un anno all’inferno.

*

 **31 ottobre 2013 – 18.45** , _New York City, Stark Tower_

Il primo movimento è il suo preferito, perché è dolce, senza scosse. Gli ricorda certe giornate di primavera, cieli alti e trasparenti, l’odore dell’erba tagliata di fresco.  
Gli ricorda Betty, la sua bocca bellissima, i denti bianchi come minuscole perle.  
Gli ricorda risate e discussioni interminabili e lei che dice: “Ma che uomo sei, se preferisci la Pastorale all’Eroica?” E potevano litigare davvero – oh, sì, come dimenticarlo? – per Beethoven e un CD fuori posto e _hai preso tu i miei appunti?_  
Bruce si sfila gli occhiali e massaggia con lentezza la radice del naso. Oltre le ampie vetrate della Stark Tower, la notte è luminosa da far male. Nel cielo d’un arancio marmellata, guizzano, lontane, le luci di un aereo. Le mille ferite di New York si stanno rimarginando; un giorno dopo l’altro, con una lentezza che ha imparato ad apprezzare, la vita è ripresa e la paura riposta con cura sotto un soffice tappeto d’incoscienza.  
“Ah, chiaro!” esclama una voce che conosce fin troppo bene. “Gli rifili la ninna-nanna come ai bravi bambini.”  
Stark, inclinato nel vano della porta, lo fissa con l’espressione sorniona di un gatto sazio. È difficile dire se possa chiamarlo _amico_ , ma sa che può fidarsi – e quando smetti di conoscere persino te stesso, è una consapevolezza che ti basta.  
“Come fai a lavorare? Non ti viene sonno?”  
Bruce scuote il capo e riduce al silenzio un flauto particolarmente vivace. Deve ricordarsi di dare un’occhiata ai credits e fingere che un nome gli interessi davvero. Se della tua vita non restano che poche macerie sparse, in fondo, distrarsi con un pensiero ozioso non uccide di sicuro.  
Quell’ _altro_ , poi, ha un singolare attaccamento alla vita.  
“Se riesci a pensare tu, con la musica che ascolti…”  
Stark sogghigna e scruta con attenzione il pannello olografico che occupa, al momento, buona parte della parete di fondo di un laboratorio cui può premettere un possessivo rassicurante. È _suo_ , almeno, come non gli appartiene più niente.  
“Che significato assegni a quella variabile?”  
Tony ragiona per cortocircuiti, né ti concede il lusso di domande amichevoli. È un dare-pretendere costante, senza compromessi. A Banner piace la sua intelligenza aggressiva, l’ironia grossolana ma efficace. Gli piace, soprattutto, che lo provochi senza paura, quasi veda ancora (e sempre) l’uomo, non la Bestia.  
“Coefficiente d’inattività.”  
“Q per _quiet_. Sì, potevo arrivarci da solo,” borbotta Tony, e apre un altro paio di pannelli. “Così… Sei arrivato a misurarlo?”  
Bruce raccoglie con cura una risma di carta brutalizzata da appunti e calcoli. Benché la tecnologia che Stark gli ha offerto sia quanto di meglio uno scienziato possa sognare, c’è sempre il momento in cui senti il bisogno di ragionare con il corpo, seguendo il tracciato fisico di una penna e l’odore dolciastro dell’inchiostro industriale.  
“No, ma comincio ad avere qualche idea.”  
“Dividi.”  
“Pensavo che _qualcuno_ non volesse più sentir parlare di S.H.I.E.L.D., Tesseract, Chitauri e divinità instabili.”  
“L’ho detto?”  
“L’hai detto.”  
“Deve essere capitato prima che finissero di sistemarmi la terrazza. Hai idea di quanto ti chiedano oggi per un parquet di tek?”  
“Temo di non essere aggiornato. La mia specialità è testarne la resistenza.”  
Stark ride di gusto.  
“Vuoi dedicarmi davvero la tua attenzione? Ho dalla mia più supposizioni che dati.”  
“Un po’ d’immaginazione non mi ucciderà.”  
“Forse ti servirà qualcosa di diverso.”  
Tony solleva un sopracciglio.  
“Siamo più vicini alla magia. All’alchimia o alla kabbalah, se preferisci.”  
“Vai avanti.”  
Bruce attiva un pannello laterale. “Sono stati i Chitauri a istradarmi o, per meglio dire, le osservazioni di Natasha sul nemico.”  
“Tipo?”  
“Non erano organici. Non del tutto, almeno. Chiunque abbia messo insieme l’armata, non ne controllava solo la volontà.”  
Tony si accarezza il mento. “Un flusso elettrico sostitutivo della rete neuronale? Pensi a un superconduttore psicosensibile?”  
“Qualcosa del genere.”  
“Se esistono altri mondi oltre al nostro, mi sembra ragionevole supporre che ci siano anche leghe dalle proprietà fisiche sconosciute.”  
“O rispondenti a leggi che non sapremmo nemmeno formulare.”  
Stark sfoglia rapido il pannello. “Parla per te… Io sono sempre aperto a nuove esperienze.”  
Bruce sorride e scuote il capo. “Resta che ci siamo trovati davanti dei Golem: pericolosi, distruttivi, insensibili alla paura e privi del più elementare istinto di autoconservazione.”  
“Per il ritratto che ne hai fatto, potrei essere io… Da sobrio, almeno…”  
“Benvenuto nel club.”  
Stark chiude il pannello e sospira. “Vediamo se indovino… Secondo te, anche la ramazza galattica del trovatello killer risponde a sollecitazioni organiche. Detto altrimenti, lo stato di quiescenza non ha natura energetica, quanto… Genetica?”  
“Più o meno.”  
“Suppongo che non potremmo chiedere a Thor di staccargli qualcosa e mandarcelo via corriere.”  
“Non suona molto fraterno.”  
Stark fa spallucce. “Almeno non hai detto ‘ _etico_ ’. Banner? Stai migliorando.”

*

 **31 ottobre 2013 – 23.00** , _Culver University, Willowdale, Virginia_

“Dunque è stato bandito… Come te?”  
Dal punto in cui sono seduti, Loki è quasi invisibile: è la macchia scarlatta del mantello in cui l’ha avvolto, una povera forma annegata tra volute rosso sangue. Nessuno dei midgardiani ha visto _davvero_.  
 _Vedere_ , a volte, è l’unico mezzo per credere e poi perdere la fede.  
“No, sarebbe stato troppo generoso.”  
È tutto quel che può dire, perché Loki è pericoloso, manipolatore e crudele.  
Loki morde come un lupo e mira sempre al cuore.  
Loki può crederlo un idiota dalla pietà facile, ma non arriverà mai a sfiorare la verità; a capire quanto Thor sappia di lui – quanto sia pieno di tristezza _per lui_.  
“Visto quello che ha combinato a New York…” mugugna Darcy, insensibile all’occhiata polare di Jane.  
Selvig solleva lo sguardo. “Hai detto che Odino gli ha tolto ogni potere.”  
“Per uno come Loki, nessun carcere sarebbe stato davvero sicuro.”  
“… A meno di non chiuderlo in una prigione di carne inerme.”  
Thor china il capo. “Sarebbe bastato a umiliarlo, ma la collera di mio padre…”  
“Avete mai pensato a una terapia familiare? Un fratello sociopatico, un padre sadico…”  
“Darcy!” ringhia Jane.  
Thor stira le labbra, eppure il sorriso non esce. Non è colpa della midgardiana buffa: è quel braccio scarno che sfugge alle volute del mantello.  
“Ho sbagliato: avrei dovuto oppormi. Avrei potuto…”  
“Pagare al posto suo?”  
La voce di Jane trema. Erik le cinge protettivo le spalle.  
“Aveva già ricevuto la sua pena. Non c’era bisogno di mandarlo su Jotunheim.”  
  
 _E di cucirgli la bocca, ricordi? Chi gli ha reso quel bel servizio?_  
  
“Come posso rispettare un padre che manda a morte un figlio, ma non ha il coraggio di eseguire la sentenza?”  
Jane si morde le labbra e distoglie lo sguardo.  
“Non potevo lasciarlo morire.”  
“Tuo fratello non ci ha usato la stessa cortesia,” borbotta Darcy. È la verità e nessuno la rimprovera.  
“Forse perché nessuno l’ha mai difeso.”  
Selvig si massaggia le tempie. “Basta così: i problemi non si risolvono senza un minimo di lucidità e nessuno di noi ne ha a sufficienza.”  
Ha ragione: Thor si sente così stanco che dormirebbe mille anni. Ora comprende i lunghi sonni di Odino, la deriva cui si abbandona quando la misura è colma.  
A volte si può fuggire solo cercando in sé.  
A volte, invece, la realtà t’impastoia come fango.  
Si trascina fino al divano, consapevole degli sguardi dei midgardiani, eppure mosso da sentimenti che non temono il giudizio di nessuno.  
Loki solleva le palpebre, ma i suoi occhi sembrano morti. Gli allontana i capelli dal viso, sorpreso della loro bellezza. Ce n’è troppa per quello che è rimasto: sembra uno scherzo crudele.  
  
 _Un tiro degno di te, fratello._  
  
“Chiunque sia stato, ha avuto la mano pesante.”  
Erik s’inginocchia al suo fianco. “È ridotto davvero male.”  
  
 _E non immagini il resto._  
  
“Potete aiutarmi a curarlo?”

*

 **31 ottobre 2013 – 19.00** , _New York City, Stark Tower_

“… Tuttavia, se pensi che sia qui per parlare di lavoro, ti sbagli… In verità dovrei trovarmi altrove, ma…”  
Bruce chiude i pannelli e si sfila gli occhiali. “Spara pure: la mia pazienza ha cominciato a sperimentare il brivido di profondità sconosciute.”  
“Stai facendo del sarcasmo? _Tu_?”  
“Se preferisci quell’ _altro_ …”  
“No, sopra i due metri m’intimidiscono… In ogni caso, mio caro eremita, ero passato a proporti qualcosa di meglio di una serra sterile.”  
“Cioè?”  
“Organizzo una festicciola… Halloween, sai come vanno le cose, no? Pepper ci tiene, ho un paio di senatori da corteggiare, il mobile bar ben fornito e…”  
“Non credo che sia il caso.”  
“Perché? Nessuno immaginerebbe mai che la fontana del salone centrale sia il calco di un dio isterico.”  
“Anche per _quel_ motivo, direi. Non sono un tipo festaiolo e temo che l’ _altro_ abbia in comune con il sottoscritto almeno questo.”  
“Bruce, dai! Sei al sicuro, adesso e…”  
“E preferirei restarci.”  
Tony s’irrigidisce.  
“Non rifiuto te o Pepper: non è questa la mia intenzione. Quanto mi hai offerto e mi dai ogni giorno è mille volte più di quello che avrei osato sperare da che… Be’, da che la mia vita è finita, ma…”  
“… Ma la verità è che a te la vita ha _sempre_ fatto paura e il mostro verde è un alibi comodo.”  
“Dì quello che vuoi, solo non pensare che sia ‘ _comodo_ ’. Quello, sul serio…”  
“Sei a centotrenta battiti.”  
“Lo so.”  
Stark arretra, poi ci ripensa: lo guarda negli occhi, sfida la bestia, ma non la trova.  
“Non è divertente giocare con il fuoco, se la fiamma non si accende mai.”  
“Vorresti un’altra fontana?”  
“Vorrei liberarti dalla paura.”  
“Perché?”  
Tony fa spallucce. “Per vedere che effetto fa sentirsi il Salvatore.”

*

 **31 ottobre 2013 – 23.10** , _Culver University, Willowdale, Virginia_

“Faen, så vondt det gjør ( _Brutto bastardo, fa un male cane_ )!”  
È un sibilo rauco, seguito da un accesso di tosse. Un denso fiotto di sangue cola dalla bocca martoriata e dalla ferita slabbrata della guancia.  
Selvig lo guarda perplesso.  
“Preferisco non tradurre,” dice Thor.  
“Non te l’avrei chiesto: l’espressione è senz’altro eloquente.”  
Loki annaspa.  
“Vis meg hvor det gjør vondt ( _Fammi vedere dove ti fa male_ ),” mormora, ma tutto quello che ottiene è uno sguardo ferito.  
Uno sguardo _innocente_.  
“Non capisco… Può parlare la nostra lingua, o sbaglio?”  
“Dovrebbe,” replica, ma il dubbio è un ago rovente e punge.  
“Forse non mi reputa un interlocutore alla sua altezza…”  
“Non credo che sia abbastanza in sé da preoccuparsene.”  
Erik sorride. “Senza offesa, Thor, ma temo che la mente di tuo fratello abbia cominciato a perdere pezzi parecchio tempo fa.”  
Loki si lamenta pianissimo.  
“Nå får du tid til å hvile deg ( _Faresti meglio a riposare un po’_ ),” sussurra al suo orecchio, prima di coprirlo di nuovo con cura.  
  
“Non voglio spaventarti, ma credo che tu l’abbia capito da solo.”  
“È più forte di quello che sembra.”  
Selvig si rialza e gli offre la mano. “Sarà già straordinario se sopravvive a questa notte, Thor. Io non sono un medico, ma tuo fratello avrebbe bisogno di un miracolo.”

*

 **31 ottobre 2013 – 22.20** , _New York City, Stark Tower_

“Non è il caso di prendersela: è fatto a modo suo. Gli piacciono le sfide e i sistemi starkcentrici.”  
Bruce si stringe nelle spalle. Dallo schermo, Fury lo fissa senza tradire emozioni. È così, probabilmente, che si vive e che si muore in pace: lasciando da parte la pancia e il cuore.  
“Non sono offeso, solo vorrei che evitasse di coinvolgermi in una vita cui ho rinunciato.”  
“Potrebbe essere una posizione poco conveniente.”  
“È tutto quello che mi resta per illudermi di avere una scelta. Soprattutto, poi, se consideriamo che la mia aspirazione a sparire dal mondo contrasta con i piani di una certa agenzia governativa…”  
Fury serra le labbra. “Non è un ostaggio, dottor Banner… Credevo che l’avesse capito.”  
“Ho smesso di avere quella presunzione molti anni fa.”  
Alle spalle di Fury vola un disco dai colori inconfondibili.  
“Si festeggia?”  
Il direttore dello S.H.I.E.L.D. gli regala una smorfia eloquente. “È Halloween e le emergenze, a quanto pare, non fanno perdere il gusto per le pagliacciate.”  
“Non ci sono stati nuovi allarmi.”  
Un Mjolnir di gommapiuma – o plastica? – si abbatte su una delle postazioni più periferiche. Gli pare d’intravedere anche un paio di Hulk, ma potrebbe essere una sua ossessione.  
“Che esistano _certe cose_ è di per sé allarmante, non crede dottor Banner?”  
 _Mi basta lo specchio_ , pensa, ma preferisce tacere.  
“I rilievi di cui parlava sono di estremo interesse. Stark è un pioniere della biomeccanica: mi aspetto molto dalla vostra collaborazione.”  
Bruce annuisce. “È uno di quei casi in cui preferirei mantenere la speculazione su di un livello…”  
Non completa la frase, perché Fury si dilegua all’improvviso. La trasmissione video, ancora attiva, offre sequenze dalla concitazione irreale, perché quei Vendicatori da Carnevale pagano sono ora agenti in preda a un ragionevole panico, né resta più niente di un’allegria di cartapesta.  
“Che sta succedendo?” sussurra, senza aspettare risposta.  
La spia del pannello centrale si è accesa – non è un buon segno.  
“Dio, non dirmi che…”  
Una rapida torsione del polso dispiega la proiezione ortogonale dello scettro di Loki.  
 _Pulsa_.  
La vitalità della pietra è debolissima, ma esiste.  
Fury riappare poco dopo. “Dicevamo? Mezza Willowdale è al buio per una tempesta elettrica che nessuno è stato in grado di prevedere. Cosa le suggerisce, questo?”  
Banner giocherella con l’astina degli occhiali. “Che Thor ha scelto la notte adatta per farsi una vacanza… O che qualcuno è evaso. La gemma si è destata, direttore. Se le mie valutazioni sono corrette, Loki è di nuovo tra noi.”


	5. Caduto dal cielo

_Sometimes you wake up. Sometimes the fall kills you. And sometimes, when you fall, you fly.  
_ ― Neil Gaiman, _The Sandman, Vol. 6: Fables and Reflections_

*

 **31 ottobre 2013 – 23.14** , _Culver University, Willowdale, Virginia_

Sono macerie, più che ricordi: accatastate ai confini della mente, sfumate da troppe ombre, hanno smesso di raccontare per trasformarsi in un’unica nota. Un urlo senza fine.  
Vede nero, Loki, sotto i propri piedi; polvere di stelle e vuoto e una mano che lo cerca.  
  
 _Non cedere. Non cadere._  
  
E Loki non sa perché quel niente lo attiri più del tutto.  
Apre gli occhi. È l’unico modo conosca per smettere di precipitare.  
“Varmt… ( _Fa caldo_ )” bisbiglia – e non dovrebbe ostinarsi a parlare, se ogni sillaba è una crepa e ogni crepa una bolla che esplode e gli ammorba il palato di ruggine e sale.  
Non riesce a vederlo, ma lo percepisce comunque. Le sue dita non hanno mai smesso di accarezzargli i capelli.  
“Feberen blir verre, ikke sant ( _La febbre sta peggiorando, vero_ )?”  
Lo sente alzarsi ed è quasi sprofondare ancora nel vuoto, inghiottito dal niente. Vorrebbe tendere il braccio e trattenerlo, ma fa troppo male. “Ikke gå fra meg ( _Non mi lasciare, ti prego_ ),” articola con difficoltà.  
“Slapp av, Loki. Kommer straks ( _Tranquillo, Loki. Torno subito_ ),” dice, eppure lo abbandona.  
  
 _Non è la prima volta, vero?_  
  
C’è una voce che gli urla in testa e un gancio che lo scortica come prova a muoversi; un tepore che non riconosce e una pelle che non è la sua.  
 _Io sono Loki, figlio di Laufey, schiavo del signore di Útgarða_ , ma la memoria lo deride e gli mostra una terra d’oro e foreste, un bambino dagli occhi verdi sotto un cielo sgombro di nubi.  
  
 _Vuoi accompagnarmi a caccia, Loki?_  
Fader.  
Un padre bianco.  
  
 _Chi sono, io?_

*

“Posso aiutarti?”  
La voce di Jane lo sorprende alle spalle e gli strappa un sussulto. Ha il viso stanco, gli occhi spenti, eppure è bellissima e viva – soprattutto quello: _viva_.  
Jane si sfila il soprabito, lo abbandona su una sedia. Pochi gesti, lenti e misurati, per raccontare loro due e le cicatrici di cui non parleranno.  
“Ho scortato Darcy fino al suo dormitorio. Dovevo concedermi il tempo di minacciarla in modo convincente.”  
Thor accenna un sorriso, ma non c’è verso che esca. Se ne sta lì, sospeso, quasi accusatorio, ma non si trasforma mai. Non si trasforma più.  
“Erik?”  
“È andato a comprare qualcosa, ma… Non ricordo la parola.”  
Jane tende il braccio e gli accarezza la guancia. “Anche se desideravo tanto rivederti, non avrei mai voluto che accadesse così.”  
Thor chiude gli occhi e le sfiora le dita con le labbra. “Nemmeno io.”  
Jane è calda e sa di notte, di foglie, di fumo. Profuma della fragilità e della forza di Midgard, terra di contrasti in cui le ore volano ma un amore è spesso _per sempre_.  
“Avevo bisogno di muovermi e di pensare. Ora, forse, potrò esserti d’aiuto.”  
La sua voce è ferma; l’espressione, decisa. Non domanda, ma offre, Jane: non chiede permesso a nessuno e gli ricorda il Thor di un altro tempo. Di un buon tempo.  
“Pensavo che studiassi il cielo.”  
“Ho regalato abbastanza a un medico da trattenere qualcosa. Non credo che possa bastare, ma… Come si dice? Da qualche parte bisogna cominciare.”  
Thor annuisce. Vorrebbe che Odino potesse vederlo e capire: comprendere la generosità e la crudeltà di Midgard, il coraggio di chi ha una vita breve, eppure non ha problemi a regalartela.  
Forse l’eternità è un costante esercizio di dimenticanza; la divinità, l’egoismo di chi non può perdere.  
“Che stavi cercando?”  
“Volevo portargli un po’ d’acqua.”  
“Sta peggiorando?”  
“Temo di sì.”  
Jane raccoglie i capelli in un nodo scomposto. “Donnie, il mio ex, spesso non aveva nemmeno di che pagare un’infermiera, sicché, se avevo un paio d’ore libere, lo assistevo io. Andavamo avanti con la mia borsa di post-dottorato e quanto non regalava allo spiantato del mese. Avrei dovuto odiarlo, ma non sarebbe stato giusto: era solo una di quelle persone che non possono fare a meno di aiutare il prossimo…”  
“Come te ed Erik.”  
“La tua purezza è disarmante, Thor,” sussurra lei, prima di piegarsi sulle punte e sfiorargli le labbra.  
“Sei proprio caduto dal cielo.”

*

 **31 ottobre 2013 – 23.18** , _New York City, Stark Tower_

“So che non le farà piacere quanto sto per chiederle, dottore, ma tattica e logistica non sono opinioni: al momento è la persona più vicina a Tony Stark.”  
Bruce fissa il soffitto, un candore asettico che abbaglia e non suggerisce mai valide vie di fuga, perché è troppo luminoso e pulito per somigliare alla vita.  
“… Insomma… Pare proprio che debba partecipare a quella festa.”  
Fury piega le labbra in una smorfia impercettibile. “Vorrei evitargliene un’ _altra_ ,” dice. “Vorrei evitarla a tutti.”  
“Intende richiamare la squadra?”  
“Non credo che ci resti altra scelta: Thor è un alleato prezioso, ma, a quanto pare, la giustizia di Asgard è meno efficace di quella texana.”  
“Ha già pronta una nuova gabbia?”  
Fury sorride. “Gli stivali sono sempre due.” E interrompe il collegamento.  
  
 _D’accordo: non diventerai l’anima del party e Stark sarà senz’altro già ubriaco, ma non perderai la calma per tanto poco._  
  
Un ultimo sguardo al pannello: la pulsazione della gemma è quasi impercettibile, ma quella brace monocola, azzurra come un fuoco fatuo, promette un futuro mille volte più tetro di una notte da mostri.

*

 **31 ottobre 2013 – 23.19** , _Culver University, Willowdale, Virginia_

“Quando me l’hanno detto, ho pensato: _be’, Jane, le cose non vanno poi così male. Sei stata piantata in asso per l’ennesima volta, ma la tua carriera ha fatto un bel passo avanti_.”  
Thor evita il suo sguardo e percorre la cucina come una belva in gabbia. È una magnifica fiera, senz’altro una macchina da combattimento, ma quelli non sono i suoi spazi, non è il suo mondo e qualunque cosa sia accaduta su Asgard, lo spaventa più del Distruttore: Jane lo sa.  
“Non volevo che corressi rischi inutili. Mio fratello…”  
Jane solleva il palmo. “Non importa. L’espressione di Erik, come sono tornata in America, mi ha ripagato di tutto.”  
“Non credo di capire…”  
Jane armeggia con la vaschetta del ghiaccio e sorride. “Mi spedite in un magnifico osservatorio sotterra, con un compenso che vale una cattedra di Astrofisica, ma non vi preoccupate d’isolare Darcy?”  
Thor schiude le labbra: è appena un’ombra, ma s’intravede un sorriso.  
“Ho aspettato quattro giorni in aeroporto, prima che i collegamenti con il John F. Kennedy fossero ripristinati. Sono arrivata a New York tanto mal messa che qualcuno mi ha preso per una vittima delle esplosioni.”  
“È difficile combattere senza distruggere.”  
Jane si stringe nelle spalle. “Non raccontarlo a me: dovresti vedermi quando cucino.”  
Thor le accarezza le spalle. Sente il suo respiro, la sua ombra incombente, la tenerezza e la forza del ragazzo-più-bello-del-mondo.  
“In ogni caso… Ho chiamato Erik, certa di trovarlo ancora in città. Ho avuto fortuna, o forse era solo destino che ci ritrovassimo. _So tutto_ , gli ho detto. _Dov’è?_ Mi ha indicato il cielo e ho capito d’essere arrivata tardi. Il leit motiv di una vita.”  
“Avrei scelto di rimanere, ma non potevo permettere che Loki restasse su Midgard. Non dopo quanto aveva fatto.”  
“È la pecora nera della famiglia, eh?”  
“Suppongo di sì… Voglio dire, se riesce a trasformarsi in un cavallo, immagino che possa anche…”  
Jane si trattiene a stento dal ridergli in faccia. “Non intendevo _in quel senso_ , Thor. Era un modo per dire che non vi somigliate poi tanto.”  
“È adottato.”

*

 **31 ottobre 2013 – 23.22** , _New York City, Stark Tower_

La Stark Tower rappresenta tutto quel che Bruce disprezzava quand’era solo un ragazzo pieno d’illusioni e certezze di carta: l’arroganza dei soldi, le verticalità prepotenti, il lusso esibito e la luminosità eccessiva di chi non ha bisogno delle stelle.  
Stark, agli occhi suoi e di Betty, topi da biblioteca e da laboratorio, era un pagliaccio fortunato: uno cui la natura aveva dato un gran cervello e troppi, troppi soldi, per ricordarsi anche degli scrupoli. Poi è successo che un _altro_ gli ha divorato la vita, e con Hulk sono arrivati i dubbi.  
Chi è davvero Tony?  
Un’incognita, o forse solo umano, troppo umano.  
Una primadonna egoista? Sicuro. Un istrione egocentrico? È un’etichetta che gli calza a pennello. Eppure è anche l’uomo che ha rischiato di finire disintegrato per salvare un mondo; che non lo tratta come un appestato o una cellula impazzita, ma stuzzica il suo cancro con la curiosità di un bambino.  
È una bocca sempre aperta e un bicchiere troppo pieno. Tutto sommato, come gli ha detto una volta Pepper, un figlio infelice che non ha mai avuto quelle tre parole.  
  
 _Ti voglio bene._  
  
“Vuoi identificarmi, Jarvis?” scandisce all’interfono che divide i suoi quartieri da quelli occupati da Stark.  
“Volentieri, signore. È uno dei pochi che ricorda di chiedermelo.”  
Banner sogghigna. L’ampia vetrata riflette un uomo dall’aspetto dimesso, ordinato ma mal vestito; uno che si specchia di rado e che non sa cosa sia la vanità. Uno che, soprattutto, non inviteresti mai a una festa. Stark, tuttavia, l’ha fatto.  
Forse dovrebbe prendere in considerazione l’ipotesi d’indorargli la pillola.  
  
“Ehi, guarda chi c’è! Dove hai lasciato l’amico verde? Volevo offrirgli un drink.”  
  
Forse non ne vale la pena.  
  
“Risparmia la nostalgia, perché potresti rivederlo presto: sembra che ci siano novità da Asgard.”  
  
Se Tony accusa il colpo, deve almeno riconoscergli il talento del baro e un’impenetrabile faccia da poker.  
“Ancora _lui_?”  
“Non mi risulta che Thor abbia altri fratelli.”  
Stark ingolla il Martini in un unico sorso. “Per nostra fortuna. Io, comunque, la scusa del mal di testa l’avrei tirata fuori un po’ prima.”

*

 **31 ottobre 2013 – 23.31** , _Culver University, Willowdale, Virginia_

Loki respira pianissimo; se sta soffrendo, è difficile dirlo, perché i suoi lineamenti sono stravolti dalle ferite che lo sfigurano. Gli s’inginocchia accanto, ma non reagisce alla sua presenza.  
“Prova a rinfrescarlo un po’,” mormora Jane, che è brava a inghiottire l’orrore, se ne prova – brava a esserci e basta.  
“Immagino che Erik stia cercando degli antibiotici e degli antidolorifici. Quando tornerà, gli farò un’iniezione. Non so quale effetto possa avere sulla pelle di un dio, ma…”  
“Ha un corpo umano. In questo momento, tutti e due, non abbiamo niente degli Æsir. Se avessi portato con me Mjolnir, senza il consenso di nostro padre, avrei scatenato una guerra. Come midgardiano, non contravvengo alle leggi di Asgard.”  
Jane annuisce. “Non deve essere molto amorevole, Odino… Vero?”  
Thor scuote il capo. “Non è sempre stato così; non prima che attaccassi Jotunheim e che Loki tradisse. Ci ha sempre protetto. Di sicuro non avrebbe mai voluto che fossimo nemici.”  
Jane gli accarezza la schiena. “Tu gli vuoi molto bene, vero?”  
“È mio fratello.”  
“Ha provato a ucciderti, Thor.”  
“Lo so… Ma credo di aver capito perché l’ha fatto.”  
“Capire ti basta a giustificare?”  
Thor stringe i denti. “Credo che mi basti a perdonare.”  
Jane sospira. “Non ti dirò che comprendo, Thor, perché mentirei… Né ti dirò che provo pena per lui, perché dovrei sentirne molta di più per le famiglie che ha distrutto, ma ho un limite.”  
“Un limite?”  
“Sono curiosa, probabilmente stupida… Magari vorrei somigliare a te e trasformare quello che so in qualcosa di diverso dalla rabbia.”  
“Sei in collera?”  
“Dovresti fermarti più a lungo su Midgard, questa volta. Hai ancora molto da imparare su di noi. Sulle donne, soprattutto.”

*

 **01 novembre 2013 – 09.18** , _Kabul, Afghanistan_

“A pic for me, Captain. A pic!”  
  
Ahram ha cinque anni e gli occhi gialli. Gli dispiace non avere almeno tre o quattro pastelli a olio per riprodurre quel colore incredibile, poiché le ombre, per quanto tracciate con attenzione, suggeriscono ma non mostrano abbastanza – e i ricordi non sono mai fedeli.  
Devon Mallory gli ha detto che una fotocamera da 14 MP e un Retina Display bastano e avanzano a conservare la forza di qualunque immagine. Steve gli ha regalato un sorriso educato e taciuto la verità. Il persiano suonerebbe più comprensibile al suo orecchio: quando si è addormentato, il colore era un lusso tanto raro che i suoi sogni sono ancora in bianco e nero.  
Ad Ahram piace guardarlo disegnare, come a Steve averlo intorno: è un modo come un altro per illudersi di poterlo proteggere, in una terra in cui la vita è polvere del deserto.  
  
“Certo che hai davvero una gran mano,” bofonchia una voce alle sue spalle.  
Peter Lacrosse ha trent’anni ed è alla quarta missione; conosce Kabul come le proprie tasche e fiuta un commando a chilometri. Sulla linea del fuoco, tuttavia, arretra sempre di un passo e gli lascia spazio.  
“Hai mai pensato di tirarne fuori qualcosa?”  
Steve si stringe nelle spalle e regala ad Ahram il bozzetto. Il bambino pigola contento come una rondinella, prima di sparire oltre la trincea di sacchi e polvere che delimita i quartieri militari.  
  
   
Quando ha chiesto a Fury cosa potesse fare di una vita che era ormai alla deriva del tempo, il direttore dello S.H.I.E.L.D. gli ha domandato tre giorni.  
“Perché tre?”  
“Uno per consultarmi con il Consiglio, uno per dare ai membri tutte le rassicurazioni di cui necessita la burocrazia per mettersi in moto e uno per fare comunque come mi pare.”  
Di seguito, davanti al suo silenzio attonito: “C’è una polveriera che inghiotte uomini come se fosse una pozza di fango, capitano; se non ha pregiudizi nei confronti del deserto e delle donne che vanno in giro con una coperta addosso, la spedisco a Kabul con Coulson, così potrà rendersi utile e Phil avrà una scusa per indossare quei suoi patetici Ray-ban.”  
“Ma… Coulson è vivo?”  
Fury ha sogghignato con un compiacimento che avrebbe detto ‘crudele’, se solo non sapesse per esperienza che in guerra è davvero tutto troppo grigio per valutazioni morali.  
“Un colpo di teatro. Il fine giustifica i mezzi, sosteneva un italiano del Cinquecento… Un certo Machiavelli. L’ha mai letto? È un classico sempre attuale.”  
  
Dunque è volato in Afghanistan, ha avuto una divisa e una branda e uomini. Ha avuto una guerra che è diventata una nuova pace, perché in quel mondo di macerie e morte, di tank minacciosi e bambini scalzi con gli occhi gialli, ritrova qualcosa che ha perso. È solo un’eco e lo sa, ma un riverbero, per quanto debole, è sempre meglio del silenzio.  
  
“Ci sono novità?”  
Lacrosse gli offre una tazza di caffè che accetta con gratitudine.  
“La squadra di McKenzie è in ricognizione dalle cinque intorno a Bala Hissar. Sembra che l’Accademia Militare sia stata di nuovo inserita tra gli obiettivi.”  
“Li ho visti partire. Forse sarei dovuto andare con loro.”  
Lacrosse sorbisce un sorso dalla propria tazza. “Preferirei che ti unissi a noi: ci tocca la pista per Ghazni e mentirei se ti dicessi che non vedo l’ora di partire.”  
“È lì che sono morti gli inglesi, vero?”  
“Lucas, Christian e Mickey, già… Che fine del cazzo.”  
  
Più delle strade, si conoscono i nomi: _lì è finita la corsa dello spagnolo, là è saltato in aria l’italiano, laggiù Robert ha perso l’occhio…_  
Steve si chiede perché certi codici non cambino mai; perché in settant’anni di sonno nessuno abbia pensato ad aggiustare il mondo, per regalargli qualcosa di meglio di una familiarità orribile.  
  
 _Io sono un soldato e la guerra è ancora ovunque. È l’unica lingua che conosca._  
  
“Capitano Rogers, tenente Lacrosse…”  
  
Coulson, protetto dagli immancabili occhiali, è rimasto l’unico ad apostrofarlo con un grado che non ha mai desiderato; l’unico, soprattutto, che, tra fango e detriti, riesca a mantenere impeccabile persino la brutta mimetica d’ordinanza. Più che un amico, è un angelo custode e un interlocutore che condivide i suoi codici: lealtà, dovere, rispetto, integrità morale e coraggio.  
Coulson è un altro che non ha avuto paura di rischiare la vita per contrastare il Male, persino se il Male era un dio perverso e ingannatore.  
  
“Buongiorno, agente,” dice Lacrosse. “Mi hanno detto che ha preso in ostaggio la radio per un bel pezzo. Novità dalla Madrepatria?”  
Coulson sorride vago. Se c’è una caratteristica di quell’uomo dall’aspetto persino anonimo che Steve ha imparato ad apprezzare, è la quasi sovrannaturale freddezza. Phil si scompone di rado, sa gestire l’euforia e persino la paura. In questo si somigliano, per quanto senso abbia ritrovare parte di sé in qualcuno che è cresciuto cercandosi nello specchio sbagliato.  
“Forse,” replica Coulson, poi ne intercetta lo sguardo. Steve non può vederne gli occhi, ma se li sente addosso, e tanto basta a fiutare l’interlinea.  
  
 _Sì, ci sono novità e sono grosse. Sono pericolose._  
  
“Può seguirmi, Capitano?”

*

 **31 ottobre 2013 – 23.40** , _Culver University, Willowdale, Virginia_

Jane rimuove con attenzione le croste che coprono la bocca di Loki.  
Thor si obbliga a guardare, anche se preferirebbe essere cieco.  
In due o tre punti, l’innesto dell’ago è ancora visibile.  
“Queste ferite…”  
“Sono stato io,” articola a fatica. “Mio padre mi ha ordinato… Gli ho cucito le labbra.”  
Jane solleva il viso di scatto – e quegli occhi no, non riesce a guardarli.  
“Ho dovuto farlo, perché…”  
“Non voglio saperlo. Puoi bagnare un altro po’ l’asciugamano?”  
Lavora in silenzio, con metodo e con l’accanimento di chi non vuole pensare.  
Conosce quella sensazione e sa che deve dominarla. In caso contrario, probabilmente, distruggerebbe qualcosa.  
Libera dai coaguli, la pelle di Loki è tanto pallida da ricordare la carta. Se non bruciasse come un tizzone, potrebbe crederlo già morto.  
“Ora dovresti aiutarmi… Immagino che il peggio sia ancora da…”  
“Meglio di no.” Jane lo fissa senza capire. “Ci sono cose che non dovresti vedere.”  
“Se ti preoccupa la mia innocenza…”  
“Sì, mi preoccupa, ma non quella che pensi.”  
Jane distoglie lo sguardo e arrossisce. “Va bene… Come vuoi. Chiamo Erik e gli chiedo che fine ha fatto. D’accordo?”  
Thor fissa le larghe asole brunite che intridono il mantello. Il sangue non si ferma. _Quel sangue_ , soprattutto. “Digli di sbrigarsi.”

*

 **01 novembre 2013 – 00.38** , _New York City, Stark Tower_

“Fammi capire… Perdo quasi otto mesi a monitorare tempeste e quello atterra proprio la sera in cui non voglio pensarci?”  
Stark si allenta il cravattino e lancia in un angolo la giacca.  
“Non è ancora sicuro che si tratti proprio di Thor, ma è evidente che nessuno voglia correre rischi… Non visti i precedenti.”  
Uno dopo l’altro, i pannelli riempiono lo spazio del laboratorio. “Merda,” bisbiglia Tony, e Bruce non ha bisogno di seguirne lo sguardo per sapere cosa ha visto. “Allora è proprio vero.”  
“Se la mia ipotesi è corretta.”  
“Le tue supposizioni, purtroppo per noi, lo sono sempre,” replica Stark, prima di aprire un nuovo foglio di calcolo. “Jarvis? Completa l’equazione.”  
“Cosa stai misurando?”  
“Gli intervalli della pulsazione.”  
“Aspetta… Oh, no…”  
“Oh, sì… Allora, Jarvis? Non sfidarmi a precederti! Ti umilio già abbastanza quando giochiamo a scacchi.”  
“70, signore.”  
Banner deglutisce a fatica. Tony non smette di fissare il pannello.  
“70 bpm. Quella non è una lucina di Natale… Quello è un cuore.”  
Banner sgombra un tavolo con un paio di manate distratte; appunti e qualche penna cadono in terra, ma la cacofonia di una notte da dimenticare inghiotte ogni altro rumore.  
“Ho bisogno di un drink,” mormora Stark. “E di dire due parole a Fury.”  
“Cosa, per la precisione?” articola, da uno schermo laterale, una voce che conoscono entrambi. “La trovo bene, Tony. Magari ha anche voglia di una piccola gita fuori porta?”  
Bruce si massaggia le tempie. “E dove, direttore?”  
Fury non si scompone. “Ho da poco parlato con Rogers: il capitano sarà qui domani sera. Barton e la Romanoff sono ancora irreperibili, ma non è questo, al momento, il nostro problema…”  
“Oh, no… Se si accoppiano, sai che bel plotone di soldatini S.H.I.E.L.D. potrebbe uscirne? Magari già pronti all’uso.”  
“Apprezzo molto la sua ironia, signor Stark, ma l’apprezzo ancora di più quando evita di farne. C’è una probabile violazione dello spazio sopra Willowdale, Virginia, e ho bisogno che qualcuno si preoccupi di verificare quanto prima.”  
“ _Quanto prima_ quando?” mugugna Tony.  
“So che ha un parco auto ben fornito, signor Stark. Buon viaggio.”  
Bruce schiude le labbra.  
La trasmissione s’interrompe.  
“Io vado a prendermi quel drink e, fossi in te, accetterei almeno un Martini, ma non da Pepper… Quelli no, non li sa proprio fare. Troppo secchi.”  
“Tony…”  
“Tranquillo… Lascio le chiavi a Jarvis.”


	6. Per amore, solo per amore

_The damaged loves the damaged.  
_ ― Chuck Palahniuk, _Snuff_

*

 **31 ottobre 2013 – 23.00** , _Esteghlal Grand Hotel, Tehran_

L’Esteghlal Grand Hotel piacerebbe a Tony Stark: la pulizia lascia a desiderare e le camere, invase dalla malinconia cadente e polverosa delle vecchie glorie, ti fanno pensare a quelle tristi signore che conservano incisa in ogni ruga l’ombra di un’antica e sfolgorante bellezza. Lo scotch, tuttavia, è di sicuro il migliore di Tehran, migliore senz’altro del piscio di cammello che spacciano per birra.  
Clint fissa il bicchiere, l’anima ambrata che inghiotte e riflette le luci soffuse del lounge. Non ha davvero voglia di bere, né di ubriacarsi, ma _lei_ non è ancora tornata e ha bisogno di far passare il tempo. Non prova ansia, né paura, perché la rispetta: Tasha non è una donna da salvare, ma un’avventura da vivere.  
Il ghiaccio si scioglie con estenuante lentezza. Tony rabboccherebbe il bicchiere e direbbe che è da novellini diluire un buon gusto torbato; che se non senti lo schiaffo del malto sul palato, non sei un vero bevitore.  
Clint manda giù un sorso e studia gli avventori del lounge con l’acutezza dell’abitudine. La copertura fornita da Fury è di quelle di lusso: Mr. Wilson, islamista in visita all’Università di Imam Hossein, e signora. Come la Hill li ha chiamati e ha detto: “Consideratela una vacanza,” Natasha ha sollevato un sopracciglio e gli ha rifilato un’occhiata obliqua. Barton ha letto l’interlinea e le avrebbe volentieri scoccato una freccia nell’orbita, ma è un uomo, un soldato e possiede abbastanza buonsenso da riconoscere errori e limiti.  
  
 _Ci manda in vacanza perché tu sei crollato._  
 _Perché non sei stato abbastanza forte da resistere al primo pazzo piovuto dal cielo._  
  
No, forse è solo un modo per testare una vecchia complicità e le profondità di un sentimento raro, di quelli che capitano di rado nella vita e ancor più a gente come loro – solitaria, ferita e piena d’ombra, come loro.  
  
   
“Come te la cavi con l’arabo?”  
“Meno bene che con il russo.”  
“Pensi di avere bisogno di qualcuno che ti copra le spalle?”  
  
È stato lo scambio più lungo che hanno avuto, da che sono sbarcati all’Imam Khomeini, un giorno di vento e freddo inaspettato. Natasha si è velata il capo, ha inforcato un paio di occhiali da sole e si è trasformata in una canadese invisibile, persino anonima.  
Clint considera un privilegio che sia il solo a conoscerne l’autentica pelle, quella che c’è dietro la spia, la maschera, il morso della Vedova.  
  
“La signora è in ritardo,” osserva il barman – Abbas, vent’anni. Inglese eccellente, mancino, piedi piatti.  
Clint sorbisce un altro sorso e si stringe nelle spalle.  
La _signora_ , in questo momento, dovrebbe essere a cena con il preside della Facoltà d’Ingegneria, a stregarlo con una bocca perfetta e occhi che ti mangiano. Poi, quando sarà ora di abbandonare la tavola, accetterà un passaggio nella brutta Mercedes color crema, gli strizzerà perbene i testicoli e gli punterà una canna nell’occhio.  
  
“È in visita a un nostro conoscente.”  
Abbas riprende a lucidare i bicchieri.  
Secondo le informazioni che Tasha estorcerà, Barton potrà selezionare il suo obiettivo. Piazzare cariche non è un compito che lo esalti – non quanto avere una scusa per esercitare il tiro – ma dello S.H.I.E.L.D. è senz’altro l’artificiere migliore e la vita gli ha insegnato che i doni vanno usati _bene_ , non rimpianti. Avrebbe preferito, comunque, un’orgia di proiettili e l’adrenalina che t’investe come sfidi a dadi la morte.  
  
“Uno anche per me.”  
  
Tasha siede silenziosa al suo fianco. Abbas sussulta, perché nessuno l’ha vista, né sentita entrare. Barton sì, ma gli occhi di un Falco non sono quelli di un uomo qualunque.  
Nemmeno lei, d’altra parte, potrebbe mai essere la donna di tutti.

*

 **01 novembre 2013 – 01.00** , _da qualche parte, lungo la Statale 95_

“Mi aspettavo più resistenze, da parte tua.”  
  
La notte americana è davvero una dimensione letteraria: Bruce se la sente addosso, attraverso i vetri oscurati dell’elegante coupé di Stark.  
Poche parole per Pepper, l’essenziale in una borsa e poi consegnati alla strada, come in un film di quarta categoria sul genere _Epiche Avventure per Uomini Soli_.  
  
“Perché?”  
“Per almeno due validi motivi,” puntualizza Tony, che è incredibilmente sobrio e reattivo a dispetto delle sue discutibili abitudini. “Perché potremmo avere a che fare con qualcuno che è un talento, quando si tratta di far imbestialire la gente, e perché stiamo andando alla Culver, cioè dove tutto è iniziato.”  
“ _Finito_ sarebbe più adatto,” replica Bruce, lo sguardo oltre il finestrino per non guardare niente. “Ma forse hai detto bene tu: se mi arrendo alla paura, non verrò mai a capo di nulla.”  
“Questa è buona… Hai accettato quel drink?”  
“Cosa?”  
“Mi stai dando ragione. Nessuno si rassegna volentieri a farlo, di solito.”  
“Non giocare la parte di vittima. Non ti si addice.”  
Stark sogghigna. “No. Ne abbiamo fin troppi candidati al ruolo. L’autocompatimento ti aiuta fino a quindici, sedici anni. Poi, se vuoi farti notare, devi imparare a spararle grosse.”  
Le luci di New York sono ormai lontane, così un cielo che l’eccesso di civiltà tinge d’arancio e di verde. Non si vedono le stelle a Manhattan; in aperta campagna, invece, t’inseguono come occhi curiosi.  
“Ho una domanda per te, dottor Banner.”  
“Prego.”  
“Non hai mosso obiezioni alla mia teoria, eppure c’è un bel buco nel mezzo. Ti fidi davvero di me, o hai trovato qualcosa con cui riempirlo?”  
“Intendi con ‘ _buco_ ’?”  
“Se la pietra di quel maledetto scettro è legata al cuore di Loki, come ha fatto Natasha a chiudere il portale? Salta il quadro della sincronia organica.”  
“Ci ho pensato, infatti, e la soluzione potrebbe essere più banale di quel che pensiamo.”  
“Cioè?”  
“Prima di perdere l’arma, Loki ha combattuto contro Thor, e non credo che le abbia solo date.”  
“Dunque, se il suo sangue fosse colato lungo lo scettro, avrebbe potuto fungere da conduttore per la volontà di qualcun altro? Azzardato, ma non improbabile.”  
“La verità è che non ne sappiamo niente.”  
“E la persona che potrebbe rispondere ai nostri interrogativi non è qualcuno che inviteresti a farsi un bicchiere.”  
“Mi risulta il contrario.”  
Tony si stringe nelle spalle. “Ognuno affronta la disperazione a modo suo.”

*****

**01 novembre 2013 – 01.16** , _Culver University, Willowdale, Virginia_

“Non fatemi domande,” dice Selvig. “Ho consumato in una notte le bugie di una vita.”  
Sembra esausto e spaventato, Erik, dunque è probabile che lo sia davvero, perché non è tipo da concedersi maschere di comodo.  
“Ti aiuto,” dice, e chiude la porta alle sue spalle.  
“Come andiamo?” mormora Selvig al suo orecchio, lo sguardo a Thor e al cencio che chiama ‘fratello’.  
“Dipende da quello che mi hai portato e da come lo convincerai a farmelo usare.”  
“Cioè?”  
“Credo che Loki sia un territorio molto privato. Io devo mantenere la distanza di sicurezza.”  
“Jane…”  
Thor si volge a guardarli; le sue dita, tuttavia, non abbandonano la pelle dell’altro.  
“Ne parleremo dopo, ammesso che ne abbia voglia… Fammi vedere cosa hai trovato.”  
Erik annuisce e le offre un paio di scatole. “Doxiciclina e Fentanyl… Non potevo chiedere di meglio. Chi hai dovuto corrompere?”  
“Cosa ho dovuto _rompere_ , se mai. Spero che Halloween valga come scusa per tutto.”  
Jane sorride e gli batte una pacca sulla spalla. “Andrà tutto bene… Ne abbiamo passate di peggiori, no?”  
Erik la stringe in un abbraccio rapido e goffo, padre e complice al contempo. “Darcy?”  
“L’ho spedita a nanna come le brave bambine.”  
“E ti ha obbedito?”  
“Le ho detto che potrei sempre accettare l’invito a cena di Jennings e raccontargli come una _certa persona_ abbia ottenuto una tripla A nella valutazione di fine semestre.”  
“Jennings non è l’economista allampanato che al campus chiamano _Darth Vader_?”  
“Sì.”  
“E Darcy sarebbe un genio della Macro?”  
“No.”  
“Credo di capire. Ottima mossa.”  
  
È innaturale, forse persino _scorretto_ , ma Jane si sente bene – di nuovo a fuoco, almeno; pronta a reagire. La presenza di Erik la restituisce a un mondo ordinato e alla donna che è: indipendente, libera, spesso sola, eppure sempre forte; una che non ha bisogno di un uomo per andare avanti, e che può consolare un dio, persino se non glielo chiede.  
  
“Hai ancora tu quella scatola?”  
 _Quella scatola_ è quanto resta di Donnie Blake, assieme a un pugno di vestiti che un altro ha imparato a indossare. Dovrà procurargliene di nuovi, anzi, perché domani non sarà più Halloween e come li giustifichi due metri di vichingo a spasso per il campus?  
Sono pensieri ordinati, comici perché coerenti. _Lui_ è qui e _lei_ vuole che resti. I dettagli possono essere raffinati con il tempo: Jane farà in modo di trovarne.  
“Sì. Ho pensato che, quando fosse tornato, gli avrebbe fatto piacere riavere i suoi strumenti. Erano quasi nuovi.”  
“ _Se_ fosse tornato… E glieli ho comprati io, perciò immagino di poterli usare.”  
Selvig scuote il capo, ma la guarda con una fierezza che la rassicura.  
  
 _Siamo una squadra, noi due. Siamo una famiglia._  
  
“D’accordo… Tanto quel divano era da buttare.”

*

 **31 ottobre 2013 – 23.50** , _Esteghlal Grand Hotel, Tehran_

“La Hill aveva ragione: sarebbe stato più difficile rubare le caramelle a un bambino.”  
Seduto sul letto, Clint la guarda spogliarsi e ascolta la cronaca scarna di una giornata di quotidiana guerra.  
“Due parole sono bastate a far saltare il tappo.”  
Ha la pelle candida, un neo all’altezza del coccige. Sulle scapole, due piccole cicatrici sono tutto quel che rivela una vita da soldato.  
“Immagino…”  
Tasha si massaggia le spalle, poi si volge nella sua direzione: mani sui fianchi e quel corpo strepitoso che sa usare come un’arma.  
“E tu?”  
“Io cosa?”  
“Giornata noiosa?”  
Clint comincia ad armeggiare con i bottoni della camicia.  
 _Siamo proprio una vecchia coppia_ , pensa. Un pensiero felice. “Giornata persa.”  
Natasha si stira come un gatto, poi azzera la distanza che ancora li separa. “Faccio io,” dice. “Sei troppo lento per i miei gusti.”  
“Non è qualcosa di cui ti abbia mai sentito lamentarti.”  
Tasha sorride e gli sfiora le labbra con la sua bocca ingorda. È dolce di malto: quando sono insieme, almeno, del veleno della Vedova non resta niente.  
“Lo so che non ti piace stare a guardare,” mormora lei al suo orecchio, prima di mordergli il lobo e scivolare, con le dita e con la lingua, lungo i tendini del collo. “Domani ti faccio divertire.”  
Clint sorride sulle sue labbra, affonda le dita nell’onda vinosa dei suoi capelli e la trattiene a sé. “Perché domani? Voglio un anticipo.”  
Doveva ammazzarla, eppure ora sarebbe disposto a regalarle la vita: di tutti i tradimenti, è stato forse il più doloroso.  
“A tuo rischio e pericolo. Sai cosa fanno le vedove nere al maschio incauto?”  
“Fammi spogliare, prima,” bisbiglia. “Non posso rimetterci l’unico Armani del guardaroba.”

*

 **01 novembre 2013 – 02.20** , _da qualche parte, lungo la Statale 95_

Il Chubby Diner è una debole luce nell’oscurità avvilente della 95. Tre zucche già sfatte ghignano nel buio il benvenuto. Un grosso rimorchio e una Chevy che ha conosciuto tempi migliori sono i soli inquilini del piazzale sterrato che funge da parcheggio.  
Devono essere ormai le due o le tre del mattino. Bruce non ha l’orologio. Stark non è qualcuno che si lasci condizionare dal tempo.  
“Ho bisogno di un caffè,” mugugna. “Bello forte.”  
“Se vuoi, posso darti il cambio. Dubito che di notte possa capitarmi un _amichevole_ confronto sulle precedenze.”  
Tony sbadiglia e gli scuote l’indice davanti al naso. “Spiacente. Posso tollerare d’investire qualche stupida bestia kamikaze, ma preferirei non affrontarne un’ _altra_. Se capisci cosa intendo.”  
Banner sospira. “Come ti pare.”  
L’aria della notte è fredda e reca con sé il timbro muschioso e caratteristico dell’autunno. A Betty piacevano il rosso delle foglie e il cielo alto delle mattine di novembre; l’aria fumosa dell’alba e il silenzio irreale dei boschi addormentati.  
Betty è il suo requiem per voce sola, perché la libertà che respira ora è solo una momentanea tregua prima di un nuovo buio.  
  
“Che c’è?”  
  
La voce di Stark lo scuote all’improvviso.  
“Niente… Pensavo…”  
Tony solleva ironico un sopracciglio, poi lo afferra per un braccio. “Se devi guardarti dentro, ricordati prima di accendere la luce.”  
  
Non ha voglia di contraddirlo: per i suoi gusti, comunque, comincia ad avere ragione troppo spesso.  
  
Il Chubby Diner sonnecchia. Il ragazzo brufoloso di guardia alla cassa guarda un classico VHS degli anni Novanta. A servire, i quarant’anni usati di una bionda tinta e sovrappeso.  
“Se si chiama Wendy o Sandra o Sally, mi metto a urlare,” mugugna Stark. “Dovrebbe esserci un limite sindacale agli stereotipi.”  
Bruce si guarda intorno, estraneo a spazi che non vede né frequenta da troppo tempo: i tavoli di formica stinta, il brutto linoleum che si gonfia a tradimento, la vetrina invasa da torte mummificate…  
“Un caffè lungo,” dice Stark. “Tu che prendi?”  
 _Un boccone di passato_ , pensa Bruce, ma si accontenta di un cenno elusivo. “Niente. Sto bene così.”  
La finta bionda si chiama Kessa e non mastica chewing gum. Tony ne sembra rassicurato, se non addirittura compiaciuto.  
“È una vita che non mi capitava di entrare in posti simili.”  
“Perché, uno Stark l’ha fatto davvero?”  
Tony solleva i palmi. “Ho avuto i miei anni di ribellione e le mie sbronze infelici.”  
Banner sorride: appoggiati al bancone, accanto a un camionista che russa birra, forse sono loro due l’autentico cliché americano.  
  
 _Vatti a fidare delle apparenze._  
  
“Non sei preoccupato?”  
“Uh?”  
“Se Loki è scappato davvero, chi credi che saranno le sue prime vittime? Non mi sembra il tipo da prendere con filosofia una sconfitta.”  
Tony sorbisce un lungo sorso di caffè. “Mettiamola così: mi sento più portato all’improvvisazione. Al momento sto ancora valutando i dati in nostro possesso e sono pochi. Sono così pochi che possiamo solo spaventarci. Serve? No. E di sicuro non mi faccio distruggere casa un’altra volta.”  
“La fontana, comunque… Non so… Aggiunge qualcosa al salone.”  
“Vero? E dire che Pepper era scettica.”

*****

**01 novembre 2013 – 04.16** , _Culver University, Willowdale, Virginia_

Avvolta in una vecchia coperta, Jane sembra una palla.  
Si è addormentata poco prima dell’alba, stremata com’è inevitabile che sia anche la midgardiana più coraggiosa di un mondo di pazzi e di eroi. Loki, invece, si è svegliato due volte. Per due volte, soprattutto, gli ha sboccato addosso una poltiglia grumosa di sangue e bile. Non è questo, tuttavia, il dettaglio peggiore, perché lo conosce abbastanza da sapere che non è fragile come sembra.  
È un lottatore, Loki, e un incassatore formidabile, se vuole. Il problema è quello che ha letto nei suoi occhi, nei rari intervalli di lucidità: cioè _niente_.  
  
“Vuoi parlarne?”  
  
Selvig gli offre l’ennesima tazza di caffè di una notte che sembra infinita. Non ha il coraggio di rifiutarla, benché sia quasi certo che finirà con il detestarlo – odiare, almeno, i ricordi che s’incrostano al cuore come alla ceramica dipinta.  
“Grazie,” dice, “ma da raccontare non c’è molto. Conoscete già tutto l’essenziale.”  
Erik si strofina le palpebre appesantite dal sonno perso. “Mi riferisco a te, Thor. Hai un’aria devastata.”  
“Ho solo bisogno di dormire un po’. Quando starà meglio, forse…”  
“… Tenterà di ferirti di nuovo. O di ucciderti a tradimento. Quello che mi fa impazzire, è che probabilmente lo sai, eppure…”  
“No, non lo farà. Non ha mai voluto _davvero_ farlo.”  
“Ti chiedo perdono, ma mi riservo il diritto di essere scettico. E bada che ti parlo come un padre, perché, per quanta storia tu possa avere alle spalle, fattelo dire, sei ingenuo come un neonato.”  
Thor sospira. “Per voi è difficile comprendere, perché durate così poco… Vedete due, tre anni d’odio e vi sembrano un abominio. Io, invece, ricordo secoli d’amore.”  
Erik schiude le labbra, ma non replica.  
“Siamo fratelli, perché vogliamo esserlo, e questo ci lega più del sangue. Credevo che per voi sarebbe stato più facile capire, perché è su Midgard che ho aperto gli occhi e compreso le radici della sua rabbia: quella che non vedevo, né coglieva mio padre.”  
“In che senso?”  
Thor accarezza con cautela le dita di Loki. Le garze che gli avvolgono ora le braccia celano in parte lo sfacelo della crocefissione; resta un’asola brunita, tuttavia, larga e cupa, a ricordare una terribile violenza.  
“Era solo più umano di noi: tanto umano che ferirlo è stato facile almeno quanto pericoloso.”  
“E dov’era la sua umanità, mentre ci rubava il cuore?”  
Thor scuote il capo. “Vorrei saperlo anch’io.”

*

 **01 novembre 2013 – 00.50** , _Esteghlal Grand Hotel, Tehran_

Non è amore, il loro: Natasha lo sa.  
L’amore è letterario e volubile e facile.  
L’amore è una scintilla che brucia e un incendio che ti consuma.  
L’amore non è mai eterno, né ti salva la vita.  
Quello che li lega, invece, sì: è il _senso_ che hanno cercato da che sono venuti al mondo per diventare macchine da guerra.  
Le mani di Clint le massaggiano i fianchi, scivolano sulle ossa delle anche e corteggiano le cosce fibrose, da lottatrice. Una volta uno yakuza istoriato di draghi le ha detto che era meglio vestita; che nuda non era abbastanza donna da passare per puttana.  
Tasha l’ha decapitato con un filo di nylon. Non l’ha detto a nessuno, ma ha le sue vanità e non ama che siano calpestate.  
Barton, tuttavia, la trova bellissima e le basta, perché gli occhi di un Falco vedono meglio di quelli di chiunque altro.  
Gli bacia la spalla, il bicipite scolpito dall’arco e dalla quotidiana fatica di sopravvivere.  
Sono macerie e ferite e vite abortite, eppure sono vivi – e quando fanno l’amore, fermano il tempo che nessuno ha mai loro concesso.  
  
“Ci pensi mai?”  
“A cosa?”  
“A come sarebbe _se_.”  
“Se fossimo come tutti gli altri?”  
“Sì.”  
Clint sorride. Vede i suoi occhi anche nel buio – i suoi bellissimi occhi da cecchino.  
“Noioso,” risponde.  
Natasha ride, gli offre la gola e schiude le cosce, perché la riempia di lui, come ha riempito la sua vita e la sua solitudine.  
Tra i ragni, c’è solo un caso in cui il maschio sopravviva alla copula: quando la Vedova perde l’appetito, perché s’innamora.

*****

**01 novembre 2013 – 06.03** , _Culver University, Willowdale, Virginia_

Arrivano che il campus sta per svegliarsi. Alle sei del mattino, almeno, i fanatici della corsa già imperversano lungo l’argine che costeggia la Culver.  
 _Se fossi stato uno sportivo, avrei seguito il loro esempio_ , pensa Banner. A vent’anni, tuttavia, la ricerca era tutto quel che lo interessava – eccetto Betty, ovvio. Ma Betty è sempre stata un’ _altra cosa_.  
“Jarvis? Le coordinate di Fury,” mugugna Tony, la bocca impastata e l’aria stravolta che non ha nemmeno quando è ubriaco perso.  
Il display della coupé s’illumina di diagrammi, ma a Bruce basta uno sguardo. “Scontato,” dice. “Credo di sapere dov’è.”  
“Cioè?”  
“L’area interessata è quella degli alloggi riservati ai docenti. Ci vive anche Selvig, se non mi sbaglio.”  
“Grane porta a porta, eh? Che culo, il professore.”  
Tony parcheggia l’auto, poi, senza tanti complimenti, si ferma a pisciare contro uno dei platani che orlano il viale della facoltà di Fisica. “Non posso affrontare una discussione penosa con la vescica che mi scoppia. È una questione di stile,” dice – e forse ci crede davvero.  
“Evita di giustificare quanto preferisco fingere di non aver visto,” replica Banner, e si sfila gli occhiali perché la miopia veli e ammorbidisca i troppi spigoli del ricordo.  
  
 _Là l’hai vista per la prima volta._  
 _Là vi siete baciati._  
 _Là…_  
  
“Andiamo, prima che ci cada in testa un altro pezzo di paradiso. Comincio a essere scettico nei confronti della giustizia divina… Tu no?”  
“Non sono la persona più indicata a parlare di Dio. L’ho sfidato una volta e mi è andata male.”  
“Ti ricordo che…”  
“È stato l’ _altro_.”  
“E allora? Non hai mai sognato di rifilare al bullo dei giardinetti il fratello grosso?”

*

 **01 novembre 2013 – 09.42** , _Esteghlal Grand Hotel, Tehran_

Il sole è una striscia polverosa oltre le imposte; Natasha, una macchia d’avorio e sangue nel suo sguardo.  
Le accarezza i capelli, sorride nel vederla arricciare il naso, quando una ciocca più lunga delle altre le solletica la pelle. Sono così rari, questi momenti a due, che è facile credere di averli solo sognati.  
Clint si alza, raggiunge la consolle d’angolo e attiva lo smartphone.  
Ventiquattro ore senza tracciamenti satellitari e grane e ingiunzioni sono proprio quanto definirebbe ‘ _vacanza_ ’. Stando al numero di messaggi che ingolfano il folder – a occhio, una media di uno ogni tre minuti – Fury è della parrocchia ‘ _sempre in servizio_ ’.  
  
 _Che palle._  
  
Tra le lenzuola, Natasha lo fissa con aria interrogativa.  
“Se non è un livello Sette, il direttore ha una crisi di nostalgia. Vedi?”  
Le mostra lo schermo del telefono. La Romanoff si concede una breve puntata più in basso, poi torna a indossare una maschera di gelida efficienza. “Abbiamo una linea cifrata da cui richiamarlo?”  
Clint annuisce, tuttavia, prima ancora che possa inserire il codice, è Fury a dar loro il buongiorno. “Barton, che significa questo silenzio? Ti porti il lavoro anche a letto?”  
Natasha, alle sue spalle, sogghigna e scivola via.  
“Preferivo evitare d’essere intercettato, direttore,” mugugna Clint. “Entro la mattinata, comunque…”  
“Sarai, anzi _sarete_ in aeroporto, destinazione New York. Riposati e, soprattutto, _armati_.”  
“Ma che…”  
“Stark vi dirà il resto. Almeno spero.”  
“ _Almeno spero?_ ”  
Natasha fa capolino dal bagno. “Allora?”  
Clint muove il collo e si massaggia le spalle. “La vacanza è finita. Qualunque cosa ci aspetti, tiene Fury sulle spine.”  
“L’ultima volta, se non sbaglio, era una testata nucleare dritta su Manhattan.”  
“Appunto.”

*****

**01 novembre 2013 – 07.11** , _Culver University, Willowdale, Virginia_

“Ma non ti avevo detto di restartene in dormitorio?”  
Darcy allunga un’occhiata schifata alla sua faccia gonfia di sonno, ai capelli stopposi e scarmigliati, alla brutta coperta che le avvolge le spalle quasi fosse la regina dei barboni.  
“Non hai detto che non potevo tornare.”  
Jane vorrebbe trovare una valida replica da opporle, ma la Lewis sgomita e vince come al solito. “Almeno dimmi cosa ti sei portata dietro!” ringhia esasperata, indicando la voluminosa borsa di Darcy.  
“Ciambelle e vestiti.”  
“Che?”  
“Scommetto che a Thor piacciono, come scommetto che è ancora vestito come il cacciatore di Biancaneve.”  
“ _Tu_ sei entrata in casa _mia_?”  
“Ti consiglio di cambiare posto alla chiave di riserva. Nel vaso del cactus di plastica è davvero troppo, troppo facile!”  
Jane vorrebbe arrabbiarsi, ma la verità è che le viene da ridere: è il grottesco che vince su tutto, o forse una vita che rifiuta il dramma come ne sente l’odore.  
“Abbiamo ospiti,” mugugna sulla soglia del salotto, ma Thor ha già una pasta in bocca ed Erik, più che sorpreso, pare rassegnato.  
“Come non detto… Ti ha portato anche un cambio, nel caso volessi…”  
  
Un colpo sordo contro la porta.  
Due colpi.  
  
Jane fissa Darcy. “Dimmi che non c’entra Facebook!”  
La Lewis gonfia le guance come una cavia offesa. “Ma pensi che sono scema?”  
Loki apre gli occhi. Lo sguardo che le concede non dura più di un paio di secondi, ma le fa scendere dentro una desolante sensazione di gelo: ha le iridi di un verde velenoso, fredde e distanti come quelle di un serpente.  
“Si è svegliato, hai visto? Sembra persino che stia un po’ meglio,” dice Thor, che non si è accorto di niente – che pare solo sollevato e felice. _Lui_.  
Jane accenna un sorriso, ma tutto quello che riesce a strappare alla volontà è una smorfia spastica.  
  
   
   
“Ottimo, così, dopo colazione, ci facciamo due chiacchiere, che ne dite?”


	7. Una volta e per tutta la vita

_It can only take a moment to waste the rest of your life.  
_ ― Chuck Palahniuk, _Snuff_

*****

**01 novembre 2013 – 07.13** , _Culver University, Willowdale, Virginia_

Tony non ha voglia d’incazzarsi.  
Non ce l’ha perché sono le sette del mattino – e alle sette del mattino, dalle sue parti, al più si va a dormire.  
Non ce l’ha perché ha guidato tutta la notte, è stanco morto e il suo cervello – il suo straordinario cervello – è già pronto ad alzare bandiera bianca. Certo, poteva anche costringere un pilota dei suoi a schiodare il culo e prendere l’aereo, ma come giustifichi una _fuga da Halloween_ all’aviazione civile?  
E poi troppo casino, troppo _tutto_ …  
Pepper, poi, non gli perdonerà mai d’aver mandato in fumo tre giorni a scavare zucche e…  
Comunque sì, sente l’incredulità e la rabbia salire come un’onda e non sa proprio come controllarsi, se quel pezzo di cretino di un surfista asgardiano non è arrivato da solo a capire che diavolo ha combinato.  
  
Lui e le sue treccine bionde e quel sociopatico complessato adottato stronzo del fratello.  
  
Bruce gli tocca la spalla.  
Bruce dovrebbe tirar fuori dal cilindro quell’ _altro_ a comando.  
“Sto bene,” mormora – cigola.  
Invece no, perché Iron Man avrà anche il cuore di latta, ma ha, soprattutto, le palle piene.  
Voleva uno due – dieci, venti – anni di tregua, per leccarsi le ferite e provare a tirar su una vita che non fosse solo il tentativo di far dispetto a un morto (e una ricerca d’amore postumo). Tony Stark è un infinito concentrato di difetti, ma non un ipocrita: non ha voglia di candeggiarsi la coscienza per sembrare migliore di quello che è, né sopporta il buonismo di chi perdona sempre.  
Anche (e soprattutto) chi non paga mai.  
  
“È tutto un equivoco, vero?”  
  
E non c’è niente di abbastanza forte da bere per rendere accettabile quello che vede.  
  
“Tu non l’hai _davvero_ portato _qui_.”  
Thor lo guarda come se fosse ubriaco.  
Come se quello strano fosse un povero cristo che ha macinato chilometri solo per chiedergli: ‘Ehi, Point Break? Che altro vi rode Lassù?’.  
  
“Quanto Tony sta tentando di chiedere…” accenna Banner, che, quando non diventa verde, è una pecora – _‘fanculo anche a lui_.  
  
“Quello che _pretendo_ di sapere è perché _lui_ sia _qui_. Mi sembrava di aver capito che lo aspettasse un ergastolo divino… Cos’è? Anche da voi è pieno di attivisti per…”  
Thor si alza, quasi due metri d’idiozia possano preoccuparlo davvero.  
Ecco qual è il problema con gli dei: giocano da secoli a palla con la Terra e non si chiedono mai se questo non basti a farti girare i coglioni.  
“Era in pericolo,” dice.  
“Dunque?”  
“Ho avuto il permesso di nostra madre, per…”  
Tony rotea gli occhi. “Hai chiesto il _permesso a mamma_ per farlo evadere… Ti sembra una giustificazione?”  
Manca solo Capitan Boyscout, a questo punto, e una bella lezione sul perdono cristiano.  
  
_Dov’è Barton quando serve?_  
  
“Ma non ce li hai gli occhi?” ringhia Thor – e adesso sì, comincia a suonare abbastanza minaccioso. “Ti sembra che possa fare del male a qualcuno?”  
Tony stringe i denti e non abbassa lo sguardo. “Forse perché ne ha già fatto abbastanza?”  
Un silenzio sepolcrale investe l’ambiente e raffredda la temperatura di un centinaio di gradi. Forse era proprio quello che serviva al suo cervello per riprendere a macinare dati ed elaborare strategie.  
Forse aveva bisogno di sputare il rospo prima che diventasse soffocante.  
Uno dopo l’altro, i dettagli che ha ignorato sino a questo momento cominciano a farsi evidenti: l’alloggio decoroso, ma anonimo di Selvig, l’imbarazzo del professore e di una ragazza che è probabilmente la famosa Jane Foster… _Mi aspettavo qualcosa di meglio_ , pensa, e poi si concentra su Loki – sulla carcassa di quella che dovrebbe essere l’ _imminente minaccia_.  
  
“Sarà un cocco di mamma, ma con papino gli ha detto male,” mugugna.  
Bruce sorride: ha capito che il peggio è passato.  
“D’accordo… Benissimo… Un caffè, una ciambella e una spiegazione. Se possibile, in quest’ordine.”  
“Me ne occupo io,” dice una ragazza con gli occhiali, allontanandosi dalla parete contro cui se n’è stata schiacciata sino a quel momento.  
Doveva essere proprio stanco per non essersi accorto prima della sua presenza – di quanto ce le abbia grosse, soprattutto.  
  
_Può essere l’età?_

*

_Deriva del cosmo, antro di Thanos_

“Mi avete chiamato, signore?”  
Thanos si lecca le invisibili labbra, mentre nelle profondità dello spazio una stella si spegne. È morta all’inizio del tempo, ma la sua pallida luce gli ha fatto compagnia come un’eco ancora a lungo: una sublime metafora per quella fame che chiama ‘vendetta’.  
“Quante anime puoi raccogliere in questo quadrante?”  
“Abbastanza da nutrirvi, mio signore.”  
“E da alimentare la mia energia perché possa viaggiare nei sogni?”  
“Credo che sia possibile, ma non senza esaurirne del tutto lo spirito vitale.”  
Thanos sorride. “Non importa, perché non siamo destinati al confino ancora a lungo.”  
Loki Laufeyson si è rivelato un fragile idiota, ma non una scommessa persa, perché chi vende l’anima al diavolo dovrebbe prima ricordarsi che una volta è per sempre; che da quel momento in poi sarà il fantoccio di un burattinaio spietato, e dovrà ballare a comando.  
Loki Laufeyson si è forse dimenticato dello scettro, ma non Thanos, perché la pietra che amplificava i poteri dell’asgardiano è anche la catena che l’ha trasformato in un cane.  
Nel suo cane.  
È grazie alla pietra che continua a leggergli dentro e a titillare le radici della paura.  
È grazie alla pietra che ora sa dove cercare alleati e ottenere – infine – una chiave che lo liberi dalle pastoie degli intermundia.  
Ha fame di vita vera e sangue e carne che non siano una pallida eco del reale.  
“Fin dove desiderate spingervi, mio signore?”  
Thanos assapora sulla lingua quel nome, come leccherà il sangue del traditore e le sue lacrime terrorizzate. “Jotunheim. So chi ci consegnerà il Tesseract.”

*****

**01 novembre 2013 – 07.48** , _Culver University, Willowdale, Virginia_

“In poche parole… Stai chiedendo asilo politico per tuo fratello?”  
Thor si stringe nelle spalle e dice ‘sì’.  
Come se fosse scontato.  
Come se fosse una pretesa plausibile.  
Il problema è che non puoi incazzarti con uno così: punto primo, è evidente che non arriverà _mai_ a capire il cuore della questione; punto secondo, è grosso.  
Martello o meno, Point Break ha l’aria di uno che potrebbe stenderti come una tovaglia – e a Tony la prospettiva non sembra allettante.  
“Erik mi ha già esposto il punto di vista dei midgardiani – Selvig ha almeno il buongusto di fissare le ciambelle. Stark pensa che dovrà raccontargli due o tre cose sull’eloquenza – e so che vi sto chiedendo molto, ma Loki ha solo me e…”  
Tony si netta le labbra con un tovagliolo.  
La ciambella sa di gommapiuma, ma è sempre meglio di una vita che, nove volte su dieci, ti sorprende con un robusto retrogusto di merda. “Tutto questo è molto toccante, ma lascia che ti racconti il resto.”  
“Quale _resto_?”  
Bruce si sfila gli occhiali e giocherella con l’astina come quando comincia a innervosirsi. Il cardiofrequenzimetro, tuttavia, è fisso a novantanove da ben venti minuti.  
Come a dire che yoga e pilates ti salvano davvero la vita.  
“Thor… Ma a te non è venuto spontaneo porti _quella domanda_?”  
  
Banner è un ingenuo.  
  
“Quale?”  
  
_Appunto._  
  
“Sveglia! Perché mai siamo corsi subito a cercarti! Ammesso che sia normale friggere l’etere per farsi una gita, ti conosciamo abbastanza da sapere che non rappresenti un pericolo, no?”  
“Non ci ho pensato,” dice Thor, con una serenità che potrebbe suggerire, al contempo, la sua divina superiorità, un egoismo da manuale o un’idiozia inscusabile. Probabilmente, però, è un pericoloso impasto di tutti e tre gli ingredienti.  
“È tuo fratello, il nostro problema,” riprende Bruce. “Ci sono ragionevoli motivi di credere che abbiamo intercettato anche lui.”  
“E come? Non siamo più Æsir. Quanto a Loki, nostro padre gli ha sottratto tutta la sua magia.”  
  
“Vuoi dire che in questo momento sei un mortale? Però… Non si direbbe. Ti mantieni bene…”  
  
Banner lo fulmina con un’occhiataccia. “Dopo lo scontro con i Chitauri, lo S.H.I.E.L.D. ha recuperato alcune delle armi aliene, come lo scettro usato da tuo fratello. Tony ed io lo stavamo studiando, quando si è riattivato, dopo mesi d’inerzia assoluta.”  
“Capisco…”  
“Ora… Per Fury è essenziale che si venga a capo di quello che abbiamo già affrontato una volta e superato per miracolo: cominciare dalla tecnologia che ha quasi raso al suolo Manhattan, potrebbe essere un buon punto di partenza.”  
“Se ho capito bene, Loki dovrebbe avere le risposte che vi servono?”  
Tony mastica un altro boccone e annuisce.  
“Immagino che potremmo pensare a uno scambio.”  
“Uno scambio?”  
“Se lo S.H.I.E.L.D. garantisce per la sua sicurezza, perché non collaborare?”  
  
E la ciambella, come inevitabile, gli va di traverso: ha il sospetto che Point Break non sia scemo per niente e li abbia appena fregati.

*****

_Asgard, Fensalir (palazzo di Frigga)_

“Pensavi davvero che non me ne sarei accorto?”  
Il profilo di Odino si perde nell’oro di Asgard. Frigga ripensa al guerriero di cui si è innamorata, quando la Storia era ancora giovane e gli dei camminavano al fianco degli uomini. Allora somigliava a Thor, ma non ne aveva il cuore: Odino ha scoperto tardi la compassione che muove invece il figlio.  
“Conosci già la risposta.”  
Odino la guarda e l’unico occhio è pieno di una quieta malinconia. “Credi davvero che non mi sia costato? Anche tu, come Thor, pensi che abbia assecondato un capriccio crudele?”  
Frigga lo affianca. È ancora debole e stanca: l’avventura di Jotunheim l’ha prosciugata. “No, perché in caso contrario l’avresti ucciso con le tue mani.”  
Odino le sfiora la guancia. “Era mio, eppure l’ho perso. Li ho perduti entrambi.”  
Frigga gli bacia le dita, con una devozione che nasce dal cuore, non da un ruolo. “Perdona e saremo ancora una famiglia.”  
“Il perdono va meritato.”  
“E come?”  
Odino sospira. “Guarda dove conduce il futuro di Thor, perché lì è la risposta.”  
“Tu sai?”  
Odino sorride enigmatico. “So che esiste una possibilità, ma sono loro che dovranno trovarla.”  
“E poi?”  
“Poi si aprirà il cielo.”

*****

**01 novembre 2013 – 08.00** , _Culver University, Willowdale, Virginia_

“Hvem er disse folkene? ( _Chi è questa gente?_ )”  
  
La voce di Loki è appena percettibile; la luce allarmata che coglie nei suoi occhi, invece, fin troppo evidente.  
  
“Li conosci, Loki… Adesso basta. Non c’è più pericolo: puoi…”  
  
_Non mi capisce: se ricorro alla loro lingua, non riesce più…_  
  
Thor deglutisce con difficoltà. Alle sue spalle, Stark e Banner lo fissano interdetti.  
“Tony og Bruce er venner ( _Tony e Bruce sono amici_ ),” poi, di seguito: “Potete lasciarci soli un attimo?”  
Loki trema e c’è qualcosa di freddo nel suo sguardo; qualcosa che lo costringe a pensare al fratello con cui è cresciuto. A differenza di quanto si diceva ad Asgard – che fosse una femminuccia, un codardo, un peso morto – Loki è qualcuno che è meglio non avere nemico sul campo di battaglia: il fatto che non gli piaccia combattere, cioè, non esclude che possa far male.  
A maggior ragione se ha paura e si sente messo alle strette.  
  
_… Se è sopravvissuto per miracolo a un anno di torture._  
  
“Hvem faen er du? ( _Tu, chi diavolo sei?_ )”  
  
Dunque ci siamo: si è potuto concedere il lusso del dubbio per qualche ora, ma la verità è un corpo che torna sempre a galla, gonfio e sfigurato come già sai che non sopporterai di vederlo. Ed eccolo, il loro _corpo_ : ha fallito ancora una volta. Non è riuscito a salvare Loki.  
Non l’ha salvato _tutto_.  
  
“Loki, det er meg, din bror ( _Loki, sono io, tuo fratello_ ).”  
Loki non reagisce. Cerca la sua mano, ma l’altro si ritrae.  
“Jeg kan ikke huske det ( _Io non me lo ricordo più_ ).”  
“Det gjør ingenting ( _Non importa_ ).”  
Non riesce a tranquillizzarlo. Loki si puntella sui gomiti, poi ricade con un ringhio strozzato. È una fortuna che sia ridotto così male, perché conosce quell’espressione – e ne ha paura.  
“Ikke rør deg. Du ble hardt såret ( _Non muoverti. Sei stato ferito gravemente_ ).”  
Loki scopre i denti come farebbe un lupo pronto ad azzannarti alla gola. “Jeg er ikke broren din… Er ikke som du… Huden din er myk ( _Io non sono tuo fratello… Non sono come te… La tua pelle è morbida_ )!”  
Thor potrebbe ridere, se solo questa non fosse una tragedia; se, soprattutto, non sapesse di aver giurato il falso: Loki non è innocuo. È un altro cresciuto per essere re e i re perdono la corona, ma non un cuore nato per la spada.  
  
“Va tutto bene?”  
  
La voce di Jane lo sorprende alle spalle, carica d’incertezza. Non può voltarsi a guardarla, perché Loki aspetta solo quello: un angolo cieco da cui colpire.  
  
_Ci hai provato, vero? Prima che ti facessero_ quello _…_  
_Prima che ti spezzassero, tu eri pronto a combattere._  
  
“Puoi portarmi uno specchio?”  
“Cosa?”  
“Ce l’hai uno specchio, sì o no?”  
  
Non è il tono che vorrebbe usare, né le parole che merita lei, ma il suo unico desiderio è che nessuno si faccia più male.  
Jane annuisce sorpresa, poi si allontana.  
  
“Det er enklere hvis jeg viser deg det ( _È più facile se ti faccio vedere_ ),” dice.  
Loki stringe i denti e arretra: preme con i gomiti e con le ginocchia, finché tra loro non c’è uno spazio vuoto.  
“Vedi? Sei sempre tu che mi rifiuti,” mormora – e non gli importa se non lo capisce: probabilmente non l’ha mai fatto.  
“Jeg er fra Jotunheim. Jeg er Loki, Laufey-sønn ( _Io vengo da Jotunheim. Sono Loki, figlio di Laufey_ ).”  
“Nei, du er prins av Asgard, Loki Odin-sønn. Du er min lillebror, og jeg elsker deg ( _No._ _Tu sei il principe di Asgard, Loki figlio di Odino. Sei il mio fratellino ed io ti voglio bene_ ).”  
Loki sorride – ed è una smorfia feroce.  
  
“Ti ho portato lo specchio,” dice Jane, ma non si allontana dalla porta. Il suo istinto, ancora una volta, le ha dato un buon consiglio.  
“Poi ti spiego,” mormora al suo orecchio.  
Jane solleva ironica un sopracciglio. “Attento… La lista sta diventando molto lunga.”  
  
_Lo so._  
  
Sa anche che non può trascurare nessuna voce.  
Loki non si è mosso da come l’ha lasciato: una bestiolina in agonia che potrebbe ancora aprirti il collo.  
“Sjekk dette. Se på deg ( _Guarda. Guardati_ ),” gli ingiunge secco.  
Loki si muove a fatica; con altrettanta lentezza, si cerca nel riflesso e non si riconosce. Lo vede toccare la superficie, poi sfiorarsi la bocca massacrata.  
“Jeg vet det, du ser ikke så godt ut ( _Lo so, non hai un bell’aspetto_ ).”  
Gli occhi di Loki sono pieni di lacrime incredule.  
“Du er min lillebror, Loki ( _Sei il mio fratellino, Loki_ ),” ripete. “Og du er endelig trygg ( _E sei finalmente al sicuro_ ).”  
Loki si piega su se stesso e comincia a piangere come non l’ha mai visto fare: con la libertà e con il sollievo di chi non ha più nulla da nascondere, né una maschera da indossare; con la disperazione di chi non possiede un passato, né sa immaginare il futuro. Thor pensa invece che è il loro momento: non è più niente, dunque può dargli _tutto_.  
“Må jeg ( _Posso_ )?”  
Loki tace.  
Può abbracciarlo.  
Possono ricominciare.

*

 **01 novembre 2013 – 22.00** , _New York, spazio aereo sopra il_ _John F. Kennedy International Airport_

“Se c’è una cosa che odio, è Fury che si mette a parlare come i biscotti della fortuna.”  
Natasha solleva lo sguardo dalla patinata rivista di volo per portarlo oltre l’oblò. “Anch’io preferisco le consegne pianificate.”  
New York è già in vista: uno schiaffo di luci e cemento su cui incombe una notte acida.  
_A Tehran si vedevano le stelle_ , pensa Clint. Potevi contarle mentre facevi l’amore con l’unica di cui t’importasse qualcosa. Si stira come un gatto, perché il volo si fa sentire anche in prima classe – il volo e quel maledetto fuso che li ha costretti a viaggiare troppe volte nel tempo in un pugno di giorni.  
Una hostess mulatta verifica che i signori passeggeri abbiano le cinture allacciate, recupera bicchieri di champagne mezzi vuoti e guanciali stropicciati.  
Natasha si sfila la fede e la ripone in una tasca dell’elegante giacca da viaggio. Non è un gesto che possa ferirlo, perché esistono unioni che non hanno bisogno di simboli e preti: la loro è una di quelle.  
“Mi secca per quel deposito.”  
“Non è colpa tua.”  
“Comincio a sentirlo un po’ troppo spesso.”  
“Cosa?”  
“Che non è colpa mia, se non porto a termine un lavoro. Non è da me.”  
Natasha cerca la sua mano e la stringe forte nella propria. Lo costringe a sentire ogni tendine e ogni vena; ogni respiro e ogni battito. “Abbiamo un livello Sette e Fury ti ha _preteso_. Che prove ti servono?”  
Clint stira le labbra. L’aereo rulla un poco. Qualcuno si concede un urletto orripilato, come se il goffo ancheggiare di un boeing in dirittura d’atterraggio possa riuscire davvero pericoloso.  
“Stark ci sarà di sicuro… Chissà il resto della squadra.”  
Natasha chiude gli occhi e si allunga contro lo schienale. “Il Capitano è in Afghanistan, lo sapevi?”  
“Sì. Mi ha persino spedito una cartolina.”  
“Sul serio?”  
“Sul serio.”  
“E a me niente?”  
Clint sogghigna. “Complicità maschile.”  
“Non è divertente.”  
“C’erano saluti anche per te.”  
La pista si fa sempre più vicina e i dettagli, prima velati dalla bruma, gli invadono la retina. Otto jumbo in pista, dodici carrelli, un leggero privato, settantaquattro uomini.  
Natasha gli assesta una gomitata. “Rilassati. Non c’è nulla con cui valga la pena di giocare a freccette.”  
“No. Non ancora.”

*****

**01 novembre 2013 – 08.30** , _Culver University, Willowdale, Virginia_

“Ha fatto un buon viaggio, Stark?”  
Tony conta sino alla trentesima cifra del pi greco, poi regala al direttore dello S.H.I.E.L.D. il ghigno spastico dell’omicida seriale.  
  
_Questa volta sono io che ho per te una nuova di merda, Nick caro, e voglio godermi il momento._  
  
“Eccellente.”  
“Banner è lì?”  
“Sì.”  
“Può passarmelo?”  
“E perché?”  
“Ho bisogno di un rapporto accurato e lei tende a perdersi, Stark.”  
Alle sue spalle, Bruce sogghigna. Tony gli lancia il tablet senza la minima grazia, prima di appollaiarsi su una sedia.  
Selvig non fuma, non beve e non sa mettere alla porta divinità postulanti con una famiglia in crisi: ecco una valida argomentazione da opporre a chi gli chiede perché non abbia pensato alla carriera accademica.  
  
_No, grazie: filantropo sì, ma la beneficenza la faccio a chi dico io._  
  
La Foster ha quasi consumato la veranda dell’astrofisico, mentre il professore e la ragazzina tettona giocano a scacchi.  
Point Break ha dichiarato il salotto _zona asgardizzata_ : qualunque cosa stia accadendo da quelle parti, parla una lingua fatta di rutti e, a essere onesti, non gli interessa granché. Di buono c’è che non si sente la caratteristica puzza di bruciato che accompagna le consegne S.H.I.E.L.D.: Thor è sulla Terra col permesso di mamma ( _sic!_ ) e quell’altro – _grazie Odino, o chi per Te_ – agonizza o tace.  
Potrebbe quasi essere una buona giornata.  
  
“Tony?” Bruce gli restituisce il tablet. “È il tuo turno, adesso.”  
“Ai suoi ordini, direttore,” mugugna, ammirato e intimidito al contempo dalla granitica fissità dell’espressione di Fury.  
“Banner mi ha detto che abbiamo più di un ospite.”  
“Le confermo che Banner sa contare.”  
Fury non ride. Tutti, qui, hanno davvero qualche grave problema con l’ironia.  
“Ha aggiunto anche che Thor è disposto a collaborare… E a far collaborare il fratello.”  
“Così pare. Sempre che Loki duri abbastanza, s’intende. Da quello che ho visto…”  
“Non ho dubbi che saprete prendervene cura più che bene.”  
“Che?”  
“Ho già fatto richiamare il resto della squadra. Suppongo che alla Stark Tower ci sia abbastanza spazio per tutti, no?”  
“Oh, no no no! Non di nuovo!”  
“Mi farò vivo presto, Tony… Tenga pronto il ghiaccio per quel drink.”


	8. Essere Iron Man

_If I were Iron Man, I’d have this girlfriend who knew my true identity. She’d be a wreck. She’d always be worrying I was going to die, yet so proud of the man I’ve become. She’d be wildly conflicted, which would only make her more crazy about me...  
_ Tony Stark, _Iron Man_

*

 **05 novembre 2013 – 10.45** , _New York City, Stark Tower_

Le mattine di New York hanno colori che non ti aspetti e profumi che ti sorprendono all’improvviso; la prepotente maestà di un grattacielo cede il passo a un villino vittoriano, l’afrore insopportabile di un take-away cinese, alla miscela pastosa e invitante di un fornaio italiano.  
La mattina, soprattutto, è quel momento in cui New York ti s’imbandisce indifesa, il viso pulito della studentessa-Columbia e non la maschera sfatta di una lucciola da dieci dollari.  
Tony Stark sbadiglia e pensa che quella vulnerabilità improvvisa è anche la sua, quando lo schiaffo dell’alba lo sorprende, la disinvoltura esibita dell’oscurità si allontana e a lui resta la tiepida carezza di una donna e di un nido in braccio alle stelle. Poi mette a fuoco il groviglio di coperte e lenzuola che rovina sino in terra, e la triste, comica verità di un amore di testa e di cuore: Pepper dev’essere già al lavoro.  
 _Chi ha inventato la parità dei sessi doveva odiare donne e uomini in modo molto democratico_ , pensa e si concede un nuovo sbadiglio. Oltre l’ampia vetrata, il cielo è di un deprimente color cemento. Dovrà chiedere a Jarvis se è prevista neve, forse illudersi che il tempo possa essere un problema, come se alla Stark Tower non fosse già piovuto di tutto.  
  
 _Coraggio… Stavolta, almeno, il parquet si accontentano di sfregiarlo…_  
  
“’Giorno, Jarvis,” mugugna con la bocca impastata.  
“Buongiorno, signore. Sono le…”  
“Silenzio. Ne riparliamo quando avrò preso almeno sei aspirine.”  
  
Nelle ultime tre notti ha dormito una media di ottantadue minuti virgola quattro secondi: troppo poco per mantenersi lucidi e reattivi e, probabilmente, sciogliere il nodo sensibile del problema.  
Non è la prima volta che capita, ma di sicuro è la prima in cui gli tocca farlo da sobrio, perché Pepper vigila e Capitan Boyscout rompe le palle e Banner è così entusiasta del suo nuovo _giocattolo_ da dimenticare il vecchio.  
  
 _E a me tocca quella maledetta ramazza spaziale._  
  
“Speravo che riuscissi a dormire un po’ di più.”  
Pepper se ne sta seduta sul tappeto del salone, i capelli raccolti e le gambe da cerbiatto annodate nella posizione del loto.  
“Ed io speravo di non svegliarmi da solo.”  
Pepper solleva lo sguardo dal tablet e gli sorride. A dispetto della tetraggine deprimente della giornata, ecco il raggio di sole che aspettava: ce n’è abbastanza per vivere.  
“Sai dirmi a che ora sono crollato?”  
Pepper si alza e raggiunge il mobile bar. Tony ha imparato a tenere a freno l’entusiasmo dell’istinto, perché sa già cosa lo aspetta – e se le vene implorano un litro d’alcool, _baby_ , poco importa: per lei può deluderle e accettare di avvelenarsi con il pompelmo.  
“Se eri ancora sveglio mentre insultavi Fury e una certa incognita theta, suppongo che fossero le sei.”  
Tony tenta di allungarle un bacio, ma viene respinto da un bicchiere pieno fino all’orlo di schiuma giallastra e vitamine.  
“Non hai mai un buon sapore al mattino.”  
“È la vita che è amara.”  
Pepper ride.  
  
Eccolo, il segreto della felicità, dell’equilibrio, forse di quella truffa che chiamano ‘maturità’: scegli la donna giusta e trasformala in una complice. Dimentica le tre esse degli anni d’oro – sesso, soldi, successo – perché _quella giusta_ si accontenta della erre – risate, rispetto, realismo.  
Quella giusta sa come sei davvero, eppure rimane.  
Le strattona la coda, la trascina a sé. Il succo di pompelmo aggredisce i bordi del bicchiere, ma la tensione perfetta delle molecole salva il parquet, come quella bocca gli ha impedito di perdersi una, dieci, cento volte. E Pepper non lo respinge, perché è la sola a sentirlo _tutto_ , persino quando gioca a Iron Man e si nasconde. Persino quando è tanto vigliacco da ignorare le macerie nello specchio.  
Non le ha mai detto ‘ti amo’, perché esiste un galateo persino tra i bugiardi, e il suo dovrebbe essere un ‘ti vivo’: Pepper è molto più del dodici per cento di un’impresa riuscita. Pepper è l’estremo del suo elastico, la calamita che lo riporta indietro ogni volta, per questo non ha mai perso la voglia di sfidare il limite ed emozionarsi con un amore che è un arco sempre teso.  
  
“Tony…”  
Pepper lo respinge gentile e ferma come solo lei sa essere.  
“Un altro e mi sveglio, prometto.”  
“C’è Phil… Non mi sembra il caso.”  
  
E Tony pensa che, quasi quasi, lo preferiva da morto, perché i morti lasciano mille rimorsi, troppi rimpianti e qualche comoda scusa per piangersi addosso; non violano sistemi di sicurezza e, soprattutto, non t’invadono casa con un esercito di men in black.  
  
“Phil. Già. Phil,” mugugna a denti stretti.  
Coulson, senza una piega già di prima mattina – dormirà appeso a una gruccia col completo indosso? Andrà mai a dormire, soprattutto? – finge di trovare interessante il panorama oltre il vetro, anche se c’è un cielo post-atomico e un grigiore d’ammazzarti d’infelicità.  
“Prego, prego. Fate pure come se foste…”  
“A casa _nostra_? Perché, guarda un po’ il caso, lo sarebbe ancora,” borbotta Tony, che decide di mandar giù quel maledetto succo come supplemento d’amarezza – un po’ d’acido in più o in meno, a quel punto, cosa cambia?  
  
  
È stato Coulson a prenderli in consegna, come sono atterrati al Newark International Airport, dove le Stark Industries godono di un’intera pista dedicata: tre civili e due in-civili, prelevati e spediti dallo S.H.I.E.L.D. con la barbara efficienza dei rapimenti organizzati.  
Poche battute e un paio d’indimenticabili Ray-ban.  
“Ma non era morto?” gli ha chiesto Thor.  
“Lo dicevi anche di tuo fratello, no? Si vede che i rompicoglioni non crepano mai.”  
  
Point Break si è offeso. Chissà perché…  
  
“Di chi è stata l’idea? Sua o di Fury?”  
“Un eccellente lavoro di squadra.”  
 _Odio lo S.H.I.E.L.D._ , ha pensato, eppure, da qualche parte, pungeva il sollievo, forse persino la soddisfazione di aver vinto senza ‘ _ma_ ’. Senza perdere alcun pezzo.  
  
  
“Come mai qui tanto presto?”  
“Sono le undici, Tony.”  
Pepper sogghigna. Prima o poi sarà il caso di chiarire tutte le implicazioni di quel _Phil_.  
“Se è qui per lo scettro, può dire a Fury che sono ancora al punto di partenza: radiazioni gamma deboli ma stabili, un lieve aumento della frequenza delle pulsazioni. Non escludo, però, che possa dipendere _da quell’altro_.”  
“Loki?”  
“Al momento è il cocco di Bruce. Io sono portato a selezionare meglio le mie frequentazioni.”  
Coulson, impassibile, non raccoglie – e il suo unico punto debole è un ragazzone troppo integro perché si presti a qualche scherzo atroce.  
“Perché non mi racconta, invece, cosa state combinando voi dello S.H.I.E.L.D.? Visto che sto ospitando il quartier generale di un’agenzia governativa…”  
“Sicurezza di Stato,” replica Coulson, con la consueta faccia di bronzo, “Non ha bisogno di sapere tutto. E, qualora sentisse il desiderio di bypassare il nostro sistema, la informo che il server è disseminato di mine virali.”  
Tony ribatterebbe, sul serio – persino con un querulo _gne-gne_ da asilo – ma servirebbe? No. Ha già abbastanza problemi e occhi che non bastano mai.  
“Se avesse…”  
“Non avrò bisogno di lei, _grazie_. E saprei comunque dove trovarla,” dice Tony.  
  
Deve scambiare due chiacchiere con Jarvis, studiare un nuovo protocollo di sicurezza, istruire Pepper sul perché sia meglio non dare confidenza agli estranei e…  
  
“Non capisco perché tu debba essere sempre tanto scostante con Phil.”  
“Perché lo chiami _Phil_ e lavora per lo S.H.I.E.L.D.? Ti assicuro che basterebbe.”  
“Non mi sembra che l’ipotesi di giocare a Iron Man ti disturbasse tanto.”  
  
 _Prima dell’ultima corsa fino al capolinea Inferno? Può darsi._  
 _Come può darsi che da una chiamata senza risposta arrivino le illuminazioni abortite in una vita passata a inseguire sempre l’onda più alta._  
  
“Grazie a loro, devo ospitare un aspirante tiranno genocida pazzo. Sono costretto, anzi, a tenerlo dove vivi anche _tu_. Ti è chiaro il mio problema?”  
Pepper abbassa lo sguardo.  
“Io sono un battitore libero, mettiamola così. Non sono sicuro che da questa convivenza forzata possa nascere qualcosa di buono. E cosa, poi? Il secondo capitolo di una saga infinita? Lo sanno tutti che i sequel fanno schifo.”  
Pepper gli accarezza la schiena. “Io non ho paura, Tony.”  
“Uh?”  
“Se è la mia sicurezza che ti preoccupa, fattela passare: so badare a me stessa. E tu…”  
La mandorla dell’unghia picchia sul reattore Arc: è un _plick_ tenue, quasi una carezza.  
“Tu sai prenderti cura di me. Non accadrà niente di pericoloso. O irrimediabile.”  
“O stupido?”  
“Su quest’ipotesi non scommetterei.”  
Tony sorride. Pepper gli volge di nuovo le spalle.  
“Che fai?”  
“Quello di cui mi occupo da che ti conosco.”  
“La mia coscienza?”  
“Oh, no. Nemmeno anni di analisi mi rimetterebbero in sesto, poi.”  
“Che fine umorista…”  
“Sto negoziando con Isanobu Matsushita.”  
“Quello del sushi sulla Quinta? Digli che il salmone dell’ultima volta…”  
“ _Matsushita Corporation_ , Tony. Un terzo del valore dell’intero listino Nikkei. Il nuovo sistema di alimentazione idrodinamico a impatto zero che…”  
“Chiaro, chiaro… Quanti ne vogliono?”  
“Abbastanza da regalarci un più dodici per cento nelle quotazioni di mezzogiorno.”  
“Ah, però…”  
“Dunque… Vuoi tornare ai tuoi giocattoli e lasciarmi ai miei?”  
  
Che poi sarebbe un: _Tony, tesoro, ciondola altrove, perché ti sto rendendo un po’ più ricco e, soprattutto, più credibile, perciò ho bisogno di molta concentrazione._  
  
Chissà dove ha imparato la sottile arte della diplomazia?  
  
Tony si trascina di nuovo in camera. “Come va, Jarvis?” sospira, perché un sistema operativo può anche essere il miglior amico dell’uomo.  
“Che desidera sapere, signore?”  
Tony pesca una t-shirt a caso dal guardaroba e comincia a sfogliare i pannelli di controllo che corrispondono ad altrettanti livelli della Stark Tower. “Puoi localizzarmi gli ospiti?”  
Jarvis non obietta, se non di rado: _fa_.  
  
 _Se mai decidessi di sposarmi, hai messo una serie ipoteca sulla mia libertà, sai?_  
  
Il livello D12 ospita Thor, Steve Rogers e Natasha Romanoff. La sigla indica una palestra con tanto di ring, tre piscine e un campo da minigolf con vista su Central Park.  
  
“Lasciami indovinare… Si stanno _amichevolmente_ demolendo, vero?”  
“Sì, signore.”  
“Avvertimi se distruggono gli impianti. Finché si uccidono tra loro, tutto bene.”  
  
Si cerca nello specchio.  
Uno, due, tre peli bianchi nel pizzetto curato.  
Uno, due, tre segni dell’età di troppo.  
  
 _Lei se ne sarà accorta?_  
  
“Il dottor Banner è al livello E6.”  
“Solo?”  
“C’è anche l’agente Barton, signore.”  
“Meglio.”  
“La situazione nell’area G6?”  
“Stazionaria, signore.”  
“Variazioni della temperatura? Oscillazioni sospette dello spettro?”  
“Non ce ne sono, signore.”  
“D’accordo… Tanto vale che rompa le scatole a Bruce.”  
  
  
Il laboratorio che ha riservato a Banner è, al momento, la grottesca sintesi di un’aula di fisica e di un’unità di Terapia Intensiva. Di medicina, almeno, Tony non si è mai interessato granché, se non del minimo che gli serve a sentirsi bene con un cuore sotto assedio.  
Bruce ha digerito con eroico stoicismo la consegna di Fury: a lui tocca tenere in vita Loki, perché il direttore ottenga quel che vuole.  
“Non sei obbligato,” gli ha detto Stark – per amicizia e per quello straccio di lealtà che è dovuto a qualcuno con cui hai fatto la guerra.  
Banner si è stretto nelle spalle. “Magari potrei esservi più utile di quanto non sia stato sinora.”  
Tony avrebbe voluto dirgli che Hulk non è niente male, soprattutto quando ricorda agli dei com’è che finisce se si oltrepassa la misura, ma questo è un argomento che non fa mai presa su Bruce.  
Scienziato, poeta, cuore di burro: la natura può concedersi sorprendenti libertà.  
  
Tony si gratta la nuca e digita il codice d’accesso. La spia infrarossa chiede l’autenticazione digitale, quella retinica e, un giorno o l’altro, pretenderà anche un calco delle chiappe ospiti.  
 _Chissà come bypasserebbe il frame Coulson_ , pensa, poi decide che preferisce non saperlo.  
  
“’Giorno Clint.”  
Barton grugnisce qualcosa che potrebbe essere una risposta come un insulto alla tua defunta madre e alla relativa discendenza. Non ha un’aria amichevole, insomma; dato l’oggetto della sua attenzione, fargli la morale sarebbe troppo.  
“Da come lo guardi, sembri un avvoltoio, più che un falco.”  
Clint arriccia le labbra e gioca con il piolo della balestra. “Si vede che non te ne intendi. Gli avvoltoi mangiano carogne: io li preferisco vivi.”  
“Ah, contento te,” borbotta Tony, prima di affiancare Banner.  
Loki giace incosciente e il dettaglio lo rassicura, perché quegli occhi hanno qualcosa di maligno e d’inquietante persino velati dalla febbre; qualcosa che solo un idiota gentile come Thor potrebbe concedersi il lusso d’ignorare – perché è il fratello e perché è _grosso_. Una ragione che vale per tutto.  
Banner, lo sguardo fisso a una monumentale pila di appunti, registra appena la sua presenza.  
“Allora, cosa abbiamo di nuovo? A parte che i gatti della famosa scatola avevano tutti almeno la rogna.”  
Bruce lo afferra per un braccio e gli fa un debole cenno con il capo: il figlio di puttana ha gli occhi aperti e li sta fissando.  
“Parliamone fuori,” dice. Tony non ha nulla da obiettare.  
“Ci spostiamo nel mio laboratorio?”  
“Mi sembra una buona idea.”  
  
Banner perde il controllo in modo piuttosto coreografico, ma questo rende, se possibile, la sua freddezza ancor più indicativa.  
  
“Dalla tua faccia deduco che c’è davvero qualche novità.”  
“Direi.”  
“E non mi piacerà, _vero_?”  
Bruce si massaggia le tempie e gli offre un fascicolo già piuttosto voluminoso.  
“Me ne intendo di robotica e, in minima parte, di prostetica, però…”  
“Dà un’occhiata e dimmi cosa vedi. Ti assicuro che non serve una laurea.”  
Tony si stringe nelle spalle e comincia a sfogliare la cartella.  
“Sono delle ecografie, delle lastre e… Oh, no, no…”  
“Visto?”  
“A questo punto non sono sicuro di quello che sto guardando… Come può essere ancora vivo? Ha lo sterno sfondato, non c’è una costola sana… Ammesso che le schegge abbiano risparmiato il cuore, polmoni e fegato dovrebbero essere marmellata.”  
“Ora guarda questa: è stata fatta oggi.”  
Tony sbatte le palpebre.  
“Non c’è la possibilità che ci sia stato qualche errore?”  
“No, se le Stark Industries sono all’altezza di quel che promettono.”  
“E questa è una riduzione… Di quanto? Quaranta? Cinquanta per cento?”  
“Trentacinque, secondo i miei calcoli. Ma non sono senz’altro tempi di recupero che chiameremmo ‘ordinari’.”  
“Eppure Thor ha detto che…”  
“L’ho sentito e, ti confesso, a vedere com’era ridotto Loki, gli ho anche creduto. Poi, però…”  
“Poi…”  
Bruce s’indica le labbra, gli mostra il dorso delle mani. “La necrosi avrebbe dovuto, come minimo, mangiargli mezza faccia. Quanto alle lesioni dei palmi, ho praticato amputazioni per molto meno. I suoi tendini sono di nuovo integri. L’entità del trauma che registro adesso equivale a quella di un pugno tirato contro un muro.”  
“Umano un corno. Questo, di sicuro, _non_ è umano.”  
“Ci sarebbe un altro dettaglio, ma quello… Be’, suppongo di dovertelo spiegare per forza, salvo che tu e Pepper non abbiate cominciato a pensare…”  
Tony lo fissa perplesso. “Pensare a cosa? Sembri molto imbarazzato.”  
Banner ride – un ghigno spastico. “Ho i miei motivi…”  
“Mi sto preoccupando.”  
“Oh… D’accordo, non credo che ci sia un modo più delicato per dirlo, perciò andrò dritto al punto.”  
“Lo spero.”  
“È un ermafrodito perfetto.”  
“Che?”  
“ _Fertile_.”  
Tony apre la bocca, ma non trova nulla d’intelligente da dire – né uno stimolo a richiuderla.  
“L’emorragia che l’ha quasi ucciso…”  
“ _Ti.prego_.”  
“Sì, è proprio quello cui stai pensando: ha partorito. _Abortito_ , anzi, stando a quanto mi ha detto Thor. Nel suo sangue ci sono ancora tracce di HCG e di estrogeni. Niente prolattina, ma…”  
“ _I.dettagli.no_. Lo stomaco mi si sta rovesciando, ‘fanculo… E quell’altro ne era pure al corrente… L’orgoglioso papà chi sarebbe, a ‘sto punto?”  
“Non credo che tu voglia saperlo e non sarebbe facile scoprirlo, perché…”  
Tony solleva l’indice. “ _Non.i.dettagli_. _Gang bang_?”  
“ _Gang bang_ , ma non ti consiglio di usare questo termine davanti al fratello.”  
“Perché ‘stupro di gruppo’ suona meno squallido? Finirà col farmi anche pena…”  
“Tony, sono serio. Thor non vuole che ne sia fatta parola, tantomeno con _lui_.”  
“Fin lì ci arrivavo da solo. Ma tu… Sì, cioè… Insomma…”  
“Ti basti questo: c’è, ma non si vede.”  
“Lo sapevo che la palandrana era solo la punta di un iceberg!”  
“Tony!”  
“Terrò ogni commento per me, lo giuro. Tu, però, fammi un favore.”  
“Quale?”  
“La prossima volta aspetta che sia almeno un po’ sbronzo. Accuso meglio.”


	9. Un dio fragile

_When I am king, I’ll hunt the monsters down and slay them all! Just as you did, Father.  
_ Young Thor, _Thor_

*

**05 novembre 2013 – 13.45** , _New York City, Stark Tower_

Ranulf Glandifson diceva che le gambe di un guerriero sono le radici di Yggdrasill, perché non c’è nulla come la terra a potenziare l’impeto: se tieni il baricentro basso e non perdi mai di vista il nemico; se lo stringi alla vita e gli sottrai la possibilità di contrapporti il suo attrito, lo scontro è vinto.  
Certo, puoi lavorare sulla tecnica, raffinare l’eleganza del colpo, studiare la strategia, ma la regola è una e una soltanto: _strappalo al terreno_.  
A quel punto sarà tutto più facile.  
Ranulf Glandifson misurava sei piedi e qualche pollice e, dal basso dei suoi due, trecento anni – quanto era giovane, ancora? – gli pareva il guerriero più forte e temibile di Asgard. Poi ha ucciso il suo primo gigante, tagliato la gola a un drago, cavalcato un grifo, e compreso che l’erede dei Nove Regni non aveva più bisogno di un maestro d’armi: aveva la guerra nel cuore e, nel braccio, la forza di Mjolnir.  
A secoli di distanza, tuttavia, chiuso nella fragile conchiglia di un corpo mortale, Thor Odinson pensa con gratitudine a quelle lezioni, mentre sputa un grumo di bile mista a sangue in un angolo del ring. Rogers ha un labbro spaccato e una luce, nello sguardo, che piacerebbe anche a Sif: un’illimitata voglia di combattere che non ha nulla da dividere con il bisogno di vincere o la pretesa dell’umiliazione altrui.  
Rogers è uno che preferisce la difesa all’attacco, ma ha un gancio destro che pesta proprio bene.  
  
“Un’altra ripresa?” articola tra un ansito e l’altro – da quanto non si stancava così? Da quanto non arrivava a sentire il peso del corpo e della sfida e forse persino il timore di perdere?  
Non lo ricorda.  
Thor di Asgard, dio del Tuono, era il guerriero più potente dei Nove Regni.  
Sfrontato? Arrogante? Sconsiderato: sicuro. Se perdi l’abitudine alla paura, tuttavia, il buio si vendica a modo proprio.  
Piega le ginocchia, scuote un poco il capo. Deve ricordarsi di raccogliere i capelli, la prossima volta. Ciocche madide s’incollano alla fronte e lo infastidiscono. Sull’occhio destro c’è un velo rosso: Steve gli avrà rotto un sopracciglio.  
  
“Basta chiedere.”  
  
Ranulf è stato anche il maestro di spada di Loki, ma non ha mai fatto mistero di considerarlo un soldato svogliato e mediocre, perché il principe cadetto non aveva lo sguardo di Thor: l’ambizione bruciante del conquistatore di mondi.  
 _C’è una palude, là dentro_ , diceva degli occhi di suo fratello.  
Ad Asgard, in fondo, nessuno ne aveva come i suoi.  
  
“Non distrarti.”  
Steve gli mena uno schiaffetto sullo zigomo offeso. Thor scrolla il capo. “Sto bene,” dice, e non mente.  
Dopo il mercuriale stillicidio della lontananza, mesi avvelenati dal rimorso e dal senso di colpa, sente di aver fatto la cosa giusta, dunque respira di nuovo – respira, vive e sta persino imparando a usare Skype. Delle donne midgardiane, comunque, non ne sa ancora abbastanza, tant’è che deve accontentarsi di Darcy.  
  
“E se facessi divertire un po’ me? Che ne dici, Capitano, ti va uno sparring?”  
  
Natasha è già oltre le corde del ring, lenta e flessuosa come una fiera in caccia. Pensava che Sif e le Valchirie fossero le sole combattenti dei Regni, ma sbagliava: la Vedova è feroce e scorretta come chiede la guerra. Leale, tuttavia, come ti aspetti che sia una compagna.  
Rogers esita. L’etica midgardiana è un ginepraio; l’etichetta dei sessi, incomprensibile.  
Ad Asgard, la forza è l’unico discrimine: puoi essere la donna di un eroe o la signora degli eserciti; puoi generare un figlio sul campo di battaglia e farlo allattare da un lupo, mentre ammazzi un troll.  
“Non credo che ti convenga un rifiuto,” dice. Negli occhi della Romanoff guizza una luce sorniona. “Obbligata, Thor. Sei un autentico _principe_.”  
Dei midgardiani, Steve è quello che preferisce, forse perché è un soldato e perché sa sempre per cosa combatte. È un bianco-nero e gli somiglia, come i suoi valori fuori dal tempo e oltre un tempo che corre corre per non andare da nessuna parte.  
Stark parla una lingua incomprensibile, Barton lo evita e Natasha somiglia troppo al Loki che meno ama: quello che ti legge dentro, ma non si fa leggere.  
“Grazie per il match,” dice Rogers. “Non mi sono mai divertito tanto.”  
Thor abbandona il ring e si accomiata con un cenno. “Quando vuoi,” replica.  
Appunta i capelli oltre l’orecchio. Il taglio non sanguina più. I denti sono in ordine. Lo zigomo pulsa appena.  
  
 _Niente male, per un corpo midgardiano.  
_  
E poi sì: si è divertito davvero. C’è qualcosa d’innocente e puro, nella lotta. Nelle masse che s’incontrano e si scontrano, nel sudore, nella fatica e nel dolore del corpo, sopravvive il senso che le parole hanno cancellato.  
Un pugno è un pugno: non ci sono ambiguità, né ingannevoli sfumature.  
  
  
 _“Non credi che sia qualcosa di bestiale?”  
_  
Nei ricordi della loro adolescenza, Loki ha sempre il naso immerso in qualche libro.  
È un ragazzetto magro, insignificante. Usa la lingua come un rasoio, perché ne è la prima vittima: anche a palazzo dicono che somiglia a un corvo; che non ha niente della bellezza incantata degli dei.  
Loki sente tutto e inghiotte in silenzio.  
  
 _“Dici così perché hai paura.”  
“Paura?”  
“Solo i deboli disprezzano la guerra, fratello.”  
  
  
Che idiota…  
_  
“Oh, sì, lo penso anch’io. A cosa devo questo brillante rigurgito d’autocritica?”  
Tony Stark gli offre un asciugamano e un’occhiata sospesa tra incredulità e disgusto. “… Ma vi siete pestati sul serio?” E poi: “Urge che vi trovi almeno una femmina.”  
“Quella c’è già, Stark,” sibila Natasha, rapida nello schivare i colpi di Rogers, ma troppo lenta, negli affondi, per scalfirlo.  
Ha una bella tecnica, Steve. Forse può impararla.  
“Hai ragione: dovevo dire ‘ _donna_ ’!”  
La Romanoff sogghigna. Non è lei, tuttavia, che l’altro sta fissando.  
“Immagino che cercassi me,” mormora. “Ne possiamo parlare fuori?”  
Tony sorride. “Come a dire che non tutti i biondi sono stupidi… Con piacere, Point Break.”  
Thor avrebbe una gran voglia di ricordargli che anche la pazienza divina ha una misura, soprattutto quando si trova costretta in una spoglia mortale, ma è affamato, indolenzito e ha promesso a Selvig di comportarsi bene, almeno in sua assenza.  
“Dov’è Erik?”  
“A dieci piani da qui. L’ha rapito Coulson.”  
“Ah… E…”  
“Suppongo che te lo restituirà come avranno preparato un comunicato plausibile per la Difesa.”  
“Perché?”  
“Perché le tue discutibili _passeggiate_ ci costano ogni volta qualche milione di dollari in sonde, satelliti e centrali elettriche.”  
Thor si gratta la guancia e sceglie di tacere. Dalla direzione che stanno prendendo, in quel dedalo di lusso che è la Stark Tower, Tony preferisce affrontarlo nei propri appartamenti. Può essere un segno d’insicurezza, come una minaccia, ma i midgardiani sono spesso imprevedibili e _quel midgardiano_ in particolare è forse un altro che colleziona scatole di gatti.  
“Non ti chiedo se vuoi bere qualcosa, perché l’ultima volta…”  
“L’alcool di Midgard è più leggero di quello cui sono abituato.”  
Tony si versa un paio di dita del succo che gli uomini chiamano ‘brandy’. Non è male, sebbene sappia troppo di zucchero e cominci a stordire solo alla sesta, settima pinta.  
“No, caro mio… È che vi svezzano col petrolio, Lassù! Io, comunque, devo mandare giù per forza qualcosa… Ci sono discorsi che è meglio annebbiare, mettiamola così.”  
Thor aggrotta le sopracciglia. “C’entra… È successo qualcosa a Loki?”  
“Non ringhiare. Non ti dona.”  
Contrae le dita. Vorrebbe colpire qualcosa, ma non può farlo. Anche a rovesciare tavoli, in fondo, cosa ottieni? L’ira del Padre e la perdita del tuo bene più prezioso.  
 _  
Se non l’avessi trascinato su Jotunheim, non avrebbe mai saputo._  
È un tarlo che rode sempre: gli basta abbassare la guardia per sentirlo.  
  
“Se Bruce non te l’ha già detto, tuo fratello è fuori pericolo. Suona incredibile, ma allo stato dei fatti, direi che l’unica certezza è questa: ha la pelle durissima.”  
“Lo sapevo.”  
Tony fissa il bicchiere. Non ha ancora bevuto nulla: lo guarda, lo soppesa e si perde nelle volute ambrate quasi a trarne un oracolo.  
“Già… Tu sai un sacco di cose. Quante, per la precisione, dobbiamo ancora scoprirne?”  
L’espressione del midgardiano è ferma e distante. È abituato alla sua ironia tagliente, alla leggerezza con cui descrive un mondo triste e complicato, ma non a quello sguardo.  
Uno sguardo intelligente e preoccupato e vecchio.  
“Non capisco.”  
Tony abbandona il mobile bar. “Tu mi piaci, Point Break. Sei delicato quanto un rutto, martellone o meno, ma sei un bravo ragazzo. Per dirla come quel fanatico assassino che hai per fratello…”  
“È adottato.”  
Stark rotea gli occhi. “Ve l’hanno dato _difettoso_ , d’accordo? Volevo solo dire che tu hai cuore; ne hai tanto da preoccuparti per la sua vita. Un po’ meno per la nostra, ma…”  
“Loki non è…”  
“Fidati: _è_. E dopo le cose che ho scoperto sul suo conto, comincio anche a farmi un’idea del perché.”  
Thor abbassa lo sguardo.  
“Domanda numero uno. E non voglio balle, questa volta.”  
“Che vuoi sapere?”  
“Posso, almeno, continuare a dire ‘ _tuo fratello_ ’ o mi tocca cambiare genere?”  
“Tu…”  
“Se passi la misura, voli _tu_ dalla finestra, ragazzone. E non sto giocando.”  
Thor contrae le dita.  
“Io sono un tipo aperto e poco impressionabile, ma…”  
“È un maschio. È questo che vuoi sapere?”  
“Già è qualcosa. Da quanto Selvig mi ha raccontato di un certo dio Loki…”  
“Favole.”  
“Mi consola. A Pepper piacciono molto gli animali. L’idea che anche quell’altro…”  
Thor si alza di scatto. Tony indica lo spesso bracciale che gli cinge il polso. “Non costringermi a giocare sporco, perché io non sono Capitan Boyscout.”  
“Nemmeno io.”  
“Allora siediti e rispondi alla seconda domanda.”  
Thor gli volge le spalle. “Ancora?” ringhia. “Devo andare da lui.”  
Stark non abbassa lo sguardo. “ _Chi_ o _cosa_ è davvero Loki? E non dirmi che è umano, perché nessun essere umano di mia conoscenza sopravvivrebbe dopo essere stato…”  
“Non dirlo.”  
“Allora parla tu.”  
Thor si passa le mani sul viso. Se Odino potesse vederlo, dovrebbe capire che è andato molto oltre le sue più rosee aspettative: è davvero il trionfo dell’autocontrollo. In caso contrario, del midgardiano resterebbero ceneri fumanti.  
“Loki è… Come faccio a spiegartelo?”  
“Un disegno? Mimo? Magari ricordando che sono più intelligente di te?”  
“Stai superando la misura, ti avverto.”  
Stark non abbassa lo sguardo. “Ho appena cominciato, se t’interessa. Non ti conviene sapere come sono, quando _vado oltre_.”  
“Tu…”  
“No, _tu_. _Tu_ ce l’hai imposto e _tu_ hai mentito.”  
“Io non ho mentito.”  
“Ah, no? _È innocuo. È un mortale. Non può far male a una mosca._ Sul primo punto ti rispondo subito che _no_ , _non è innocuo_. La sua semplice esistenza mina senz’altro il sistema nervoso mio e di Barton. Due: per quanto elastico possa essere un buco del culo…”  
  
E la cerniera salta, senza che possa fare più nulla per contenerla, perché Stark è proprio quello che su Midgard chiamerebbero ‘ _stronzo_ ’; perché Loki è la sua ferita, ora, e se premi il taglio, il nervo urla.  
  
Lo carica come Ranulf gli ha insegnato a fare, quando l’avversario da travolgere era un gigante, non un piccolo uomo di latta dal cuore di pietra.  
Velocità e potenza: _sorprendi e solleva_.  
Gli basta una mano per stringergli la gola; una mano per costringerlo a guardarlo negli occhi.  
“Osa ancora mancargli di rispetto ed io…”  
  
“La freccia in un occhio la pianto prima a te e poi a quell’altro, che ne dici?”  
  
Stark individua l’agente Barton, immobile al centro del salone, poi solleva ironico un sopracciglio. “Al tuo posto, mi fiderei.”  
“Al tuo posto starei zitto!” sibila in rimando Thor, prima di allentare la presa e lasciarlo cadere in terra come un sacco vuoto.  
Clint lo tiene ancora sotto tiro, gli occhi freddissimi del cecchino in attesa di un ordine d’esecuzione. “Che ti è preso, si può sapere?”  
Thor scuote il capo e lo oltrepassa.  
Lo schianto di un tuono fa tremare i vetri, ma è appena una pallida eco di quello che sente dentro.  
“Noi due non abbiamo ancora finito, lo sai, vero?” gli urla dietro Stark.  
 _Parole_ : i midgardiani ne usano troppe e ne comprendono poco il valore.  
È nei silenzi, invece, che si nasconde la vera eloquenza: l’ha sperimentato sulla propria pelle.  
L’ha saggiato, soprattutto, su quella del fratello. 

*

“Posso?”  
Banner lo invita a entrare con un cenno essenziale. Steso su un fianco, Loki è persino più pallido del solito.  
“Lo stavo medicando, ma ho quasi finito. Se vuoi…”  
Thor si guarda intorno, alla ricerca di una sedia. “Se non disturbo, resto qui.”  
Banner schiude le labbra, quasi volesse obiettare, ma desiste. Loki non sembra interessato alla sua presenza: gli occhi, desolati e distanti, sono persi nel vuoto.  
Non hanno più avuto occasione di parlare da quella mattina. Se lo conosce come crede, nemmeno l’altro ne sente il desiderio.  
“Greit for deg ( _Tu sei d’accordo_ )?”  
Loki socchiude le palpebre e forse sorride. “De eneste mulighetene jeg har ( _Ho altra scelta, forse_ )?”  
Lo sguardo di Banner si sposta dall’uno all’altro, interrogativo. “Thor, non voglio essere sgradevole, ma il fatto di non poter controllare i vostri scambi non mi fa sentire a mio agio. Preferirei, anzi, che tuo fratello…”  
Thor sospira. “Non vi capisce.”  
“Cioè?”  
Loki gli rivolge un’ultima, indecifrabile occhiata, poi smette di guardarlo del tutto.  
“Non riconosce me, né il suo aspetto. Dubito che ricordi qualcosa di voi o di quanto è capitato su Midgard.”  
Banner si sfila gli occhiali. “Non è una buona notizia. Fury, almeno, non la prenderà bene.”  
Thor afferra un lembo del lenzuolo e lo fa risalire con attenzione lungo il fianco di Loki. “Perché non vi sarebbe utile, dico bene? E le cose inutili…”  
“Tuo fratello mi ha fatto del male… Ci ha ferito tutti, anzi, ma non mi permetterei mai di considerarlo una _cosa_.”  
“Saresti l’unico, immagino, ma, per quel che vale, ti ringrazio.”  
Banner si massaggia la radice del naso. “Non me lo dire. Tony?”  
Thor lo fissa sorpreso. “Come…”  
“Credo di conoscerlo ormai abbastanza da prevedere qualche mossa; per questo, però, t’invito a non ascoltarlo più di tanto: gli piace provocare. Più si sente minacciato o insicuro, più affonda. Siccome è intelligente, purtroppo, sa anche dove colpire.”  
 _Mi ricorda qualcuno_ , pensa Thor, e distende appena le labbra.  
“Se ti preoccupa, tuttavia, non credo che quella di Loki sia una condizione irreversibile. Non ha riportato danni neurologici, perciò suppongo che la lesione abbia un’altra natura.”  
“Spiega.”  
Banner comincia ad allineare gli strumenti su un vassoio sterile. Procede con metodo, senza fretta: una lentezza che gli restituisce la pace.  
“Non voglio sapere in quali termini abbia impostato la questione Tony, perché mi accontento di valutare il risultato, ma tuo fratello non aveva un’aria sana nemmeno la prima volta in cui ci siamo incontrati. _Sana di mente_ , almeno.”  
“Ignoro cosa gli sia capitato. Non abbiamo avuto molto tempo per parlare e, se anche l’avessimo avuto, non mi avrebbe detto una parola.”  
Banner annuisce e comincia ad armeggiare con il quadrato di garza che copre la scapola scarnificata. Loki s’irrigidisce, ma non libera un fiato. Thor gli s’inginocchia accanto e gli allontana qualche ciocca dal viso.  
“Non so come funzioni per le divinità, tuttavia posso dirti cosa succede a un uomo quando la misura del dolore è colma: si perde. I danni maggiori che la tortura produce non sono mai quelli che sfregiano la pelle.”  
Una spessa crosta nerastra si stacca dalle labbra irregolari della ferita. Loki morde con forza il telo che copre il lettino, soffocando un gemito.  
“Non puoi dargli qualcosa?”  
Banner disinfetta con attenzione il taglio. “Lo farò quando passerò alla parte davvero dolorosa.”  
Thor serra i pugni. L’aria non vuol saperne di passare: è un film velenoso, che odora di sangue e malattia.  
“Hai detto che non siete davvero fratelli, vero?”  
Banner s’interrompe per tamponare con un asciugamano umido il viso di Loki.  
 _  
Puoi fidarti_ , sussurra l’istinto. _Se vedesse una_ cosa _, non si prenderebbe senz’altro il disturbo._  
  
“Questo non è il suo vero aspetto.”  
“Cioè?”  
“Loki è uno Jotun, un gigante di ghiaccio.”  
Banner lo fissa perplesso. “Di sicuro non è un ragazzino fragile ma _gigante_ mi sembra un’esagerazione. Tu sei senz’altro più grosso.”  
Thor si stringe nelle spalle. “Da quanto ho capito, era considerato troppo piccolo per la sua razza, dunque l’hanno esposto. Se mio padre non l’avesse trovato, sarebbe morto senz’altro.”  
“E… Come sono questi Jotun? A parte…”  
Thor distoglie lo sguardo. “Non lo sapevo nemmeno io,” mormora.  
  
 _Non avrei mai voluto saperlo.  
_  
“Mia madre mi ha detto che hanno poche femmine. Per la verità, non ne ho mai vista nessuna.”  
  
 _E Loki, sì, forse è quanto di più vicino all’idea di ‘_ femmina _’ Jotun abbia incontrato.  
_  
“Hanno gli occhi rossi e la pelle azzurra. Toccarli è pericoloso, perché possono congelarti sino a bruciare i tessuti.”  
Banner comincia ad armeggiare con una teoria di fiale. Gli tremano le dita.  
“Quale ti serve?” domanda Thor.  
L’altro gli riserva un sorriso obliquo, imbarazzato. “È meglio che aspetti qualche minuto.”  
Lo strano dispositivo che porta al polso lampeggia. _Centoventicinque_ , legge Thor.  
La porta del laboratorio scivola lungo la guaina e si chiude con un sibilo secco.  
“Non mi trasformerò… Non credo, almeno. Tony ha preso le sue precauzioni, comunque.”  
“Vuol dire che arriveranno tutti? Anche Stark?”  
Banner si massaggia le tempie. “Probabile. Bocche cucite e non ci saranno incidenti diplomatici.”  
Thor deglutisce con difficoltà. “Preferirei che evitassi di usare quell’espressione. Almeno davanti a lui.”  
“Hai ragione. Scusami.”  
“C’è qualcosa che posso fare?”  
“Aiutami a capire.”  
“Cosa?”  
“Sembra uno di noi.”  
“È il Seiðr.”  
“Cioè?”  
“Voi direste _magia_ , ma è qualcosa di diverso. Il Seiðr può modificare la stessa natura delle cose… E degli esseri viventi.”  
“Non avevi detto che Loki non possedeva più alcun potere?”  
Thor annuisce. “È un incantesimo di nostra madre. Pensava che così sarebbe stato più facile per voi…”  
Banner annuisce. “È chiaro. Finalmente posso fare un po’ d’ordine.”  
 _Ottantadue_.  
Lampeggia una spia verde.  
“Se siamo fortunati, nessuno si è accorto di niente.”  
Thor sorride sollevato.  
“E questo Seiðr… Serve solo…”  
“A dargli un aspetto umano. Non è una creatura magica, te l’assicuro.”  
Loki socchiude le palpebre.  
Chissà se ha capito che stanno parlando di lui? Di quello che non è più, soprattutto?  
“Sarebbe possibile…”  
“No.”  
“Aspetta, lascia almeno che…”  
“Non gli chiederei _mai_ di riprendere il suo vero aspetto. Loki non lo sopporta e credo che abbia già sofferto abbastanza.” 

*

Su Midgard, la notte non esiste.  
Thor scruta il cielo oltre il vetro e non coglie stelle: è un drappo cupo, solcato da innaturali riflessi.  
L’odore della terra e dell’uomo è soffocato dal film stagnante di gas tossici.  
Arriccia il naso, disgustato. Gli manca Asgard. Gli manca l’innocenza dei suoi giorni divini. Gli mancano i guerrieri che chiamava ‘amici’ e la quotidianità riposante della caccia e della guerra, della polvere e del sangue, perché quello che spendi sul campo di battaglia è diverso da quello che perdi prendendo a pugni uno specchio.  
 _  
È nella pace che si prova il soldato, perché è in tempo di pace che il nemico morde dentro.  
_ Sono le parole di Odino?  
Thor scuote il capo. È rimasto di malumore per buona parte della giornata. Ha evitato Stark, come il resto della squadra. Chiuso nella gabbia d’oro dell’appartamento che gli è stato riservato, ha lottato per ore contro il desiderio d’invocare Heimdall e tornare a casa: meglio l’ira di Odino che lo stillicidio di giorni persi a contare rovine.  
Per fortuna l’ha salvato l’orgoglio.  
  
“Ha un ospite, signore,” annuncia la voce fredda dell’interfaccia che regola la vita all’interno della Stark Tower.  
“Non mi sento molto ospitale,” grugnisce.  
“È il professor Selvig, signore.”  
Thor sospira. “Fallo entrare.”  
Avrebbe bisogno di bere qualcosa di forte, stordirsi e costringere al buio i cattivi pensieri. Ora sa com’è impazzito Loki: _pensando_.  
Ha sempre riflettuto troppo, suo fratello.  
È annegato in se stesso.  
  
“Posso davvero?”  
  
C’è una punta d’ironia nella voce di Erik, ma non suona indisponente come quella di Stark.  
È la sottile, essenziale differenza tra chi tenta di alleggerire il fardello che ti schiaccia, e chi si concede la distanza del giudizio.  
  
“Non sono una compagnia piacevole.”  
Selvig lo raggiunge e gli mena una pacca sulla spalla. “Ho sentito qualcosa. A tutti capita una giornata storta.”  
Thor si stringe nelle spalle.  
“Banner sembrava dispiaciuto. C’è un clima abbastanza mesto al piano di sopra.”  
“Immagino. Scommetto che Stark sarà _affranto_.”  
“Thor…”  
“Dovevo oppormi. Portarlo qui è stata la peggiore scelta che potessi fare.”  
“Perché dici questo? Gli hanno salvato la vita. Per quanto Tony possa essere irritante, senza i mezzi che…”  
“Vogliono qualcosa da studiare. Ed io gliel’ho dato,” ringhia. “È come se l’avessi… _Venduto_?”  
“No. Non l’hai fatto.”  
“Dipende dai punti di vista.”  
Selvig scuote il capo. “Tutto è _sempre_ e _solo_ una questione di punti di vista.”  
Thor si allontana dalla finestra. “Volevo che trovasse un po’ di pace… Che si sentisse al sicuro e…”  
“ _Amato_ , vero? Ma a te, il sospetto che Loki debba imparare a procurarsi da solo l’affetto di cui ha bisogno, ti ha mai sfiorato? Non è assumendoti le sue colpe, che lo salverai… Ammesso, poi, che sia possibile.”  
“Non sto facendo questo.”  
“E cosa, allora? Te lo ripeto, Thor: prima di chiamarlo _vittima_ , guardati allo specchio.”  



	10. La scommessa di essere uomini

_Sometimes mortals can be more horrible than monsters.  
_ ― Rick Riordan

*

 **06 novembre 2013 – 08.45** , _New York City, Stark Tower_

Bruce si dice che forse c’è del vero persino nelle leggende di un altro tempo; che il Progresso e la Scienza – quelli maiuscoli, perché celebrati quasi davvero fossero nuove divinità – non bastano a cancellare l’impronta di una saggezza antica, disperata perché intrisa d’ineluttabili certezze.  
Bruce pensa che magari non sia colpa di Loki, se il Destino – o chi per Lui – ne ha fatto la mano del caos; che non può essere un caso se persino ora che non fa niente – perché non ne ha la forza, né, probabilmente, l’intenzione – riesce comunque a generare entropia.  
Thor non si è presentato a cena con il resto della squadra – e Thor non è qualcuno che possa rimanere digiuno senza suscitare un ragionevole allarme.  
Tony ha trascinato Pepper a teatro, è tornato che era ormai mattina e si è chiuso in laboratorio senza una parola o uno sguardo per nessuno.  
Clint e Natasha soffrono l’inattività forzata e si aggirano per la torre come spiriti inquieti. Quanto a Steve, che del gruppo è forse il più equilibrato, la battaglia in corso tra morale e giustizia lo paralizza.  
  
 _Complimenti, dottor Banner: questa è quella che chiamerei ‘_ una sintesi molto efficace _’._  
  
“E Loki, di fatto, stavolta non ha aperto bocca,” mormora tra sé, prima d’imboccare il corridoio che conduce a quello che un tempo era il suo laboratorio, ma che ora è piuttosto un’altra gabbia – o una prigione per due.  
“Non c’è bisogno che ti trattenga, Clint,” dice a Barton, che lo segue come un’ombra (ordini dello S.H.I.E.L.D. o di Stark?). “A quanto pare, non è Loki l’ospite più pericoloso.”  
L’altro gli scocca un’occhiata obliqua. “Fossi in te, non ne sarei tanto sicuro.”  
 _Può darsi che sia vero, come può darsi che tra mostri ci si intenda_ , pensa Bruce.  
“Allora vado a vedere che combina Coulson,” riprende Barton. “Tanto devo fare rapporto a Fury. Hai qualche messaggio per il capo?”  
“Preferirei parlarci di persona. Ora come ora, temo che sia piuttosto complicato riassumere la situazione.”  
Clint annuisce e si congeda.  
Ad accoglierlo, un ritmico _plitch plotch_. Sul fondo, ma troppo tenue perché te ne accorga subito, il respiro spezzato dell’ _ospite_. L’asta della soluzione fisiologica è di nuovo a terra; le cannule della fleboclisi pendono, stracciate, dal bordo del letto. Loki, raggomitolato sul fianco, lo ignora. Larghe asole scure orlano il cuscino, come un odore acuto e acido anticipa una gora ancor più vistosa tra le lenzuola – senz’altro più imbarazzante.  
“Prima o poi s’impara,” mormora. “Gli incubi non si addomesticano: è solo questione d’abitudine.”  
Loki lo fissa con occhi da sonnambulo. Non c’è bisogno d’essere un medico per capire che dietro quello sguardo c’è una creatura terrorizzata.  
“Ti darò qualcosa per aiutarti a dormire, te lo prometto.”  
Loki si aggrappa alle lenzuola, fa leva sugli avambracci e tenta di sollevarsi. La sua espressione è mutata di nuovo: ora c’è qualcosa di maligno e torbido nelle iridi appannate.  
  
“Tu faresti del bene anche a una tigre affamata,” gli ha detto il vecchio missionario che ospitava l’ultima incarnazione di una vita da buttare.  
“Per fare il male, devi volerlo. La natura non ha morale,” gli ha risposto.  
Non ne è più tanto sicuro.  
  
Gli mostra i palmi e si avvicina.  
Se anche Loki provasse a colpirlo, il calcolo delle probabilità non gioca a suo favore: è troppo debole per procurargli danni seri e, se solo osasse, quell’ _altro_ lo cancellerebbe dal mondo.  
“Va tutto bene,” dice. “Ormai sai chi sono, no?”  
Loki abbassa lo sguardo. Se non le parole, deve aver almeno decifrato il tono.  
È qualcuno lontano anni luce dal nemico che, per l’ennesima volta, gli ha piantato nel cuore il seme velenoso della rabbia. Forse è quel che resta dell’idea stessa di Loki, se gli togli le corna e un’armatura d’illusioni.  
  
 _Ti fa pena?_  
 _È possibile._  
 _Allora sei un imbecille._  
  
Scuote il capo.  
La coscienza ha ora la voce di Tony e il suo roccioso buonsenso.  
A volte, tuttavia, la saggezza non basta e non aiuta.  
A Mumbai ha curato una bambina cui avevano sciolto mezza faccia con l’acido solforico solo perché non voleva perdere la verginità a dodici anni. Aveva smesso di parlare e comunicava a morsi, selvatica e feroce come una cagna rabbiosa.  
È così che ti riduce l’eccesso di violenza: ti rade al suolo finché di te non resta che un istinto ringhiante. La verità è che per primo non sai perché vuoi vivere ancora un giorno, se non forse per nutrire il mostro che hai dentro.  
  
“Ti sei riaperto le labbra. Se me ne occupo ora, non ti farà male.”  
Loki arretra. Dalla bocca distrutta continua a colare sangue. Ha un aspetto più umano, ora, ma non di sicuro un bell’aspetto.  
“Così… Da bravo,” sospira, e gli viene da ridere, perché Loki non è una povera bestiolina in difficoltà, ma qualcuno che ha tutto il diritto di odiare. Eppure non prova niente, se non un genuino desiderio di fare.  
Afferra un tampone, lo bagna e comincia a nettargli con cautela le ferite.  
Loki non lo perde di vista, ma lo lascia fare. È ancora troppo caldo e ha l’aria esausta. A Thor non l’ha detto, ma non dorme che per brevissimi intervalli. Anche a poterglielo chiedere, tuttavia, dubita che porrebbe mai quella domanda.  
  
 _Chi c’è nel tuo buio?_  
  
I mostri sotto al letto sono un affare personale.  
  
“Ho finito.”  
Loki gli dà le spalle e torna a stendersi sul fianco. È un buon segno, perché ha interrotto ogni contatto visivo: se non fiducia, almeno non sente avversione, né ostilità nei suoi riguardi.  
  
“Jarvis?”  
È l’illuminazione di un momento, una di quelle trovate per cui Betty si è innamorata, mille vite fa.  
Essere uomini è un onore e un onere; è qualcosa, soprattutto, che devi coltivare ogni giorno, senza risparmiarti mai.  
“Sì, signore?”  
“Abbiamo qualcosa di Händel?”  
“Le tre suite della _Musica sull’acqua_ potrebbero andare bene, signore?”  
“Sì, mi sembra un’ottima scelta.”  
L’Allegro in Fa maggiore esplode brioso, invade l’ambiente e ne leviga con dolcezza gli spigoli.  
Il bianco scompare, inghiottito da un’iride orchestrale.  
“È quanto di meglio possa fare per il momento, mi dispiace.”  
Loki non reagisce, ma a Bruce non importa: non scegli di essere umano per l’applauso di qualcun altro.  
È un bisogno che morde dentro.

*

“E dopo la musica, cosa gli offriamo? Caviale? Champagne? Un completo di Dolce & Gabbana?”  
Tony, stravaccato in terra al centro del laboratorio, non solleva nemmeno lo sguardo da una risma di fogli coperti da quella scrittura schizoide che solo Pepper riesce a decifrare. Bruce, tuttavia, non si lascia scoraggiare dall’accoglienza.  
“Hai passato una bella serata?”  
“Perché me lo chiedi?”  
“Perché sono stanco di monologare.”  
Tony solleva il capo. “Non si direbbe. Col tuo nuovo amichetto del cuore perdi un mucchio di tempo.”  
Bruce schiude le labbra.  
“E no, se stai pensando che io sia geloso, sei fuori strada!”  
“Non sembra. Loki non è il mio amichetto del cuore, tanto più che conosco piante davvero loquaci al suo confronto. Loki è, al momento, l’unica chiave che abbiamo per capire come evitare che New York possa essere rasa al suolo una volta per tutte.”  
Tony abbandona gli appunti e si sdraia sulla schiena. “Se è lavoro, non c’è bisogno d’essere tanto gentili.”  
“È un essere umano. Una specie, credo… Come potrei…”  
“Non concede la reciprocità? Be’, nemmeno io.”  
Bruce sbuffa e gli siede accanto. “Da quanto non ti fai una dormita decente?”  
“Da un certo Halloween di merda.”  
“Credo che tu stia drammatizzando.”  
“Credo che voi garantisti dobbiate farvi un giro nella vita vera. Sai quanti feriti ha lasciato sul campo il grande debutto di _Rock of Ages_?”  
“Lo so.”  
“No, in questo momento tu pensi ai numeri ed io penso alle facce. La fondazione Stark ha devoluto alla causa un sacco di soldi: dieci milioni di dollari per assicurare a un centinaio di bambini cure mediche adeguate. Bambini. Feriti. Mutilati. Storpiati di brutto. E solo perché una mattina _qualcuno_ si è svegliato con l’utero di traverso.”  
“Tony…”  
“Oh, no, non sarò politicamente corretto e pietoso. Non se il nostro _Sweet Transvestite from Asgard_ non mi darà qualcosa su cui lavorare che non somigli a una scusa. Non servono, le scuse. Non mi piacciono, anzi, le scuse: non quando arrivano tardi e non sanano niente.”  
  
Tony è una testa di legno e uno di quegli uomini che godono nel sembrare peggiori di quanto non siano in realtà. Il suo risentimento è umano, come umana la sua paura. Se solo l’ammettesse, probabilmente si arriverebbe a un compromesso accettabile. A queste condizioni, invece, è già un miracolo che non sia ancora capitato nulla.  
  
“Che pensi di ottenere così?”  
“Così come?”  
“Provocando Thor, ad esempio.”  
“È andato a piangere da _mamma Bruce_? Cos’è che saresti diventato? La baby-sitter di Odino?”  
Banner scopre il cardiofrequenzimetro.  
“È una minaccia?”  
“Leggi.”  
“Sessantotto. Però, complimenti! Puoi quasi correre la maratona di New York!”  
“È per farti capire che sono abbastanza allenato da non cadere in certi tuoi giochetti.”  
“ _Giochetti_?”  
“Ti piace il rischio calcolato, Tony, perché sei un pianificatore nato.”  
“Io? Forse hai le idee un po’ confuse. Se non fosse per Pepper, non avrei nemmeno un paio di mutande pulite.”  
“Non parlo d’inezie: parlo di quello che conta davvero. Il tuo cervello lavora sempre e, se ti fidi del mio parere, abbastanza bene da non aver nemmeno bisogno di un’interfaccia di calcolo.”  
“Quella è per compagnia,” mugugna Stark.  
  
È più rilassato e si coglie dai toni, dalla discreta mollezza con cui si abbandona al pavimento freddo e asettico del laboratorio.  
  
“Cosa non funziona _davvero_?”  
Tony sospira. “Io ho sempre pagato per i miei sbagli… E non parlo di buffetti: parlo di calci nei coglioni. Ho passato una vita a scusarmi col mio vecchio per non essere il figlio che voleva, salvo scoprire che mi amava, a suo modo, e che forse avrei dovuto pretendere che me lo dicesse. Ma, come inizio a mettere a fuoco il problema, _BAM!_ Orfano. Un mucchio di soldi e di rimorsi. Allora ho provato a essere come lui, riempiendo il mondo di bombe, curando la coreografia della guerra perché fosse perfetta, senza domandarmi mai, proprio mai, come fosse dall’altra parte del palco. E alla fine? _PUM!_ È saltato tutto. Ho una donna stupenda e lascio che mi faccia da madre, invece che darle un figlio, perché non sopporto l’idea che smetta di occuparsi solo di me e… Perché non ti fai prete, Banner?”  
“Che?”  
“Sul serio, hai una faccia da confessionale. Sei confortevole.”  
“Magari _confortante_.”  
“No, _confortevole_. Meglio senz’altro di quegli altri caproni.”  
Bruce sorride d’istinto.  
“… E adesso quell’ _altro_ … Un divino, viziato bambino rompicoglioni. Avessi avuto io un fratello devoto come il suo…”  
“Magari per gli dei è diverso.”  
“Magari è fatto male e basta. Dovrei dire ‘ _poverino_ ’? Perché? Perché è stato adottato? Mezza America non sa nemmeno di chi sia figlia e non la fa tanto lunga. Perché gli abbiamo strappato il giocattolo dalle mani? Oh, desolato, _cocco di casa_ , ma la Terra non è mai stata in vendita. Perché gli hanno fatto il culo per davvero? Be’, il primo a cominciare è stato lui. Parliamo di metafore, d’accordo, ma il contrappasso non va tanto per il sottile. Perciò no, non mi sento in dovere di farmi impietosire e mi dà fastidio che pensiate di poterlo trattare da vittima solo perché, una volta tanto, la vita è passata a riscuotere da chi le doveva qualcosa.”  
Bruce solleva le mani. “Non l’ho mai detto.”  
“Ti ricordo che Jarvis mi riferisce ogni cosa. Soprattutto le serenate mai autorizzate.”  
“Quanto la fai lunga per un po’ di musica!”  
“È il principio!”  
“Allora lascia che ti spieghi qualcosa. Punto primo: per quanto possa sembrarti assurdo, credo che gli esseri viventi, buoni o pessimi che siano, vadano trattati con umanità. E tenerlo al chiuso, senza una sorgente di luce naturale e senza niente da fare o da guardare, dalle mie parti si chiama ‘ _tortura_ ’.”  
“Che essere terribile sono! Era cibo per cani! Dovrebbe baciare la terra su cui cammino solo per…”  
“Non m’interrompere. Tu sarai il cinico della situazione, ma io sono quello prudente. Loki è pericoloso sul serio e in una misura che non siamo nemmeno in grado di prevedere.”  
Lo sguardo di Tony si fa più attento. “Cioè?”  
“La sua testa era già un casino prima che, per usare le tue efficaci, eloquenti parole, gli facessero il culo. Sinora è stato gestibile, ma la verità è che è imbottito di morfina. Più scalo le dosi, più si sveglia. In ogni senso. E, credimi, conviene muoversi con estrema cautela.”  
“E lo dici così?”  
“Non ho finito. Punto terzo: so cos’è.”  
“Hai scoperto dove nasconde le…”  
“Non sto scherzando. A differenza di quel che combini tu, con le tue meravigliose battute, io evito di provocare e ottengo le informazioni che ci servono. Thor è stato abbastanza approssimativo, ma almeno ho imparato qualcosa in più.”  
“Quel barbaro ossigenato cretino…”  
“Sareste comunque in due… Loki è uno Jotun, una razza molto più _aliena_ del fratello e tutt’altro che gradevole. Pare che il suo attuale aspetto sia legato a una specie d’incantesimo.”  
“Meraviglioso. Sul serio… Sempre meglio.”  
“Mettiamola così: preferirei evitare altri incidenti diplomatici e, soprattutto, che quella natura sepolta e tanto poco amichevole uscisse fuori. È chiedere troppo?”  
Tony grugnisce un diniego inintelligibile.  
“Tra l’altro avremo di sicuro un problema ben più consistente molto presto.”  
“Cioè?”  
“Arriviamo al punto quattro, che è anche il cuore del discorso e la nota dolente: se aveva bisogno di un terapista bravo _prima_ , come la mettiamo _adesso_? Pensavo che stesse zitto per farci saltare i nervi, invece sembra che abbia cancellato la nostra lingua assieme a buona parte del proprio passato.”  
“E saresti disposto a fidarti?”  
“Diciamo che ho fiducia in Thor e mi fido ancor più di quello che vedo. Dopo la ripassata che gli ha dato l’ _altro_ , dovrebbe tremare come mi avvicino, invece gli sono indifferente. Il fratello sostiene che non riconosce nemmeno se stesso.”  
“Point Break è scaltro e feroce come Yogi Bear. Loki, invece, è una serpe e lo sappiamo. Hai preso in considerazione l’ipotesi che si stia preparando a ricevere il primo Oscar di una promettente carriera?”  
“Non ti piacerà sentirmelo dire, ma dovremo accontentarci di scoprirlo sul campo. Fury, almeno, non perderà di sicuro l’occasione d’interrogarlo.”  
Tony si rialza con un deciso colpo di reni. “E il buon vecchio Nick sarà guercio, ma ha fiuto per gli stronzi.”  
“Nessuno è infallibile.”  
“Oh, lui sì. Come pensi che abbia messo insieme la squadra?”

*

 _E anche questa è andata_ , pensa, prima di tornare sui propri passi.  
“C’è anche quell’altro,” lo informa Barton, di guardia al laboratorio.  
“Me l’aspettavo. Tra un po’ potremmo prendere in considerazione l’ipotesi di spostarlo nel piano occupato da Thor.”  
Clint si stringe nelle spalle. “Io voto sempre per la _soluzione finale_ , ma, a quanto pare, appartengo al partito dei cattivi, perciò…”  
“La situazione è più _nebbiosa_ di quello che sembra.”  
Barton solleva un sopracciglio e gli indica lo schermo da cui osserva Loki. “È bravo a giocare al gattino indifeso, ma guardagli gli occhi: sono quelli di una tigre. Ed io no, tra le zampe di una tigre non lancio gomitoli, ma granate. È chiaro?”  
  
 _Limpido_. Di sicuro Clint non è uno che abbia bisogno di barocche architetture retoriche per difendere le proprie posizioni.  
Non sarà facile gestire la situazione; non, almeno, finché non si potrà contenere in qualche modo Loki, dargli un’etichetta, renderlo misurabile.  
  
 _Il problema è che è un mostro, come te. È_ oltre _. Non ha un posto da chiamare ‘casa’._  
Invece no: ce l’aveva e ci ha pisciato sopra, ringhia Tony nella sua testa.  
 _Perfetto, ora siamo in tre, qui dentro… E meno male che l’_ altro _è un tipo di poche parole._  
  
Loki e Thor stanno parlando, ma s’interrompono non appena lo vedono entrare. Non c’è ostilità nell’aria, né sorpresa. Thor avrebbe solo bisogno di qualche abito civile decente e di un barbiere che non abbia sfoltito le guance di Vercingetorige.  
“Continuate pure, se volete. Non potrei spiarvi nemmeno volendo.”  
“No, eravamo comunque arrivati a un punto morto,” dice Thor. “Sembra avere la certezza d’essere cresciuto su Jotunheim. Quando gli parlo di Asgard, mi fissa in modo strano.”  
Banner fa scivolare lo sguardo dall’uno all’altro. Gli occhi di Loki non tradiscono la minima emozione. La novità, in ogni caso, sarebbe che ora sono ben visibili, perché i suoi lunghi capelli neri sono raccolti in una folta treccia.  
“Gliel’hai fatta tu?”  
“A Loki piace avere un aspetto ordinato. Gli _piaceva_ , almeno.”  
“Non mi sembra che le tue attenzioni lo disturbino.”  
Thor si stringe nelle spalle. “Non so cosa fare per lui. La verità è che non so bene cosa fare nemmeno di me.”  
“Benvenuto su Midgard, allora. Tra gli uomini, almeno, sentirsi così non è raro.”  
Loki tende il braccio e strattona la camicia del fratello, prima di domandare qualcosa che Bruce non riesce a decifrare.  
“Vuole sapere se puoi farlo dormire. Senza sogni.”  
Banner annuisce.  
Thor lo fissa interdetto.  
“Qualcosa ricorda, immagino. Ma è qualcosa che gli fa solo male.”


	11. Il mostro con gli occhi verdi

_Monsters cannot be announced._  
 _One cannot say: ‘Here are our monsters,’ without immediately turning the monsters into pets._  
― Jacques Derrida

*

**06 novembre 2013 – 11.45** , _New York City_ _, Stark Tower_

  
Bianco.  
Nero.  
Di colori no, non ce ne sono.  
I flash si accendono all’improvviso, guizzi sorprendenti nell’oscurità.  
Bianco. Nero.  
 _Zri zri_ fa la memoria, quasi il crepitare nel camino di braci ancora calde.  
 _Zri zri_.  
Bianco.  
Nero.  
E poi l’immagine arriva.  
  
  
“Cos’abbiamo, qui?”  
Attorno al bracciale la carne è quasi nera: enfiata e martoriata da chiodi che penetrano in profondità a ogni strappo, marcisce e brucia da morire.  
“Chi sei, asgardiano?”  
“Come puoi dire da dove vengo?”  
La voce esce a fatica.  
L’altro scopre i denti e ride.  
“Perché Thanos sa tutto.”  
Qualcosa di liquido e caldo gli scivola tra le cosce e non riesce a vergognarsene, mentre la lama di adamantio gli accarezza l’addome e vi depone la firma di un nuovo padrone.  
“Desideravo da tanto una compagnia che mi aiutasse a distrarmi… Tra i mondi, il tempo non esiste.”  
  
  
Loki apre gli occhi.  
Bianco.  
  
 _Non è reale._  
  
Su uno schermo nero guizzano creste verdine. Un ritmico _beep_ massacra l’unità armonica della musica che scivola ovunque – un velo pietoso e fragile, che si aggiunge alla nebbia che ha dentro.  
  
 _Dove sono?_  
  
Per la prima volta possiede solo domande; le risposte, se mai ve ne sono, si nascondono al suo sguardo.  
  
 _Sono stanco. Sono così stanco che vorrei morire._  
  
Bianco.  
Nero.  
È un tempo lontano e caldo. Il bambino rotola su una pelle d’orso. La pergamena ha un odore antico, polveroso e denso.  
Il bambino ha gli occhi verdi.  
“Che cosa sfogli?”  
L’altro invade la sua solitudine senza chiedergli il permesso. È l’unico a cercarlo sempre – a non dimenticarlo mai.  
“Le cronache della Grande Guerra.”  
“Oh… Allora leggi per me.”  
Il bambino gli porge l’antico codice.  
“Fallo tu.”  
L’altro scuote il capo. È così biondo che le fiamme del camino lo incoronano d’oro.  
“La tua voce è più bella. Mi piace ascoltarti.”  
Il bambino è felice, perché gli tocca di rado un complimento: quando pensano che non possa ascoltarli, dicono che somiglia agli uccelli prediletti del Padre.  
È l’unica traccia di un nobile sangue che gli riconoscono.  
“Va bene… Basta che non ti distrai come sempre, Thor.”  
  
  
Bianco, di nuovo.  
Un soffitto che somiglia alla sua coscienza, se solo fosse coperto anche di crepe e polvere.  
  
 _Thor._  
  
Riconosce quel nome: scivola sulla lingua come una preghiera.  
  
  
Bianco.  
Nero.  
Al caldo si sta bene.  
Il bambino sonnecchia sulla pelliccia.  
Thor, rovesciato sulla schiena, gli accarezza i capelli.  
“Com’è uno Jotun, secondo te?”  
“È un mostro, lo sappiamo. Cos’è che vorresti sapere?”  
“Com’è… Dentro?”  
Thor si puntella su un gomito e lo guarda. “Tu fai domande proprio strane, Loki.”  
  
Bianco.  
  
 _Io sono Loki._  
  
Solleva a fatica le braccia e si copre il viso. Il suo corpo è caldo, la pelle, priva di creste. Ha gli occhi verdi: li ha visti. È qualcuno che dovrebbe conoscere, eppure…  
Strizza con forza le palpebre.  
  
 _Abbiamo davvero lo stesso sangue? Allora perché…_  
  
Nero.  
Rosso.  
  
“Loki Laufeyson, serpe in seno, traditore di tutti.”  
Brucia in fondo alla gola. Bruciano parole che non osa contestare.  
  
 _Immonda creatura._  
  
 _Non piangere. Cosa piangi a fare?_  
 _Il mostro sei tu._  
  
Bianco.  
Corrono lungo le guance. Corrono e non riesce a fermarle.  
Fissa con attenzione le dita: lunghe, sottili, pallide.  
Non c’è traccia d’azzurro: è un veleno che gli corre dentro.  
  
 _Che mi è successo?_  
 _Perché a me?_  
  
  
Rosso.  
  
“Ti piace questo, _principessa_? No? Non sono di tuo gradimento?”  
Affonda le dita nella neve, mentre il buio gli cola addosso. Il freddo non anestetizza niente, al più moltiplica.  
Cerca sollievo nel ghiaccio, ma non ne trova.  
 _Lui_ è ovunque.  
Il sangue corre libero lungo le cosce, misto a feci e urina.  
Útgarða-Loki grugnisce nel silenzio della notte un orgasmo solitario e rumoroso.  
La sconfitta, invece, è sempre muta: è una pagina che non interessa a nessuno.  
“Lo so che ti piace. _Ti piace. Ti piace_.”  
L’eco gli rimbomba in testa, moltiplicata per mille.  
Una volta per ogni strappo.  
Una volta per ogni battito.  
  
 _Voglio morire, Padre degli dei. Perché non mi permetti di morire?_  
  
  
Bianco.  
Il cuscino è di nuovo zuppo di sangue e lacrime.  
Si sfiora le labbra e le dita si tingono di rosso. Non sopporta più quel colore, anche se è quello dei suoi occhi.  
Una volta, almeno.  
  
 _Non voglio dormire più._  
  
Si volge sul fianco.  
Le onde che invadono lo schermo diventano più lunghe e più lente.  
Il corpo urla. Chiude gli occhi.  
  
Nero.  
  
“Forse ti chiedi come sia possibile che io abbia visto la tua forza, asgardiano… Come posso, soprattutto, leggerti dentro…” Thanos è un’ombra che inghiotte le stelle. “Loki di Asgard.”  
  
Qualcosa di fresco raggiunge il suo viso; una carezza piacevole che lo strappa alla densità dell’incubo.  
Apre gli occhi.  
Thor ritrae la mano.  
“Non volevo svegliarti,” dice.  
“Volevo svegliarmi io.”  
Strizza con forza le palpebre.  
È fradicio di terrore e febbre. Se già non è accaduto, sta impazzendo e ne ha la piena consapevolezza.  
“Quando sono diventato così?”  
La sua voce ha un timbro strano, rauco e ferroso: se ne rende conto solo adesso. È ruvida e sgradevole, come uno strumento mal accordato – o coperto dalla polvere della dimenticanza.  
Non la usa da tempo e non sa davvero cosa dire.  
“Intendi?”  
Loki prova a sedersi, ma il costato gli fa così male che è un miracolo non vomiti anche gli occhi.  
Thor lo sostiene con attenzione. È tanto vicino che può respirarne l’odore ed è un profumo che riconosce. L’ha sentito anche in sogno: ce l’ha dentro.  
“Perché nessuno mi aiuta?”  
È un rantolo soffocato, quasi un singhiozzo.  
Thor ha le spalle larghe e le mani calde. “Sono qui,” dice. “Nessuno ti farà più del male.”  
Ha voglia di credergli, ma non può fidarsi: glielo dice l’inferno che ha dentro e che incontra come chiude gli occhi.  
  
L’inferno bianco e nero e rosso.  
Il mostro azzurro e una povera _cosa_ con gli occhi verdi.  
  
Si scioglie dalla stretta e allontana i capelli dal viso con un gesto stizzito.  
“Ti danno fastidio?”  
  
Loki non risponde. Qualche ciocca troppo lunga è davvero l’ultimo dei suoi problemi.  
Deve capire come sopravvivere al buio e decifrare il codice di un nuovo mondo.  
Deve scoprire chi è e farlo in fretta.  
Perché? _Perché sì_.  
Perché quando smetti di sapere chi sei, diventi la carne di tutti.  
Non gliene è rimasta abbastanza da regalarne ancora.  
  
“Bruce ti sta curando proprio bene,” dice Thor – le dita scivolano agili nei suoi capelli e ne districano con insospettabile abilità le ciocche, raccogliendole l’una dopo l’altra. “Hai un aspetto migliore.”  
“Non sembro uno Jotun,” replica secco.  
Thor tace.  
“Questa non è Asgard.”  
“Ecco, ho finito. Adesso dovrebbe…”  
Loki sente la rabbia crescere e bruciare più di qualunque ferita. Un sentimento d’impotenza e disorientamento che il sollievo di quella presenza non riesce a mitigare.  
  
 _Io ricordo un padre bianco, come ricordo un carnefice._  
 _Io ricordo come mi avete chiamato._  
  
“Rispondi.”  
Thor sospira. “Sì, stai meglio. Riconosco il solito…”  
Loki serra la stretta sulle lenzuola. Non è mai stato così debole: glielo dice la pelle, prima ancora di una memoria perduta.  
Glielo dice l’irrilevanza di ogni gesto, quando una volta gli bastava…  
Bastava _cosa_?  
“Io no,” ringhia. “Io non riconosco niente.”  
Thor evita il suo sguardo. “Siamo su Midgard.”  
“Midgard…”  
“Si sta bene, qui. Non devi…”  
“Come ci sono arrivato?”  
“Ti ci ho portato io.” Gli occhi di Thor non mentono – almeno loro. “Asgard non è più sicura.”  
Loki stira le labbra. È un sorriso rotto e storto, come il loro proprietario. “Mi sarei stupito del contrario.”  
Thor scuote il capo. “Era anche casa tua.”  
“Di uno Jotun?”  
“No, tu sei mio fratello. Te l’ho fatto vedere. L’hai già dimenticato?”  
Loki si porta le mani al viso. La pelle brucia ed è liscia. Non è mutata di nuovo.  
“No,” sospira.  
Thor gli posa il palmo sulla guancia. “Guardami.”  
Lo asseconda, quasi fosse una vecchia abitudine.  
“Non ti fidi di me e non importa. Forse hai ragione, Loki, perché la fiducia va meritata ed io ho sbagliato troppe volte, ma…”  
“Di che colore sono i miei occhi?” bisbiglia.  
Thor sorride e gli sfiora con gentilezza le palpebre. “Sono verdi, Loki. Verdi come le chiome di Yggdrasill.”  
  
 _E i mostri? Di che colore hanno gli occhi?_  


*

**11 novembre 2013 – 09.01** , _New York City_ _, Stark Tower_

  
“Ho quasi finito… Un po’ di pazienza… Ecco: questo era l’ultimo punto.”  
  
Ogni lingua è composta da suoni e fonemi. _Quella_ lingua, in particolare, ne ha di caratteristici e ricorrenti.  
  
“Resterà il segno, ma non è un taglio profondo.”  
  
Può associare un valore numerico a ogni gruppo sillabico che riesce a individuare, poi calcolarne l’incidenza statistica.  
  
“Quando la ferita si sarà asciugata del tutto, è possibile che… Abbiamo ospiti, a quanto pare.”  
“Bella pettinatura… _Rock of Ages_ ha deciso di dare una svolta alla sua vita?”  
“Falla finita, Tony.”  
  
Se riesce a memorizzare un numero sufficiente di sequenze…  
  
“Dovrei prenderti un cane, dottor Banner. Sei portato per la cura degli animali domestici.”  
“Ed io potrei dire due parole a Pepper: per essere un uomo molto impegnato, mi sembra che tu abbia persino troppo tempo libero.”  
“Cosa te lo fa pensare?”  
  
… potrebbe scoprire cosa dicono.  
Sapere è la chiave dell’essere.  
Il silenzio, un carcere senza sbarre.  
  
“Potresti lavorare sullo scettro.”  
“Da solo non mi diverto. E poi sei tu l’esperto di raggi gamma, no?”  
“Non mi sembra che le mie conoscenze abbiano portato a significativi sviluppi.”  
“Se è per questo, nemmeno i miei calcoli. E questo qui non ci è d’aiuto.”  
  
Deve isolare i sintagmi verbali, mantenere la concentrazione e la mente sgombra.  
Può farlo? La verità è che non ha scelta.  
Contare sillabe e rincorrerne il significato lo attrae comunque più della prospettiva di passare in rassegna un catalogo di ombre.  
  
“Ci sta guardando con un po’ troppo interesse, non ti pare?”  
“Non mi sembra che abbia altro da fare.”  
“Continuo a dire che tutta questa fiducia… Dio, parliamo di Loki!”  
  
 _Lo-ki._ È il suo nome. È l’oggetto del discorso.  
Essere un oggetto può tornare comodo, perché nessuno si aspetta niente da te. Non certo che tu possa pensare – e resistere. E scegliere di spezzare la catena.  
  
“Quell’altro, piuttosto? Com’è che non scodinzola da queste parti? E… Aspetta, ma sono i croissant di Croiss Street, quelli?”  
“Sì.”  
“E li stai dando a lui?”  
“Deve pur ricominciare a mangiare qualcosa di solido.”  
“Non ho parole… Questa è follia, sul serio! Croissant, cappuccino, la musica…”  
“Tè. Il caffè non gli piace.”  
“Scusa! Che imperdonabile indelicatezza, la mia! Ora, se vuoi scusarmi, esco a distruggere due o tre isolati, così avrò anch’io diritto alla colazione a letto!”  
“Sei ridicolo.”  
“Io?”  
“Comunque Thor…”  
  
 _Thor._ Un altro nome.  
I nomi non aiutano granché, se non a isolare il tema della conversazione. È pur sempre qualcosa; un frammento del calco da cui ricaverà la chiave.  
Dove c’è una chiave, non esistono gabbie.  
  
“… È uscito con Steve.”  
“E dove l’ha portato, _nonno_? Ai giardinetti?”  
“Non tutti godono nel peggiorare le situazioni già molto complicate, Tony. Ci hai pensato?”  
“Starei facendo questo?”  
“Forse qualcosa in più. Stai insultando da mezzora una persona che non può difendersi, per esempio…”  
“Una _persona_ … Ma per favore! Hai rimosso sul serio quello che ha fatto per…”  
“… Svegliare l’ _altro_? No, te l’assicuro. Tuttavia non credo che la vendetta porti a qualcosa. _Cosa_ , poi?”  
“Soddisfazione personale?”  
“Non sei l’idiota egoista per cui tenti di venderti, Tony. Sappiamo entrambi che puoi essere migliore.”  
  
Chiama il gruppo sillabico _the_ ‘primo glifo’.  
È frequente – un pronome, forse?  
La cadenza dei midgardiani non è uniforme; possiede, invece, una tipicità caratteristica e personale.  
Il medico è lento e scandisce con attenzione ogni sillaba – è interessato a comunicare e a farsi capire.  
L’altro parla in modo concitato, modula sovente la frequenza e articola in modo confuso.  
Non può considerarlo una fonte utile – non ancora.  
Deve accumulare esperienza – esperienza parole lessemi.  
  
“Ti ricordo che anche Thor non è un campione d’autocontrollo e la situazione lo sta logorando.”  
“Ah, queste divinità in crisi… E poi ti chiedi perché un tizio con l’accappatoio tiri su dal niente una setta da qualche milione di seguaci…”  
“È suo fratello.”  
“È adottato.”  
“Sono cresciuti insieme. Tu non ce l’hai qualcuno di tanto prezioso e importante per te che la sua incolumità è anche il primo dei tuoi pensieri?”  
“Sono un cowboy solitario.”  
“Nessuno si salva da solo, Tony. Nemmeno tu.”  
“Quanto sei noioso, quando provi a psicanalizzarmi!”  
  
Chiama _are_ ‘secondo glifo’.  
Dalla posizione e dalla ricorrenza nel discorso, è una voce verbale.  
Chiude gli occhi e si abbandona contro i guanciali. Non può permettersi di abbassare la guardia, persino se il dolore monta in onde sempre più ravvicinate. Dovrà rinunciare alle droghe con cui il medico lo aiuta a combatterlo. Non sarà difficile: il suo corpo sta guarendo o sono questi pensieri, acuti e vorticosi, che lo ancorano a nuovi traguardi.  
Vede oltre il bianco, il nero, il rosso.  
Vede un’ipotesi di fuga.  
  
“Steve ha pensato che distrarlo poteva essere un modo come un altro per alleggerire la tensione. Inutile dire che gli accordo tutta la mia più sentita e sincera gratitudine.”  
“Non sei gentile, sai?”  
“E perché?”  
“Perché parli bene di tutti, fuorché del sottoscritto. Potrei sentirmi trascurato.”  
“Dovresti scoprirti _collaborativo_ senza che rischi di saltare in aria un’intera città… È quella la qualità che ti manca.”  
“Possibile… Com’è che si dice? _La vita è una corsa solitaria_.”  
“Curioso che lo ripeta proprio a me, dopo che hai fatto il possibile perché non mi ritirassi di nuovo nell’ _eremo_ , per usare ancora parole tue.”  
“Non ho mai preteso di essere un tipo coerente.”  
“Questo devo concedertelo per forza.”  
  
 _No, non sarà difficile_ , pensa Loki.  
Se avesse accesso alle loro pergamene, potrebbe cavarsela in un paio di giorni, forse meno.  
È una lingua povera, com’è inevitabile che siano gli idiomi delle creature dei mondi inferiori.  
Stende le dita. Sono ancora pallide come carta.  
Non è più un mostro – _per fortuna_.  
  
“Visto che sei qui, comunque, sarai la mia infermiera.”  
“Non pensarci nemmeno. Quello non lo tocco: potrebbe piacergli.”  
“Comincio a capire Thor. Sul serio. Perché devi farmi pentire di averti messo a parte…”  
“Sto giocando! Dove nascondete l’umorismo, tutti quanti?”  
  
Il midgardiano inferiore con la luce nel petto lo fissa con insistenza e si avvicina. _Troppo_.  
  
“Mi sorprende che proprio tu non colga l’ironia della situazione, eppure sei abbastanza intelligente da subire il mio sarcasmo senza diventare verde, no?”  
“Non so per quanto, né se sia il caso di ringraziarti per la stima.”  
“Pensaci bene… Ha giocato con il cervello di Barton e di Selvig, ci ha preso per il culo tutti quanti, e adesso è qui: muto e vuoto come un cucciolo appena nato.”  
“Una ragione in più per non ostentare un’ostilità paranoica, non ti pare?”  
  
Il medico midgardiano spinge l’altro alle proprie spalle.  
Loki si rilassa.  
C’è, nei toni dello sconosciuto, qualcosa che lo disturba, forse il riverbero di altri accenti e parole che non ricorda. Eppure, se solo chiudesse gli occhi, sa che accarezzerebbe il cordolo duro di una memoria-cicatrice.  
  
“Ora ti misurerò la temperatura e poi controllerò…”  
“Non hai detto che non ci capisce?”  
“E allora?”  
“Perché gli parli?”  
“Perché io mi sentirei molto a disagio a essere manipolato come… Come se non ci fossi?”  
“Be’, a me risulta che l’esperto di marionette umane sia lui.”  
  
Il midgardiano inferiore ha ridotto la distanza.  
  
“Non fare caso a lui, Loki. Guarda me.”  
“Come sarebbe a dire ‘ _ignoralo_ ’?”  
“Si sta innervosendo, te ne sei accorto o no? Il fatto che non capisca cosa diciamo non vuol dire che…”  
  
È _troppo_ vicino e non è abbastanza intelligente da guardarlo negli occhi. Se lo facesse, ripristinerebbe una distanza di sicurezza.  
  
“Oh, non gli piaccio? Non piaccio al _povero, piccolo Loki_ …”  
“Tony, non sei divertente.”  
“E perché dovrei? Per compiacerlo? Oh, no… E tu, _tesoro_ , perché non tiri su la testa e ti fai dare…”  
  
Il midgardiano inferiore l’ha fatto _davvero_ : l’ha toccato.  
Ha allungato la mano, gli ha stretto il mento e l’ha strattonato come se fosse una _cosa_ – come se fosse _suo_.  
  
  
 _Ti piace,_ principessa _?_  
  
 _Io non appartengo a nessuno._  
  
“Che fai? Per la miseria, Tony, ti ho detto che…”  
“Cos’è quello sguardo? Vuoi mordermi? Vuoi…”  
“Hvis du rører meg igjen, dreper jeg deg ( _Se mi tocchi ancora, ti ammazzo_ )!” ringhia.  
“Abbaia! Senti che…”  
Loki si volta di scatto, afferra l’asta della fleboclisi e colpisce il midgardiano con forza. Non sente il dolore, né la paura. La rabbia è una fiera senza gabbie e museruola.  
Una bestia affamata, soprattutto.  
“No, Loki, no!”  
Afferra il bisturi che giace sul vassoio del medico: una piccola lama per una grande fuga.  
“Non è ancora successo niente.”  
Il medico è pallido. Il midgardiano inferiore si sta rialzando. “Brutto figlio di puttana.”  
Loki fatica a stare in piedi, ma non cede.  
“Loki, nessuno ti vuol fare del male e nessuno, soprattutto, si farà male, se solo…”  
“Ancora? Invita l’amico verde, così mi diverto io.”  
Loki fa scivolare lo sguardo dall’uno all’altro. Chi sgozzerà per primo? Deve raggiungere l’uscita: ne ha abbastanza di tutto quel bianco.  
  
“Fatevi da parte… Ho sempre quella freccia da spendere…”  
“Ascolta Clint, Bruce. Non l’ho mai visto sprecare un colpo.”  
  
Due nuovi midgardiani – uno è una femmina: una piccola femmina dagli occhi freddi.  
  
“Allora, _Rock of Ages_ , ce la diamo una calmata e abbandoniamo le ostilità, o… Controllati, Banner: sei a centotrentacinque!”  
  
Una spia rossa lampeggia. La porta del laboratorio si chiude con un sibilo secco.  
Loki la fissa incredulo.  
La femmina scatta in avanti.  
Una morbida nuvola rossa è l’ultima cosa che vede prima del nero.


	12. Due come noi

_Don’t walk behind me; I may not lead._  
 _Don’t walk in front of me; I may not follow._  
 _Just walk beside me and be my friend._  
― Albert Camus

 

*

 **11 novembre 2013 – 09.01** , _New York City_

“Ancora non capisco perché…”  
  
Steve sospira, le mani nel giubbotto di pelle e lo sguardo alle verticalità prepotenti di New York.  
Quando si è addormentato, era certo che l’uomo fosse arrivato abbastanza in alto da cominciare a temere se stesso. Ora pensa soprattutto a quanto fosse giovane, ingenuo e privo di fantasia.  
Thor sbuffa dense nuvole di vapor d’acqua.  
Alle nove del mattino, l’aria è fredda quasi come la ricordava.  
La popolazione, invece, si è moltiplicata per mille.  
  
“Avanti! Non ti sei stancato di vivere sottovetro?”  
  
Qualcuno li guarda.  
Un paio di ragazze si danno di gomito e ridacchiano. Steve non è tanto candido da ignorare cosa nascondano occhiate e gesti eterni, perché immutabile è il linguaggio dell’attrazione. A preoccuparlo, se mai, è gestire quel quotidiano ordinario nello straordinario di una vita in cui niente – e niente _davvero_ – è come dovrebbe.  
  
“Non voglio lasciare solo mio fratello.”  
“Non ti fidi di lui o non ti fidi di noi?”  
Thor si ferma, insensibile alla calca umana che affolla il marciapiede e gli si frange contro come una debole onda. Nessuno, d’altra parte, oserebbe chiedere a due metri di dio norreno di farsi da parte, persino se al momento è un mortale che somiglia a uno strano incrocio tra un elettore di Sarah Palin e Conan il barbaro.  
  
Coulson non sarebbe contento di sapere che i mesi trascorsi in Afghanistan gli hanno quasi dato una patente di modernità. Se non proprio _tutto_ , Steve ha recuperato terreno. Quel che manca, se mai, è il senso del tempo o un eccesso di consapevolezza: gli uomini che potrebbero essere i suoi nipoti ne sanno ancora meno di quelli che la Grande Guerra ha mandato a dormire.  
  
“Non puoi fermarti così, Thor,” dice. “Se qualcuno ti finisse addosso, si farebbe male.”  
L’altro si guarda intorno e annuisce imbarazzato.  
“Hai fame? Immagino che l’East Village non sia più quello che conoscevo, ma un posto lo troviamo senz’altro. Solo… Ti avverto: offro io e non ho intenzione di rapinare una banca per saldare il conto.”  
Thor si gratta la guancia. “Dovreste risolverlo, questo problema.”  
“Quale problema?”  
“Non capisco perché su Midgard si debba pagare per un po’ di ristoro.”  
Steve trattiene a stento una risata. “Andiamo… Provo a spiegartelo strada facendo.”

*****

 

 **11 novembre 2013 – 09.02** , _Culver University, Willowdale, Virginia_

  
Quando ha accettato la borsa di collaborazione per il dipartimento di Astrofisica, Darcy Lewis aveva tre problemi da risolvere in fretta: guadagnare crediti extra per recuperare una disastrosa bocciatura in Politiche Economiche ( _fatto_ ); trovare una scusa per frequentare Christopher Welsh, dottorando in matematica e unica secchia passabile del Campus (è gay e gli piacciono i ballerini. _Depennato_ ) e comprare un nuovo Mac ( _ci sto ancora lavorando_ ).  
Come sia finita, quasi tre anni dopo, a preoccuparsi della vita sentimentale di una che non dovrebbe proprio avere simili problemi – perché è belloccia e sul genere _principessa-da-salvare_ che trova sempre mercato – costituisce un mistero sul quale varrebbe quasi la pena di scrivere una tesina. Il professore di Sociologia, almeno, una A gliela darebbe.  
Jane Foster, tuttavia, con quella sua drammatica incapacità di tenersi uomini, dei o bellimbusti svalvolati di passaggio che siano, è diventata una specie di amica, un modello di femminilità che le ricorda come non dovrà ridursi _mai_ e un caso clinico che la affascina. Non puoi diventare la stagista numero uno della Casa Bianca, almeno, se non impari ad arginare con ironia e prontezza individui dalle tare palesi, persino se sono femmine plurispecializzate, poco più che trentenni e già sull’orlo di una crisi di nervi.  
  
“Guarda che, se morirai zitella, la colpa è solo tua.”  
  
E poi ci sono anche i giorni in cui non perdi tempo ad affilare il sarcasmo, ma ti accontenti di una verità in lingerie, per quanto lisa e squallida sia.  
  
“Come?”  
Darcy inghiotte un boccone di muffin e le mostra lo schermo del netbook, dove fa bella mostra di sé l’ultima screencap rubata a Skype.  
Per quanto opinabile sia la sua idea di look, Thor resta autentica grazia di Odino.  
“Non _come_. _Chi_. Guardalo e medita.”  
Jane spalanca l’elegante boccuccia, quasi volesse davvero urlarle qualcosa, ma le esce uno _pssst_ sfiatato e poco eloquente.  
“Mi chiede _sempre_ di te, come stai e cosa fai. Si sente persino in colpa, quando se c’è una colpa…”  
“Sarebbe la mia? Stai insinuando che…”  
“Non insinuo: _so_. Non l’ha chiesto lui d’essere rapito dai Men in Black.”  
“E cosa dovrei fare _io_?”  
“Intanto potresti fingere che t’interessi qualcosa della sua vita.”  
“Io non ho bisogno di fingere: sai benissimo quello che provo.”  
“ _Io_. E lui?”  
“Thor non ha bisogno di me.”  
Darcy arriccia le labbra, sfila gli occhiali e si massaggia le tempie. “ _Rewind_. Chi è stato l’eroe che ha avuto il coraggio di stare con te per più di dieci minuti?”  
“Non sei divertente, Darcy. E sarebbe anche ora che ci mettessimo al lavoro, perché…”  
“Non cambiare discorso. Sei innamorata o no?”  
Jane stringe le labbra e tace: se è un sì, il termine tecnico per descriverlo è ‘ _stitico_ ’.  
“Che ne dice il professor Selvig?”  
“Perché Erik dovrebbe pensarne qualcosa?”  
“Perché l’ha accompagnato lui, per esempio. Perché sta facendo quello che dovrebbe fare una certa Jane Foster.”  
“Stargli tra i piedi?”  
“Dargli un po’ di sostegno, mentecatta addottorata.”  
“Darcy? Stai passando la misura.”  
“In realtà mi sto controllando, perché sei più vecchia di me e pare che io debba portarti rispetto.”  
Jane sbuffa, ripone in un angolo i quaderni e siede al tavolo che una poco riuscita colazione ha disseminato di briciole. “Sono innamorata. E sono delusa. E sono spaventata. È questo che vuoi sapere?”  
“ _Quanto_ e _perché_.”  
“Cioè?”  
“ _Quanto_ lo ami e _perché_ saresti delusa e spaventata.”  
“Andiamo! Questo discorso…”  
“Ha più senso di quello che credi, perché secondo le tue risposte deciderò il da farsi.”  
“Deciderai _cosa_?”  
“Sono io che pongo le domande, adesso. Allora, dott.ssa Foster?”

*

 **11 novembre 2013 – 11.01** , _New York City_

  
Thor non mangia: _divora_.  
Lo fa, soprattutto, in un modo che è difficile valutare se _disperato_ , _intimidatorio_ o _comico_.  
Il risultato è un _grottesco_ venato di simpatia, che gli ha fatto guadagnare mezza torta di noci pecan come omaggio della casa.  
“La mia parte, sia chiaro, non l’avrai,” sogghigna Steve, mentre il bistrot si spopola poco a poco. _Orario d’ufficio_ , pensa. Ore da passare inscatolati e catalogati e costretti in un ruolo. Ore da passare al sicuro, in un piccolo mondo felice.  
Thor ingolla l’ultimo sorso di caffè e reprime a stento un rutto soddisfatto.  
“Scommetto che va meglio.”  
“A casa di Stark è difficile trovare qualcosa da mangiare.”  
“Il suo forte è il mobile bar, ma temo che il problema sia un altro.”  
“Cioè?”  
“Ti sei mai preparato da mangiare in vita tua, Thor?”  
“Naturale.”  
“In quali occasioni?”  
“In guerra. O a caccia. Se stai inseguendo un… Ah, credo di aver capito.”  
Steve gli batte un colpo incoraggiante sulla spalla. “Se può farti sentire meglio, la prima volta in cui ho visto il frigorifero del mio nuovo appartamento, pensavo di doverci riporre la divisa.”  
Thor sorride. Steve solleva la tazza e propone un brindisi. “A chi vive fuori dal tempo.”  
  
Puoi mancare dalla Storia per quasi un secolo, ma, per capire gli uomini, l’istinto è quello che conta; guardali negli occhi, ascolta i toni, stringi la mano: sono infiniti i segnali che raccontano chi hai davanti.  
A Steve, Thor è piaciuto a pelle, perché parla poco, ascolta molto e non perde tempo a giudicare.  
La strana società da cui proviene ha, soprattutto, la genuinità che manca a Stark.  
Tony farebbe il gradasso, se non avesse un’armatura di metallo a proteggerlo? È solo un nuovo modello di bullo – non _solo_ quello, ma _anche_ quello.  
Thor, no. Persino nell’accogliere una fetta di torta, ringrazia con il calore di chi quel ‘ _grazie_ ’ lo pensa davvero – e, non a caso, un sorriso gli ha fatto guadagnare anche il resto del dolce.  
“Facciamo un giro a Central Park: l’ultima volta non credo che tu abbia avuto modo di guardarti attorno.”  
Steve chiede il conto e scopre che la cifra è irrisoria persino per chi, come lui, ha vissuto i giorni della Grande Depressione.  
“Il tuo amico ha dato il buon esempio anche agli altri clienti: dovrei pagarlo io.”  
Thor, già sulla porta del locale, ignora di aver appena ricevuto qualcosa di simile a un’offerta di lavoro. Steve borbotta un ringraziamento imbarazzato, poi si affretta ad anticiparlo, perché ancora non hanno affrontato il capitolo ‘ _incroci_ ’ e qualcuno potrebbe danneggiarsi sul serio.  
L’incauto investitore senz’altro.  
“La prima volta in cui sono stato su Midgard, non c’era tutta questa confusione,” grugnisce Thor. “Era un posto piccolo e silenzioso.”  
“Anche dove sono nato io è così. _Era_ , almeno. Immagino che le cose siano cambiate parecchio persino da quelle parti.”  
“Parli spesso della tua vita in due tempi, ma non credo di aver capito cosa significhi.”  
“A volte succede anche a me,” replica. “Sto provando a ricominciare.”  
Thor non pone domande: fiuta un’aria dall’odore già invernale e insegue il cielo.  
“Ho dormito per settant’anni. Così pare, almeno. Io, di sicuro, non lo ricordo.”  
“Mio padre Odino può dormire per periodi molto più lunghi. Quando Loki ed io eravamo bambini, ricordo che una volta…”  
“Thor… Io sono un essere umano.”

*****

 

 **11 novembre 2013 – 09.38** , _Culver University, Willowdale, Virginia_

  
“Non c’è un _quanto_ : lo amo da impazzire e non so nemmeno come sia potuto accadere. Non sono una ragazzina, ma una donna adulta, eppure…”  
“Non sei cieca.”  
“Non si tratta solo di quello, Darcy.”  
“Sarebbe già _abbastanza_. Voglio dire: è stupendo. Con o senza corazza. _Senza_ , anzi…”  
“Darcy!”  
“Va bene, va bene. Come sei permalosa.”  
“Thor è perfetto… _Tutto_. Il semplice fatto che si sia accorto di me ha qualcosa di straordinario, tuttavia sono abbastanza matura da sapere quando non vale la pena di farsi illusioni. È un dio: il suo modo di pensare, ragionare, vivere non ha nulla da dividere con…”  
“Patetica.”  
“Cosa?”  
Darcy solleva ironica un sopracciglio. “Sai chi mi ricordi?”  
“Chi, sentiamo.”  
“Mia zia Gladys. _Gladys la balena_ , per la precisione.”  
“Lusingata dall’accostamento, ma…”  
“Lasciami finire. Zia Gladys non si è mai messa a dieta in vita sua, perché è faticoso; perché era più comodo sposare un altro ciccione, mettere al mondo un allevamento di suini e lamentare con tutti il dramma di una _costituzione robusta_. Il rischio di provare a essere, non dico più bella, ma più sana, non se l’è mai preso. Un po’ come _qualcuno_ non vuole correre il rischio d’essere felice per _cosa_? Non mi sembra che al momento abbia questa torma di pretendenti fuori dalla porta.”  
“Non sei brava a consolare le persone, te l’hanno mai detto?”  
Darcy sbuffa. “Non era quello che intendevo fare, infatti.”  
“Quanto al ‘ _delusa_ ’, sai benissimo il perché. È tornato, ma _mai_ per me. Difendere Midgard, proteggere Loki… Io…”  
“ _Tu_ sei Midgard, per Thor. Non credo che altrimenti avrebbe scelto di scontrarsi con quello psicopatico totale del fratello. Ha un brutto complesso, lo sai?”  
“Temo di non seguirti.”  
“Se avessi guardato Supernatural come ti avevo suggerito, a questo punto ne sapresti qualcosa in più… Ma tu, no! Sempre il naso su libri che non servono a niente.”  
“Questo discorso non ha senso, Darcy…”  
“O non vuoi trovarglielo? Tra Thor e il fratello è successo qualcosa di brutto… Di _orrendo_ , probabilmente, perché noi abbiamo visto quanto _bene_ gli voglia il pazzo e, di seguito, che cosa è successo al sociopatico. Dunque? Che brillanti conclusioni trae il tuo cervello, a parte che la cena del Ringraziamento deve essere molto pericolosa, da quelle parti?”  
“È un altro mondo. Non possiamo applicare i nostri parametri.”  
“Strano… A me, invece, sembra tutto molto umano. Incasinato quanto vuoi, ma umanissimo.”  
“Si vede che sei più sveglia di me. Capita.”  
“Forse sono solo più coraggiosa.”  
Jane scuote il capo. “Cos’è che vuoi? Dimmelo e chiudiamo questa pagina in modo definitivo. Forse non sono intelligente come immagino, o acuta o sensibile, ma sto soffrendo più di quel che credo di meritare.”  
“Ho prenotato due biglietti di sola andata per New York. Partiamo venerdì. Ah, portati qualcosa di pesante, perché dicono che nel fine settimana si abbasseranno le temperature.”  
“Avresti fatto… _Cosa_?”  
“Tranquilla: paga il dipartimento.”  
“Oh, no, no!”  
“Oh, _sì_! Ho conosciuto su Facebook uno della Columbia che pare carino, tu hai bisogno di rivedere chi sappiamo e…”  
“Dove conti di stare, eh?”  
Darcy solleva le spalle. “In uno studentato un po’ meno schifoso di quello della Culver. Quanto a te, Thor mi ha detto che Stark gli ha messo a disposizione una grande magione, il che, tradotto in una lingua un po’ meno morta, significa che avrete anche un letto matrimoniale.”  
Jane boccheggia.  
“Non c’è bisogno che mi ringrazi: so da me che sono fantastica.”

*

 **11 novembre 2013 – 14.21** , _New York City_

  
“Come sta Loki?”  
Thor lo fissa sorpreso. Il luogo dal quale ha abbandonato la Terra l’ultima volta non è distante. Allora c’era l’estate nell’aria – e fumo e distruzione. Ora, dove le foglie resistono, è un tripudio di rosso e d’oro.  
“Quella faccia?”  
“T’interessa sul serio?”  
“In caso contrario non te l’avrei chiesto.”  
Thor calcia via un sasso e guarda il cielo. “Saresti il primo a domandarmelo. Tranne Bruce, non credo che qualcun altro lo consideri un essere umano.”  
“Devi ammettere che tuo fratello ha qualche difficoltà a mostrare il meglio di sé.”  
“Lo so.”  
“Ciò non toglie che io sia d’accordo con la tua scelta. Le persone deboli vanno protette. Non importa quanto male possano aver procurato: non devi arrecargliene tu.”  
“Loki non è un debole.”  
Steve sorride. “Dal poco che so di lui, non ha mai fatto altro che scappare, e questo, credimi, è proprio quello che fanno le persone fragili. Non vigliacche, non necessariamente: ma _fragili_. Solo che, se cominci a scappare, non ti fermi più.”  
“Tu sei saggio,” dice Thor. “Non somigli a…”  
“Tony Stark? Posso assicurarti che il padre era peggio. Di sicuro riuscire irritanti è un talento di famiglia.”  
Thor abbassa il viso. “È meglio che tu non conosca i talenti della mia, allora. Quello di Loki è un crimine con molti complici.”  
“Perché dici questo?”  
Sulla superficie tesa del lago, un paio di anatre si spiumano infreddolite.  
“La vita che mio padre ha salvato è la stessa che ha distrutto,” mormora.  
È evidente che non abbia voglia di andare oltre, com’è evidente che Steve non forzerà la mano.  
“Se ne sta occupando Bruce, no? Si vede poco in giro per la Stark Tower.”  
Thor annuisce, grato per il diversivo. “Sì, lo tratta bene. Loki è al sicuro con lui.”  
“Immagino che Hulk rappresenti comunque un deterrente efficace. Voglio dire… Anche al massimo della forma, non è uscito bene dal confronto diretto.”  
Thor gli rivolge un’occhiata perplessa. “Tu… Non sai niente?”  
“Dovrei sapere _cosa_?”  
“Loki ha perso del tutto la memoria. Non sa chi siete. Non ricorda niente di Midgard.”  
Steve schiude le labbra, ma non sa bene cosa dire.  
“All’inizio pensavo che fosse solo perché era così ferito, invece il suo corpo sta guarendo, ma non la sua mente. È lui, ma al tempo stesso è… Diverso.”  
“Una ragione in più per difenderlo, insomma.”  
“Stark non sopporta la sua presenza.”  
Steve si stringe nelle spalle. “Non sarebbe la prima volta che mi trovo in disaccordo con qualcuno. Con _quel_ qualcuno in particolare.”  
Thor annuisce. “Sono contento di sentirlo. Un corpo midgardiano non mi permetterebbe di proteggerlo da solo.”  
“Direi il contrario! Mi hai quasi steso più di una volta.”  
“Non ci sono mai riuscito, però. E mi sono stancato.”  
  
Il cielo ha l’azzurro terso delle giornate d’inverno; puro e lontanissimo, racconta una pace che puoi conquistare, se solo vuoi.  
Se combatti, soprattutto.  
  
“Non dirmi che ti sei fatto impressionare da Natasha!”  
“Dovrei?”  
Steve sogghigna. “Dovresti… Lascia che ti racconti che cosa è successo quando l’agente Coulson ed io siamo andati a recuperare lei e Clint all’aeroporto.”  
“Ma Natasha e Barton…”  
“È un’altra cosa che non ti consiglio di chiederle, ma, a quanto ho capito, _sì_. Almeno: credo che sia l’unico a poterla chiamare _Nat_ o _Tasha_ senza pagarne le conseguenze.”  
“Le midgardiane sono strane.”  
“Diciamo che non sono un grande esperto e che l’agente Romanoff non è un campione statistico.”  
“Dicevi del figlio di Coul? Come è risorto?”  
“Se avesse un senso, ti chiederei di non essere blasfemo, ma dubito, appunto, di poter impostare la questione in tali termini. In realtà non è mai morto. Allo S.H.I.E.L.D., gli agenti in servizio indossano quella che in gergo si chiama ‘protezione quattro’. È un giubbotto pensato per respingere colpi di arma da fuoco, ma abbastanza efficace anche nel ridurre la penetrazione. Quando tuo fratello l’ha colpito, parte della sua energia è stata assorbita dalla corazza. L’ha ridotto male, quello sì; non abbastanza, comunque, da non fargli avere una buona idea.”  
“Non mi sembra _buona_ : ero addolorato per l’ennesimo crimine di Loki.”  
“Ed io pervaso dal senso di colpa, Stark annichilito dalla sorpresa, Natasha furibonda. In breve: abbiamo trovato tutti un valido motivo per collaborare.”  
Thor sorride. “Già.”  
“Quando Fury me l’ha detto, non sapevo se complimentarmi o tirargli un pugno. Alla fine mi sono fatto una bella risata e ho considerato chiuso l’incidente. È anche vero, tuttavia, che conoscessi da poco l’agente Coulson; a quanto pare, invece, per Clint e Natasha era una specie di fratello maggiore.”  
“Temo d’intuire il resto. Quando ho scoperto che Loki era ancora vivo, benché ci avesse lasciato intendere il contrario…”  
“… Il tuo primo desiderio è stato quello di ammazzarlo con le tue mani. Ricordo la scena. Un aggancio molto efficace.”

*****

 

 **11 novembre 2013 – 10.20** , _Culver University, Willowdale, Virginia_

  
“E cosa dovrei dirgli? Non l’ho nemmeno salutato sul serio e non…”  
“Respira, Jane. Per gli attacchi di panico c’è sempre l’aeroporto.”  
“Non trattarmi come se fossi una ragazzina umorale. Il problema è che non pensi mai alle conseguenze delle tue azioni!”  
“Il _tuo_ problema è che pensi troppo! Quando invece ti lasci andare…”  
“E quando l’avrei fatto?”  
“Quando ti ha chiesto una mano e gli hai dato la bocca, Jane.”  
“Tu… Tu…”  
“Già… Di crediti, ne meritavo almeno una ventina.”

*

 **11 novembre 2013 – 15.15** , _New York City_

  
“Insomma, quando ha visto Coulson, non ha detto nulla. Non un saluto, non una lacrima, _niente_. Una statua di sale. Barton era sorpreso, d’accordo, forse persino un po’ commosso. Lei… Russa fino in fondo.”  
“Che vuol dire?”  
“Ah, niente… Qualcosa che era attuale parecchio tempo fa. Comunque… Si avvicina, guarda me, guarda lui e gli tira un gancio destro così mirato che, se non c’ero io a riprenderlo, l’avrebbe ammazzato per davvero. _Non provarci più_ , ha borbottato, poi ha recuperato il bagaglio, ci ha fissato un’altra volta e ha aggiunto: _comunque, è un piacere rivederti, agente Coulson_.”  
“Immagino che non piacerle sia piuttosto pericoloso… E suppongo di aver fatto il possibile per piacerle pochissimo.”  
“Ce l’ha con tuo fratello, non con te. Ed è una che evita di mordere per prima.”  
“È quello che mi preoccupa, infatti.”  
“Hai detto che Loki non si ricorda di noi.”  
“Già… Il problema è che non sono ancora riuscito a capire cosa ricordi _davvero_.”  
Steve abbassa lo sguardo.  
“È stato bello parlare con te, Steve. Preferirei, però, che tornassimo indietro. Loki non dorme bene e la prima parte della giornata è quella in cui… Be’, è meno amichevole.”  
“… E detto di tuo fratello…”  
  
Un’anatra si leva in volo.  
C’è davvero un bel sole, in cielo.  
Il sole che ti aspetti da una magnifica giornata di pace.


	13. Educazione siberiana

_Anyone can put paint on a canvas, but only a true master can bring the painting to life._  
 _Anyone can kill, but only a genius can make murder an art._  
Shaun Jeffrey, _The Kult_

*

 

 **11 novembre 2013 – 09.50** , _New York City_ _, Stark Tower_

 

Esiste una differenza fondamentale tra il buon soldato e la macchina da guerra.  
Il buon soldato esegue gli ordini, ma non smette mai di essere umano.  
Il buon soldato mantiene una discreta sensibilità al dubbio, al grigio, alla persona.  
La macchina da guerra è un organismo di devastazione senza pilota e senza tempo, perché non esita, non temporeggia, non ritarda lo scontro inevitabile.  
La macchina da guerra, soprattutto, _prima_ neutralizza, _poi_ verifica.  
Se sbaglia, sa di poter sopportare il contraccolpo del rimorso. Di solito, tuttavia, quel che le interessa è resistere al rimpianto.  
   
Natasha Romanoff, sul campo di battaglia, non è donna ma ragno. Di un ragno ha la vista, la pazienza e il morso.  
Natasha Romanoff guarda Loki e vede un bersaglio mobile. Non ha bisogno di sapere altro.  
È una frazione di secondo: il nemico, distratto dal sibilo della guaina, aumenta di otto gradi il suo angolo cieco. Sotto i dieci è sempre un rischio colpire, ma se non accetti il rischio, non saresti l’agente di grado più alto dello S.H.I.E.L.D.  
Natasha Romanoff è un livello dieci: nemmeno Maria Hill c’è ancora arrivata.  
Loki misura poco meno di due metri e tanto basta a darle un vantaggio considerevole. Natasha è piccola di statura, veloce e agile come una gatta. Solo Barton è riuscito a inchiodarla – una volta, secoli fa – ma Clint è il miglior cecchino al mondo, non uno stupido dio norreno che crede ancora all’inferiorità dell’uomo.  
 _Benvenuto su Midgard_ , pensa, e poi lo sorprende dal basso, lo colpisce con violenza al ginocchio e di seguito alla trachea. È stata persino più generosa del solito: alla Vedova piace quando la preda urla e si contorce. In questo caso, invece, l’ha stordito dopo avergli spezzato i legamenti.  
   
“Fermatevi subito! Non c’è…”  
   
Banner ha un’espressione che oscilla tra l’attonito e l’incredulo. Stark, una volta tanto, ha il buongusto di tacere.  
I civili sono una seccatura, perché vivono di una favola ipocrita chiamata ‘politica’. Parlano, parlano e poi chiedono ai ragni di tessere una tela rassicurante.  
Clint le fa un cenno con il capo.  
 _Meno male che ci sei tu_ , pensa.  
Dal punto in cui si trova, non riesce a leggere il cardiofrequenzimetro da cui Bruce non si separa mai. Le basta una porta sigillata e una spia lampeggiante; le basta quel rosso a sentire in gola il sapore acido della paura.  
Una volta con Hulk basta per sempre: è abbastanza onesta da dirselo senza vergogna.  
   
“Vi ho detto…”  
   
Ora tocca a Barton e sa che non fallirà, perché se la Vedova ha un morso velenoso, il Falco ha occhi buoni e centra sempre il bersaglio. In questo caso, un vaporizzatore di desflurano.  
“Niente di personale,” mormora Clint, mentre il medico gli si affloscia tra le braccia.  
   
 _Centotrenta._  
 _Centodieci._  
 _Ottantadue._  
   
La spia è verde. La via, libera.  
Natasha riprende a respirare e allenta la pressione del ginocchio che, premuto tra le scapole di Loki, le assicura il pieno controllo dell’avversario. “Chiama Fury,” dice. “Livello sei.”  
Stark palleggia lo sguardo dall’uno all’altra, sempre più livido e fuori fuoco. “Un momento!”  
Clint ha già estratto il palmare.  
“Che c’entra Bruce?”  
Natasha si rialza. Loki respira appena.  
“Ti ha appena salvato la vita,” replica secca. “Ti consiglio di farti da parte.”  
Stark solleva un sopracciglio. La sua qualità migliore è il limite che fa di Iron Man una risorsa e una grana non indifferente: l’ostinazione di chi pretende il controllo. Non ha ancora capito d’essere appena stato declassato a dettaglio irrilevante.  
Uno Stark, d’altra parte, non lo accetterebbe mai.  
“Crisi risolta, direttore, ma chiediamo due unità di contenimento.”  
Il tono di Barton, monocorde, le ricorda cosa ama di lui: la freddezza dell’esecutore e il calore dell’amante. Sono della stessa pasta, che facciano la guerra o si abbandonino al sesso – che è poi la forma più dolce e intima di morte conoscano.  
“Ehi! Perché due?”  
Natasha solleva lo sguardo e regala a Stark un’occhiata raggelante. “Te lo ripeto: fatti da parte.”  
Clint interrompe la chiamata. “Otto minuti e prelevano il carico.”  
Natasha annuisce.  
“Quale carico? Chi…”  
Clint le porge i ferri di soggezione che lo S.H.I.E.L.D. ha pensato per le emergenze. _Emergenza_ , nel lessico di Fury, è sinonimo di _disperazione_ e sospensione di ogni regola.  
A Natasha, Fury è piaciuto a pelle: se può, evita le sfumature e chiama il pericolo per nome.  
“Non credo che ci sia bisogno di usarli anche con Banner,” dice. Clint approva.  
“Non avrete intenzione di consegnare al governo Bruce, vero?”  
La voce di Tony trema in modo impercettibile. Il dispositivo metallico che cinge ora il collo di Loki si chiude con uno scatto secco. All’altezza della nuca, un anello sostiene le catene cui vanno assicurati i polsi. A meno di slogarsi le clavicole – e fa male. Fa davvero un male cane – non c’è possibilità di riuscire offensivi. Un movimento di troppo, d’altra parte, autorizza il rilascio di una scarica da duecento volt: non mortale ma dolorosa. Molto dolorosa.  
Lo S.H.I.E.L.D. studia con cura i suoi giocattoli; Natasha non si stanca mai di giocare.  
“Quello che faremo non ti riguarda,” dice Clint.  
“E da quando? Non siete forse ospiti del sottoscritto?”  
Loki libera un debole gemito.  
 _Hai la pelle proprio dura_ , pensa Natasha, ma non c’è né ammirazione, né simpatia in quella constatazione. Per colpa di una stupida divinità umorale ha quasi ucciso Clint – e Clint è _tutto_.  
La Vedova Nera può condannarti per molto meno.  
Barton si carica in spalla Banner e si avvia all’uscita.  
“Forse non ti è chiaro, Stark: non è da te che prendiamo ordini.”  
Tony schiude le labbra. Natasha afferra il collare e lo strattona con energia.  
Loki solleva lo sguardo.  
“Impara a valutare meglio i tuoi avversari, la prossima volta.”  
Ammesso, poi, che sia tanto pazzo da mordere ancora.  
 

*

 **11 novembre 2013 – 16.52** , _New York City_ _, Stark Tower_

 

 _Non doveva finire così._  
Più ci pensa – più se lo ripete – più ottiene quale unico risultato apprezzabile di sentirsi una merda.  
Aveva promesso a Banner di restituirgli una vita e cosa è successo?  
La bottiglia è a metà e la sbronza non è allegra, come non ti rende mai più allegro bere da solo perché nessuno dividerebbe con te un bicchiere.  
Ha fatto una stronzata e questo non lo stupisce – Tony Stark è un artista, quando c’è da combinarne qualcuna.  
Il problema è che non può atteggiarsi a vittima.  
Il problema è che c’è andato di mezzo qualcun altro.  
“Banner è troppo coinvolto,” ha detto Fury – _stronzo, faccia di merda, guercio dei miei coglioni._ “Non possiamo correre il rischio che…”  
Ha interrotto la comunicazione prima di ascoltare il resto – prima d’incazzarsi sul serio.  
Che poi! Non è colpa di Bruce. Bruce ha tentato di rimediare fino all’ultimo.  
   
 _È colpa mia._  
   
Non lo sopporta: quelle tre parole gli riescono indigeribili. Un po’ come ‘ _ti amo_ ’ o ‘ _mi dispiace_ ’.  
I sentimenti non si predicano e l’ha provato sulla propria pelle.  
Il ‘ _ti voglio bene_ ’ di un padre assente che valore aveva?  
Pepper non gli ha mai detto nulla di simile, eppure gli ha preso in mano il cuore – _lei_ sì. _Lei_ c’è sempre.  
 _L’ho fatto per Virginia_ , pensa.  
   
 _Bugiardo: l’hai fatto per te._  
   
Il ghiaccio tintinna nel bicchiere.  
Sarà una brutta sbronza e non riuscirà a sopravvivere al mal di testa, o forse sì, com’è sempre sopravvissuto a tutto.  
 _Super-vivere_ , come i veri supereroi.  
 _Cazzate_. Gli eroi sono solo stronzi che non sanno pensare ai loro affari. Egocentrici, delusi, poveri bastardi senza gloria.  
   
 _Merda… Mi sta prendendo proprio male._  
   
Un silenzio innaturale veste l’ambiente: non c’è Capitan ghiacciolo a spendere non richiesto una logica vintage da boyscout; non c’è quel maledetto vichingo galattico a spaccare qualcosa – i coglioni, prima di tutto.  
Non c’è la Vedova dalla lingua velenosa e dal culo celestiale.  
Non c’è un Legolas che punge sempre a sproposito.  
Non c’è l’unico amico che sia riuscito a trovare dopo Rhodey, ammesso che qualcuno voglia davvero chiamarsi tale quando entra in conto Tony Stark.  
Non c’è _lei_ e questo basta a fare della Terra un sasso senz’anima.  
   
 _‘Fanculo._  
   
Sono le cinque di un pomeriggio invernale di scazzo e tramonti precoci. Il sole se n’è andato, lasciando una bava che vira dall’arancio al viola. Sembra proprio il vomito di un ubriaco.  
Un ultimo sorso.  
Bere da soli fa sempre schifo, ma è anche per questo che bevi: perché sei _solo_.  
Perché ti senti uno schifo – e a nessuno piace.  
   
 _Sei un vigliacco._  
 _Sì, lo sono, ma sono anche umano._  
 _Tu sei Iron Man._  
 _Quella è la maschera dei giorni buoni. Io ho paura di morire._  
 _Non sembra._  
 _Sono un bravo attore._  
 _E adesso?_  
 _Adesso sono sbronzo e sono stanco._  
 _Da te non me lo aspettavo._  
 _Siamo in due._  
   
Può disattivare Jarvis, non la voce della coscienza: quella parla sempre e non ti conviene sperare nel black-out.

 

*

 

_Asgard, Válaskjálf (palazzo di Odino)_

 

La vestizione di un guerriero è un rito complesso, che l’abitudine, tuttavia, consente di sfogliare come un codice. Così è per Frigga, almeno, che è sposa di re e madre del dio più potente di Asgard.  
Così è per la donna che ha piegato il cielo due volte e che legge il domani.  
“Sei inquieto,” dice.  
La prima volta in cui ha incontrato Odino, il padre degli dei era solo il figlio di Borr e di Bestla, un guerriero feroce, biondo e bellissimo. Insaziabile, nel letto e sul campo di battaglia, non tradiva nell’aspetto il sangue misto, perché era oro e neve come il più puro degli Æsir.  
Frigga si chiede se non sia stato questo a fargli raccogliere quel giorno lontano un bambino abbandonato e fragile; un bambino che aveva il sangue sbagliato e gli occhi di un incubo.  
Un bambino pieno di un potere straordinario.  
   
 _Loki._  
   
Odino armeggia con la fibbia del pettorale sinistro.  
È diventato lento, metodico, silenzioso. Troppe battaglie l’hanno consumato e non bastano i pomi di Iðunn a restituire quel che il dolore ha tolto – e Thor e Loki sono un dolore immenso.  
“Verrà la guerra ed io sono solo,” replica amaro. “Chiederò aiuto ai Vanir. Freyja intercederà per me.”  
“È da lei che vai?”  
   
 _Freyja, la bella._  
 _Freyja, la feconda._  
 _Freyja, puttana di tutti_ : è così che l’ha chiamata Loki, davanti agli Æsir riuniti.  
L’ha fatto per _lei_ ; per ripagare con l’umiliazione chi troppe volte l’ha vinta.  
   
“So cosa pensi e ti rispondo che sono vecchio. I lombi hanno smesso di bruciare.”  
Frigga socchiude le palpebre. “Lascia che ti accompagni, allora.”  
Odino scuote il capo. “Sarai con me a Vanaheimr, in missione diplomatica, perché sei la mia migliore ambasciatrice. Da Freyja, tuttavia, devo andare solo.”  
“Giaceresti con lei, se te lo domandasse?”  
Si sente meschina e fragile, Frigga, smarrita e vecchia. Ha perso i suoi figli, tradito Odino: se la collera di Jotunheim si abbattesse di nuovo sui Regni, chi potrebbe mai difendere le radici di Yggdrasill?  
Odino le accarezza la guancia. “Non mi ha voluto quando ero giovane e bello… Cosa potrebbe mai trovare in un vecchio guercio?”  
“La grandezza,” sospira Frigga, e poi lo bacia. “Gli uomini di Freyr non ti basteranno, lo sai?”  
“Lo so.”  
“E quel che vuoi fare…”  
“È follia. So anche questo. Ho guardato nel futuro e scelto, Frigga. Non dovrai violare il tuo giuramento per soccorrermi.”  
Frigga si morde le labbra: ha visto Odino alle porte di Niflheim; l’ha visto commerciare con Hela perché, nel bisogno, si apra la via ai morti. “Eppure tu sai che quando chi è stato cammina al fianco di chi vive ora…”  
Odino indossa l’elmo. “Non è ancora tempo per il Ragnarök. È per scongiurarlo, piuttosto, che dovrò usare la lingua in luogo della spada.”  
“Mio re…”  
Odino le dà le spalle. Le sue ultime parole, in fondo, non sono di quelle che potrebbe pronunciare guardandola negli occhi.  
“Se solo ci fosse stato Loki…”

 

*

 **11 novembre 2013 – 15.52** , _Helicarrier_

 

“Questi sono per te.”  
   
La midgardiana gli lancia un involto di stoffa.  
Loki non capisce.  
La midgardiana ha gli occhi di un lupo.  
   
“Vestiti. Non abbiamo tempo da perdere.”  
   
L’ambiente in cui si trova è poco più di una scatola di metallo: l’unico accesso è dominato da una femmina pericolosa e imprevedibile.  
   
“Non costringermi a…”  
   
Loki tende il braccio e afferra gli abiti che gli sono stati offerti. Ha ancora indosso il collare, ma gli hanno liberato i polsi: lo ritengono inoffensivo e questo, oltre che umiliarlo oltre misura, lo riempie di un terrore tetro.  
 _È già capitato_ , pensa. _Non è la prima volta che…_  
La midgardiana si avvicina. Loki deglutisce con difficoltà.  
 _Se solo riuscissi a capire cosa dicono._  
   
“Abbiamo già avuto modo di conoscerci, noi due. Io so che hai la lingua sciolta e una discreta inventiva nell’insultare. Tu dovresti sapere che ottengo sempre quel che voglio.”  
   
Il ginocchio si sta annerendo e pulsa. Non è un dolore insopportabile – dopo quanto gli hanno fatto su Jotunheim, dovrebbero scuoiarlo, perché si avvicini di nuovo a qualcosa di simile alla sofferenza – ma non è piacevole. Lo pone, soprattutto, in una condizione d’inferiorità ancora più smaccata.  
   
“Senza le corna e la tua bella corazza non sei granché.”  
   
Non riesce a mantenere la concentrazione; le parole che lo sferzano sono suoni privi di significato.  
Sa che non c’è nulla di buono o generoso su quella bocca.  
Sa che, a poterlo fare, le caverebbe gli occhi.  
   
“Tendi le braccia.”  
   
Loki non si muove.  
   
“Le braccia in vista, ti ho detto.”  
“Jeg forstår ikke ( _Non capisco_ ),” mormora.  
La midgardiana sospira spazientita, si piega su di lui e gli chiude i polsi in due pesanti anelli. “Non riuscirai a esasperarmi: mi hanno insegnato questo trucco prima che imparassi a camminare… Ed io sono una che non dimentica mai niente.”  
Stringe la presa sulla catena che lega i bracciali e la strattona verso l’alto.  
 _In piedi._ La prevaricazione parla una lingua universale.  
   
“Si provoca il carceriere finché non mena un bel colpo, così svieni e hai modo di recuperare le forze… Da un dio millenario mi aspettavo qualcosa di meglio. Ho conosciuto ex D.D.R. che avrebbero potuto insegnarti qualcosa sul fronte delle strategie di resistenza.”  
   
Parla e non si preoccupa d’essere ascoltata.  
È provocazione? Un eccesso di sicurezza?  
Loki zoppica lungo un vestibolo asettico e infinito.  
Ignora il tempo e il luogo.  
Ignora quel che ha lasciato alle proprie spalle e quel che ora lo divorerà.

 

*

 **11 novembre 2013 – 16.00** , _Helicarrier_

 

Il _poi_ è sempre una nebbia confusa, quasi l’altro sollevasse di proposito fumo e polvere a nascondere l’obbrobrio di un’esistenza clandestina.  
   
 _Dio, no… Fa’ che non sia successo proprio…_  
   
Bruce strizza le palpebre, ferito da una luce troppo viva. Ha ancora indosso i propri abiti – sgualciti, d’accordo, ma almeno non si è ritrovato, come di consueto, con il culo di fuori. Piegato sul fianco, ha dell’ambiente una visione limitata, ma già può dire con certezza che non è più nel suo rassicurante laboratorio. Non c’è niente di familiare, almeno, nel neon violento che illumina una vasca circolare e spoglia.  
Una vasca di cui è l’unico ospite.  
Siede con difficoltà sul sottile lettino che ha cullato – chissà per quanto – un sonno comatoso e senza sogni. Non riesce a raccogliere le idee, né a trasformare in soddisfazione l’unica certezza che gli rimanga: l’ _altro_ non ha preso il sopravvento, dunque non ha danneggiato nessuno.  
   
“C’è qualcuno?”  
La voce rimbomba nel niente.  
Strofina gli occhi, si massaggia le tempie.  
   
 _Stava medicando Loki e poi?_  
 _Poi è arrivato Tony._  
 _E poi?_  
 _Poi Tony ha cominciato…_  
   
“Ti sei svegliato, per fortuna.”  
Bruce solleva lo sguardo. Clint lo ricambia, ma la sua espressione è indecifrabile.  
“Dove sono? Non credo di conoscere questo…”  
“Invece sì. O meglio: ci sei già stato, anche se ne hai visitata una minima parte.”  
Bruce si alza. È ancora stordito, quasi dopo una pessima sbronza – ma quanti secoli sono che non beve? Una vita fa.  
“È l’Helicarrier dello S.H.I.E.L.D. In questo momento dovremmo essere sopra l’Atlantico, a una discreta e prudente distanza da Manhattan.”  
“Che… Che cosa?”  
La spessa parete di vetro che lo divide da Clint ottunde i suoni, ma non la sua incredulità ferita.  
“Sei stato a un passo dall’andare _oltre_. Non era prudente lasciarti libero.”  
“Io non… Oh, ma è follia!”  
Barton non muove un muscolo. “Sì, lo penso anch’io.”  
Bruce stringe i pugni. “Tirami fuori: come puoi ben vedere, sono irritato, ma non grosso e verde.”  
“Il direttore ha dato ordini precisi ed io intendo rispettarli.”  
“Fammi parlare con Fury, allora.”  
“In questo momento è impegnato.”  
   
 _È un incubo. Tutto questo è solo un brutto scherzo della mia immaginazione._  
   
“Dove sono gli altri?”  
“Natasha è con Fury.”  
“Ho detto ‘ _altri_ ’.”  
“Stark non era autorizzato a seguirci.”  
Bruce deglutisce a fatica. “Avete preso anche Loki, vero?”  
“Vi abbiamo salvato la vita.”  
“Non era un pericolo per nessuno.”  
“Non è quello che ho visto.”  
“Non sapete cosa state facendo!”  
Barton socchiude le palpebre. “Al contrario. Se c’è qualcuno che conosce Loki in profondità, be’… Quello sono io.”  
“Clint… Non è più _quel_ Loki. Ti assicuro che…”  
“L’effetto dell’anestetico dovrebbe svanire del tutto tra qualche ora. Prenditela comoda, d’accordo?”

 

*

 **11 novembre 2013 – 17.00** , _Helicarrier_

 

Gli ha detto: “Preferisco che tu non ci sia.”  
Barton ha sorriso. “Anch’io preferisco non dover vedere.”  
È così che funziona tra loro; è così che t’innamori di un assassino: sai cos’è, ma scegli di non giudicare; ti accontenti dei suoi progressi e di una scelta di campo che vi avvicina.  
Ti accontenti di non guardare quello che non potresti sopportare.  
Clint non è immacolato, ma non torturerebbe un nemico.  
Natasha, _sì_.  
Natasha ottiene sempre quello che vuole: a qualunque prezzo.  
 _È per questo che sono compromessa_ , pensa.  
 _È per questo che doveva uccidermi._  
   
 _Hai gli occhi troppo tristi per odiare_. Sono le parole di quel giorno?  
 _Sei troppo bella per morire._  
   
Natasha solleva il capo e sospira.  
Da quando è un soldato dello S.H.I.E.L.D., ha valicato di rado il labile confine tra il _necessario_ e l’ _immorale_.  
Sì, ha tradito, minacciato, ingannato.  
Sì, ha ucciso.  
Sì, ha _mietuto_ , ma mai per soddisfazione personale.  
Fury le ha offerto una casa in cui la crudeltà è un’arma spuntata: _prenditi i cattivi e fanne quello che vuoi._  
 _Gioca con il male, se ti piace._  
 _Fallo gridare lontano da noi._  
   
“Ci sei andata pesante.”  
Il direttore le arriva alle spalle, senza annunciarsi – nero, com’è nera l’ombra in cui si muovono.  
“No, non è merito mio. Era già ridotto uno schifo.”  
“Ti ha detto qualcosa?”  
   
Incatenato alla sedia, unico arredo della cella in cui l’ha condotto, Loki fissa il falso specchio quasi volesse sfidarli. Ha occhi freddissimi e vuoti.  
Se è spaventato, è un simulatore nato, perché non lo diresti mai.  
   
“Niente.”  
Fury si avvicina al vetro. “Quale pensi che sia la sua strategia?”  
Natasha si ravvia i capelli e lo affianca. “Da quello che ho visto, un _divide et impera_ sempre attuale.”  
“Intendi?”  
“È riuscito a trascinare dalla sua Banner, oltre al fratello. C’è chi lo protegge e c’è chi lo detesta. Nel mezzo, un pericoloso silenzio.”  
“Credi che voglia mettere le mani sullo scettro?”  
“Probabile.”  
“Allora costringiamolo a raccontarci cosa ne vorrebbe fare.”  
Il tono di Fury è gelido.  
Natasha sorride. “Vado a bendarlo. È possibile che abbia bisogno di adrenalina e di un defibrillatore.”  
Il direttore annuisce.  
“La sala è insonorizzata, vero?”  
“Barton non sentirà niente.”  
“Bene. Allora comincio.”

 

*

 **11 novembre 2013 – 18.00** , _New York City_ _, Stark Tower_

   
 

“Hai fatto _cosa_?”  
   
Steve stringe i denti e rinsalda la stretta.  
Se non fosse un supersoldato – e se Thor non avesse un corpo mortale – di Tony Stark resterebbe poltiglia per ratti.  
Non è certo che sarebbe una gran perdita per l’umanità, ma si sforza comunque d’inghiottire quel pensiero così poco generoso.  
   
“Non urlare, Point Break… Ho mal di testa.”  
“Tu!”  
   
 Thor gli allunga una gomitata che quasi gli sfonda lo sterno, prima che lo agganci al collo ed eserciti una pressione decisa sulla trachea.  
“Calmati,” ringhia. “Calmati e cerchiamo di capire.”  
   
“ _Capire_? Che c’è da capire, Capitan…”  
   
“E tu sta’ zitto!” sibila.  
Thor comincia a rilassarsi, anche se è impossibile dire da cosa nasca la ritrovata arrendevolezza – se dalle sue parole, da un rigurgito di buonsenso o da un serio rischio d’ipossia.  
“Ora ti libero, ma tu promettimi di lasciarlo intero. Nel caso, ce ne occupiamo dopo. D’accordo?”  
Un grugnito non è di sicuro un assenso, ma Steve sente che può fidarsi, come immagina che il dramma sia appena all’introduzione.  
 _Dove ho lasciato lo scudo?_  
Il problema è che la vita è a prova di vibranio: non c’è riparo che tenga.  
Thor rovescia due consolle, alleggerisce l’elegante tavolo d’angolo di un buon ottanta per cento dei ninnoli e si abbandona infine sul divano, a una prudente distanza da Stark.  
   
 _Bravo, Thor. Evita tentazioni pericolose._  
   
“Il conto a chi lo mando? A Odino?”  
   
… E se quell’altro non impara a tacere quando è il momento, potrebbe smettere di preoccuparsi per un’incolumità dannosa.  
   
“Spiega,” dice, raggiungendo la veranda su cui Tony se ne sta abbandonato, ubriaco e sfatto come non sopporta di vederlo.  
“Ehi, ha provato a farmi fuori! Lo vedi? Ho ancora il livido.”  
 _Troppo poco_ , pensa Steve, poi si chiede se i vecchi metodi siano efficaci anche per le sbronze delle nuove generazioni.  
“Dove lo porti?” chiede Thor.  
“A rinfrescarsi le idee. Tu, nel frattempo, non rompere nient’altro, per favore. Non posso escludere che ci sia anche qualcosa di utile, qui intorno.”


	14. Il colore della neve

_She was a monster, but she was my monster._  
― Jeanette Winterson, _Why Be Happy When You Could Be Normal?_

 

*

 

 **11 novembre 2013 – 17.40** , _Helicarrier_

   
La tortura è un rito scientifico: se sei russa, lo sai per forza.  
Il gene slavo – dicono – è _cannibale_. È sangue nero e affamato.  
Un russo ha inventato la Purga – quella maiuscola – come i russi hanno inventato la vodka – che è poco meno di alcol puro, va giù come l’acqua e ti spacca il cervello.  
È russa Natasha, che tanto poco sa del proprio passato: nelle sue vene potrebbe scorrere persino sangue cosacco, chissà?  
Dei lupi della steppa ha l’appetito, la pazienza, la tecnica.  
Loki la segue con lo sguardo. È una pellicola muta e tale resterà fino alla fine. Solo i dilettanti parlano mentre seviziano, perché parlare è un modo come un altro per vincere il disagio di quanto stai per fare.  
Sostengono che non sia naturale macellare esseri umani. Se ti allevano per fare di te un ragno velenoso, tuttavia, è inevitabile che manchi qualche inibizione.  
Da quando ha conosciuto Clint è cambiata: lo S.H.I.E.L.D. le garantisce una vita da donna, qualche piccolo lusso, molte soddisfazioni.  
Lo S.H.I.E.L.D. è il suo nido e Natasha ha un imperativo: difenderlo.  
   
“Prima di cominciare, voglio offrirti un’ultima possibilità.”  
   
Gli occhi del nemico sono bellissimi e freddi. Rispetta il riserbo del suo terrore – lo sente dall’odore: è addestrata a cogliere ogni segnale – ma non prova nulla.  
Clint può scegliere di non scoccare una freccia, se il suo codice morale gli lascia intravedere una possibilità di redenzione. Natasha ha ancora qualche difficoltà a percorrere quella via.  
Dall’offerta, tuttavia, persino Barton capirebbe che ci sta lavorando.  
   
“Rispondi alle mie domande e sarai libero.”  
   
Il respiro di Loki è un rantolo sordo. La spessa crosta che gli fende il labbro superiore si è spaccata ed erutta qualche goccia di sangue.  
   
“Archivieremo l’incidente e fingeremo che niente sia accaduto.”  
   
Si avvicina.  
Loki non storna lo sguardo.  
   
“Mi hai capito?”  
   
Nessuna risposta.  
   
“Tu sai come funziona lo scettro, vero?”  
   
 _Plitch._  
A terra c’è ora un piccolo occhiello bruno. Natasha sospetta che se ne aggiungeranno presto molti altri.  
   
“Vuoi recuperarlo?”  
   
Silenzio.  
   
“Immagino di dovermi complimentare: hai più coraggio di quel che sospettavo.”  
   
Loki non muove un muscolo.  
Natasha si slaccia i bracciali, flette le lunghe dita, poi si china sul prigioniero.  
Ha la pelle chiarissima: non un neo, né una macchia ne turba l’uniformità.  
   
 _È questa l’essenza della divinità? Una perfezione crudele?_  
   
“Ti farò male,” bisbiglia al suo orecchio. “Non conosco nessuno che non abbia apprezzato il morso della Vedova.”  
Loki non reagisce.  
Le sue parole muoiono in uno sbuffo di vapor d’acqua.  
 _Fa freddo, qui dentro_ , pensa Natasha, ma non se ne cura.  
Una distrazione pericolosa.  
 

*

 

_Asgard, Sessrumnir (palazzo di Freiya)_

   
Nel palazzo di Sessrumnir non è mai stato il benvenuto, ma Odino è un guerriero e non c’è nulla che possa spaventarlo davvero – non la morte, non il disprezzo della più bella dei Nove Regni.  
Freyja non è cambiata dal loro primo incontro: sulle spalle il tramonto e negli occhi il mare. La piega spavalda delle labbra, tuttavia, non basta a celare il nervosismo dell’ostaggio: l’ha accolta nei Cieli, eppure nelle vene porta il sangue dei Vanir, la stirpe vinta.  
“Cosa vi conduce alla porta di un’umile ancella, grande Padre?”  
   
Lingua di miele e nello sguardo veleno: no, la signora del seiðr non è abile nella lusinga come tra le lenzuola.  
   
“Il desiderio di rinnovare gli antichi patti, figlia mia amatissima.”  
   
Freyja arriccia le labbra: non ama – è evidente – che le sia ricordato un antico servaggio.  
   
“Non sono mai stati infranti, adorato Padre.”  
   
Uno dei grossi gatti che la dea tiene in grembo solleva il capo e lo scruta ostile.  
Occhi verdi e spietati.  
Occhi che conosce bene.  
   
Loki è stato l’ultimo allievo di Freyja: dopo il principe maledetto, nessuno più è stato ammesso al cospetto della signora delle arti magiche.  
 _Un Loki basta a chiunque_ , pensa Odino. Una memoria amara.  
   
“Allora conducimi dai tuoi fratelli, in amicizia come si conviene ad antichi alleati.”  
Freyja schiude le labbra, poi abbandona il seggio su cui se n’è stata assisa sino a quel momento, sorniona e silenziosa come le fiere domestiche di cui si circonda.  
“Come sapete, nobile Padre, non sono usa decidere senza aver prima ascoltato il parere del mio nobile fratello.”  
   
 _E quando? Prima o dopo il coito?_  
   
Odino trattiene a stento un sorriso sarcastico – non gli sarebbe utile provocare ora; non quando ha il disperato bisogno di raccogliere la più grande armata cui abbia mai fatto ricorso.  
 _Deve_ , perché _sa_.  
 _Deve_ , soprattutto, perché _spera_.  
   
“Ho già disposto che anche Freyr fosse convocato.”  
“Perché?”  
   
C’è una nota stridula nel tono della dea. C’è la paura e l’ansia di chi teme che sia arrivato _quel giorno_.  
Chiunque abbia ascoltato la Völva, sa che il figlio di Njörðr sarà tra i primi a cadere.  
Arso vivo.  
   
“Una grave minaccia incombe sui Nove Regni ed io devo stornarla.”  
“I Vanir non sono guerrieri,” mormora Freyja, pallida eppure bellissima, con l’ovale di neve tra le dense ciocche rosse.  
“Tutti combattiamo per la vita,” replica Odino. “Persino chi ne ha dimenticato il valore.”  
 

*

 **11 novembre 2013 – 18.00** , _Helicarrier_

   
La midgardiana l’ha bendato e tace, ma Loki sa che non è un buon segno.  
È astuta, rapida, crudele. Se non fosse il carnefice che gli hanno destinato, potrebbe quasi apprezzarla. Gli piacciono le creature che si abbandonano alla ferocia: gli ricordano come vorrebbe essere e come, tuttavia…  
   
 _Tu manchi di convinzione._  
   
Stringe i denti.  
A chi appartiene quella voce? Perché ricorda il senso di parole pronunciate in una lingua altrimenti sconosciuta?  
La midgardiana è vicina: sente il calore del suo respiro e il fruscio lieve dei suoi passi.  
Ha paura? Sì, ne ha.  
È debolissimo e disorientato. Su Jotunheim sapeva sempre cosa fare, anche se quel _sapere_ equivaleva a _subire_.  
I midgardiani usano un codice che non capisce – in ogni senso.  
Qualcosa di tiepido e vischioso gli sfiora la pelle. Non può chiedere cosa sia. Sospetta, soprattutto, di non volerlo sapere.  
   
“Comincio da quattrocentocinquanta.”  
   
Non sono parole: è rumore. Deglutisce a fatica.  
   
“Mordi, se non vuoi scheggiarti i denti.”  
   
La midgardiana gli strofina qualcosa sulle labbra. Sembra pelle.  
   
“Vediamo di riscaldare un po’ l’ambiente. Il climatizzatore deve essere guasto.”  
   
Sì, è cuoio, sebbene di qualità molto bassa.  
È difficile capire a cosa serva, se…  
   
Poi la Vedova morde e il dolore è uno schiaffo bianco.  
 

*

_Jotunheim, Útgarða_

   
Nessuno dovrebbe lamentare la perdita di un giocattolo rotto, eppure Útgarða-Loki sente di aver molto da recriminare: la cinta della fortezza è stata violata, come il suolo di Jotunheim.  
L’irrilevanza di un antico bando è il vessillo della disfatta, perché quando la parola di un re è moneta falsa, non servono rovine a testimoniare l’irrimediabile.  
Qualcuno ha portato via il figlio di Laufey.  
Quel qualcuno non può che essere…  
“Thor Odinson,” tuona una voce nella sua testa.  
Il signore di Útgarða socchiude le palpebre e fruga nel buio. Riversi a terra, pochi fedelissimi smaltiscono russando l’ennesima sbornia.  
Ecco cosa resta di una stirpe gloriosa: relitti annoiati e storditi dal troppo gozzovigliare. Peccato che Jotunheim sia allo stremo; _tra non molto_ , pensa, _dovremo divorarci tra noi_.  
   
“Sempre che non recuperiate lo Scrigno degli Antichi Inverni o altre utili reliquie del grande Padre.”  
   
Ancora quella voce.  
Útgarða-Loki abbandona il trono. “Chi sei? Mostrati.”  
Una gelida risata spezza il silenzio, frustando la rocca spoglia come il vento di Settentrione.  
“Io _non sono_. Questo è il mio problema.”  
“Eppure ti odo. Le tue parole giungono limpide e chiare.”  
“È il segno del mio infinito potere.”  
“Quello che chiami _infinito_ non ha corpo.”  
“Ma ha la sostanza del mio sapere.”  
“Il sapere non ha mai salvato nessuno.”  
“È corretto. Chi difetta dell’intelligenza necessaria, infatti, non può nuocere come dovrebbe. La sapienza è un maglio implacabile, purché offerta a mani capaci.”  
Útgarða-Loki esita: c’è qualcosa di sinistro, eppure seducente in quella voce. C’è il riverbero di una notte che lo fa tremare persino se non vorrebbe.  
“Il tuo nome, straniero.”  
“Thanos, l’Eterno.”  
“Non ho mai sentito parlare di te.”  
“Non mi stupisce, poiché io non appartengo al tempo come tutte le creature limitate.”  
“Perché mi hai cercato, allora?”  
“Perché io posso darti qualcosa che tu desideri.”  
“Non credo.”  
“ _Vendetta_ , Loki di Útgarða. Vendetta su Thor Odinson e il Grande Padre. E _grandezza_ : la grandezza di una terra non più sterile e morta.”  
“Non faccio accordi con chi mi lusinga senza indicare la contropartita.”  
Thanos ride. “Mi piaci, Jotun. Sei un esemplare migliore del mio primo cucciolo. Un esemplare maturo per la caccia.”  
“Farnetichi. Io…”  
“Ho qualcosa da chiederti, sì… Qualcosa, tuttavia, che intendo usare per _noi_.”  
“Non siamo alleati.”  
“Lo saremo.”  
“Sembri molto sicuro di te.”  
“So quello che brami e so quel che mi serve. Due bisogni che s’incontrano sono insieme fonte e sete.”  
“Immagine delicata, per chi promette vendetta e grandezza.”  
Thanos sogghigna ancora – e quel suono amaro e rugginoso lo inquieta.  
“Ho bisogno di un artefatto asgardiano per sfuggire alla deriva degli intermundia, e tu me lo procurerai.”  
“Non ci sono vie per Asgard.”  
“Ti ho già detto che ho avuto con me uno Jotun, no? Uno Jotun che conosci molto bene.”  
“Chi?”  
“Loki Laufeyson. E ti assicuro che la sua lingua sciolta mi ha regalato le chiavi di Válaskjálf.”  
 

*

 

 **11 novembre 2013 – 18.30** , _New York City_ , _Stark_ _Tower_

   
Non è che a Steve non piaccia Tony: se si sofferma a valutarne le azioni, anzi, arriva quasi a provare autentica ammirazione.  
Stark ha un’intelligenza straordinaria, risorse fuori dal comune e un pazzo coraggio che non guasta. Purtroppo è anche un egocentrico figlio di puttana – e questo dettaglio rende assai meno gradevoli le qualità predette.  
Tony è uno che calcola, ma che si fida anche dell’istinto in modo cieco. Uno che attacca senza un piano d’attacco. Uno che mette in palio la vita per non chiederti una mano.  
Per chi è cresciuto con la testa da soldato e una bandiera piegata sul cuore, un territorio sconosciuto e pericoloso.  
   
“Ma vuoi affogarmi?”  
   
Steve sbuffa e allenta la presa dalla maglietta.  
Due, tre – dieci, quindici – immersioni ravvicinate in un lavandino pieno d’acqua fredda sembrano aver riattivato le funzioni cerebrali alterate da un eccesso di scotch – o rimorso. Rogers sospetta che il problema sia proprio quello.  
   
“Devo cancellare la voce _filantropo_ dal curriculum vitae e ributtarvi tutti in mezzo a una strada… Merda, mi hai slabbrato proprio la maglia ufficiale del Sabbath Bloody Sabbath Tour del Settantaquattro. È un pezzo da collezione.”  
“Non so di cosa tu stia parlando: nel Settantaquattro dormivo.”  
“Ti sei perso un grandissimo Ozzy.”  
“Dobbiamo proprio parlare della musica demoniaca che ascolti, oppure…”  
Tony solleva i palmi. “ _Time-out_. Di là ho Conan il barbaro che mi ha distrutto il salone, e direi che possa bastare. Non posso affrontare un deliquio catto-maccartista senza prendere almeno un paio d’aspirine.”  
Steve aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Ignoro il significato della tua ultima affermazione, ma non sono così stupido da non fiutare una maldestra strategia d’elusione quando la vedo.”  
Stark si massaggia il collo e sospira. “Cos’è che vorresti sapere? Rapido, però, perché stasera rientra Pepper e vorrei farle trovare almeno la casa in ordine.”  
“E la testa? A quello che hai là dentro pensi mai?”  
Tony schiude le labbra, ma la puntura velenosa, senz’altro già pronta, non esce. Non _subito_ , almeno.  
“Senti, nonno… Per la Storia sarai anche vecchio e saggio, ma ti sei perso Vietnam, Woodstock, Perestrojka e Undici Settembre. Ti assicuro che il mondo è parecchio più complicato di quello che credi. Io sono molto complicato e…”  
“Guarda che è umano avere paura. Anch’io ce l’ho.”  
“Oh, ti prego…”  
Steve lo afferra per un braccio e lo strattona senza troppa grazia. “Eravamo tutti, là fuori. _Tutti_.”  
“Io ho rischiato di morire.”  
“Tu hai _scelto_ di farlo. Noi ti abbiamo visto cadere.”  
“Dovrei scusarmi per il trauma?”  
“No, dovresti cominciare a ragionare per il gruppo, non solo per te stesso.”  
“Io non…”  
“Tu sai dire solo _io_. Hai visto Loki e tirato fuori un’equazione facile facile.”  
“Per me, le equazioni, sono _tutte_ facili. Ho risolto il mio primo sistema che avrò avuto un anno e mezzo.”  
“Non giocare con le parole: guardami negli occhi.”  
“E poi cosa vuoi? Un bacio appassionato? Un ultimo tango a Parigi?”  
“No. Un aereo, coordinate plausibili e la sicurezza che non combinerai altre stronzate.”  
“Mioddddio, cosa sentono le mie povere orecchie! Il Capitano…”  
Steve lo aggancia per la maglietta e lo solleva senza troppa difficoltà. “Thor ed io andiamo a riprendere Bruce e Loki. Tu ubriacati pure, se vuoi… I vigliacchi si muovono con disinvoltura solo dove c’è nebbia.”  
 

*

 

 **11 novembre 2013 – 18.50** , _Helicarrier_

   
“Ah, Barton…”  
   
Nick Fury lo accoglie con un cenno essenziale, né pare sorpreso di vederlo: lo conosce abbastanza da sapere che preferisce controllare il perimetro di caccia, non solo gli angoli.  
Soprattutto, non può ignorare quel che lo lega a _lei_.  
   
“Natasha è ancora all’opera?”  
Il direttore gli mostra il falso specchio che affaccia nella cella occupata da Loki.  
“Ha superato i seicento.”  
“Vuole friggerlo?”  
Sulla bocca di Fury non c’è traccia d’ilarità. “Finirà con il farlo, se non si decide a parlare.”  
Clint si avvicina al vetro. “È davvero freddo.”  
“Cosa?”  
Umetta il polpastrello, alita contro la superficie.  
“C’è qualcosa di strano,” ringhia.  
   
Natasha prepara una nuova scarica.  
Loki, piegato su se stesso, sembra una marionetta cui abbiano reciso i fili.  
Ci sono tracce di vomito e piscio in terra: la morte elettrica è sempre indecente.  
   
“Qual è la temperatura di bordo?”  
“Diciassette gradi.”  
Clint scuote il capo. “Là dentro saranno a meno due o meno tre.”  
Fury lo affianca.  
Natasha è pallidissima e il suo fiato riempie l’aria di fantasmi.  
Le parole di Banner gli suonano in testa come una campana a morto.  
“Tasha deve uscire da lì,” articola con difficoltà. “Non credo che…”  
Loki solleva il capo appena prima che le spesse maglie che lo vincolano esplodano in mille pezzi: è uno schianto imprevisto e poi una grandine di schegge.  
Se la Romanoff non fosse una gatta, pensa con orrore Clint, sarebbe rimasta sfregiata.  
   
“Forstår du hva du nettopp gjorde ( _Ti rendi conto di cosa hai fatto_ )?”  
   
La voce di Loki è un rantolo sordo.  
Liberi dalla benda, i suoi occhi sono vesciche di plasma.  
 

*

 

 **11 novembre 2013 – 18.40** , _New York City_

   
“Hai esperienza in materia di sfondamenti?”  
   
Thor si gratta la guancia e fissa con discreto scetticismo la sua Harley. “Il tuo cavallo ha un aspetto molto malato.”  
Steve sospira. “Lo prendo come un sì,” bofonchia, prima di scaldare il motore. “Non è un cavallo, Thor, e sta benissimo, te l’assicuro. Se mi assecondi, anzi, forse riusciamo a chiudere questa giornata senza perdite.”  
   
Tony ha rintracciato l’Helicarrier con ridicola facilità e, complice forse la _poco amichevole_ chiacchierata, non ha nemmeno preteso che gli facessero i complimenti; soprattutto ha offerto loro un prototipo Phantom dell’ultima generazione.  
   
 _“Lo interfaccio con Jarvis via smartphone: una chiamata e gli passi i comandi.”_  
   
No, Tony non è solo un istrione vestito di latta, anche se dovrebbe prendere in seria considerazione l’ipotesi di costruirsi non solo solide armature, quanto un carattere decente.  
   
   
“È veloce!” ulula Thor, mentre dribblano eroici il traffico dell’ora di punta. “E ha appena due zampe.”  
“Non è un cavallo, Thor.”  
“Sleipnir, però, è più rapido, perché ne ha otto. È il destriero di mio padre.”  
“Avete strani animali, dalle vostre parti.”  
 _E questa conversazione non ha molto senso_ , pensa. In qualche modo, tuttavia, gli è grato per il candore con cui allenta la tensione e gli permette di ragionare.  
Possono raggiungere l’Helicarrier, ma poi?  
Non ha voglia di combattere contro i _buoni_ , persino se quel confine si fa ogni giorno più confuso.  
Non ha voglia di puntare un’arma contro i compagni di un’altra guerra.  
   
 _E quando Coulson saprà dell’ammutinamento…_  
   
L’aeroporto La Guardia – il più piccolo e centrale dell’aerea metropolitana di New York – è un tripudio di luci e segnali incomprensibili.  
Detesta l’espressione ironica che sempre accoglie le sue osservazioni; il sorrisetto sospeso tra sarcasmo e condiscendenza con cui sì, lo mettono a parte di una triste verità: è un vecchio pesce rosso fuori dalla sua rassicurante boccia.  
   
“L’hangar di Stark dovrebbe essere da queste parti,” osserva, mentre costeggiano l’aerea adibita ai voli commerciali e alle flotte private. Steve esibisce il pass, scambia rapidi convenevoli con il personale di controllo e prega che Thor non apra bocca, poiché l’attendibilità della sua copertura dipende in buona misura dal silenzio: come meccanico svedese, almeno, è passabile finché non pretende di cavalcare equini volanti.  
È surreale – quasi comico, per la verità – ma sente di conoscerlo solo ora che è un mortale tra i mortali, senza altro potere che non un naturale coraggio; disorientato, senz’altro preoccupato e forse persino spaventato, ma umano com’era difficile immaginarlo, quando un suo pugno poteva ammaccare l’armatura di Iron Man.  
“Ci siamo,” mormora, e digita il codice che consegnerà loro l’ultimo prodigio delle Stark Industries. “Che Dio ci assista.”  
“No… Mio padre non mi soccorrerà senz’altro. Non per…”  
Steve gli batte un colpetto sulla spalla. “È del _Mio_ , che parlo: un Padre che non abbandona mai nessuno.”  
   
“Ecco, bravo… Mancava giusto un po’ di catechismo.”  
   
E poi _quella voce_.  
Inconfondibile.  
   
“ _Don Rogers_ , _Conan_ … Se mi fate spazio, tra un quarto d’ora demolirete il sistema nervoso di qualcun altro.”  
   
Thor solleva ironico un sopracciglio.  
Steve sorride.  
“A cosa dobbiamo questo improvviso cambio di rotta?”  
Stark li oltrepassa senza una parola, poi, quando è ormai a un passo dal Phantom, arriva la prevedibile stoccata.    
“Secondo Bruce, Loki è una bomba a orologeria. Ho provato sulla mia pelle cosa voglia dire ritrovarsi pieni di schegge: preferirei non avere compagnia.”  
 

*

 

 **11 novembre 2013 – 19.00** , _Helicarrier_

   
“Merda, se è freddo!”  
Clint irrompe nella cella e vince a stento l’istinto di ritrarsi: dalla prima rilevazione, la temperatura deve essere scesa ancora – anzi: colata a picco.  
Natasha ha le labbra bluastre e respira a fatica. La tuta, stracciata in più punti, lascia intravedere tagli netti come rasoiate.  
Loki li fissa immobile dal fondo della ghiacciaia: un demone dagli occhi rossi e dalla pelle azzurra.  
Un demone _armato_.  
   
“Non c’era bisogno di…”  
Clint la allaccia alla vita e la sostiene con attenzione.  
“Cos’è quella roba che gli esce dalle braccia?”  
Natasha strizza le palpebre e deglutisce a fatica. “Non ne ho idea.”  
“Non sembra rassicurante.”  
“Non è sempre Budapest.”  
Clint le sfiora la fronte con le labbra: è gelida e _deve_ trascinarla fuori. Se possibile, evitare la fine dell’eroe che crepa per guadagnarsi l’imperitura riconoscenza della bella.  
Clint non ha bisogno di medaglie alla memoria, ma di un arco ben incoccato.  
Un arco, tuttavia, che in questo momento non è in suo possesso.  
“Che armi hai?”  
Tasha scuote il capo. “Sono stata una stupida.”  
Loki si muove rasente la parete della cella; non li perde di vista, ma non sembra intenzionato ad attaccare. Zoppica e perde sangue dal naso, dalla bocca e dalle orecchie.  
“A quanto sei arrivata?”  
“Ottocento.”  
“Però… Mi sarei incazzato di brutto anch’io.”  
Natasha sorride.  
È bello sapere che la paura non basta a piegare una bocca bellissima.  
“Fury ha dato l’allarme: dobbiamo solo resistere fino all’arrivo dei rinforzi.”  
“Banner?”  
“Sembra tranquillo.”  
Natasha sospira. “Comincio ad averne abbastanza di mostri.”  
Barton le strofina la guancia e la spinge alle proprie spalle. “Non sei l’unica, te l’assicuro.”  
Loki arranca verso l’uscita, trascinando la gamba ferita. Sembra più spaventato, che non minaccioso, ma un cecchino non può farsi influenzare dalla prima impressione: deve _guardare_.  
Deve anticipare.  
 _Deve riportare il culo a casa, ‘fanculo._  
“In due, forse…” accenna Natasha.  
“Non mi sembri nelle condizioni di affrontare un corpo a corpo.”  
“Non dire idiozie. Ho steso anche te.”  
Clint stira le labbra – ma è una smorfia amara. “E sarebbe sempre merito di _quello là_.”  
 

*

 

 **11 novembre 2013 – 19.00** , _Stark Phantom II_

   
“Abbiamo un piano?”  
“Da quando t’interessa?”  
Tony allontana lo sguardo dalla plancia dei comandi. “Non si risponde mai a una domanda con un’altra domanda.”  
Steve scuote il capo.  
Thor, incollato a uno degli stretti oblò, scruta il cielo ormai nero. “Non si vede niente,” dice. “Come facciamo a trovarli?”  
Stark si stira come un gatto. “Potrei spiegartelo, ma dubito che capiresti, Point Break. Mettiamola così: tu hai il tuo martellone scaglia fulmini? Ed io ho dotato questo gioiellino di qualche optional che dubito Fury possa apprezzare. Se v’interessa saperlo, comunque, in questo momento sono proprio sotto di noi.”  
Steve annuisce. “Come li agganciamo?”  
“Sfruttando la variazione temporale dei campi magnetici. Conosci la legge di Lenz?”  
“Uh… No.”  
“Ottimo: allora fidati e impedisci a quell’altro di buttarsi di sotto.”  
“Ai tuoi ordini,” sogghigna Rogers, prima di raggiungere il proprio posto.  
Thor lo guarda, quasi a cercare una rassicurazione che non è certo di potergli dare, perché non sa come finirà quell’avventura, né se vorrà ricordarla.  
Immaginava una serena giornata di pace e invece?  
Può darsi che Tony abbia ragione: sogna un mondo troppo semplice per quello in cui si è risvegliato.  
“Indossate i caschi e le tute che trovate sotto i sedili, se non volete morire,” dice Stark. “Ad aprire la strada, pensa Iron Man.”  
 _Il solito esibizionista_ , ridacchia Steve. Ma la guerra, in fondo, è un affare da pagliacci.  
 

*

 

 **11 novembre 2013 – 19.15** , _Helicarrier_

   
 _Sono di nuovo un mostro._  
   
Gli occhi dei midgardiani tradiscono un terrore cieco e Loki li odia con un’intensità mai sperimentata, perché costituiscono uno specchio in cui non sopporta di riflettersi.  
Perché sono stati loro a volerlo _così_.  
L’hanno catturato e ferito e gli hanno urlato contro frasi senza senso.  
L’hanno schiaffeggiato con l’invisibile frusta di un’energia che punge più di mille aghi.  
L’hanno umiliato.  
L’hanno provocato.  
E Loki è stanco.  
   
“Dere dødelige er så morsomme ( _Quanto siete divertenti, voi mortali_ )…”  
   
No, non è vero: è un puro esercizio retorico. Non sa nemmeno perché spenda quelle parole, se avrebbe piuttosto voglia di urlare.  
Si porta le mani al viso: sono ruvide e morte. Dalle cicatrici dei palmi spuntano cristalli di ghiaccio.  
   
“Dra til helvete ( _Lasciatemi in pace_ ),” sospira.  
   
“Se pensi d’intimorirmi, bello, hai proprio sbagliato bersaglio.”  
   
Il midgardiano protegge la stupida femmina e lo studia con un’attenzione feroce.  
   
“Mi hai fregato una volta, ma una seconda…”  
   
Loki chiude gli occhi.  
C’è qualcosa che gli scorre dentro, più rapido e denso del sangue.  
Non sa come chiamarlo, ma c’è: è freddo, letale, velenoso.  
È l’eco di Jotunheim, che copre la sua brutta pelle di cuspidi taglienti.  
   
 _Sono orribili a vedersi, inumani e feroci._  
   
 _A chi appartiene questa voce?_  
   
 _E dunque relegati all’esilio, in una landa sterile e morta._  
   
 _Casa._  
   
 _E se tornassero?_  
   
 _Non dovrete temere mai, giovane principe, perché voi, come vostro fratello Thor, appartenete ad Asgard._  
   
   
 _Non è vero._  
 _Sotto la pelle, io sono…_  
   
“Loki! Che ti hanno fatto?”  
   
 _… Un mostro._  
 _Non lo vedi?_  
   
No. Sembra proprio che Thor non se ne sia accorto.  
   
“Come sei arrivato…”  
“Con te faccio i conti dopo.”  
   
Si avvicina a passi lenti.  
Loki indietreggia. “Ikke rør meg ( _Non toccarmi_ ),” sussurra. “Hvis du ikke vil dø ( _Se non vuoi morire_ ).”  
Thor non si arresta e tende il braccio. La sua pelle è caldissima. “Du er en løgner ( _Sei un bugiardo_ ),” dice – sorride. “Det går bra ( _Io sto bene_ ).”  
Loki schiude le labbra. Thor gli asciuga le guance. “Du har vakre öyne ( _Hai dei bellissimi occhi_ ).”  
Lo stringe a sé.  
Lo scalda.  
“Grønne ( _Verdi_ ),” sospira al suo orecchio.  
   
 _C’è._  
Va bene così.


	15. Un cuore cieco

_Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind,_  
 _And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind._  
― William Shakespeare, _A Midsummer Night’s Dream_

 

*

 

 **11 novembre 2013 – 19.01** , _Stark Phantom II_

   
Ci sono molte cose che Tony Stark non ha mai imparato a fare.  
Un caffè decente, ad esempio.  
Una sorpresa galante.  
Non ha ancora capito perché gli riesca così facile indovinare la perfetta combinazione di whisky e ghiaccio nel bicchiere, ma non ci sia verso che non congeli (o si lessi) sotto la doccia.  
Non sa cucinare la pasta senza scuocerla, nonostante il sangue italiano.  
Non sa divertirsi senza ferire qualcuno, né ridere, senza essere sbronzo – e stronzo.  
Non sa dimenticare, nemmeno quando vorrebbe. Non sa, soprattutto, chiedere scusa.  
Si è domandato mille volte perché gli esseri umani non accettino d’essere letti come la risultante di un complesso sistema di calcolo, eppure non sono diversi da una macchina, se non nella misura della loro terribile, maldestra fallibilità.  
Jarvis, per dire, sa sempre cosa fare, a quali stimoli rispondere, quali ignorare.  
Tony Stark, che l’ha concepito per dimenticare di essere un povero stronzo solo, _no_.  
Tony sbaglia, lo fa a ripetizione e non è bravo a trovare una soluzione. Tutte le volte si racconta che sarà diverso – che sarà migliore – e ogni volta, con raggelante puntualità, arriva a tradire se stesso e chi ha intorno.  
Se avesse ancora i suoi terribili diciassette anni di solitudine e perdita, direbbe che è un fallimento e che potrebbe anche rinunciare a un ridicolo teatrino chiamato ‘vita’.  
Poiché è un adulto – e ha Pepper – preferisce umiliarsi agendo: non domanderà perdono a nessuno, ma l’otterrà comunque.  
 _Come?_  
   
“Il campo magnetico funge da adesivo; di fatto, a meno di non imitare Moby Dick, l’Helicarrier non potrà liberarsi di noi.”  
   
 _Usando il cervello._  
 _Come sempre._  
   
Steve annuisce.  
Point Break nemmeno lo guarda, ma senza martellone alla mano e folgore divina è solo un barbaro anabolizzato – niente che possa preoccuparlo davvero.  
“La mia idea è questa; statemi bene a sentire, perché Stark è come Paganini: non ripete mai.”  
   
Battuta passabile: forse la doccia poco convenzionale cui l’ha sottoposto Capitan Vintage non è stata il peggiore dei mali.  
   
“Ti ascolto, uomo di latta,” grugnisce il vichingo, che lo guarda quasi volesse mangiarlo, benché Tony Stark abbia molto di una polposa amanita.  
   
 _Perciò attento, Conan: bello fuori e velenoso dentro._  
   
“Le tute vi servono a non congelare e a evitare che vi collassino i polmoni, perché siamo molto più in alto di quel che immaginate e, soprattutto, parecchio sotto lo zero. Non appena avrò settato il protocollo di volo automatico e passato i comandi all’interfaccia…”  
“Arriva al dunque: i dettagli non m’interessano.”  
“Dovrebbero, Point Break, perché è il tuo adorato fratello che dobbiamo tirare fuori dai guai, o sbaglio?”  
“E chi ce l’ha messo, sentiamo…”  
Rogers scuote il capo ed esala un sospiro spazientito.  
“Finitela, voi due… Fin qui è tutto chiaro, ma m’interessa più pianificare l’azione all’interno della stazione.”  
Tony abbassa lo sguardo. “Ognuno per sé. A me importa solo di tirare fuori Bruce. È l’unico cui debba qualcosa.”  
Steve non obietta.  
“Spero che non ci tocchi usare le maniere forti, perché lo S.H.I.E.L.D. raccoglie comunque…”  
“I tuoi diretti superiori? Cos’è che ti affascina tanto delle gerarchie, Rogers? Il non dover pensare mai?”  
Steve gli scocca un’occhiata polare. “Questo è quanto fanno gli egoisti. È un po’ d’ordine, quello che cerco, perché solo l’ordine ti permette di pensare.”  
“Libero di credere alle favole, Capitano,” ironizza, ma sa che in fondo ha sempre ragione.  
   
 _Come tutti i vecchi._  
   
“D’accordo, adesso basta chiacchiere… Pronti?”  
Point Break è il primo a farsi avanti.  
“Piano con i casini, tu… O lo dico a papino.”  
 

*

 

 **11 novembre 2013 – 19.08** , _Helicarrier_

   
“Ti è mai capitato prima di violare tutte le regole nel nome di un interesse superiore?”  
La voce di Stark suona più seria e grave del solito; schiena contro schiena, devono decidere se giocare in difesa o in attacco. Thor non si è preso lo stesso disturbo: ad Asgard – è evidente – non sono virtuosi del temporeggiamento e del dubbio.  
“Credo di averlo sempre fatto.”  
“Ma non mi dire… Il soldato perfetto è un ribelle?”  
Benché abbia rinunciato all’armatura (prova di coraggio non indifferente e buona per questo a sorprenderlo), Stark non è un avversario da sottovalutare nel corpo a corpo. È agile, rapido, scorretto, veloce; incassa bene e sa dove colpire per far male.  
“Una brutta avventura nel deserto: ho preso le mie precauzioni,” dice, quasi sia riuscito a leggergli nella mente.  
“Non sono un _soldato perfetto_ : il semplice fatto che ci sia bisogno di soldati, comunque essi siano, è molto lontano dalla mia idea di perfezione.”  
Tony evita con uno scarto repentino il calcio di un fucile dall’aria poco amichevole, lo afferra con una presa decisa e lo usa per colpire al mento un agente.  
“Ci sarà sempre bisogno di soldati,” replica. “Dopo settant’anni di sonno, ancora non ti sei svegliato?”  
Steve arriccia le labbra e carica, in rapida successione, tre volenterosi armati di semiautomatica. Barton, per fortuna, deve essere impegnato altrove, perché la partita sarebbe altrimenti già chiusa.  
La sproporzione è evidente.  
Le motivazioni, _chissà_? Forse possono bastare a ripetere il miracolo di Manhattan.  
“Visto quello che ho trovato…”  
Il corridoio è sgombro, ma la sirena dell’allarme ulula con una violenza dall’interlinea eloquente.  
   
 _Intrusi. Intrusi._  
 _Nemici. Nemici._  
   
“Hai idea di dove tengano rinchiuso Banner?”  
Tony stringe i denti e scuote il capo. “In realtà ci sarebbe anche un modo per trovarlo subito, ma dipende da te.”  
“Da me?”  
“Coulson. È l’occhio buono di Fury.”  
“Mi stai chiedendo…”  
“Nulla che valga più di tre Ave Maria davanti a una statua di gesso, Capitan boyscout, ma, se non giochiamo sporco, qui scoppia un casino, e a quel punto non posso più garantire per l’incolumità di nessuno.”  
Steve sospira. “D’accordo.”  
“Ho capito bene?”  
“Ho detto che ci sto. In quale altro modo dovrei dirtelo?”  
Tony sogghigna e controlla lo stato dell’arma di cui si è impadronito. “Facciamo i cattivi, una volta tanto… Ma non prendiamoci gusto, d’accordo?”  
 

*

 

 **11 novembre 2013 – 19.13** , _Helicarrier_

   
Prima ancora di trovarlo, Thor l’ha _sentito_.  
I midgardiani non ci crederebbero mai, oppure definirebbero ‘magia’ la loro intima, invincibile connessione.  
I midgardiani, tuttavia, hanno sensi rudimentali e non possono avvertire l’aura di Loki. Thor, sì: lo fa da che ha memoria.  
Loki poteva sottrarsi allo sguardo di chiunque, ma mai al suo. Se non fosse stato superficiale e stupido – ora l’ha capito – avrebbe compreso subito il perché: Loki pretendeva per sé i suoi occhi.  
L’ha sempre _voluto_.  
E ora è proprio Loki che lo sta chiamando. Disperato.  
   
 _Sono qui, ci sono._  
 _Non ti lascio più._  
   
I midgardiani sono ben equipaggiati ma lenti, né conoscono l’intima natura della guerra: si aspettano ancora che sia geometrica e prevedibile, quando la battaglia è un’esplosione che travolge senza chiedere il permesso. Benché limitato da un corpo mortale, Thor è fortissimo e ha un obiettivo che vince persino l’urgenza di Mjolnir, perché la forza – l’ha imparato proprio su Midgard – è una risorsa del cuore. Un fratello, invece, carne e sangue.  
La _tua_.  
Individua Fury alla seconda svolta, ma il direttore dello S.H.I.E.L.D. ha il buongusto di farsi da parte. Se avesse lucidità e tempo per pensare, arriverebbe forse a cogliere nell’unico occhio la scintilla della gratitudine e del sollievo. Quanto vede come accede alla cella in cui hanno rinchiuso Loki, dopo averne quasi divelto la porta, tuttavia, basta per _tutto_.  
Loki ha un aspetto orribile e non solo perché è uno Jotun – Thor può forse mentire al diretto interessato (farlo per amore), ma non a se stesso: quegli occhi sono una vista insopportabile.  
Loki è terrorizzato.  
Loki è coperto da cuspidi di ghiaccio e respira freddo e rabbia.  
Loki, soprattutto, ha spezzato l’incantesimo di Frigga e Thor non è abbastanza in sé da misurarsi con una simile evidenza: vede solo fragilità, violenza e quelle iridi mostruose, oltre le quali, però, c’è ancora traccia del verde dei giorni felici.  
“Loki,” chiama, poi obbedisce all’istinto: lo tocca.  
E il mostro gocciola via.  
“Ti ho trovato, hai visto?”  
Gli accarezza i capelli, le guance illividite dal freddo.  
“Guardami, Loki. Ti porto via.”  
“Questo è da vedere,” ringhia Fury.  
Thor stringe i denti.  
Loki perde sangue e trema: se non fosse per le sue braccia, probabilmente cadrebbe a terra. Era già ferito e debolissimo, suo fratello, e l’hanno trattato come un cane – peggio di un cane. Dovrebbero considerarsi fortunati a fronteggiare solo un grosso mortale furibondo e non il Tonante, perché sarebbero già cenere.  
“Non credo,” replica, prima di sollevare Loki e stringerselo al petto, affinché tragga rassicurazione dal battito del suo cuore.  
“Tuo fratello, in questo momento, è ospite dello S.H.I.E.L.D. e non può andarsene senza aver…”  
   
La pelle di Loki si sta raffreddando. _Troppo_.  
Gli bacia la tempia: una pressione decisa, possessiva. “Va tutto bene: non dovrai farlo di nuovo,” mormora al suo orecchio.  
   
“L’ultima volta in cui sono stato su Midgard, ‘ospitalità’ aveva un altro significato.”  
   
“Direttore…”  
   
Clint, il braccio allacciato alla vita di Natasha, cerca Fury con lo sguardo. Vorrebbe congedarsi (è evidente), perché è un altro che ha qualcuno da salvare. I piatti della bilancia, tuttavia, stentano a trovare un equilibrio.  
Non pare più possibile. Non in questo caso, almeno.  
   
“Mi sembrava che avessi giurato lealtà alla Terra.”  
Thor guarda Loki, la sua espressione smarrita: una sola volta gli è stato permesso di coglierla e non l’ha più dimenticata.  
   
 _Per voi, padre, avrei potuto…_  
   
 _Il bisogno disperato di capire._  
 _Un filo che fugge via e ti consegna al niente…_  
   
“Di sicuro non l’ho mai fatto sul sangue di chi amo.”  
Fury non demorde.  
Thor si chiede se perdere un occhio basti ad accecare il cuore: Odino non è riuscito a cogliere il dolore di suo fratello, come il direttore dello S.H.I.E.L.D. è impermeabile alla sua rabbia.  
   
“Peccato che quella persona così preziosa per te sia il nostro peggior…”  
“Menti! Loki non ha colpa di niente. Non questa volta.”  
   
“Stronzate!”  
   
La voce di Clint è il brontolio rugginoso del predatore in caccia.  
“L’ho visto attaccare con i miei occhi Stark e Banner. Banner! Dopo quello che ha fatto per rimetterlo in sesto. E Natasha? Guarda bene come l’ha ridotta.”  
“E lei? Cosa gli ha fatto, _lei_?”  
   
No, non c’è scampo.  
Thor deglutisce a fatica, nauseato da un pensiero orribile.  
È la maledizione di Midgard, mondo fragile in cui tutto è grigio e impalpabile, persino la verità.  
Cosa potrebbe dire, in fondo, della loro? Non è solo _una_ e avvelena per due.  
 

*

 

 **11 novembre 2013 – 19.17** , _Helicarrier_

   
 _Mantieni la calma, Bruce._  
 _Resta concentrato e non permettere all’_ altro _di rubarti ancora una volta la vita._  
 _Tu sei più forte._  
 _Pensa a lei, pensa a Betty._  
 _Pensa a quello che vi siete promessi._  
 _In nessun luogo, in un domani che non c’è, tornerete insieme._  
 _Se resti vivo, però._  
 _Solo se resti un uomo._  
 _Perciò respira. Respira e pensa a qualcosa di buono._  
 _A qualcosa di rassicurante._  
 _A qualcosa di…_  
   
“D’accordo, qualche volta esagero, dottor Banner. Adesso esci dalla bolla e dimmi che non aspettavi me per scatenarti di brutto.”  
   
Bruce stira le labbra e sorride. Dovrebbe arrabbiarsi – sì, dovrebbe – eppure non ne ha più voglia.  
È ancora fiacco e intorpidito, ma i suoi movimenti sono più fluidi; nausea e vertigini sono quasi scomparse, come la sensazione opprimente di urlare in un acquario pieno di niente.  
Rogers gli offre la mano.  
Hanno un’aria stravolta e tesa, Stark e il Capitano; l’espressione furba e colpevole dei bambini che l’hanno fatta grossa.  
“Dobbiamo liberare Loki prima che perda il controllo.”  
Tony annuisce.  
“C’è davvero quel pericolo?” chiede Steve.  
Bruce si massaggia le tempie. “Più di quel che temevo.”  
Stark gli mena un colpetto sulla spalla. “Ti ricordo che sono un genio anche quando si tratta di…”  
“L’hanno affidato a Natasha e non può cavarsela con qualche insulto antiquato, questa volta.”  
“Oh, merda.”  
“Appunto.”  
 

*

 

 **11 novembre 2013 – 19.19** , _Helicarrier_

   
   
“Doveva _solo_ collaborare. Non mi sembra che gli sia stato domandato niente di…”  
   
Loki ha chiuso gli occhi. Una smorfia di dolore ne sfigura il viso pallidissimo.  
Dalle garze che pendono ormai a brandelli dalle braccia, s’indovinano le bocche rossastre delle ferite riaperte.  
   
“Loki non sa nemmeno chi siete. Non capisce la vostra lingua, né le ragioni della vostra ostilità.”  
“Che cosa?”  
“Avete torturato un innocente. Avete sbagliato tutto.”  
   
E nessuno potrebbe mai capire quanto di autoreferenziale e amaro vi sia in queste parole; quanta voglia di ammettere altri limiti, cecità, egoismi.  
   
   
“Ha ragione Thor e, se mi aveste dato il tempo di spiegare, sarei stato il primo a riferirvelo. Loki non ha ricevuto solo gravi danni fisici, ma è stato… Come dire? _Raso al suolo_? Aggredendolo come avete scelto di fare, avete aggravato la situazione.”  
   
Banner, affiancato da Stark e Rogers, ha l’aspetto di un naufrago e l’autorevolezza di un padre.  
Thor, almeno, intravede nella lentezza studiata con cui scandisce ogni parola il segno dell’equilibrio che non possiede.  
Perché ama Loki.  
Perché Loki è suo fratello.  
Perché non sa più come tenerlo al sicuro.  
   
“Lo ascolti, direttore: non incasiniamoci più di quanto non sia previsto da contratto.”  
“Lei era già nella lista nera, Stark, lo sapeva?”  
“È un colore che mi dona.”  
 

*

 

 **11 novembre 2013 – 23.09** , _New York City_ , _StarkTower_

   
L’acqua tiepida lo avvolge come un amnio.  
Gli occhi aperti, sotto la superficie che riverbera appena le luci ambrate che rischiarano l’ambiente, Loki _pensa_.  
Da che ha memoria, non è mai riuscito a interrompere il lavorio implacabile della mente. Potrebbe arrivare a sentirne gli ingranaggi sputare, l’uno dopo l’altro, i ruvidi granelli della paura.  
   
 _Va meglio?_  
 _Sì, sto meglio. Sono pulito._  
   
Tende le braccia e afferra i bordi della vasca per riemergere.  
Ha chiesto a Thor di restare fuori, di lasciarlo _solo_ , ed è stato esaudito. Lo sente – il passo pesante, il respiro rumoroso – muoversi oltre una porta chiusa. È un’immagine rassicurante, perché Thor è un ricordo _buono_.  
Deve fare ordine: spazzare via macerie e ragnatele, classificare e capire. Il poco che ha salvato di sé ammette due sole categorie: _piacevole_ e _spaventoso_.  
Nella prima c’è Thor, nell’altra, _tutto il resto_.  
Si tocca il viso, passa con lentezza la mandorla dell’unghia sulle cicatrici che gli solcano il costato e gli avambracci. Sente ancora dolore, ma è più un’eco fastidiosa.  
Ha memorizzato trecentosessanta lessemi e imparato qualche migliaio di combinazioni utili. È capitato dopo la seconda scarica elettrica – quella che ha svegliato il mostro.  
Il mostro si è messo a contare.  
   
“Loki?”  
   
La voce di Thor è incerta e piena di sfumature che fatica ancora a definire.  
   
“Puoi entrare, se vuoi.”  
   
 _Ho già vissuto questo momento_ , pensa. È una piccola asola dorata nel buio.  
   
Thor non era così massiccio, ma gli sembrava comunque imponente.  
Al bambino piaceva abbracciarne il collo solido e strattonare l’oro di una grossa treccia bionda.  
   
“Sei riuscito a scaldarti almeno un po’?”  
Loki annuisce. I lunghi capelli neri scivolano come rivoli d’inchiostro sulla pelle. Thor ne soppesa una ciocca, prima di appuntargliela oltre l’orecchio.  
“Non credo che ti chiederà scusa, ma di certo non ti darà più fastidio. Ha un buon cuore, anche se è…”  
“Parli del midgardiano inferiore?”  
Thor sogghigna. “Tony. Si chiama Tony Stark.”  
“Un nome piuttosto stupido.”  
Thor gli accarezza la guancia, poi lo trae a sé, finché non sono pelle a pelle. Cuore a cuore.  
 _Mi sei mancato tanto_ : quelle parole gli urlano in testa e non sa spiegarne la ragione.  
Tutto è nuovo, eppure antico mille anni. Quel calore per due è nostalgia muta.  
   
 _Quanto non gli ho mai detto, né osato confessargli?_  
   
Loki tende le braccia, cerca le sue guance ruvide, la morbidezza rassicurante della bocca.  
   
Quando resti senza pelle e senza maschere, cosa rimane di te?  
   
 _Desiderio._  
   
Ecco la risposta.  
   
Thor lo allontana con dolcezza.  
È un rifiuto? Loki non comprende.  
“Scusa… È passato qualche secolo da quando… Be’, da quando eri così affettuoso.”  
Loki socchiude le palpebre. “Raccontamelo.”  
“Cosa?”  
Cerca la sua mano, se la porta al petto. “Tu sei _qui_. Perché?”  
 

*

 

 **12 novembre 2013 – 00.01** , _New York City_ , _StarkTower_

   
Nella penombra della camera, tutto quel che coglie di lei, è un profilo fragile, il respiro tenue e delicato di una principessa addormentata – o una regina. La _sua_.  
“Giuro che ho una buona scusa per il salone.”  
Pepper allunga il braccio, accende l’abat-jour e si strofina le palpebre. Arruffata e scomposta, la massa dei suoi capelli d’oro rosso fa risaltare la grana pallida delle clavicole ossute.  
“Risparmiatela: Jarvis mi ha detto _tutto_.”  
“Dovrò decidermi a disattivarlo, prima o poi… Il nemico in casa.”  
Tony sospira e si allunga al suo fianco. “Non odiarmi almeno tu. Non credo di poterlo sopportare.”  
   
Pepper conosce tutte le sue parti, le recite maldestre, le stupide moine.  
Sa quando vuole esasperare e sa quando cerca l’assoluzione consolatoria di un abbraccio.  
 _Sapere_ e _dare_ , tuttavia, non sempre coincidono.  
   
“Non credo di poterlo fare… E poi perdonare può essere faticoso.”  
Tony le accarezza la guancia. “Ho fatto una cosa molto stupida.”  
“Non me ne stupisco.”  
“Vorrei sentire qualcosa di diverso da te, una volta tanto.”  
“Allora dovresti essere diverso.”  
“È questo, quello che vuoi?”  
Pepper sbuffa e si lascia cadere tra i cuscini.  
“Rispondi: vorresti davvero che fossi…”  
“Adulto, responsabile, maturo, affidabile, ordinato, puntuale?”  
“Per esempio.”  
“No, perché in quel caso saresti Jarvis.” Sorride. “E non avresti bisogno di me.”  
Ora sorride anche Tony.  
“Ho avuto una gran brutta giornata, signorina Potts.”  
“Ma che disgrazia, signor Stark!”  
“Perché non torniamo a Malibu?”  
Pepper lo reclama a sé, con la tenerezza della compagna e della madre. “Perché non ti ho mai visto abbandonare la partita prima dell’ultimo fischio. Nemmeno quand’era disperata.”  
“Pensi mai al fatto che a resistere siano sempre gli eroi e gli idioti?”  
“Uhmmm… Sì.”  
“Ed io, secondo te, cosa sarei?”  
Pepper spegne la luce, perché l’amore che fai al buio sembra sempre più bello e più vero. “ _Mio_ ,” sospira al suo orecchio.  
Proprio quanto un uomo, un eroe, un idiota e persino Tony Stark hanno bisogno di sentirsi dire.  
Almeno qualche volta.  
 

*

 

 **12 novembre 2013 – 14.14** , _New York City_ , _StarkTower_

   
“Come sta, allora?”  
Loki, seduto sul lettino, si gratta con noncuranza la guancia.  
“Bene, direi; fin _troppo_ bene, anzi.”  
Loki solleva il capo. Le ecchimosi che gli sfiguravano il viso sono scomparse; persino la cicatrice che lo sfregiava dallo zigomo al mento pare poco più di un’unghiata.  
Trenta ore bastano a giustificare un simile miglioramento?  
 _No_ : un sistema biologico che diresti ‘umano’ impiega giorni, settimane, mesi a ripararsi. Non minuti.  
“Sei sempre convinto che Loki non abbia conservato almeno una parte dei propri poteri?”  
Thor scuote il capo.  
“Conosco bene il suo Seiðr ed ero presente quando nostro padre gliel’ha strappato. Non avrei ragione di mentire.”  
“Eppure si è trasformato di nuovo. Ho medicato io le ferite di Natasha: oltre a qualche lacerazione piuttosto profonda, aveva ustioni da gelo.”  
“Lo so.”  
“E poi ha ripreso un aspetto umano. L’ha fatto _da solo_.”  
“È capitato anche quando mio padre l’ha raccolto. È come se reagisse…”  
“Al contatto con gli asgardiani? Ma tu ora sei un mortale, o sbaglio?”  
Loki sembra annoiato, più che teso. In sua presenza, almeno, mantiene un atteggiamento di cauta neutralità.  
“Mi dispiace non avere risposte da offrirti, ma in quel momento ho pensato solo a rassicurarlo.”  
Bruce annuisce.  
“Quale sia la verità, di sicuro non ha più bisogno di me: la temperatura è stabile sui trentadue gradi, ma, data la sua natura, immagino che sia un valore _normale_. La lesione al ginocchio è regredita di un buon settanta per cento. Non zoppicherà ancora per molto.”  
Thor sospira soddisfatto.  
Forse perché è avvezzo a ragionare da dio.  
Forse perché non è abituato a interrogarsi sui corollari.  
L’altro abbandona il lettino e li raggiunge. Trascina appena la gamba offesa, benché Natasha gli abbia distrutto un ginocchio: Banner c’era e ha sentito l’inconfondibile schiocco dei legamenti tranciati, quando la rotula è esplosa.  
“Takk, doktor.” La voce di Loki è fredda come i suoi occhi. “Så snilt ( _Grazie, dottore, sei una persona gentile_ ).”  
Thor sorride e traduce. “Ti ringrazia. Ha detto che sei gentile.”  
Loki distoglie lo sguardo.  
“Lo pensa sul serio, fidati: mio fratello si è sempre preso di rado un simile disturbo.”  
 _Loki è molto bravo a confondere le acque e a confonderti_ , pensa Bruce, eppure preferisce tacere.  
   
A volte fidarsi è solo un atto d’amore.  
Ma il cuore è cieco.


	16. Tregua armata

_That which is dreamed can never be lost, can never be undreamed._  
― Neil Gaiman, _The Sandman, Vol. 10: The Wake_

*

 **12 novembre 2013 – 01.09** , _New York City_ _, StarkTower_

   
Basta poco a costruire un rito o, come sarebbe più opportuno dire nel loro caso, ri-costruirlo.  
Loki, la mano stretta alla sua, gli si è addormentato in grembo come non capitava dai giorni della loro infanzia. Allora – secoli e secoli fa – lo guardava come un eroe, non come un nemico.  
E Thor ne era orgoglioso.  
Sospira, mentre il cuore in petto batte sempre più lento.  
Che cosa penserebbe Odino di lui? Di loro due?  
Ha gettato i semi del perdono e quanto ne è nato sorprende con una forza che farebbe impallidire Yggdrasill. Riconosce finalmente il fratello che adorava, la creatura indifesa e dolce. Non riesce a credere d’averla perduta.  
Non riesce a credere d’esserne il solo responsabile.  
   
 _No, tu non puoi venire, perché saresti un peso._  
 _No, non tu, Loki: sei troppo debole._  
 _No, Loki resta a palazzo. Si spaventa con niente._  
   
 _È per ottenere la forza che sei diventato maligno e crudele?_  
   
È una domanda retorica e fa male.  
   
 _Ero il fratello maggiore, avrei dovuto insegnarti a vivere: eppure ti ho quasi fatto morire._  
   
Chiude gli occhi.  
Il respiro di Loki è tenue e regolare. È sempre stato silenzioso nel sonno. Silenzioso nell’intrufolarsi nel suo letto, se aveva un incubo.  
L’ha fatto per un po’, almeno, poi quello stupido di Thor l’ha raccontato in giro: ha lasciato che diventasse lo zimbello di tutti – e Loki ha smesso per sempre di fidarsi.  
Di entrargli nel letto.  
Di guardarlo come un eroe.  
 _Questa, però, è una nuova occasione_ , pensa. _Non ci saranno più guerre solitarie, né errori._  
 _Tu sei prezioso per me ed io sono prezioso per te._  
 _Un giorno torneremo a casa e divideremo il trono. Io voglio che sia così._  
   
È un pensiero rassicurante, eppure il sonno non viene.  
Loki riposa sulla sua pelle e sembra così in pace che vorrebbe farlo a pezzi, perché il suo cuore è un cielo in tempesta e il senso gli sfugge.  
   
 _Chi sei davvero? Cosa mi fai?_  
 _Ti ho inseguito nel tempo e forse non ti ho mai afferrato._  
   
Strizza le palpebre e ripensa a com’era – a com’ _erano_.  
   
 _Ti seguiva come un cagnolino, ma tu…_  
   
Le parole di Frigga rimbalzano contro le pareti del cuore e fanno male davvero.  
Gli accarezza i capelli.  
Loki sorride, quasi abbia riconosciuto in un gesto le parole che non avranno mai.  
   
Loki non era forte come gli asgardiani; Sif poteva atterrarlo con facilità, schiacciarlo con la sua presa implacabile e costringerlo a supplicare – _urlare_ – pietà.  
In occasione della Festa della Luce, tutti i giovani guerrieri si sfidavano sotto lo sguardo attento di Odino. Loki, seduto alla destra di Frigga, era l’unico a non scendere nell’arena.  
   
“Non è poi detto che perderesti,” l’aveva provocato, gli occhi bassi, le mani impegnate ad avvolgere le bende attorno ai pugni nudi.  
Loki gli si era sostituito con naturalezza. Era abbigliato di nero e d’argento, quel giorno. Una lorica a scaglie gli copriva il petto e faceva risaltare ancor più il verde innaturale degli occhi.  
Aveva appena sessanta, settant’anni. Era poco più di un bambino, ma d’infantile non possedeva niente.  
“No, non è detto,” gli aveva risposto. Le labbra strette, l’espressione concentrata, le mani freddissime. La mandorla dell’unghia, smaltata di nero, spiccava come una lacrima velenosa. “Ma potrei perdere la concentrazione.”  
Thor l’aveva fissato con malcelato sarcasmo. “La concentrazione?”  
“Se liberassi il mio Seiðr, potrei uccidere. E non solo il mio avversario. Potrei distruggere tutto.”  
Thor aveva riso.  
   
 _Thor Odinson, l’idiota, gli aveva riso in faccia._  
   
“Da come parli, sembra quasi che tu…”  
Loki aveva stretto le labbra e fatto un passo indietro.  
“Perché non ammetti che temi soprattutto la sconfitta, fratello? Sei sempre stato…”  
Loki gli aveva dato le spalle. La lunga coda nera rifletteva come ossidiana la luce della stella. “Per essere l’erede di Odino, sei stupido come un troll.”  
Thor aveva riso ancora. “Mi spiace, _giovane principessa_ : sono un greve soldato e non…”  
Gli occhi di Loki, verdi e tristissimi, si erano riempiti d’odio.  
“La _principessa_ sa leggere le antiche rune, erede dei Nove Regni.”  
“E allora? Io so fare la guerra.”  
   
Loki ha decifrato la profezia della Völva quasi prima d’imparare a camminare.  
Loki tentava di trasmettergli la propria disperazione, poiché aveva scoperto che avrebbe tradito e dato avvio al Ragnarök. La serpe che la leggenda vuole nata dal suo ventre – quella che un giorno lo ucciderà – è una metafora per l’ombra che l’ha divorato, poco a poco.  
La solitudine, la gelosia, l’invidia: ecco da dove nasce il mostro.  
Il mostro con gli occhi verdi e desolati.  
   
   
Loki solleva le palpebre. “Mi sono addormentato,” mormora e si scioglie con lentezza dal suo abbraccio. “Potevi…”  
“Non mi davi fastidio.”  
Loki abbassa lo sguardo. Oltre le grandi finestre, la notte inghiotte le stelle e ne restituisce un’eco elettrica.  
“Non le ricordavo più…”  
Loki abbandona il divano. I palmi sul vetro, annega nel buio splendente delle tenebre midgardiane.  
“Cosa intendi?”  
Loki tace.  
“Nessuno t’imprigionerà di nuovo. Puoi stare qui tutto il tempo che desideri.”  
Sembra turbato, suo fratello, ma è difficile comprenderne il motivo; l’alito gelido non appanna la superficie lucida che riflette, estranea, la pelle in cui è cresciuto.  
“Che cosa ho fatto per meritare questo?” La voce di Loki trema. “Perché non sono più niente?”  
“Tu sei mio fratello. Non ti basta?”  
Loki si volge nella sua direzione. Mangiata dalla notte, la giada degli occhi è un’asola buia. “Dovrebbe?”  
Thor si massaggia il collo, poi lo raggiunge.  
L’ha fatto anche la notte della Festa della Luce.  
   
   
Loki guardava i fuochi di Asgard dalla terrazza degli appartamenti reali con gli occhi pieni di lacrime.  
“Non volevo offenderti. Sono stato stupido davvero… Perciò… Non piangere, per favore. Sai che io…”  
Loki aveva sorriso – aveva tentato, almeno. “Non piango per me, ma per te.”  
“Per me? Io ho vinto… Come sempre.”  
Loki aveva scosso il capo. “Se è destino che io ti uccida, te ne prego… Uccidimi tu per primo.”  
   
   
   
Thor lo abbraccia.  
“Sì. Dovrebbe.”  
 

*

 

_Asgard, gymnasium delle Valchirie_

   
Sigrún è lenta e pesante come nemmeno la madre Svéa: Sif la ricorda bene, perché hanno avuto più di un’occasione per provarsi sul campo.  
La valchiria la chiamava ‘cagna nera’ e a Sif piaceva omaggiarla d’uno ‘scrofa-culo-grosso’ che ha strappato qualche sorriso persino a Hogun. Eppure Svéa era – è – una combattente fenomenale. Sigrún, invece, è pallida e svogliata; se paragonata alla straordinaria Tuulikki (la sua preferita), ha l’eleganza e la prontezza di uno Skrull.  
“Svéudóttir! Devo strapparti le trecce per ottenere da te qualcosa che somigli a un affondo?”  
La giovane valchiria china il capo e tace, vergognosa. Nel perimetro d’allenamento non vola un fiato, se lady Sif prende la parola: è un rispetto che si è guadagnata combattendo come un uomo – e più di un uomo. È il riflesso della grazia di Thor (finché è vissuto con il suo popolo, almeno).  
Sif stringe i denti e inghiotte un pensiero fastidioso, com’è sempre abbandonarsi alla deriva di un desiderio che le Norne hanno condannato mille volte.  
   
Sif ama Thor quasi più della vita.  
Thor ha il pessimo vizio di ricambiare sempre la persona sbagliata.  
   
“Come abbaia, la lupa di Asgard!”  
Sif solleva il capo e stira le labbra in un ghigno che potrebbe somigliare a una minaccia se solo il destinatario non la conoscesse più che bene.  
“Fandral il bello! Cosa porta il tuo ammaliante sorriso a distrarre le mie allieve?”  
Fandral si aggiusta il ciuffo con studiata teatralità, prima di raggiungerla al centro dell’arena. Disposte in semicerchio lungo il perimetro polveroso dello spazio deputato ai combattimenti, le allieve alternano timide occhiate a risatine complici.  
“Un quarto di clessidra di pausa,” dice Sif. “Sigrún? Voglio più concentrazione. E tu, Ritva, raccogliti i capelli. Se vuoi imparare a fare la ruffiana, esercitati con il Seiðr: noi siamo guerrieri.”  
Fandral accenna un applauso. “Però! Se ti sentisse Odino, potresti diventare la nuova signora di Mjolnir.”  
“Non sei divertente,” replica a denti stretti. “Thor è svanito nel nulla e tutti ne intuiamo le ragioni.”  
“Se il Grande Padre ha scelto di non prendere misure…”  
Sif storna lo sguardo. “Possiamo cambiare argomento? La nuova classe è molto indisciplinata e…”  
Fandral scuote il capo. “Siamo stati convocati da Odino.”  
“Che?”  
“E se credi che ci lasci seguire le tracce di Thor, sei fuori strada. L’ho sperato, lo ammetto, perché anch’io sento la sua mancanza, ma l’incarico che ci attende, oltre che ufficiale, non lascia presagire niente di buono.”  
“Arriva al dunque: non puoi solleticare la mia curiosità parlando per enigmi e omissioni. Non ho avuto in dono lo sguardo di Heimdall, ma so assecondare la voce dell’istinto, quando mi parla.”  
“Fai bene, perché saremo la scorta di una legazione diplomatica.”  
“E per dove? I Nove Regni sono in pace, mi pare.”  
“Vanaheimr. Il Grande Padre deve conferire con i Vanir. Noi dovremo vegliare sulla regina Frigga e lady Freyja.”  
“Preferirei cacciare pentapalmi che spendere mezza clessidra accanto alla signora dei gatti.”  
“E chi ti ha detto che sarai tu a proteggere il gineceo?”  
 

*

 **13 novembre 2013 – 10.12** , _New York City_ _, StarkTower_

   
“Sai, Bruce? Nel cucito sei senz’altro migliore di me.”  
   
“Non che ci voglia molto.”  
   
Banner solleva lo sguardo dal fianco di Natasha, là dove la ferita recente rosseggia tra i segmenti nerastri della sutura. Anche gli occhi di Barton seguono i contorni frastagliati del taglio – uno sguardo che conosce bene e che fa male al cuore.  
   
“Non mi sembra che tu abbia avuto da ridire a Budapest,” lo motteggia la Romanoff.  
“Con uno straccio in bocca e una spalla aperta?”  
Clint si avvicina e sfiora la nuca della Vedova. Una carezza lenta, piena d’amore.  
“Un giorno dovrete per forza raccontarci cos’è capitato. Ha l’aria di una storia che vale la pena di conoscere.”  
Natasha ride. Clint, invece, conta le ferite della compagna con un’espressione buia – desolata, più che minacciosa.  
“Sto bene,” dice lei. Secca. Essenziale. Una donna forte – _proprio come Betty_ , urla una vocina nella sua testa. Ulula come il vento in certe notti di solitudine e paura.  
“È vero quello che ho sentito?”  
Barton aiuta Natasha a rivestirsi, ma le mani tradiscono il nervosismo che la voce, atona, riesce ancora a controllare.  
“Cioè?”  
“Che quel figlio di puttana non ha un graffio addosso.”  
Bruce si sfila gli occhiali e strizza le palpebre, quasi la scelta di una replica adeguata sia prima di tutto una scelta di fuoco.  
“È una specie mutante, vero?” Ora è Natasha a parlare. “O qualcosa del genere.”  
“Sì, credo che si possa definire così.”  
“E quando contavate di farcelo sapere?”  
Bruce solleva il palmo: alle loro spalle, immobili sulla porta del laboratorio, Thor e Loki ascoltano in silenzio parole amare, l’eco velenosa di un tradimento che nessuno ha davvero consumato eppure tutti hanno sofferto.  
“Forse siamo arrivati in un momento poco opportuno,” mormora Thor. Loki, insaccato in una brutta tuta che potrebbe contenerlo due volte, fissa Barton, finché non è il Falco a chinare il capo.  
“Mio fratello voleva…”  
“Noi ce ne andiamo,” dice Natasha, la mano stretta al polso di Clint. “Parlate pure con comodo.”  
Non un’occhiata per Loki, ma la diffidenza sembra reciproca: nemmeno il fratello di Thor la guarda. Le sue dita, contratte nel palmo, si rilassano solo quando degli agenti non c’è più traccia.  
“Loki è disposto a farsi esaminare,” riprende Thor. “Solo…” Uno sguardo obliquo. Preoccupato.  
Bruce annuisce. “A New York fa già abbastanza freddo. Credo di averne a sufficienza.”  
Porge la mano a Loki. “Non proverai dolore, te lo prometto.”  
L’altro esita, eppure pare che l’abbia compreso.  
“Quanto è successo, non accadrà più. Hai la mia parola.”  
Loki solleva il capo. Nel verde di quegli occhi non c’è più paura, ma una luce nuova.  
Affamata.  
 

*

 **13 novembre 2013 – 16.59** , _New York City_ _, StarkTower_

   
“Immagino che Phil non l’abbia presa bene: voglio dire… Non credo che tra i suoi desideri ci fosse anche quello di diventare il salvacondotto di Captain America.”  
   
A Steve piace Pepper; ne apprezza la sobrietà, la discrezione, l’umorismo sottile e l’essere donna senza compromessi.  
Gli piace che si senta a proprio agio in un ruolo che è mortificante solo per chi si accontenta delle superfici. Per il poco che ricorda della propria, di madre, la femminilità è una morbidezza d’acciaio.  
   
“No e me l’aspettavo. Avrei evitato volentieri di coinvolgere l’agente Coulson, se fosse stato possibile, ma in questo caso aveva ragione Tony: giocare sporco era l’unica possibilità. La sola, almeno, per evitare che la situazione degenerasse.”  
Pepper annuisce.  
“Stark non ti ha detto niente?”  
   
“Perché, cosa avrei dovuto dirle? Ehi, _nonno_ … Ricordati che potrebbe essere tua nipote!”  
   
“Tony…” brontola Pepper, ma con un sorriso divertito.  
   
È una reazione scontata, del tutto prevedibile, eppure fa male, perché è così che va la vita – il tempo, il destino: ti addormenti e passa il treno, lasciandoti lungo un binario di nostalgia e polvere. Su quei vagoni, però, ci sono tutte le persone che non sopporteresti di perdere mai.  
   
“Ora vi lascio. È stato un piacere, Steve.”  
“ _È stato un piacere, Steve_ ,” gracchia in falsetto Tony, e lo squadra con un’espressione che nessuno definirebbe ‘amichevole’. “Vuoi fregarmi la donna, ghiacciolo vintage? Perché ti prevengo: il fascino del ciuffo rockabilly è un falso mito.”  
Rogers sbuffa e solleva ironico un sopracciglio. “Sarai pure un genio, quando entrano in conto le macchine, ma comprendere il prossimo non è il tuo forte, vero?”  
Tony, per tutta risposta, aggredisce il mobile bar. “Aggiornami.”  
“Tutto sotto controllo.”  
“Tipo?”  
“Nessuna esplosione, rissa, aggressioni mai autorizzate. Niente danni agli arredi, né omicidi.”  
“Direi che stiamo migliorando.”  
“E tu? Che fine hai fatto?”  
“Sono stato in castigo.”  
“Che?”  
“Ho dovuto sorbirmi un’ora di minacce di Fury. Una diarrea verbale che è un miracolo non mi siano cadute le orecchie.”  
“La lingua, però, è sempre al suo posto.”  
“Cos’è, provi a fare del sarcasmo? L’avevano già inventato ai tuoi tempi?”  
“Pare di sì.”  
Tony si serve due dita di Scotch, altrettante ne versa nel bicchiere che gli porge, senza sapere che l’alcool ha smesso di attrarlo da quando ha perso la speranza di sbronzarsi: il dolore, i ricordi restano al loro posto anche dopo un’intera bottiglia.  
In bocca, il retrogusto dolciastro d’infinite sconfitte.  
“Voglio fidarmi di Bruce, eppure non riesco a sentirmi tranquillo. Detesto dare ragione a quell’orbo rompicoglioni, ma non sbaglia: giochiamo a dadi una partita truccata. E pericolosa.”  
“Parli di Loki?”  
“Di chi, altrimenti? La diva di casa ha sempre un titolo in prima pagina.”  
“Hai letto il rapporto-Barton?”  
“Sì. Tre volte. La quarta me l’ha cantata Fury.”  
“L’ho sfogliato anch’io.”  
“E non hai avuto i brividi?”  
Steve si stringe nelle spalle. “Ho visto di peggio, fidati… Ed erano tutti esseri umani. Sulla carta, almeno.”  
Tony si abbandona contro lo schienale del divano. “Banner vuole _riprogrammarlo_ … Ammesso che si possa impostare la questione in simili termini.”  
“Cioè?”  
“A suo dire, ci avrebbe aggredito per paura, non perché provi ostilità nei nostri confronti. In compenso è evidente quali siano le sue capacità… Se stesse dalla nostra parte, avremmo qualche chance in più, nell’ipotesi di un nuovo attacco.”  
“Loki nei Vendicatori?”  
Tony scola quel che resta dello Scotch. “Hai ragione, _nonno_ … Conosco bestemmie più plausibili.”  
 

*

 **13 novembre 2013 – 21.59** , _New York City_ _, StarkTower_

   
 _Siamo stati cresciuti nell’odio per Jotunheim e per i suoi abitanti. Quanto di orribile, spaventoso, violento ci capitava di conoscere, era riferito ai giganti di ghiaccio. Soprattutto Loki ne era ossessionato: da bambino, era terrorizzato all’idea di una nuova guerra, perché non amava combattere. Non come me._  
 _Dare a qualcuno dello Jotun era l’ultimo insulto, perché su Asgard erano visti come qualcosa di animalesco. Poi mio fratello ha scoperto che era uno di loro. Dopo tutto quel che gli era stato inculcato; dopo il disprezzo che aveva imparato a nutrire per chi l’aveva generato, apprendeva d’essere il mostro che lo faceva piangere nel sonno._  
 _Un gigante di ghiaccio._  
 _È stato allora che ha perso il senno, credo, e ogni cosa è andata in rovina._  
   
Le parole di Thor echeggiano ancora nella sua testa, quando Tony fa capolino dalla porta del laboratorio. “Ancora sottovuoto? Ma non ti stanchi mai?”  
Bruce fa spallucce. “Ho una buona notizia. Una specie, almeno.”  
“E sarebbe? Conan e Frank-N-Furter si sono ricordati di avere una casa?”  
“Loki ha accettato di farsi esaminare da me.”  
“Detto così suona molto equivoco, dottor Banner.”  
“Tony…”  
“Scommetto che l’amico verde apprezza le mie battute più di te… Comunque, a cosa dobbiamo la scelta di fare la cavia volenterosa? Perché, sia chiaro, non ce lo vedo.”  
Bruce sospira. “Gli ho fatto una TAC e qualche prelievo mirato. Per lo più esami di routine.”  
“E?”  
“E _cosa_?”  
“Non sono Thor, Bruce: so contare dopo il tre. E il tuo quattro mi dice che hai trovato qualcosa di grosso, ma che non sai _se_ e _come_ condividerlo.”  
“C’è qualcosa di mellifluo e quasi sinistro nel tuo atteggiamento, lo sai?”  
Tony ridacchia. “Avanti: ho promesso di tenere a freno la lingua, ma la testa funziona. Cos’altro ha omesso Point Break, quando ha giurato che il trovatello era solo sociopatico?”  
“Punto primo: non credo che Thor conosca quella parola. Secondo: niente. La verità è che né Thor, né il fratello hanno la minima idea di _chi_ o _cosa_ sia Loki in realtà. Su di un punto, almeno, non ci sono dubbi: Odino, come padre, fa parecchio schifo.”  
“A ognuno le sue croci.”  
Bruce scuote il capo. “Sono serio. Thor si ostina a dire che Loki non ha poteri, ma temo che lo faccia in assoluta buona fede, ignorando che il fratello…”  
“… Sia un mutaforma?”  
“Una creatura magica. _Punto_. Loki non funziona come gli organismi che conosciamo.”  
“Cos’è che avrebbe fatto Odino, allora?”  
“Non lo so. Non sono un dio, né un mago, io! Il colpo, comunque, gli è riuscito bene, visto lo stato mentale di Loki.”  
“Che, però, fisicamente…”  
“Si è _riparato_ da solo. È come se riacquistare la forma originaria avesse ancor più accelerato un processo già anomalo.”  
“Non suona rassicurante.”  
“È quel che penso anch’io. Tuttavia…”  
“Si comporta bene. Mi secca ammetterlo, ma è vero. Ho detto a Fury di richiamare Barton e la Romanoff.”  
“Non suona cortese dirlo, Tony, ma nemmeno tu gli sei granché simpatico.”  
Stark fa spallucce. “Possiamo sempre ricominciare da quel drink. Sai come sono questi rockettari maledetti: un bicchiere di troppo e ti raccontano in lacrime tutti i traumi di un’infanzia infelice.”  
“Ha qualcosa come mille anni, credo.”  
“Allora glielo servo bello lungo.”


	17. Giochi di specchi

_If losers can exploit what their adversaries teach them,_  
 _yes, losers can become winners in the long term._  
― David Mitchell, _Cloud Atlas_

 

*

 

 **13 novembre 2013 – 18.12** , _New York City, appartamento di Natasha Romanoff_

   
La prima volta in cui si è imbattuto in Natasha, Clint Barton era poco più di un cane sciolto.  
Gli capita ancora di pensare a quei giorni – a quel giovane Falco – e non sa se vergognarsi o complimentarsi con Coulson, che da un promettente imbecille ha saputo tirar fuori un soldato.  
Allora – sembrano passati secoli, eppure è appena ieri – Clint possedeva solo solide certezze e l’arroganza impudente degli occhi blu di un ventenne avventuriero.  
Phil era già Phil: Ray-ban, doppiopetto e quella ministeriale freddezza da autentico duro.  
   
“Fossi in te, non sarei così entusiasta d’incontrare la Vedova,” gli aveva detto – il naso affondato in un mucchio di fogli; lo sguardo invisibile di chi non ha bisogno dell’approvazione di nessuno.  
“Sembra che sia bella da morire. È vero?”  
Coulson si era sfilato gli occhiali. “Confermo il _da morire_.”  
Clint si era sentito un coglione.  
   
Salonicco puzzava di caldo e piscio. La tettoia del container su cui aveva fatto il nido bolliva la pelle come una graticola.  
Al secondo litro d’acqua avrebbe volentieri pisciato impazienza e bestemmie, poi era apparsa _lei_.  
Non c’era foto segnaletica che le rendesse giustizia.  
   
Nel duemiladue, Natasha Romanoff si faceva chiamare Zoe Artis; sbiondata e coperta da un pareo striminzito, derideva l’America dal panfilo di un mafioso turco con le mani in pasta ovunque.  
 _Zoe. Vita._  
Un bell’ossimoro per la migliore assassina cresciuta dai russi.  
   
Clint si era asciugato la fronte e aveva chiesto al CheyTac (1) di non assecondare istinti del cazzo – in ogni senso. Il fucile di precisione gli aveva opposto un sinistro silenzio d’ingranaggi oliati e carrelli smerigliati al millimetro – un’arma comoda. Un’arma da pivelli, non per un autentico rapace.  
   
“Nessun arco avrebbe la gittata che ti serve,” gli aveva detto Fury. “Fa’ quello che devi e finiscila di piantare grane, _Robin Hood_.”  
Un giorno Clint avrebbe saputo rispondergli a tono, ma non era ancora _quel_ giorno e Fury picchiava di lingua solo prima di abbandonare le metafore: gliel’aveva detto Coulson.  
Coulson era uno che sorrideva per fotterti.  
   
Sotto quaranta gradi che bruciavano come quattromila, Barton aveva preso la mira e fissato il bersaglio.  
Natasha aveva gli occhi più belli che avesse mai visto e una bocca che gli avrebbe tolto il sonno per parecchio. Si era preso qualche secondo per studiarne le labbra carnose, la curva invitante del broncio, la pelle candida degli zigomi slavi.  
Era stato un istante di troppo, perché _lei_ aveva sparato per prima.  
Senza prendersi nemmeno il disturbo di guardarlo in faccia.  
   
La seconda volta in cui il Destino li ha messi l’uno davanti all’altra, Barton aveva un nome di battaglia e la sicurezza nel braccio; Fury gli offriva carta bianca e Coulson aveva smesso di seguirlo come una tata troppo apprensiva.  
 _Lei_ era sempre bella da far male.  
 _Lui_ non aveva paura di niente.  
Si erano ritrovati nei pressi dell’Unter den Linden (2), a pochi passi da una Porta di assassini e d’eroi. Il cielo prometteva neve, ma non c’erano fiocchi nell’aria.  
Natasha aveva capelli corti, di un rosso acceso. Le sue labbra, pallide, svanivano tra le dense volute di una stola di volpe. Avrebbe potuto ucciderla in quel momento – sì, avrebbe _dovuto_ farlo – ma non aveva resistito alla curiosità d’affiancarla.  
La Romanoff aveva sollevato lo sguardo. “Me lo fai un sorriso, occhi blu?” aveva detto, e poi estratto una Steyr M9 (3).  
“Senza offesa, ma preferisco chi nella borsetta tiene la cipria.”  
Natasha aveva socchiuso le palpebre e piegato un poco il capo sulla destra. “Chi ti manda?”  
“Non credo che debba interessarti.”  
Aveva riso, _lei_ : una risata di cuore e di gola, che gli aveva sciolto il cuore almeno quanto marmorizzato il _resto_.  
“E a chi farei riavere il corpo, altrimenti? Sarebbe un peccato sciuparlo.”  
Clint non aveva trovato nulla da dire che gli paresse abbastanza arguto da chiuderle la bocca.  
Natasha aveva riposto l’arma e gli aveva dato le spalle.  
Poteva ancora colpirla, ma chi mai trafiggerebbe un nemico alla schiena?  
Solo un vigliacco – o un uomo molto spaventato.  
Clint non l’avrebbe mai ammesso.  
   
L’ultima volta da nemici, Natasha ballava sola sul filo del tradimento. Del mondo che l’aveva allevata, degli ideali in cui era stata cresciuta, non restavano che matrioske imbottite d’eroina – o piombo. O uranio.  
Ammazzare le piaceva ancora più di quanto non le interessasse vivere, perché se nasci lupa non diventi cagna nemmeno a inventarti un guinzaglio. Eppure c’era una stanchezza nuova, un’inquietudine mai provata: aveva bisogno di un padrone.  
L’aveva ritrovata a Budapest, un giorno di nevischio e cielo plumbeo da spararsi per la tristezza.  
Era stata condannata a morte e lo sapevano entrambi; che fosse lo S.H.I.E.L.D. o una cellula corrotta della polizia russa, poco importava: Natasha Romanoff non era mai stata tanto desiderabile e tanto indesiderata.  
Avevano mandato Clint a ucciderla e Clint l’aveva fatto: aveva ammazzato il passato che li aveva divisi per darle un futuro che non avesse più occhi tristi e freddi.  
Occhi da Siberia, da orfana, da assassina.  
“Non avrai una medaglia per questo,” gli aveva detto lei, mentre la trascinava oltre la linea del fuoco, a costo di beccarsi una palla per ogni centro guadagnato in una vita da cecchino.  
“Non saprei cosa farmene,” le aveva risposto.  
Natasha era rimasta in silenzio e l’aveva guardato con un’espressione nuova – incerta, spaventata, fragile. “Che cosa vuoi da me?”  
Clint aveva sorriso, incoccato l’arco, abbattuto un ucraino di merda che gli era quasi costato un occhio. “Te.”  
A Coulson sarebbero caduti gli occhiali, Fury avrebbe tentato di sodomizzarlo con una balestra, eppure non si era mai sentito tanto nel giusto come in quel momento: tra due fuochi e accanto all’unica donna che gliene avesse acceso uno dentro.  
Un fuoco che valeva un incendio e un’intera vita.  
   
   
“Doppio malto e senza ghiaccio, vero?”  
   
La voce di Natasha lo riscuote.  
Annuisce, senza preoccuparsi di simulare quel che lei coglierebbe comunque: l’inquietudine, la frustrazione, lo scontento di chi sa di aver perso, ma non vuole accettarne il prezzo.  
La verità è che da quando quel dio maledetto gli ha incasinato il cervello, niente è stato più come prima (se non _prevedibile_ , almeno _controllabile_ ).  
La Romanoff siede al suo fianco, su un divano che hanno già diviso mille volte.  
È grazioso, l’appartamento di Natasha, sebbene la dirimpettaia – una vecchia zitella che crede ancora faccia la segretaria – non manchi mai di regalargli un’occhiata schifata.  
   
“Dovrebbe trovarsi un bravo ragazzo, signorina Natalja,” bercia quando crede che non la senta.  
Ne ridono insieme, se è una buona giornata.  
Oggi, no.  
Oggi tutto ha il sapore di una ritirata.  
   
“Dovrei chiedere a Fury di lasciarmi fuori.”  
Le dita di Natasha gli sfiorano i capelli, scivolano lungo la nuca e gli accarezzano i muscoli contratti.  
“Perché?”  
“Perché sono troppo coinvolto; non riesco a pensare e sto facendo stronzate su stronzate.”  
Natasha fissa lo Scotch: anni insieme, eppure non saprebbe mai dire cosa le passi per la testa, quali ombre nascondano i suoi occhi, quali pensieri.  
Ha un nome da ragno, ma gli ricorda la Sfinge: bellissima e mortale. Orgogliosa e incomprensibile. Divoratrice e _divorante_.  
“Sono stata la prima a sbagliare: non si entra disarmati nella tana del lupo.”  
“Ho fatto altrettanto e Loki aveva già scoperto le carte.”  
Natasha sospira e gli abbandona la testa in grembo. “Invece non lo farai. Nessuno di noi lo farà. Dobbiamo prenderci il tempo di _guardare_ , invece: siamo quelli che l’hanno sempre fatto meglio di tutti gli altri. Ricordi?”  
Clint sorride e si china su di lei, su una bocca che sa di alcol, zucchero e sangue.  
Tutti i sapori che dovrebbe avere la vita perché uno si prenda il disturbo di viverla.  
 

*

 

_Verso Vanaheimr_

   
La terra dei Vanir somiglia a chi vi abita da prima che gli dei celesti vi portassero la guerra: un’isola di latte e miele, fresche fronde e primavera perenne; un mondo incantato, in cui si vive per sorridere e fare l’amore.  
Un paradiso egoista, cui si è ammessi solo per nascita.  
Freyja, abbandonata tra i cuscini come una rosa sfatta, tace da che hanno abbandonato Asgard.  
Frigga non la ama, eppure non può impedirsi di provare compassione per una creatura che troppi doni hanno condannato all’infelicità: lontana da casa, promessa a un uomo che non ama, strappata a un fratello che ama troppo.  
“Il saggio Kvasir protegge la pace. Non asseconderà mai il desiderio di chi predica guerra.”  
La figlia di Njǫrðr ha parlato: la cadenza lenta e molle di chi non teme d’essere ignorato.  
Frigga è saggezza ed esperienza; ha tollerato mille tradimenti e ogni volta ha perdonato e vinto: boccoli d’oro e bocca da puttana possono intimidire un’ancella inesperta, non la signora del cielo.  
“La battaglia è il crimine di chi ha il coraggio di scegliere; gli spettatori dal facile giudizio sono i vigliacchi che domanderanno poi asilo al vincitore.”  
Freyja stira le labbra – una smorfia carica di feroce disappunto. “Non c’è pericolo che minacci Asgard, né fronte nemico alle porte. Conoscete abbastanza il Grande Padre da sapere che…”  
Frigga solleva lo sguardo: il manto tenebroso di Sleipnir s’intravede appena, offuscato com’è dalla polvere che sollevano gli zoccoli. “… Che è stanco, nobile Freyja. Stanco, vecchio e solo. Per questo mi fido del suo giudizio: non è il ribollire del sangue che lo muove, ma la secca di un affetto ferito.”  
La Vanr china il capo. “Il giorno in cui gli eserciti della nostra gente marceranno compatti…”  
Frigga cerca la sua mano e l’accarezza come farebbe una madre. “Quello che ho visto, tenera figlia, non parla di una fine, ma di un nuovo inizio. Se il cielo si aprirà, sarà per un abbraccio che potrà salvarci tutti.”  
 

*

_Jotunheim, Útgarða_

   
La voce – Thanos – lo raggiunge sempre con il favore delle tenebre e resta ad alitargli intorno, come una spettrale lusinga.  
Útgarða-Loki non ama che qualcuno creda di poterlo manipolare, comandare al suo desiderio e indicargli la via. Ancor meno, tuttavia, tollera il tradimento e la derisione.  
È un estenuante palleggio, quello che divide _intenzione_ e _bisogno_ : da un lato vorrebbe il cuore di Thor Odinson, dall’altro teme troppo Odino per sfidare Asgard.  
Jotunheim non è in grado di affrontare una nuova guerra: il pianeta è morto e i suoi uomini sono bestie incattivite dalla povertà e dalla fame. Persino la posizione di primazia che ostenta è debole, poiché tutto quel che resta di un sangue nobile, sebbene ormai quasi estinto, scorre nelle vene del giocattolo che ha perduto.  
   
“… Potresti riguadagnarlo, però: con Loki Laufeyson al tuo fianco, nessuno oserebbe contestarti il diritto a regnare sui ghiacci di Jotunheim.”  
Útgarða-Loki libera un basso ringhio.  
Thanos ride.  
“Sei bravo ad ascoltare i miei pensieri.”  
“So fare di meglio: posso anticiparli.”  
“Dunque non mi resta che obbedirti? Chinare il capo o rassegnarmi alla follia d’una voce?”  
“Non sei ingenuo, né pavido, signore di Útgarða: qualità che ai miei occhi trovano sempre lustro.”  
Útgarða-Loki abbandona quanto resta di un palazzo il cui fasto è ormai memoria e rovina. Un tempo la stella rifletteva cuspidi adamantine e pannelli sfavillanti, ma della gloria di Jotunheim nemmeno il vento ha conservato l’eco: soffia, violento e implacabile, quasi volesse trascinare via il poco che si è salvato. Non avrà fortuna, perché di speranza non ce n’è abbastanza da nutrire una brezza leggera.  
“Accetto,” mormora.  
La voce tace.  
“Indicami la via per i tesori di Odino e otterrò quello che brami.”  
Thanos ride – un suono metallico, più freddo dell’inverno.  
“A una condizione, tuttavia…”  
“Non temere: i miei Chitauri sono generosi. Ci sarà carne e sangue per tutti.”  
 

*

 

 **15 novembre 2013 – 14.00** _, aeroporto di Norfolk, Virginia_

   
Darcy ha un cuscino da viaggio e non è disposta a cederlo, dovesse costarle un carcere federale: questo, almeno, è quel che Jane ha colto di una negoziazione infinita, inaugurata da bonarie lusinghe e degenerata in uno scambio di osservazioni non altrettanto generose.  
   
“Se crede che io possa essere una terrorista, si è mai guardato allo specchio, agente?”  
   
Jane sospira, si schianta su una delle scomode poltroncine dell’aeroporto e apre il folder dei messaggi.  
 _Allora ti aspetto_ , le ha scritto Erik. Non c’è il plurale in cui sperava. Non c’è traccia di Thor, benché non possa fare a meno di sentirlo sempre – di sentirselo _dentro_.  
   
“Signorina, le ho già detto che non è possibile…”  
   
Il numero di Selvig è tra i pochi che abbia in memoria, quasi anche una rubrica elettronica goda nello sbatterle in faccia la verità: ha dato alle stelle i suoi anni migliori e sulla terra non le è rimasto niente. Pochi affetti, poche emozioni, poco _tutto_.  
   
“Lo nascondo nella giacca e dico che sono incinta!”  
   
“Erik?”  
Selvig le risponde al secondo squillo, la voce affannata di chi ha corso o ha dovuto interrompere un’attività più impegnativa del previsto.  
“Siete già arrivate?”  
   
“Signorina, non mi costringa…”  
Darcy brandisce il cuscino-salsicciotto-rosa come un’arma.  
L’agente non sa se piangere o spararle, ma dall’espressione sospesa tra incredulità e panico, la prima opzione pare più plausibile.  
   
“No, siamo ancora all’aeroporto di Norfolk e immagino che ci resteremo a lungo, sempre che non arrestino chi-tu-sai entro il prossimo quarto d’ora.”  
Selvig ride. Probabilmente bisogna diventare professori di prima fascia per apprezzare la vocazione entropica di certi individui.  
“Che ha combinato stavolta?”  
Il mercanteggiamento è ripreso, tra la supplica e la cospirazione.  
   
 _Dirotterà un aereo. Me lo sento._  
   
“Non vuole rinunciare al suo cuscino da viaggio.”  
“Stai parlando sul serio?”  
“Temo di sì.”  
Erik tossicchia, poi ringhia qualcosa alle proprie spalle.  
“Ma… Ti sto disturbando?”  
“No, no… È solo che… Thor, per la miseria, Thor! _Scegli un tavolo_ vuol dire ‘siediti dove ti pare’, non ‘sradica una panca’! E non ridere, Steve! Dovresti… Ah, al diavolo! Dicevamo?”  
Jane sbatte le palpebre perplessa. Chissà perché il suo dramma aeroportuale non le sembra più granché significativo.  
“Sono indiscreta se ti domando dove sei e cosa stai facendo?”  
Selvig sbuffa – potrebbe immaginarlo mentre si passa sulla fronte la grossa mano, la camicia dai lembi slabbrati che abbandona i pantaloni, l’aria sfatta da portuale svedese vicino alla pensione.  
Non è un’immagine generosa, ma è autentica come l’affetto che li lega.  
“In teoria sarebbe una _colazione per soli uomini_ ; in pratica c’è un dio di troppo e vorrei evitargli un altro arresto.”  
Jane sorride, poi ride di gusto: una cascata irrefrenabile, piena di ricordi felici. “Eppure l’avevo educato bene, no? Non rompe più le tazze, usa il _per favore_ …”  
“Ha sempre molti problemi con il linguaggio figurato, gli incroci, i semafori e i cavalli.”  
“I cavalli? A New York il costo del carburante è aumentato tanto?”  
“Jane, non cominciare anche tu, per favore… No, non prendo la birra con la torta. No, ti assicuro che so cosa mi perdo, Thor, come sono certo che, se ti assecondassi, perderei qualcosa di più importante.”  
   
“Fatto tutto.”  
Darcy, conciata come una discutibile quasi-madre-anarco-terrorista, la fissa con l’impazienza di chi è costretto a subire i ritardi altrui.  
   
“… Il fegato, Thor… Il fegato.”  
   
Jane si copre le palpebre e pensa che sarà un soggiorno _complicato_.  
Interessante, senz’altro, ma molto, molto complicato.  
“Allora, ti muovi? Certo che sei proprio lenta come una lumaca!”  
 

*

 

 **15 novembre 2013 – 11.24** , _New York City_ _, StarkTower_

   
“Perché mi sembra di conoscere quella maglietta?”  
   
Tony detesta le domande retoriche: detesta prendersi il disturbo di chiedere quello che già sa, come odia l’ipotesi di doversi confrontare con un’elusione maldestra. Poiché, tuttavia, il volume delle evidenze molto oltre il suo autocontrollo ha superato il livello di guardia, ha cambiato tattica: prima d’incazzarsi dà il preavviso.  
 _Rock of Ages_ , tuttavia, complice il nuovo status di _animaletto da compagnia_ di Banner, lo ignora. E questo, anche dopo tre ore di yoga, ti fa girare i coglioni come le turbine di un Phantom.  
   
“Ripeto: chi ha avuto la brillante idea di…”  
   
Bruce solleva lo sguardo da un cumulo di scartoffie, si complimenta con l’ _essere_ per ragioni che possono apparire plausibili solo a una setta di malati mentali, e si degna di rispondere.  
“Pepper. A suo dire, era indecoroso che Loki si trascinasse per la Stark Tower conciato come un detenuto nel girone della morte. Detto tra noi, approvo il suo punto di vista.”  
“Ne sono lieto,” replica – _cigola_. “È meraviglioso sapere che, almeno, ancora mi permettete di vivere in casa _mia_. So apprezzare la generosità, quando…”  
Banner rotea gli occhi. L’ _indesiderabile_ lo fissa come se un disgustoso porro gli deturpasse la fronte.  
Gli mostra la lingua, poi il medio. L’ _alieno_ sculetta via indignato.  
Carenatura notevole, per altro: deve chiedere a Jarvis ragguagli sugli ultimi movimenti di Pepper.  
“Tony, dai!”  
“Perché la _mia_ donna conosce la taglia di _quello_?”  
Bruce lo scruta perplesso.  
“No, non ho ripreso a bere,” mugugna, e spazza via una tonnellata di fogli intonsi dal tavolo di formica su cui si stravaccherà per le prossime due ore.  
“Anche se dovrei.”  
Il _nemico_ , accovacciato in un angolo del laboratorio, imbratta concentratissimo un albo millimetrato.  
“Gli hai preso qualcosa da colorare, così non si annoia?”  
Banner scuote il capo e sogghigna – un’espressione che non gli piace per niente. “Acqua.”  
“Sta scrivendo una lettera di scuse al mondo?”  
“Uhmmm… No.”  
“Mi sembrava strano.”  
Il _ghiacciolo sociopatico_ emette un grugnito in rutto-lingua, cui Bruce risponde con un’espressione carica di… _Paterno compiacimento_?  
   
 _Forse non valeva la pena di rischiare la vita._  
 _Forse aveva ragione la Difesa: Manhattan andava abbattuta._  
   
“Dimmi che non è come penso.”  
Banner riceve trionfante un fascicolo di sgorbi illeggibili e glielo offre. “Thor mi ha insegnato a riconoscere due o tre suoni fondamentali. Per comunicare non serve poi molto, se uno ha _voglia_ di relazionarsi.”  
“Colgo un’illazione sottile, quasi un rimprovero e… Sarebbe, ‘sta roba?”  
“La riduzione del tuo ultimo sistema. Quello che ha rischiato di…”  
“Lavoro a un ampliamento della RAM di Jarvis, non vedo dove sia il… Oh, miseriaccia!”  
E Banner gongola – lo _psicopatico-non-più-cornuto_ , no: armeggia con il lettore CD e piazza su un’altra lagnosissima palla dei tempi in cui (è evidente) pisciava nel pannolino e nessuno gli aveva ancora rovinato la sua visione perfetta del mondo.  
“Loki riesce a elaborare volumi di calcolo impressionanti. È più rapido di un qualunque processore ed è…”  
 _Affettuoso come la sifilide e opportuno come un blocco intestinale_ , pensa, ma sa che non può dirlo, perché Bruce sembra apprezzarlo e Thor è sempre troppo grosso.  
Tony scuote il capo. “D’accordo, d’accordo… Dopo il PC, abbiamo E.T. che fa le divisioni… Suppongo che sia la legge di Gates.”  
“Gates?”  
“Bill Gates. Darwin preferiva le tartarughe.”  
   
 _E faceva bene._  
   
Banner non ride: o gli si è disallineato l’umorismo, o il _coso_ emette radiazioni infettive e negative.  
“Se non altro, abbiamo la prova che è stato adottato. Che io sappia, Thor usa la testa solo quando c’è da buttare giù un muro.”  
L’ _intruso_ si volta e lo fissa senza prendersi il disturbo di sentirsi maleducato.  
“Te l’ho già detto: è intelligente e molto più sensibile di quello che credi.”  
“Anche il coccodrillo piange dopo averti sbranato.”  
“ _Ai toni_. Non c’è bisogno di comprendere una lingua, per capire se insultano te o qualcuno che ami.”  
Tony rotea gli occhi. Il _pinguino sanguinario_ offre a Bruce una tazza fumante e gli lancia l’ennesima occhiata altezzosa. Qualcosa sul genere _sono-il-nuovo-cocco-di-casa-stronzo_.  
A suonare tristissimo è che probabilmente è vero.  
“Grazie, Loki. Puoi controllare i pannelli Z25 e C14?”  
La _stagista killer_ esegue.  
Stark vorrebbe svegliarsi.  
“Prima che protesti,” lo anticipa Bruce, “non è il protocollo completo. Ho solo pensato che…”  
Tony deglutisce a fatica. “Tu… Tu lo stai facendo giocare con i _nostri_ modelli del _suo_ scettro? Sei impazzito o cosa?”  
“Sono l’unico che sembra ragionare, invece!”  
L’ _abominevole spilungone norreno_ torna sui propri passi e non ha un’espressione amichevole.  
 _Oh, no, proprio per niente._  
Come se non bastasse, fa di nuovo freddino, e nessuno che abbia assistito a una _certa_ scena se la prenderebbe con le bizze del climatizzatore, tanto più che Jarvis non è permaloso (almeno _lui_ ).  
“Continua pure a lavorare, Loki: va tutto bene.”  
Tony muore dalla voglia di rifargli il verso, ma anche il pagliaccio più sfacciato del mondo sa quando è tempo di rinunciare ai giochi: prima di tirare fuori l’artiglieria pesante, vorrebbe capirne qualcosa in più.  
“Quale opzione dovrei selezionare, a questo punto? _Cavia da laboratorio_ , _segretaria sexy_ o _cane da guardia_?”  
Bruce si sfila gli occhiali e si massaggia la radice del naso. “Come posso costringerti ad accettare la verità? Loki non ha più un passato che lo renda nemico, non è una minaccia; il suo modo di pensare e l’ordine con il quale struttura i nostri dati è… Sorprendente. È davvero l’unico in grado di offrirci risposte coerenti, oltre che…”  
“Finiamola qui: _non puoi_. È evidente che non vediamo lo stesso Loki.”  
Solleva lo sguardo, Tony e sa già dove piantarlo. “Un altro punto per il dio degli Inganni. Bel colpo davvero, _Rock of Ages_.”  
Poi abbandona il campo, come un vecchio guerriero sconfitto.  
   
 **Note:** (1) Fucile di precisione, pensato per obiettivi umani.  
(2) Unter den Linden ( _Sotto i Tigli_ ) è un celebre viale di Berlino, nel quartiere Mitte. Il viale è parte dell’asse Est-Ovest (verso ovest prosegue con il nome di Straße des 17. Juni, verso est come Karl-Liebknecht-Straße). Tra gli edifici celebri cui conduce, vi è la Brandenburger Tor, che ne costituisce l’approdo finale a ovest, presso la Pariser Platz.  
(3) Arma a canna corta di fabbricazione austriaca, particolarmente adatta a mani femminili in virtù della piccola impugnatura.


	18. Qualcosa è cambiato

_We wrote our names in the sand_  
 _You crossed mine out: I can't get_  
 _back to the way I was._  
― Kiera Woodhull, _Chaos of the Mind_

 

*

 

 **15 novembre 2013 – 16.29** , _New York City_ _, StarkTower_

   
La piana in cui combattono i giovani asgardiani è immersa in un bagno di luce.  
La stella gli brucia la pelle e veste di riflessi dorati chiome bionde o fulve, barbe ancora rade, pettorali e fibbie istoriate.  
I capelli raccolti in un’alta coda, indosso la tunica leggera dell’estate, Loki percorre a testa bassa il perimetro esterno del campo. Non dovrebbe trovarsi lì – lo sa fin troppo bene – ma _lui_ gli manca ed è ancora troppo giovane per combattere la nostalgia e la solitudine.  
Thor non ha più tempo da dedicargli: sono finiti i giorni in cui gli chiedeva di leggere antiche leggende o gli regalava un’occhiata che non fosse di sarcastica superiorità.  
Loki non è forte – non lo è _come tutti_.  
A Thor interessa solo la guerra: l’intelligenza è un’arma spuntata.  
   
“Guarda chi c’è! La nuova _ancella_ di Freyja.”  
   
Stringe i denti, deglutisce a fatica.  
Il riverbero è accecante e, se piangi, la stella brucia con un accanimento persino più crudele.  
   
A parlare è stato Börje, figlio di Alf.  
Loki vorrebbe ignorarlo, ma Thor sta ridendo.  
Non sorride più _per lui_ , per rassicurarlo o consolarlo, ma ride _di lui_.  
Socchiude le palpebre.  
Potrebbe chiamare nel palmo una fiamma tanto potente da incenerire l’idiota. Una runa – una soltanto – basterebbe a trasformarlo nel testimone compiaciuto di un’agonia rumorosa. Se osasse, tuttavia, direbbero ancora una volta che è un vigliacco, una donnetta fragile, un vile che, oltre al Seiðr, ha appena la consolazione di una lingua velenosa.  
Si avvicina all’arena destinata ai combattimenti.  
Thor è coperto di polvere e sudore. La sua pelle è bronzo marezzato e gli occhi sono più azzurri del cielo. È bello, suo fratello; è così bello che Loki non sa più distinguere l’amore dall’odio, il desiderio dalla disperazione.  
“Come mai sei qui?”  
Loki solleva il viso e lascia vagare lo sguardo sui guerrieri raccolti. Sif lo squadra con un sorrisino ironico, l’espressione cattiva di chi cerca solo una scusa per colpire. Loki non risponde: si sfila la tunica e si avvia lento all’armeria.  
“Loki?”  
Thor lo apostrofa interdetto.  
Non capisce, è evidente: non l’ha mai capito, Thor.  
“Voglio combattere con voi,” articola senza accenti superflui.  
   
 _Voglio combattere_ contro _di voi._  
   
“Ti farai _molto_ male,” ride Sif. “E nessuno ha voglia di perdere tempo a consolarti.”  
Loki non abbassa lo sguardo; non cede e non trema.  
“Posso cominciare da te, se vuoi.”  
E per la prima volta, sul fondo di quegli occhi chiari, Loki vede accendersi la scintilla della paura.  
Forse non è poi così stupida, Sif.  
Forse ha capito che qualcosa è cambiato.  
   
   
   
Solleva di scatto le palpebre, disorientato.  
Non ha idea di dove si trovi, né del tempo in cui sta vivendo. La stanza è immersa in una protettiva penombra; oltre la vetrata, rosseggia il tramonto e le vite degli altri brillano come fioche candele.  
 _Ho sognato_ , pensa. _Ho ricordato?_  
Loki fa leva sui gomiti e si siede. Un morbido plaid scivola in terra e copre un paio di volumi tra manciate di fogli sparsi.  
 _Lui_ è tornato?  
Si rialza e si guarda intorno. Poco alla volta gli occhi riprendono a registrare dettagli: le stanze che divide con Thor, una vetrata-acquario affacciata su un abisso d’acciaio e cristallo, il conforto di un’intimità protettiva e di un mondo in cui quelli come lui possono essere persino ammirati.  
Non solo esclusi.  
Non derisi.  
Dovrebbe accendere la luce, ma torna sui propri passi anziché premere l’interruttore: gli piace questo silenzio dai contorni fumosi, una pace senza spigoli; lo consola pensare di poter scrivere solo pagine nuove, strappar via scarabocchi pieni d’errori e di lacrime.  
   
“Sei straordinario: non credo d’aver mai conosciuto nessuno più dotato di te per la fisica,” gli ha detto il medico midgardiano. “E dire che né io né Tony potremmo definirci dei principianti.”  
   
Bruce Banner ignora che ormai comprende oltre il novanta per cento di quello che dice; che potrebbe rispondergli, persino provare a intavolare un discorso. Se esita a scoprire le carte (almeno con lui), tuttavia, è perché ha paura d’essere aggredito di nuovo, chiuso in una scatola, chiamato ‘nemico’.  
Loki si sente bene, ora: desidera solo mettersi alla prova, ricevere lodi, cullarsi con l’idea d’essere qualcosa di diverso da…  
   
 _“È anche lui un principe di Asgard, ve lo siete dimenticato? Se gli infliggeste qualche ferita irrimediabile, non voglio nemmeno immaginare cosa potrebbe capitare.”_  
 _“Eppure Thor è uno di noi, Maestro.”_  
   
Loki strizza le palpebre.  
L’immagine resta al suo posto.  
No, non va più via.  
   
 _“Thor è destinato a essere re: impugnerà Mjolnir per difendere, non per essere difeso.”_  
   
   
“Loki?”  
Una lama di luce fende l’ombra in cui siede, immobile, come un ragno – o come la mosca che aspetti solo d’essere divorata.  
Inclinato nel vano della porta che raccorda il salone al resto degli appartamenti, Thor si friziona i capelli con un asciugamano.  
“Ti sei addormentato studiando… Proprio come ti capitava da bambino,” dice.  
Loki non risponde: un nodo gli chiude la gola e non sa come averne ragione.  
L’istinto gli dice che senza ricordi è vulnerabile e fragile come non mai.  
Il cuore, invece, prega perché la nebbia non si diradi.  
Dall’altra parte c’è qualcuno che non vuole conoscere – o _ri_ -conoscere.  
C’è un Loki terrorizzato, tradito, sconfitto.  
   
 _Non voglio più avere paura._  
 _Non più._  
 _Non voglio restare solo._  
   
“Che hai?”  
Le braccia di Thor gli allacciano la vita: una presa sicura, possessiva.  
Sulla sua pelle punge una barba troppo lunga. Nel petto, un’emozione strana, che lo costringe a sentirsi ancora più spaventato e vuoto.  
“Non volevo stare fuori tanto a lungo, ma…”  
“Sto bene. Va tutto bene,” replica, e si scioglie dal suo abbraccio.  
“Sicuro? Hai un’espressione…”  
Annuisce.  
 _Mente_.  
   
 _Le vecchie abitudini sono dure a morire, vero_ figlio _?_  
   
Accende la luce, perché le voci si rintanino là dove non potrebbero più tormentarlo; un cantuccio defilato e, soprattutto, _muto_.  
Thor lo guarda. Se ha colto qualcosa di sbilanciato nei suoi movimenti, non glielo fa pesare.  
“L’aritmanzia dei midgardiani è rudimentale.”  
Thor riprende a strofinarsi i capelli.  
“Usano modelli elementari. Dopo la quarta dimensione hanno… Scusami, ti sto annoiando.”  
Thor scuote il capo: sembra un cane bagnato. Uno stupido cane zuppo e mortificato. “Raccontami, invece! Ti prometto che non sbadiglierò, né…”  
   
 _Da quanto aspettavi queste parole?_  
 _Per quanto hai inseguito_ quello _sguardo?_  
   
“Posso chiederti una cosa?” domanda con la gola secca.  
“Certo.”  
   
 _Cosa c’era di sbagliato in me?_  
 _Perché mi avete lasciato indietro?_  
   
No, non può chiederlo.  
Non avrebbe senso: è comunque troppo tardi.  
   
“No… Niente… Tu, piuttosto? Come hai passato la giornata?”  
Thor socchiude le palpebre, quasi s’illuda di poterlo mettere a fuoco.  
La verità, tuttavia, è che non può riuscirci nessuno, perché Loki è ombra e ceneri ancora calde di una vita combusta.  
È meglio non toccare.  
È meglio non bruciarsi.  
 

*

 

_Vanaheimr, palazzo di Kvasir_

   
“Ti ascolto.”  
Odino solleva il capo e si cerca nella senilità decrepita della guida dei Vanir quasi fosse uno specchio.  
 _Siamo relitti_ , pensa. _Gusci vuoti di un mondo che presto non esisterà più, perché l’equilibrio dei Mondi si è spezzato senza rimedio._  
 _Perché ho amato come_ mio _il figlio maledetto dell’oscurità e della neve._  
“Speravo di udire queste parole.”  
Kvasir si accarezza la barba druidica. “È forse concesso a un umile uomo di sottrarsi al volere del Grande Padre?”  
“Non lusingarmi con la tua lingua di miele: so cosa pensi di me e dei miei figli.”  
Kvasir socchiude gli occhi: lo sguardo sornione di un vecchio felino. “Perché coprire le carte, se è noto il valore dell’avversario?”  
Odino ride, ma è un suono privo di gioia, il suo: somiglia, piuttosto, al gracchiare di un corvo. “C’è un’ombra nera che incombe sui Nove Regni; un nome che credevo d’aver dimenticato, ma che la Storia ha voluto disseppellire.”  
“La guerra è annegamento, Padre del Cielo: il cadavere della colpa torna sempre a galla.”  
“Non posso assumermi anche responsabilità che non merito. Non dopo aver speso tutta la mia forza nella difesa dell’Ordine.”  
“Che vuoi, dunque?”  
“Tutti i tuoi figli.”  
“Non basteranno.”  
“Lo so, ma non sei il solo cui domanderò aiuto.”  
“Hela non può sciogliere dal vincolo della morte gli eroi del Valhalla, sempre che tu non voglia anticipare il Ragnarök.”  
“Posso ingannarla.”  
Ora è Kvasir a ridere – a ringhiare. “Tu vuoi ingannare la signora degli Inferi? E a quale prezzo? Te lo sei chiesto?”  
“Ho molte anime con cui nutrire la sua ambizione: anime crudeli e rabbiose.”  
Kvasir abbandona il seggio. “Devo parlare con i miei figli. Solo loro potranno…”  
Le porte della sala si spalancano all’improvviso. Il giovane messo trema e non solo perché ha contravvenuto a protocollo e buonsenso: l’azzurro intenso dei suoi occhi tradisce mille lacrime terrorizzate. “Grande Padre, è capitata una sventura,” balbetta. “La cripta dei tesori è stata violata dalle genti di Jotunheim.”  
Odino serra le labbra.  
 _Dunque è il momento_ , pensa. _Non ci sarà davvero altra scelta, se non combattere o morire._  
“Cosa ci è stato sottratto?”  
Il messo fatica a ritrovare la voce. “Lo Scrigno degli Antichi Inverni e il Tesseract, Grande Padre.”  
“E come sono entrati? Perché Heimdall non li ha fermati?”  
“Nessuno ha veduto, né sentito. Proprio come…”  
 _Loki_ , pensa.  
   
 _Che tu sia maledetto mille volte, Titano, per aver usato, dopo la carne, anche la memoria di mio figlio._  
 

*

 

 **15 novembre 2013 – 19.00** , _New York City, StarkTower_

   
“… E così mi sono accorto che Loki combina d’abitudine i numeri secondo un modello a otto dimensioni.”  
“E questo… Che conseguenze avrebbe?”  
“Be’… Gli ottetti sono stati introdotti nelle matematiche moderne solo negli anni Quaranta dell’Ottocento, ma la complessità del loro sistema di calcolo li ha relegati per oltre un secolo tra le pure curiosità intellettuali. Gli scienziati contemporanei, invece, li hanno riscoperti, tanto più che il loro schema è una delle chiavi di volta della fisica delle particelle e della teoria delle stringhe… Per non parlare, poi…”  
“Adesso ho capito perché dopo Betty non c’è più stata nessuna! Dio, Bruce, ma sei una noia mortale!”  
“Tony!”  
   
Pepper gli allunga una sberla, ma non è tanto ingenuo da non cogliere la luce grata che brilla sul fondo di un paio d’occhi bellissimi.  
È che Bruce ha proprio perso la mano con le donne – ammesso, poi, che l’abbia mai avuta.  
   
“Ha ragione lui, stavolta. Quando mi accorgo di esagerare, è sempre troppo tardi.”  
Stark gli batte un colpo sulla spalla. Dei malumori della mattina non resta traccia: basta che Loki si defili e non è difficile recuperare sicurezza ed equilibrio. Lo vede, Stark, dal lato opposto del tavolo, sbocconcellare poco convinto quanto il fratello ha già inghiottito e sminuzzato almeno dieci volte.  
“Che ha, il tuo _pinguino_? La compagnia non è di suo gradimento?”  
Bruce rotea gli occhi.  
Pepper ride. “Comincio a essere molto gelosa, lo sai? Guardi più lui di me!”  
Steve quasi si rovescia dalla sedia, ma la vocina del buonsenso gli impone controllo: se un novantenne, per quanto in ottima forma, ti prende per il culo, devi fingere che tutto vada bene comunque. Se le dai a Captain America, non solo passi da maleducato, ma può darsi che ti arrestino per vilipendio alla bandiera. E poi è grosso – sì, anche lui. _‘Fanculo_.  
“Quanta simpatia nell’aria,” mugugna. “E voi? Dove siete finiti?”  
“Noi? Niente d’importante. Siamo stati in giro…” replica Rogers.  
   
 _Evasivo. Troppo._  
   
Thor ingoia un boccone che soffocherebbe un coccodrillo e poi sogghigna soddisfatto. “Mente,” pontifica, con quella magnifica insensibilità ai registri che ne fa un comico naturale.  
Il fratello distoglie lo sguardo, infastidito.  
   
 _Se non saltano in aria, sembrano una classe di bambini ritardati_ , pensa con qualcosa di simile a un compiaciuto sentimento di superiorità.  
   
“Erik ed io lo abbiamo aiutato a presentarsi.”  
“Presentarsi a chi?”  
“Alla sua donna.”  
   
Steve si copre il viso con le mani.  
Bruce smantella Fermat in un angolo del tovagliolo.  
Pepper ha l’aria di chi stia assistendo alla commedia dell’anno – beata lei che può godere solo delle superfici.  
Natasha e Clint si scambiano una delle loro occhiate in codice, poi si dirigono al mobile bar.  
   
“Interessante,” sogghigna Tony, mentre si accomoda accanto a Rogers con l’aria compunta di un padre confessore. “E così abbiamo deciso di recuperare il tempo perduto, eh?”  
Steve cambia colore dodici volte – contate – e rantola un poco convincente: “È solo un’amica”, che, dagli anni Venti a quasi un secolo dopo, vuol dire sempre la stessa, banalissima cosa.  
   
 _Vorrei tanto, ma chissà se lei è d’accordo._  
   
 _Tranquillo, Capitano: sei antiquariato, ma di quei pezzi che arredano sempre._  
   
“Potevi dirmelo prima, no? Point Break torna utile se devi rimorchiare un pick-up impantanato, ma con le donne…”  
“ _Con le donne_ , Tony?” sussurra Pepper – e la sottotraccia non è erotica, né conciliante.  
Stark sorride e tenta una carezza che l’altra storna con uno schiaffetto dispettoso. Eppure stanno bene – _stiamo tutti bene_ , pensa.  
Si guarda intorno e quel che coglie, all’improvviso, gli piace: riescono a cenare insieme come un gruppo di amici _normali_ , senza ombre e senza cattivi pensieri. Possono ridere di un soldato timido, vergine e imbranato come se non avesse dormito negli anni in cui imparavano a vivere. Persino Loki pare solo un disadattato come loro – fuori schema e fuori fuoco come tutti i Vendicatori.  
“Sai Banner? Può darsi che tu non abbia torto.”  
Bruce lo fissa sorpreso.  
Loki, abbandonata la tavola, sfoglia e spiega i pannelli dell’ultimo tablet delle Stark Industries.  
“Quanto manca, secondo te, all’account Facebook?”  
Banner ride. “Mi sembra più tipo da _a_ -social network, per la verità.”  
“Questa non è male… Bravo, dottore: così ti voglio.”  
Oltre la terrazza brilla la notte elettrica di New York, sotto un cielo che non gli è mai parso tanto limpido e rassicurante.  
“Selvig, piuttosto? Dov’è finito?”  
   
“Reclutamento dispersi,” tuona gioviale una voce nota.  
   
“È permesso?”  
   
Tony sfodera il migliore dei propri sorridi. “Jane, che piacere…”  
   
E anche a Thor, chissà perché, sembra proprio che sia passato l’appetito.  
 

*

   
La verità è che ritrovarsi è difficile _sempre_ , perché gli affetti sono un nodo che non puoi stringere e disfare secondo l’ispirazione del momento.  
Sono una catena, i sentimenti.  
Sono una responsabilità.  
Jane fatica a sostenere la carezza di un paio d’indimenticabili occhi blu, perché è così bello, _lui_ , da costringerti ad abbassare lo sguardo anche quando vorresti consumarlo. E così tenero, soprattutto, che è difficile credere possa distruggere con una mano persino un’implacabile macchina di morte.  
Jane accenna un sorriso, per quanto tema piuttosto la smorfia imbarazzata e asimmetrica che le usciva sempre da ragazzina, nei giorni in cui era la secchiona della classe, occhi belli e invisibili sotto una frangia lunga un metro.  
Occhi solitari e pieni di desideri.  
Poi sorride anche Thor e la luce che la investe è quella di una supernova.  
“Sei arrivata!” dice, come se l’avesse aspettata davvero.  
   
 _È così, lo sai. Non sa mentire. È tutto quello che vedi, senza ombre: il ragazzo più bello e più dolce del mondo._  
 _Tuo._  
   
Jane lascia cadere la borsa che ha inzeppato di abiti pescati a caso, in sfregio alle raccomandazioni di Darcy e a quell’istinto che certe donne chiamano ‘stile’, ma che è soprattutto la reliquia di un animalesco bisogno chiamato ‘voglia di accoppiarsi’.  
   
 _Sei proprio un caso disperato_ , ridacchia la Lewis nella sua testa. _Sei desiderabile quanto un procione sfracellato sulla Statale 95._  
   
A Thor, però, non importa. La stringe comunque, _lui_ , ed è quasi abbracciare in un unico, straordinario istante, i sogni di un’intera vita: un uomo con cui esorcizzare lo spettro del padre; la polvere di stelle di un Piccolo, Grande Principe biondo.  
“Scusa se ci ho messo tanto a decidermi,” dice – balbetta. “Forse sono stupida o proprio lenta come sostiene Darcy, ma…”  
Le parole, tuttavia, muoiono presto, cancellate dalla sorpresa di un bacio imprevisto; un bacio caldo e desiderato e dolce.  
   
Jane chiude gli occhi e si spegne su una bocca che non ha mai smesso di sognare; cancella la paura, l’insicurezza della ragazza modello, la timidezza della perdente designata.  
Spegne, soprattutto, la prudenza con cui ha imparato a guardarsi alle spalle, là dove stanno due occhi verdi pieni d’amore e bisogno.  
Ma non per lei.  
A lei resta solo la rabbia del mostro: e non lo sa.


	19. Total Eclipse of the Heart

_One ought to hold on to one's heart;_  
 _for if one lets it go, one soon loses control of the head too._  
― Friedrich Nietzsche

 

*

 

 **15 novembre 2013 – 20.00** _, New York City, StarkTower_

   
Ha gli occhi di un cane, la pelle bianca, l’espressione spaventata.  
È inerme, sottile, fragile.  
È inconsistente, eppure attira lo sguardo di Thor quasi fosse l’ultima luce viva in un orizzonte d’impenetrabile nebbia.  
 _È_ – esiste – e tanto basta a inoculargli una sgradevole sensazione di disagio.  
 _Lei_ appartiene al mondo delle voci, al passato che ha dimenticato e al dolore che prova come sfiora quel velo.  
 _Lei_ appartiene al buio, alla tortura, alle lacrime, alla solitudine, al mostro.  
 _Lei_ perché è qui?  
   
“Credo che sia proprio arrivato il momento di fare le presentazioni.”  
   
La voce di Thor è piena di calore e trasuda un entusiasmo che riceve come uno schiaffo.  
 _Lei_ è così importante per lui da cancellare il _resto_?  
   
“La prima volta in cui vi siete incontrati, non era di sicuro nelle condizioni di…”  
   
Loki stringe i denti e deglutisce a fatica.  
Thor e la _sua_ stupida femmina midgardiana distano pochi passi, ma si sente invisibile, perché _guardare_ e _vedere_ non sono la stessa cosa.  
Perché se qualcuno si prendesse davvero il disturbo di spiare i suoi occhi, si accorgerebbe subito di quanto sia confuso, spaventato, deluso.  
   
 _Io ho bisogno di te e tu non l’hai capito._  
 _Tu dici di ascoltarmi, ma la verità è che, come sempre…_  
 _Come sempre?_  
 _Quale_ sempre _?_  
   
“Loki?”  
 _Lei_ esita.  
Ha mani piccole, molto belle. Iridi che ricordano miele di castagno.  
“Io sono Jane,” dice.  
Loki non reagisce.  
Thor le offre un sorriso imbarazzato. “Non parla la tua lingua e deve ancora adattarsi ai costumi di Midgard, ma…”  
   
 _Ma quanto sei stupido,_ fratello _._  
 _Quanto sei cieco._  
   
Loki si rialza e a stento trattiene una smorfia compiaciuta, come la vede arretrare.  
 _Brava: hai un buon istinto_ , pensa.  
Thor l’afferra per un braccio. “Nei, du må ikke være uforskammet om Jane ( _Ehi, non essere maleducato con Jane_ ),” grugnisce irritato al suo orecchio.  
 _E tu guardami_ , vorrebbe dirgli, ma sa che non può farlo.  
Thor non ascolta i suoi silenzi e Loki ha perso tutte le parole.  
China il capo.  
Jane stira le labbra, eppure non c’è traccia di sorriso su quella bocca.  
“È una femmina, _Rock of Ages_ ,” bercia il midgardiano inferiore. “Conosci l’articolo o…”  
Strizza con forza le palpebre. Ha la nausea e la odia. La detesta senza averla mai vista. La detesta per come lui la guarda, la sfiora, la… Desidera?  
   
 _Cosa ti è capitato, fratello? È quella donna che ti ha reso così debole? È per lei che…_  
   
Le voci riecheggiano di nuovo nella sua testa.  
Il malessere cresce.  
I midgardiani lo fissano quasi fosse una ridicola bestiolina in trappola.  
   
“Finiscila, Tony!”  
   
“Scusalo. Mio fratello è sempre stato timido e un po’ scontroso, ma…”  
   
“Hva er det som skjer med deg ( _Che ti sta succedendo_ )?”  
   
E le parole sono mura che gli crollano addosso; un carcere senza sbarre che, tuttavia, non lascia scampo, perché non ha risposte da offrire e non vuole porre domande.  
La verità è che desidera solo silenzio. Nel niente, basta un cuore che batte a farti compagnia e la solitudine non taglia.  
 _Forse_.  
 

*

   
“Mi dispiace che sia andata così. Speravo che…”  
Jane sorride. Per quanto fredda sia la notte di New York, le basta saperlo vicino per smettere di tremare: le basta la sicurezza di non essere mai stata dimenticata.  
“Non mi aspettavo di piacergli, tranquillo.”  
Thor sospira. “Vedrai che andrà meglio nei prossimi giorni. Te l’ho detto: non è mai stato bravo a fare amicizia, ma ha un animo gentile, te l’assicuro.”  
 _Lo dicono anche di certi ragni_ , pensa. _Poi ti paralizzano con un morso e ti lasciano pietrificato dal dolore._  
“Sta bene e questo è tutto quello che conta, no?”  
Thor le accarezza con tenerezza una guancia. “Vorrei che anche Loki capisse quanto siate speciali voi midgardiani.”  
Jane arrossisce di piacere. “Mi basta che continui a pensarlo tu,” balbetta, prima d’essere interrotta da una suoneria fracassona. “Scusa… Ho fatto l’errore di chiedere a Darcy di configurarmi l’i-phone,” mugugna. “Non avevo preso in considerazione l’ipotesi che… Oh… È lei.”  
Thor sogghigna e le fa un cenno con il capo. _Rispondi, no?_ suggerisce la scintilla divertita che brilla sul fondo di quegli occhi incredibili. Per un dio – è evidente – un occhialuto ciclone di vent’anni è un diversivo piacevole. Per una mortale interrotta sul più bello, una sciagura appena meno significativa di un fallout nucleare.  
“Quante volte?” ridacchia la Lewis.  
“Cosa?”  
“Quante volte l’avete già fatto?”  
Jane allontana l’iphone dall’orecchio e scruta inorridita il sorridente autoscatto di Darcy.  
 _Tu sei il castigo per le colpe di cui ancora non mi sono macchiata_ , pensa. “Non l’abbiamo fatto,” replica neutra, spiando di sottecchi Thor che, per fortuna, sembra distratto da un ultimo, rumoroso giro di birra.  
“Non ci credo.”  
“Fallo, perché due persone adulte, razionali e dotate di un eccellente autocontrollo…”  
“Ma non sarai lesbica?”  
“Darcy…” ringhia, prima di guardarsi alle spalle.  
Oltre le spesse vetrate che isolano il salone dalla terrazza della Stark Tower, la riunione dei Vendicatori è evoluta in una sbronza collettiva dal sapore equivoco: nessuno, dunque, potrebbe rinfacciarle l’ennesimo knockout dialettico infertole dalla Lewis.  
Nessuno potrebbe deridere l’irrilevanza di tutti i suoi titoli davanti a una ragazzina che ha preferito la mela di Jobs a quella del peccato – eppure la conosce bene. _Pare_.  
“A trovarlo io, uno così…”  
“Perché, il tuo amichetto non era all’altezza del profilo?”  
“Spiritosa… Solo perché a te è caduto dal cielo, non penserai davvero che sia facile…”  
“Come non detto.”  
Darcy bofonchia qualcosa d’inintelligibile alle sue spalle. “È sul genere nerd-con-gilet,” sussurra. “Tipo dottor Reid, però meno fotomodello alternativo.”  
“Fingo di aver capito.”  
“Insomma… Passabile se lavori di fantasia… Sapevo già che non sarebbe stato l’uomo della mia vita.”  
   
 _Nessuno avrebbe tanto fegato, Darcy._  
 _Nessuno._  
   
“Che combinate?”  
“In che senso?”  
“Se non stai facendo l’unica cosa buona, sensata e giusta di cui una donna in età fertile dovrebbe occuparsi ad avere tra le mani Thor Odinson, raccontami come stai perdendo il tuo tempo!”  
Jane schiude le labbra e libera un _peww_ sfiatato. Thor, oltre la porta finestra, le mostra un boccale mezzo pieno. Declina con grazia, poi incolla di nuovo l’i-phone all’orecchio.  
“Ha provato a presentarmi il fratello, d’accordo?”  
“È ancora vivo, lo psicopatico?”  
“Direi di sì. Vivo e in gran forma.”  
“E com’è?”  
“Se ti piace il genere serial killer…”  
“E dai! Dammi qualche dettaglio succulento, una volta tanto!”  
“Tipo?”  
“Sono parenti, no? E se buon sangue non mente…”  
“È adottato.”  
Darcy sbuffa. “Come non detto…”  
“In ogni caso, ti prevengo, scoraggerei la frequentazione: non credo di odiarti abbastanza da promuovere un incontro.”  
“Allora non è brutto!”  
“Come potrebbe essere brutto? È un dio anche lui, se è vero quanto mi ha raccontato Erik, ma…”  
“Io ho un debole per i belli e dannati!”  
“Darcy!”  
“No, ora ne parliamo sul serio! Quando…”  
“Prima devo chiedere a Thor se è in ordine con le vaccinazioni e comprargli una museruola.”  
“Eh?”  
“Ciao, Darcy. Salutami il tuo amico, chiunque sia.”  
 _Ce l’ho fatta. Questa volta ho vinto io_ , pensa, prima di spegnere l’i-phone e sprofondarlo nella tasca della felpa.  
La Lewis non si arrenderà per tanto poco, ma ha guadagnato tempo; forse persino qualche punto lungo l’improbabile scala del rispetto di una sfacciata ventenne.  
“Che voleva?” le chiede Thor, come la vede rientrare, intirizzita eppure soddisfatta.  
Jane gli ruba il boccale e ingolla un robusto sorso di birra. “Un appuntamento con tuo fratello… Credo.”  
 

*

   
Dalla camera di Loki filtra ancora la luce. Forse è sveglio e vuol farglielo sapere, oppure ha dimenticato di spegnerla, come gli capita sempre. Può anche darsi che sia un segnale. _Per lui_.  
Thor esita per un pugno d’istanti, poi decide comunque d’entrare. Steso sul fianco, Loki ha gli occhi chiusi, ma il respiro inquieto lo tradisce.  
“Se vuoi parlare, ti ascolto.”  
“Perché pensi di doverlo fare?”  
Thor siede in un angolo del letto. “Perché credo che tu ne abbia il desiderio.”  
Loki solleva le palpebre, ma non lo guarda. “Cos’è per te?”  
“Ti riferisci a Jane?”  
Loki si puntella sul gomito e si volge nella sua direzione. Non ha espressione e questo – Thor lo sa – non è un buon segno.  
   
 _Non si fida di te. Soffre, ma non vuole che tu lo scopra._  
 _Non devo sapere: lo_ sento _._  
   
“Mi piace molto. Penso che piacerebbe anche a te, se le dessi…”  
Loki socchiude gli occhi – le sue iridi verdi hanno qualcosa di feroce, ora. “Allora perché sei qui? Perché non sei con lei?”  
Thor tenta di accarezzargli la guancia ma Loki lo storna da sé con una spinta.  
“Non ho bisogno che tu mi dica _dove_ o _con chi_ debba stare: sono qui perché lo voglio. Sono qui perché tu hai bisogno di me.”  
Loki china il viso.  
“Non sono stupido, anche se lo pensi. C’è qualcosa che ti preoccupa e molto. Qualcosa che…”  
“Sei ridicolo.”  
La sua voce è fredda e piena di rabbia.  
“Sai solo chiedere scusa: prima mi calpesti, poi giochi la parte dell’eroe magnanimo, come se…”  
Thor lo fissa a bocca aperta. “Di cosa stai parlando?”  
Loki serra le labbra. Trema – tanto. L’aria che respirano è sempre più fredda e piena di tristezza.  
“Sono serio, Loki… A cosa ti riferisci _davvero_?”  
“Niente,” bisbiglia suo fratello, prima di abbandonare il letto. “Non abbiamo proprio niente di cui parlare.”  
“Invece no… No, perché è tacendo che…”  
   
 _Che siamo arrivati a questo punto?_  
 _Che ti ho perso?_  
 _Che ti ho distrutto?_  
   
“… tutto si complica.”  
Loki scuote il capo e stira le labbra in una specie di sorriso. Due grosse lacrime gli scivolano lungo le guance, ma le asciuga via tanto rapido che potrebbe anche averle solo immaginate.  
“Al contrario, Thor… È tutto molto semplice… È così semplice che sappiamo già come finirà, non è vero?”  
E poi abbandona la camera, svanendo nel buio.  
 

*

 **16 novembre 2013 – 10.00** _, New York City, Central Park_

   
“Però… Non immaginavo che la situazione fosse così complicata.”  
Thor la precede di qualche passo, la testa incassata nelle spalle. Non è bravo a nascondere quello che prova ed è questa la sua autentica forza: ci vuole un coraggio da leoni ad ammettere la paura, l’amore, la sconfitta.  
Ci vuole una dose sconfinata di pazienza per tollerare la follia di un affetto che è un nido di spine. Jane vorrebbe dirglielo, ma è complicato scegliere parole che non suonino come un’accusa o – peggio – una maldestra banalizzazione del dramma che sta vivendo.  
Jane non conosce Loki se non per il poco che ha visto e ascoltato. Un poco che le sembra già _troppo_.  
“Ero sicuro che non avrei ripetuto gli errori del passato.”  
“Quali errori?”  
   
Lo prende sottobraccio, gli accarezza la schiena. Alle dieci del mattino, il cuore di Central Park tace: non ci sono più i maniaci della corsa, forzati del jogging in attesa della cattività d’un cubicolo due per due, né anziani a passeggio, scoraggiati dal freddo pungente; solo loro due, dunque, qualche piccione spennacchiato e una comitiva di turisti francesi troppo entusiasti di tutto.  
   
“È difficile spiegare… Allora non mi sembravano tali. Lo prendevo un po’ in giro, questo è vero, ma non per crudeltà. Non avrei mai voluto fargli del male.”  
“Non avevo alcun dubbio, Thor.”  
“Eppure è successo comunque: è come se gli si fosse aperta dentro una crepa che, giorno dopo giorno, si è fatta sempre più ampia e profonda, finché…”  
“Finché non è andato in mille pezzi.”  
Thor la stringe a sé e le bacia i capelli. È un bacio triste. È con lei, ma non del tutto.  
“Erik mi ha raccontato di come ti sei occupato di lui in questi giorni, di quanta attenzione gli hai dedicato: Loki non può non essersene accorto.”  
“Loki non si fida di me. Lo so.”  
“Loki ha parecchi problemi che prescindono da quanto lo circonda, ci hai pensato?”  
Thor si stringe nelle spalle.  
“Rifletti: l’hai salvato da una morte orribile; è stato protetto, curato, difeso. Gli sei rimasto accanto quando nessuno l’avrebbe fatto e ti spendi ogni giorno perché riesca a creare nuovi legami. Non gli chiedi di fare nulla, se non provare a vivere accanto agli altri: non credo che esista una prova d’amore più grande.”  
“Perché non gli basta, allora?”  
   
 _Perché qualcuno è ingordo, Thor._  
 _Qualcun altro, invece, si fa bastare persino le briciole._  
 _Come me._  
 

*

 

 **16 novembre 2013 – 8.59** _, New York City, StarkTower_

   
   
“Trentasette. Credo che per te sia già febbre e anche un’alterazione di tutto rispetto.”  
Loki non solleva nemmeno il viso. Quando Bruce è entrato nel laboratorio – erano appena le sei e mezzo del mattino – l’ha trovato seduto in terra, un trattato di fisica quantistica aperto in grembo e il pavimento disseminato di appunti. A dispetto della familiarità conquistata sul campo, non gli ha fatto un solo cenno, né accettato la colazione.  
“Dovresti riposare un po’. Perché non ti sdrai sul lettino e provi a dormire?”  
Loki annuisce. Ha il viso tirato e le orbite livide, ma a riuscire davvero preoccupante è che pare regredito di due settimane.  
“Se hai bisogno di qualcosa…”  
 _Stai perdendo il tuo tempo: un muro sarebbe più socievole_ , suggerisce la solita vocina nella sua testa. Bruce scuote il capo e torna ai pannelli. Grazie ai calcoli di Loki, il modello cui sta lavorando con Tony è quasi completo: il mistero dello scettro, almeno, può finalmente dirsi tale solo nel nome. Nulla di quanto scoperto, tuttavia, suona rassicurante.  
Bruce si massaggia la radice del naso e fissa la proiezione olografica di un’arma che la tecnologia umana non avrebbe mai potuto concepire – non in questo secolo, almeno.  
È una chiave a innesco organico, che sfrutta il ricevente come localizzatore dimensionale. Se chi la porta – come Loki – costituisce di per sé una straordinaria fonte d’energia, può spezzare il diaframma dei mondi e piegare la fisica di un intero universo.  
Se chi l’ha creata potesse accedere alla matrice originale – il Tesseract – non sarebbe da escludere un brioso bis del Big Bang.  
   
“Che faccia truce!”  
   
Tony si presenta con una scatola di ciambelle e l’espressione annebbiata dei post-sbronza impegnativi. La sua discutibile almeno quanto caratteristica ironia, tuttavia, sembra in gran forma.  
“Non ti consiglio di guardarti allo specchio, allora,” replica.  
Stark, per tutta risposta, addenta un dolce. “Sbaglio o manca qualcuno?”  
Bruce solleva ironico un sopracciglio.  
“E non dare corda a Pepper: non sento, né sentirò mai la nostalgia del tuo adorabile _calcolatore assassino_!”  
“Questo è tutto da dimostrare,” sogghigna, prima d’indicargli il paravento che isola Loki dal resto del laboratorio. “Tira una brutta aria: non sta bene e credo che questa notte non abbia proprio dormito; perciò evita le solite battutine e, soprattutto, lascialo in pace. Sappiamo entrambi come finisce, se…”  
Tony solleva i palmi. “Chiaro, chiaro.”  
“Più convinto!”  
Tony inghiotte l’ennesimo boccone di ciambella e passa in rassegna gli ultimi appunti. “Credi che c’entri la Foster?”  
“Uh?”  
“Non fare il finto tonto: hai capito.”  
“Perché la dottoressa Foster dovrebbe… Ah, ti riferisci a _quello_.”  
Stark scuote il capo e ridacchia.  
“Cos’è che ti diverte tanto?”  
“Niente… Forse solo il grottesco dell’intera situazione.”  
“Non ti seguo.”  
Tony gli passa un’altra ciambella e continua a sbriciolare ovunque senza sensi di colpa. “È facile. È tutto così banale che prenderei a schiaffi Conan per quanto è scemo.”  
“Per provare, puoi anche provarci… È che poi…”  
“Non fare come quell’altro: era un modo di dire!”  
Banner ride di gusto.  
“In ogni caso… Qual è la vite attorno alla quale gira il mondo?”  
“Il denaro?”  
Tony lo fissa perplesso. “Banner… Da te non me lo sarei mai aspettato!”  
“Cosa?”  
“Del solido realismo. Ti chiedo di farmi la spalla idealista e mi rubi le battute?”  
“Sarai contagioso…”  
“Magari: vivremmo tutti in un mondo più sicuro e sensato, stanne certo… Comunque… Volevo che mi dicessi: _l’amore_ e, magari, gli premettessi una maiuscola piena di sentimento.”  
“Continuo a non cogliere il punto.”  
“O sei ingenuo o sei cieco come Point Break. Io, almeno, dopo la scena di ieri sera, avrei trovato una valida spiegazione anche a quell’elmo osceno.”  
“Che…”  
“Sveglia: sembrava una moglie cornuta. Peggio: una moglie ancora molto innamorata e cornuta.”  
“Ma dai…”  
“Coraggio, dottor Banner, concediti d’essere politicamente scorretto, qualche volta.”  
“Preferisco essere pragmatico. Thor è tutto quello che gli è rimasto, al momento. Non mi sembra strano che…”  
“Voleva cavarle gli occhi, fidati… Soprattutto: da’ retta a uno che di donne ne capisce più di te.”  
“Loki è un maschio.”  
“Punti di vista. È quando si combatte per il territorio che esce fuori la femmina. Quella vera.”  
 

*

 

_Asgard – Hel_

   
Ha usato il sogno, sebbene non possa ignorare d’essere vulnerabile come non mai, perché Hela si nutre di notte, oscurità, abbandono; un potere immenso, che tuttavia non potrà mai compensare la perdita del cielo.  
Odino ne è consapevole, almeno quanto sa d’aver fatto allora la scelta giusta: doveva difendere Loki (1).  
Doveva proteggere il più pericoloso e solitario dei suoi figli.  
   
“… E che s’intrattenesse con la bambina marcia non era né giusto, né decoroso, vero? Nemmeno se quella povera creatura era la sola a conoscere il segreto degli occhi più tristi di Asgard…”  
   
Odino strizza le palpebre. Gli occhi di Hela brillano nell’oscurità come fiamme vive.  
“Tu lo amavi ed eri pronta ad approfittare della sua dolcezza.”  
Hela ride – un suono sguaiato, raggelante. “Era un crimine, il mio? Un crimine più grave del vostro, Padre? Voi che gli avete donato amarezza e menzogne buone a trasformarlo in una bestia?”  
Odino china il capo. “Dici il vero, Regina dei Caduti, ma ho pagato per questo.”  
“No, è stato _lui_ a pagare. Quante volte vi ha chiesto nel buio di lasciarlo morire? Quante mi ha invocato?”  
“Non mentire: non ricorda nulla di te.”  
Hela libera un lamento stridulo, insieme urlo e rantolo. Dalla nebbia ne emerge il viso sfigurato, livido e putrescente oltre il velo cremisi che le copre il capo. “Ringraziate il vostro prediletto per aver anticipato il mio abbraccio. Ringraziate una madre più degna del cane che ha chiamato ‘padre’.”  
“Comprendo la tua rabbia, Hela, sebbene molto tu debba alle scelte che disprezzi: ti ho strappato all’illusione di una pietà che non sarebbe mai diventata amore.”  
“Non potete dirlo.”  
“Sì, invece, perché c’è solo una creatura che Loki sia in grado di amare e non sei tu.”

*

 

 **16 novembre 2013 – 12.00** _, New York City, StarkTower_

   
“Ti senti meglio?”  
   
La voce del medico midgardiano lo raggiunge tra le pieghe del sonno. Non che abbia davvero riposato, né sognato: una volta tanto si è limitato a spegnere il rovello di un cervello in fiamme, straziato com’è da schegge di ricordi sbiaditi.  
   
“Pensavo di andare a mangiare un boccone. Vuoi farmi compagnia?”  
   
Loki annuisce, assecondando un riflesso che non ha nulla da dividere con il desiderio: non ha fame, né voglia di abbandonare la confortevole prigione in cui gli pare ormai di vivere da sempre; ancor meno, tuttavia, accetterebbe di restare solo.  
Il medico midgardiano sorride. “Bene, sono contento… E non solo perché ora Tony mi deve dieci dollari.”  
Loki si strofina le palpebre appesantite dal sonno, poi abbandona il lettino.  
“Fa piuttosto freddo, fuori… Dicono che nevicherà presto.”  
Loki finge di ascoltare, ma il suo cuore è altrove: tanto lontano e gelido che la gemma dello scettro pulsa viva come mille soli.  
 

*

 

_Asgard – Hel_

   
“Cosa volete da me, Grande Padre? Non solo umiliarmi, spero.”  
Odino sospira. “Non ho mai voluto umiliarti, Hela: se ti ho regalato un trono, anzi, è perché…”  
“Mi avete ricattato ed è stato vile, oltre che crudele: non mentite. Il solo asgardiano che mi abbia trattato con affetto era un mostro come me.”  
“Loki non è un mostro e tu lo sai.”  
La sovrana dei morti sorride e una grossa larva occhieggia dall’angolo delle labbra marcite – una vista repellente.  
“ _Io_ l’ho sempre sostenuto, ma non è quello che _voi_ e la vostra stupida, bellissima gente gli avete raccontato.”  
“Non è al passato che guarda la mia visita.”  
“E a cosa, allora? Il futuro non appartiene a chi governa la Morte. La mia gente è _ieri_. È memoria e polvere.”  
“E valore.”  
“Ve lo concedo, Padre. La Morte racconta la miseria, ma soprattutto la grandezza.”  
“È quella che ti domando, figlia.”  
Hela sogghigna. “Eppure sapete che la marcia dei miei guerrieri sarà imbevuta del vostro sangue.”  
“Non se ordinerai loro d’essere il mio braccio armato.”  
“E perché dovrei farlo?”  
“La storia è lunga e la mia clessidra è quasi vuota.”  
“Farò tesoro d’ogni grano: parlate.”  
 

*

 **16 novembre 2013 – 13.00** _, New York City_

   
“Sai… Per me è ancora difficile credere che questa sia la realtà e non un sogno bellissimo.”  
Thor le sorride. “Perché?”  
Jane arrossisce. Una cameriera belloccia li consuma con uno sguardo sospeso tra incredulità e invidia. Non tutte hanno la fortuna di amare un principe caduto dal cielo; nessuna, soprattutto, gode persino del miracolo d’essere ricambiata.  
“È il nostro primo appuntamento… E il mondo non è ancora finito.”  
Thor le accarezza le dita, poi la bacia su una colazione ancora intoccata. “Perché dovrebbe?”  
Jane socchiude le palpebre. “Hai ragione tu… E ha ragione Darcy: dovrei superare il mio ridicolo catastrofismo.”  
“Non è solo colpa tua: la prima volta in cui sono arrivato su Midgard, ho portato con me anche il Distruttore.”  
“L’unica cosa che ti ho visto distruggere è qualche tazza e un presidio governativo, la qual cosa, a essere onesti, ha anche riscosso la mia approvazione.”  
Thor ride: di cuore e senza difese.  
“È stato molto… Istruttivo? Però ammetto di preferirti così.”  
“Così come?”  
Jane gli sfiora la guancia e ne cerca ancora la bocca. “Mio,” sospira.  
 _Solo mio_.  
 

*

 

_Asgard – Hel_

   
“Come ho capito che Thor avrebbe sottratto Loki alle genti di Jotunheim, ho domandato alla Völva di mostrarmi il futuro dei nostri due popoli.”  
“Avete davvero bisogno della mediazione di una vecchia strega? Sapete bene che sarà guerra fino alla fine dei tempi.”  
“Il disamore non è battaglia, Hela; non finché non s’intravede una vittoria.”  
“I Giganti di ghiaccio non possono vincervi e lo sapete: Asgard è al sicuro.”  
“Non dopo quanto mi è stato mostrato.”  
“Avanti, allora: vi ascolto.”  
“Nel suo esilio volontario, il mio povero figlio ha incontrato chi avevo relegato nel buio, perché non potesse più nuocere ai Nove Regni; una creatura spaventosa, Hela… Una creatura che l’ha corrotto oltre ogni immaginazione e l’ha trasformato in un nemico. Thanos è il suo nome, ultimo degli Eterni.”  
“Non è stato Thanos a precipitarlo dal Bifrost.”  
Odino stringe i denti. “Eppure sarà Thanos a distruggere l’ordine dei Mondi, ora che, alleato con le genti di Jotunheim, attenta al cuore d’Yggdrasill: ecco cosa la Völva mi ha mostrato. Se Midgard fosse polverizzata per effetto dell’energia sprigionata dal Tesseract, anche il Cielo cadrà.”  
“Dunque? Dovrei dolermi per la sorte di chi mi ha rinchiuso in una prigione di radici marce e fredde? Sarà un giorno lieto, anzi, quello in cui…”  
“Concedimi di aprire il Valhalla e di chiamare alle armi gli einherjar (2): avrai un’adeguata ricompensa per i tuoi servigi.”  
Hela socchiude l’unica palpebra. “Loki.”  
“Che cosa?”  
“Gli einherjar per il figlio che non avete mai amato, Padre degli dei.”  
“No. Questo mai.”  
“Eppure è un buon prezzo. Se non volete accettare, temo che…”  
“Un’anima per ogni eroe. Un’anima guerriera e assetata di sangue.”  
“Volete sacrificarmi gli Æsir? I vostri figli non approveranno.”  
“No: avrai i soldati di Thanos, il popolo detto ‘Chitauri’. Avrai mille volte i guerrieri che mi concederai e un’intera nuova razza da insediare nelle tue terre d’ombra.”  
“Sembra un dono generoso, Padre degli dei. Troppo persino per chi mi teme e mi disprezza da sempre.”  
“È il mio prezzo e forse il segno del pentimento che disperavi di cogliere in me.”  
Hela annuisce. “Voglio credervi, mio Re, ma ricordate quanto terribile possa essere il mio odio. Chi non teme la Morte, non merita la vita, perché io sono il destino di uomini e divinità. Io sono l’ultimo abbraccio e l’ultima casa.”  
   
 **Note:**  
(1) Se nella mitologia norrena (e nell’Universo Comic Marvel), Hela è figlia di Loki, nel movieverse non mi pare che ci sia traccia di una simile relazione. In questa storia, dunque, Hela non ha alcun rapporto di parentela con il Trickster.  
(2) Nella mitologia norrena, gli einherjar o einheriar erano gli spiriti dei guerrieri che erano morti combattendo molto valorosamente in battaglia.


	20. Berserkr

_I’ll ask of the berserks, you tasters of blood,_  
 _Those intrepid heroes, how are they treated,_  
 _Those who wade out into battle?_  
 _Wolf-skinned they are called. In battle_  
 _They bear bloody shields._  
 _Red with blood are their spears when they come to fight._  
 _They form a closed group._  
 _The prince in his wisdom puts trust in such men_  
 _Who hack through enemy shields_  
― Chronicles of the Vikings

 

*

 

**16 novembre 2013 – 14.00** _, New York City_

   
La metropoli è una dimensione che Loki non conosce; un formicaio brulicante di vita, rumore, dissonanze fastidiose. Una metafora del caos che gli annebbia la mente, quando si distrae dal dettaglio e torna a guardarsi dentro.  
È quasi masticare vetro e poi inghiottirlo ogni volta, scheggiarsi i denti e ulcerarsi la gola.  
 _Per cosa, poi?_  
Non sa cosa sia una città – meglio: _non lo ricorda_.  
Jotunheim era un deserto bianco; a interrompere la monotonia del nulla, residui di una grandezza in macerie.  
Jotunheim è tutto quel che gli è rimasto prima del buio. L’oro che intravede, la pelliccia d’orso, un fuoco caldo, sono accessori dell’unico orizzonte possibile.  
 _Thor._  
E ora l’ha perso.  
   
“Loki, restami accanto, per favore.”  
   
Il medico midgardiano gli sfiora il polso. Esita a toccarlo – una delicatezza che apprezza molto – perché sa che non gli piace. L’istinto gli dice che è un bisogno antico, ma non ha più ricordi da chiamare _prove_.  
Sa che la pelle calda dell’asgardiano lo fa tremare.  
Sa che uno specchio può farlo morire.  
Sa che il buio è pieno di mostri e il più spaventoso porta il suo nome.  
   
“Forse non è stata una buona idea.”  
   
Nell’aria fredda dell’inverno incipiente il fiato dipinge fantasmi.  
Qualcuno guarda con sospetto i suoi capelli troppo lunghi, le braccia lattee, coperte di cicatrici.  
È ancora l’eco di altri volti, altre ferite.  
Loki non trema e ricambia ogni occhiata con un’insistenza incrudelita dalla frustrazione.  
Non percepisce la rigidità del clima perché è più gelido ancora: un gigante di brina e di rabbia.  
   
 _Un gigante?_  
 _Un nano tra i giganti._  
   
“Vieni, su…”  
   
Annuisce a testa bassa.  
Il locale è un ambiente luminoso, coperto da pannelli di legno giovane. I pochi avventori non si accorgono della sua presenza: il naso affondato in lenzuoli di carta stampata o piatti troppo pieni.  
Un odore dolciastro satura l’aria.  
Uno specchio riflette le linee spigolose di un ragazzo che dovrebbe conoscere.  
   
 _Non è vero._  
 _Non sei mai stato così miserevole._  
   
Deglutisce a fatica.  
Il medico midgardiano gli stringe la mano e lo conduce a un tavolo d’angolo, protetto da un paravento chiazzato d’unto.  
Tutto è accogliente solo in superficie: gratti la crosta e trovi il sudiciume.  
   
 _E sotto la tua, di pelle, cosa c’è, Loki?_  
   
“Non credo di aver ancora capito cosa ti piaccia mangiare… A differenza di tuo fratello…”  
Il medico s’interrompe e lo fissa con apprensione.  
La superficie lucida di un coltello risponde alla domanda che non osa fare: ha gli occhi rossi.  
Rossi come piscine di sangue.  
“No… Non è stata una buona idea,” ripete Banner con un filo di voce. Lo strano congegno che ha al polso emette una serie di pigolii costanti, fastidiosi.  
 _Centododici_ , legge Loki.  
“D’accordo… Diamoci una calmata…”  
Il medico midgardiano prova a sorridere, ma è una smorfia tirata, quasi un ghigno bestiale.  
 _Curioso_ : gli pare d’averlo già visto.  
“Possiamo cavarcela senza incidenti, non credi?”  
Loki china il capo. Ha una pietra nel petto e il cervello in fiamme.  
Le voci continuano a parlare, parlare senza dargli tregua.  
Il medico midgardiano gli accarezza la guancia. “Guardami, Loki. Va tutto bene.”  
 _Padre_ , pensa.  
E poi sputa via una parola che, anche solo a pensarla, gli ricorda sale e veleno.  
 

*

 

**16 novembre 2013 – 16.00** _, New York City, StarkTower_

   
Tutto tace.  
Bagnato dalla luce del tramonto, l’appartamento che Stark gli ha destinato ricorda le mense di Vingólf, là dove non ha mai consumato il banchetto di un’incoronazione abortita.  
Là dove tutto è cominciato e precipitato.  
Jane lo segue in silenzio, rispettosa dei suoi spazi o forse solo spaventata da un presente che non somiglia a quello che avevano immaginato.  
L’ha pensata spesso – _è vero_. Si è sognato al suo fianco, a respirarne la tenerezza e il profumo.  
Non sospettava che quell’amore avesse un prezzo tanto alto, tuttavia; che arrivasse a costargli un regno e un fratello.  
Jane è intelligente e l’ha capito: non deve domandarle quel che legge nei suoi occhi.  
   
“Sei sicuro che possa stare qui?”  
   
Non c’è traccia di suo fratello: non lo vede da ore e, ancor più terribile a dirsi, non sente il desiderio d’incontrarlo.  
Loki è doloroso e pieno di un’infelicità che non puoi sfiorare senza infettarti.  
Loki non sa vivere e tenta di convincerti che l’esistenza stessa sia velenosa.  
Loki è un pensiero ossessivo e una spina piantata nel cuore.  
   
“Sì.”  
   
Jane annuisce – lo sguardo basso, le labbra contratte in una smorfia.  
   
 _Forse non è amore, ma una fuga, la mia._  
 _Una fuga da Asgard e da quello che rappresenta._  
 _Una fuga da Loki._  
   
La raggiunge, le accarezza le spalle.  
Una ciocca le copre il viso e proietta ombre sottili come lacrime.  
“Sembri a disagio.”  
Una risata nervosa, eppure calda. Quando Loki ride, invece, t’investe una pioggia d’aghi.  
“Probabilmente perché lo sono.”  
Thor fa un passo indietro.  
Jane abbandona sul divano la borsa e scioglie le cocche della sciarpa con un paio di strattoni decisi.  
Di lei lo sorprende l’ _evidenza_ : incide lo spazio e lì resta; non gioca a nascondino nel buio, non domanda protezione a silenzi inquieti, pieni di senso.  
   
 _È il suo opposto._  
 _L’opposto di Loki._  
   
“Vuoi che vada via?”  
Jane solleva un sopracciglio.  
“È casa tua.”  
   
Le parole escono a fatica; galleggiano, come i loro corpi, in un’atmosfera pastosa, divisa tra paura e desiderio – forse, soprattutto, il desiderio di una paura diversa dall’inquietudine di una guerra annunciata.  
“Su… Avvicinati.”  
La bocca di Jane sorride.  
Thor ne cerca le dita e se le porta alle labbra: un gesto galante e insieme un invito.  
Jane sostiene il suo sguardo.  
Ha gli occhi d’oro e un leggero rossore le tinge le guance.  
“Voglio fare l’amore con te,” mormora. “Credo di averlo voluto dalla prima volta in cui ti ho visto.”  
 

*

**16 novembre 2013 – 15.30** _, New York City_

   
Non riesce a mangiare.  
Non riesce a pensare.  
Non riesce a fingere.  
   
“Non so quanto capirai di quello che sto per dirti, Loki, ma ci provo lo stesso.”  
Il medico midgardiano fissa un piatto pieno almeno quanto sono vuoti i suoi occhi, persi oltre una vetrina affacciata sul carosello di una vita cui non appartiene.  
“Tony direbbe che la mia è un’ambizione ridicola, ma tu gli somigli più di quel che vorrebbe e tanto basta a escludere l’obiettività del suo parere.”  
Loki inghiotte a fatica un boccone della pappetta giallastra che i midgardiani chiamano _uovo strapazzato_.  
“Sono preoccupato per te. Dati i nostri trascorsi, la mia suona come una posizione ridicola, ma non è guardandosi sempre alle spalle che si correggono gli errori… Io, almeno, la vedo così.”  
Loki torna a fissare il piatto, il campo di battaglia in cui l’ha trasformato senza rendersene conto.  
“In queste settimane ho avuto modo di conoscere una persona molto diversa da chi ho incontrato come nemico… Qualcuno che merita una seconda opportunità, per quanto senso abbia una simile espressione.”  
Un altro boccone. I rebbi della forchetta sono gelidi a contatto con il palato.  
“So che sei turbato dall’arrivo della dottoressa Foster e non vorrei che questo compromettesse il cammino che hai fatto sinora.”  
Una cameriera si avvicina, contempla critica il piatto quasi intoccato e rabbocca la tazza di un caffè nero e bollente. Disgustoso.  
“Non ti piace?” dice.  
Non rispetta la distanza di sicurezza: non con il corpo, non con le parole.  
Ha gli occhi grigi. Loki si chiede che effetto farebbe cavarglieli con una semplice torsione del polso, sfondarle l’orbita ed estrarne due stupide biglie slavate.  
“Non è americano,” lo anticipa Banner. “Ha qualche problema ad adattarsi alla nostra cucina, ma è tutto molto buono.”  
“Mi pareva,” dice la cameriera – _Joanna_ suggerisce una lucida targhetta all’altezza del cuore. “E da dov’è che viene? Dal Polo Nord? Per andarsene in giro così con questo freddo!”  
I midgardiani lo chiamano _small talk_ : un modo di comunicare privo di senso e conseguenze.  
   
 _Non ho niente da dire, ma parlo comunque._  
 _M’impongo e mi relaziono, perché chi tace ha sempre qualcosa da nascondere._  
   
 _Quanto è vero…_  
   
“È… Islandese, sì… Islandese…”  
La cameriera – _Joanna_ – gli lancia un’occhiata scettica. “Pensavo che i vichinghi fossero tutti biondi con gli occhi azzurri…”  
Loki stringe la presa attorno al coltello.  
Il medico midgardiano sospira e chiede una fetta di torta di ciliegie.  
La cameriera registra l’ordine e si allontana.  
“Devo ricordarmi d’insegnarti un po’ di respirazione yoga, Loki: l’eliminazione fisica non è la risposta ai seccatori… Anche se ha il suo fascino, convengo.”  
Loki sorride.  
“Mi hai capito?”  
Annuisce e inghiotte un altro boccone.  
Ora sorride anche Banner.  
 _Chissà perché._  
 

*

**16 novembre 2013 – 16.10** _, New York City, StarkTower_

   
Non ha mai respirato davvero il suo odore.  
Jane chiude gli occhi e si abbandona al tepore di una pelle che scopre per la prima volta, come la forza e la bellezza di una nudità che non ha davvero nulla di umano.  
L’ha inseguito nella solitudine di sogni sporchi e molli, inghiottendo lacrime e _se_ : ora sa di possedere poca immaginazione, eppure, nel ventre, una sorgente infinita di desiderio e di piacere.  
La lingua di Thor accarezza la rosa scura dei suoi capezzoli, mentre, arresa e sazia, schiude le cosce e gli accarezza i fianchi.  
   
 _Non può essere vero._  
 _Non sta capitando a me._  
   
“Perché piangi?”  
La sua voce è un sospiro lieve.  
Le sue dita raccolgono la prova di fragilità inconfessabili e di una felicità muta.  
“Non andare più via,” singhiozza. “Non tornare lassù.”  
È una preghiera puerile, un desiderio egoista.  
Thor le accarezza le guance, le allontana i capelli dal viso. Ha il cielo negli occhi, mondi e storie infinite.  
“Voglio che tu mi veda diventare vecchia e brutta.”  
   
 _Voglio che tu mi veda morire, perché solo in quel momento saprò di aver vissuto davvero; di averti avuto accanto._  
   
Thor si sdraia al suo fianco e la reclama a sé. “Non so cosa accadrà: ho imparato che le promesse sono pericolose.”  
“Posso correre il rischio,” replica.  
Non gli chiede se altrettanto valga per un dio d’oro e tempesta.  
Forse non vuole saperlo.  
 

*

**16 novembre 2013 – 16.00** _, New York City_

   
“Questo no… Non l’avrei mai detto.”  
Il medico midgardiano gli offre quel che resta della torta con un sorriso incoraggiante.  
“D’altra parte, un cervello come il tuo consumerà un sacco di zuccheri… Naturale che ti piacciano i dolci.”  
Loki affonda il cucchiaio nella crema di ciliegie. Somiglia a un cuore sfatto – un cuore ancora caldo e sugoso.  
“Hai ripreso un po’ di colore.”  
Loki solleva il viso. Banner ricambia il suo sguardo. “Sono contento.”  
Sembra la verità: pare _davvero_ che gli importi.  
“Non abbiamo cominciato nel migliore dei modi, noi due, ma questa è una nuova possibilità per entrambi. Sfruttiamola, d’accordo?”  
Loki inghiotte l’ultimo boccone di torta: lo mastica a lungo, quasi fosse davvero carne di un nemico.  
“Pago il conto e poi torniamo a casa. Non posso lasciare Tony solo troppo a lungo: comincia a sentirsi trascurato.”  
 

*

**16 novembre 2013 – 16.30** _, New York City, StarkTower_

   
 _Potremmo avere un bambino dai capelli di grano e dal cuore contento._  
 _Una famiglia, un domani che non sia un addio soffiato nel vento._  
 _Potrei abbandonare le stelle, amare l’unica che conti qualcosa._  
 _Addormentarmi bruco e svegliarmi rosa._  
 _Potrei insegnargli a guidare, tagliargli i capelli._  
 _Convincerlo che sono nostri i tramonti più belli._  
 _Potrei strapparlo al cielo, all’ombra, alla guerra._  
 _Potrei tenermelo accanto, con i piedi per terra._  
   
“Che fai?”  
“Prego.”  
“E per cosa?”  
“Non dovresti chiedermi _per cosa_ , ma _per chi_.”  
“Per me?”  
“Per noi.”  
Thor le accarezza i capelli.  
Jane lo lascia fare, arresa alla risacca di emozioni lente e dolcissime.  
Non ha paura. Tra quelle braccia, in fondo, non ne ha avuta mai.  
 

*

   
“Ciao, dottor Banner… Dov’eri finito?”  
Tony sbrana un taco sugli appunti degli ultimi due giorni. Una grassa, collosa lacrima di _queso fundido_ minaccia il lavoro di un mese abbondante, ma se Stark possiede un talento, quello è senz’altro l’insensibilità all’opportuno; è invidiabile, anzi, la disinvoltura con cui riesce a essere irresponsabile e non sentirsi in colpa.  
“Ho pranzato fuori,” mugugna.  
Tony lancia in aria l’ultimo boccone, lo ingoia con un guizzo da foca e si spolvera di dosso qualche briciola di troppo: il ritratto di un uomo senza pensieri o abile nel nasconderli.  
“E dove l’hai portato per il vostro primo _appuntamento_?”  
“Oh, finiscila…”  
Tony scuote il capo e sogghigna. “Perdonami… È che tra tutte le coppie papabili, voi due…”  
“Preferisci che te lo affidi? Ti assicuro che avete in comune più di quel che credi.”  
“Cosa, per esempio… A parte _te_ , s’intende.”  
Bruce si concede qualche istante, prima di scoppiare in una fragorosa risata. “Ma… Stai flirtando?”  
Tony rotea gli occhi. “Jarvis? Puoi dare al dottor Banner la definizione di… Anzi, finiamola qui e fingiamo di essere persone serie.”  
“E detto da te…”  
Tony solleva ironico un sopracciglio e gli riconsegna gli appunti. “Avevi ragione: non ha solo gatti nel cervello… Oppure sono gatti asgardiani.”  
“Ne conosci?”  
“Per fortuna non ho avuto il piacere. Un’ipotesi, però, posso azzardarla: di sicuro sanno contare.”  
 

*

   
È un ansito rauco, prolungato.  
Conosce quel suono: gli ricorda l’incubo di troppe notti.  
Notti di bianco e di rosso.  
Notti nel buio.  
Immobile, davanti a una porta chiusa, Loki trattiene il fiato.  
   
 _“Non ti fermare.”_  
   
La supplica della midgardiana gronda piacere.  
Loki stringe le dita nel pugno – stringe sino ad avvertire sotto i polpastrelli l’umido del sangue.  
   
 _“Ah.”_  
   
Chiude gli occhi.  
   
 _“Sei così bella.”_  
   
L’aria non passa.  
Una gelida condensa vetrifica la superficie della porta.  
Loki arretra d’istinto: a fissarlo è il mostro dagli occhi rossi. Rossi e pieni di lacrime rabbiose.  
   
 _“Ti amo.”_  
   
Aggredisce la maniglia, poi l’abbandona.  
Si asciuga le ciglia, reprime un singhiozzo disperato.  
   
 _“Ci pensi?”_  
 _“A cosa?”_  
 _“È un letto vero. Domani mi sveglierò tra le tue braccia, anziché con la schiena a pezzi.”_  
   
Thor ride.  
Gli sta spappolando il cuore, eppure _ride_.  
   
 _“Perché è così, vero?”_  
 _“Uh?”_  
 _“Sarai ancora qui, domani.”_  
 _“Non vorrei essere da nessun’altra parte.”_  
   
Loki stira le labbra: le lacrime colano giù, eppure la bocca non l’asseconda.  
“Vorrei fermare il tempo,” dice la midgardiana.  
 _Ed io distruggerlo_ , pensa Loki.  
Pensandoci bene, sa anche come fare.  
 

*

_Asgard, Frohheimr_

   
Frohheimr rifulge d’oro.  
Accompagnata da Fulla, Frigga raggiunge la veranda che affaccia sulla piana dell’adunanza.  
Riconosce la tenebrosa mole di Sleipnir, gli aurei fregi dell’armatura regale.  
“Ricordi? L’ultima volta fu per Jotunheim,” mormora con un filo di voce.  
“E tornò vincitore, mia signora.”  
Frigga socchiude le palpebre e sfida il riverbero accecante della stella: vede Sif, a cavallo di uno stallone bianco; alle sue spalle, le valchirie alzano al cielo le picche e promettono sangue.  
Splende Týr, figlio di Hymir, signore degli eserciti; al suo fianco Freyr e le legioni dei Vanir.  
Rumoreggiano i nani, sotto lo sguardo sdegnoso dei pallidi Ljósálfar.  
Infine, anticipata dal sinistro lamento dei cardini della porta inviolabile, si annuncia la centuria degli eroi caduti.  
“Il Valhalla ci ha concesso il forte braccio delle sue genti,” tuona Odino, mentre gli einherjar intonano un cupo canto di guerra.  
“Per il futuro dei Nove Regni e la salvezza di Yggrasill, io vi prometto, figli, che nostra sarà la vittoria e il cuore dei nemici.”  
Frigga trattiene a stento un gemito.  
“Mia regina… È dunque arrivato…”  
“Non ancora.”  
La voce trema.  
L’orizzonte che coglie il suo sguardo è intriso di rosso e di notte.  
“… Ma ne sarà una degna anticipazione.”  
 

*

**16 novembre 2013 – 18.00** _, New York City, StarkTower_

   
 _Vuole lei, sì, vuole lei._  
 _Vuole una stupida midgardiana che sarà presto ricordo e polvere._  
 _Vuole lei… Ama lei._  
   
Il taglio affilato della cuspide sbocciata dalla carne recide la treccia all’altezza della nuca. La getta in terra sprezzante: è, insieme, la pallida imitazione di un serpente e la sua pelle.  
È quanto resta del Loki che non vuole più essere – che non può più essere.  
Un perdente.  
   
 _Voglio potere._  
 _Lo voglio ora._  
   
La Stark Tower è silenziosa, ma mai deserta: uomini dello S.H.I.E.L.D. presidiano ogni piano, ombre sinistre e, soprattutto, armate.  
   
 _Importa?_  
   
Loki scopre i denti e sorride come farebbe un lupo.  
Prima di fottere.  
Prima di _fotterti_.  
   
Percorre il lungo vestibolo che conduce alla colonna degli ascensori. Due agenti lo seguono con lo sguardo, ma non fanno domande: sono abituati a vederlo in compagnia di Banner.  
È un soggetto autorizzato.  
   
 _Oh, sì…_  
 _Devo solo riprendere quello che è mio._  
 _E poi?_  
 _Poi non lo so. Non cambierebbe comunque niente._  
   
I laboratori si trovano nel settore sei. La lettera E individua quello del medico, mentre la G è di competenza del midgardiano inferiore. La sala G gli è sempre rimasta preclusa, perché è quella in cui è custodito lo scettro.  
Il potere.  
 _Loki Laufeyson._  
   
Si muove lento, come un predatore in caccia.  
   
“Ti fai una birra con me, dottore?”  
“Lo sai che…”  
“Analcolica? Una coca-cola? Un tamarindo? Dai, non c’è niente di più squallido che bere soli.”  
   
Si schiaccia contro la parete del corridoio, sfruttando l’angolo cieco offerto da una naturale rientranza.  
   
“Come non detto… Se rifiutassi, chissà per quanto mi rinfacceresti…”  
   
Le voci si allontanano.  
Loki chiude gli occhi e conta.  
A mille lo sorprende la quiete sepolcrale dei luoghi abbandonati.  
È il momento: un’ultima occhiata alle spalle e poi procede.  
La sezione G ha un doppio livello di controllo, poiché al laboratorio vero e proprio si accede dopo un primo gate d’identificazione. Il midgardiano inferiore e Banner sono i soli a poter superare il diaframma senza credenziali, tutti gli altri…  
Sorride – di nuovo.  
   
 _Non sono qui per obbedire._  
   
Solleva il braccio destro: la pelle si sta scurendo. All’altezza del radio sporge il rostro corneo caratteristico della sua razza.  
   
 _Sono uno Jotun, non un asgardiano, né un midgardiano._  
 _Sono uno Jotun e questo non è il mio posto._  
 _Perché, ne hai forse uno?_  
   
Scuote il capo.  
La carne si copre di ghiaccio: cuspidi taglienti come lame armano la pelle fino agli omeri.  
 _Ecco il mio lasciapassare_ , pensa – sogghigna.  
E poi comincia a mietere.  
   
Il primo a cadere è un nanerottolo dai capelli rossicci: intima l’alt, ma perde la voce che l’ingiunzione non è nemmeno a metà.  
Fissa i suoi occhi d’incubo, il colore innaturale della pelle. Lo fissa, finché può vedere, perché lo afferra per i capelli e gli strappa il capo con un unico, fluido movimento.  
Il sangue che lo bagna non gli è mai parso così caldo.  
Così _familiare_.


	21. The Black Cat

_The fury of a demon instantly possessed me. I knew myself no longer._  
 _My original soul seemed, at once, to take its flight from my body; and a more than fiendish malevolence, gin-nurtured, thrilled every fibre of my frame._  
― Edgar Allan Poe, _The Black Cat_

 

*

 

**16 novembre 2013 – 18.10** _, New York City, StarkTower_

  
Loki non ricorda la prima volta in cui ha ucciso.  
Non ricorda se è stato un esecutore rapido o un assassino maldestro.  
Non ricorda se ha provato paura prima e poi rimorso.  
Non ricorda se è stata necessità, la sua, o un capriccio.  
Non ricorda se l’ha fatto come dio o come uomo, come preda braccata o come fiera.  
Loki ricorda solo il rosso di un sangue che era suo, suo _soltanto_.  
Ricorda un abisso nero e la pietra su cui è stato torturato.  
Ricorda una bocca cucita e gli strappi violenti con cui la sua dignità è stata calpestata ogni notte.  
Loki ricorda di aver guardato il cielo e pregato. Nessuno ha raccolto quella voce, finché la speranza non è andata in cancrena.  
Dov’era Thor? Dov’era suo fratello?  
  
 _Non c’era, è semplice._  
 _Aveva di meglio da fare._  
 _Ha sempre di meglio da fare._  
 _Lo sai._  
  
“Date l’allarme! Cristo santissimo, che qualcuno…”  
  
Il sangue ha un colore, un calore e una vischiosità inimitabili.  
Loki si porta alle labbra le dita che grondano la vita di un altro. Ne ha sventrati tre, al momento. A un quarto ha sfondato il cranio, passando per la bocca.  
Nel cupo silenzio del piano, l’allarme fa da contrappunto a un ritmico gocciare.  
Loki sorride con la ferocia dell’agnello che si sveglia lupo.  
Uno spilungone in nero apre il fuoco, ma i proiettili esplodono in schegge minute come l’arma li vomita. È un mostro di ghiaccio, ora.  
Quando il mostro piange, in terra cadono aghi.  
  
“Non un altro passo.”  
  
Loki piega il capo sulla destra. Qualche ciocca dei suoi capelli di nuovo corti gli vela il viso, conferendo qualcosa di sinistro ai suoi zigomi affilati, agli occhi vinosi da predatore in caccia.  
Potrebbe intimare loro di aprire il laboratorio e risparmiarsi la fatica d’ammazzarli tutti, ma non ha fretta. Forse quel che desidera davvero è lavarsi del sangue del mondo per dimenticare l’odore del proprio.  
  
 _Fratello._  
 _Mai._  
 _Il legame di cui parli non vale il disturbo di una notte d’amore._  
 _Non vale niente._  
  
Torna a caricare i pochi agenti che ancora resistono, pedoni sacrificabili di una partita che non appartiene loro, né mai potranno comprendere.  
Sono carne da macellare e Loki sa quando è il caso di cedere a una provocazione.  
“Aspettate che sia più vicino,” dice un grosso midgardiano dal muso rincagnato.  
Loki si chiede quanto lontano spruzzerà il sangue, non appena gli avrà aperto la gola.

*

  
“Non mi stupisce che avesse quella faccia…”  
Tony ingolla un sorso di birra, poi gli indica un’interminabile stringa di calcolo. “Chiunque l’abbia usato per assaltare New York, gli ha fatto probabilmente credere che lo scettro avrebbe amplificato i suoi poteri.”  
Bruce annuisce.  
“Invece _Rock of Ages_ era il reattore Arc di qualcuno che potrebbe mangiarselo a colazione.”  
“E parliamo di un dio.”  
Tony torna a guardare gli appunti. “Per citarti – e Jarvis potrebbe confermartelo – un _dio fragilino_.”  
Bruce si abbandona al confortevole abbraccio del divano. Nonostante l’esordio poco promettente, non è stata una giornata spiacevole: è uscito dalla scatola – l’ha fatto da solo. Ha tenuto sotto controllo l’ _altro_ e il mostro che nicchia in un pallido fantasma dagli occhi verdi.  
“Facciamo il punto, vuoi?”  
Quando Tony non tenta di passare per un cinico idiota, è un uomo la cui intelligenza non smette mai di brillare e di sorprenderti. Tony non è solo soldi, belle donne, un umorismo di quarta categoria: Tony è un matematico dai cortocircuiti brillanti e dall’incredibile potere immaginativo. Forse Bruce gli è ancora superiore nella configurazione teoretica dei problemi, ma non è con la filosofia che si sciolgono i nodi.  
“Sì. Ormai ci siamo.”  
Banner si rialza. Tony lancia un ultimo sguardo agli appunti, poi apre una sequenza ordinata di pannelli. “Una proiezione olografica dello scettro, Jarvis.”  
Le luci del salone si attenuano l’una dopo l’altra. Sospeso nel vuoto, un reticolo verdino definisce il volume dell’arma cui hanno dedicato oltre un anno di lavoro.  
“La chiave è la gemma; la sua struttura non ha niente in comune con la fisica dei corpi terrestri.”  
Bruce lo segue con attenzione.  
“Se è corretto il modello del tuo _adorato ghiacciolo_ e ho, purtroppo, ragione di ritenere che lo sia, parliamo di una molecola organica stabile a legame esavalente e a polarità variabile.”  
“Chimicamente, una bestemmia.”  
Tony acconsente. “Per quanto ne so dagli studi Selvig, è molto simile al Tesseract, salvo per il profilo che più ci interessa.”  
Banner si muove attorno allo scettro. “Ha bisogno di un innesco organico.”  
“Proprio così.”  
“Un innesco organico _qualificato_.”  
“Com’è che l’ha chiamato, Conan? _Syd_? _Said_?”  
“Seiðr.”  
Tony sfoglia un altro pannello. “Se Selvig non avesse inserito quella valvola all’iridio e se _Rock of Ages_ non avesse perso lo scettro, avremmo avuto un problema in meno, insomma.”  
“O qualche problema in più… Ha molti limiti, ma di sicuro Loki non è stupido. Quanto può essere intelligente, allora, un essere in grado…”  
“… Di trasformarlo in un cane da caccia e poi in una dinamo? Abbastanza da incuriosirmi, lo confesso.”  
Bruce sorride.  
“Tirando le somme: lo scettro è la chiave di una porta dimensionale, per aprire la quale il nostro incognito genio ha pensato bene di sfruttare una particolare qualità della _tua stagista_.”  
“Tony…”  
“Non m’interrompere… E _Rock of Ages_ , orfano di un bravo terapista e in preda alla peggiore crisi isterica mai vista dai tempi del muto, si è lasciato raggirare come un pollo.”  
“Non credo che apprezzerebbe la tua sintesi, ma hai centrato il punto.”  
Bruce spiega un pannello laterale. “Sotto il profilo medico, questo spiega i filmati recuperati dalla Hill.”  
“Intendi quelli anteriori all’esplosione dei laboratori dello S.H.I.E.L.D.?”  
“Sì, proprio quelli… Guarda.”  
Conoscono entrambi le sequenze: le hanno sfogliate sull’Helicarrier e sognate quando avrebbero voluto dimenticarle. In quel pugno di fotogrammi, Loki è un cencio spettrale.  
“Concentrati sugli occhi e sulle labbra.”  
“Non è il mio tipo.”  
“È cianotico, respira in modo irregolare e anche i suoi movimenti…”  
“Chiaro, chiaro… È come… _Prosciugato_. È corretto?”  
Bruce annuisce.  
“Allora non dobbiamo più preoccuparci di niente: senza Seiðr, lo scettro è una pittoresca ramazza da Comicon.”  
“L’hai detto: _senza Seiðr_ ; ma se Loki l’avesse… _Dentro_?”  
Tony solleva un sopracciglio. “Non ti seguo.”  
“Ne abbiamo parlato qualche giorno fa, ricordi? E se esistessero due livelli di Seiðr? Uno che potremmo definire _appreso_ e uno _innato_?”  
“Perché non avrebbe tentato di servirsene, allora? Tolto lo scherzetto che ha fatto a Natasha…”  
“La sua amnesia è una risposta. Anche se fingi d’ignorare che sia un essere umano, Loki non funziona in modo poi tanto diverso da noi. Immagina d’essere massacrato di botte, stuprato e torturato per più di un anno. Che cosa riusciresti a salvare di te?”  
“Niente, spero. Non credo nel Prozac.”  
“Divertente.”  
“No, non lo è,” mormora Tony. “Avevi ragione tu: era pericoloso da psicopatico di primo livello; ora abbiamo uno psicopatico con PTSD (1). Dici che è il caso di regalargli un pony?”  
“Un cavallo? A Loki?”  
“Ora sei tu che fai insinuazioni maligne, dottor Banner!”  
Bruce ride di gusto, ma è un’euforia breve, inghiottita com’è da una cacofonia d’allarmi.  
“Che c’è, Jarvis?”  
La voce di Tony è ancora controllata, ma a guardargli le mani ti accorgeresti che trema – che Iron Man è umano e ha paura.  
“Violazione del settore G6, signore.”  
Bruce strizza le palpebre.  
“Abbiamo le immagini?”  
  
Sì, purtroppo ci sono.

*

  
È stato bello.  
È stato dolce.  
Le sfiora la fronte con le labbra e quasi non riesce a credere di sentirsi così bene.  
Jane si accoccola al suo petto: ne avverte il cuore battere lento e scandire un tempo che appartiene a loro soltanto.  
“Immagino che dovrò mettere una buona parola per Darcy.”  
“Cosa?”  
Jane si sottrae alla sua stretta e siede tra le lenzuola sgualcite; una mano a salvare la nudità dei seni, un’altra a ravviare i capelli. “Se non fosse stato per lei, non avrei mai trovato il coraggio di raggiungerti.”  
“Perché?”  
“Penso troppo e questo mi rallenta e mi rende infelice; probabilmente è un alibi che mi concedo per non ammettere di essere solo una vigliacca, ma…”  
“Allora c’è un po’ di Loki anche in te.”  
“Immagino di sì… Dovrei uccidere qualcuno per averne la certezza?”  
Thor sospira. “Non è come credi. Il _vero_ Loki è dolce, intelligente e saggio.”  
Jane torna a sdraiarsi al suo fianco. Calda e morbida, lo costringe ancor più a pensare alla spigolosa freddezza di chi non riesce ad amare senza provare dolore.  
“Sei il fratello migliore del mondo, lo sai?”  
Le bacia la spalla, i capelli, le mani. Sa di mare tra le cosce e sulla pelle ha il sole. Profuma del mondo che ha perduto e di un regno che non gli apparterrà mai, perché gli manca il coraggio d’essere re e sacrificare un figlio alla giustizia.  
Perché non sa prendere la decisione giusta o sceglie sempre la ragione sbagliata.  
“Se lo fossi stato, Loki non sarebbe quello che è ora.”  
Jane cerca le sue dita e le intreccia alle proprie, con una forza che racconta del loro desiderio e, forse, la tristezza di troppe separazioni. “No, non è così… Per quanto sia comodo accusare qualcuno dei nostri errori, la verità è che siamo sempre quel che scegliamo di essere.”  
“Loki non è un mostro.”  
“Forse non è quello che vedono i suoi occhi.”  
Thor vorrebbe trovare una valida replica da opporle, ma sa che ha ragione lei; che Loki è forse stato amato _male_ , ma mai _poco_. Che Loki ha un fratello che morirebbe per lui, dunque non può affermare d’essere solo e crederci.  
  
“Cos’è stato?”  
  
La voce di Jane lo riscuote. Dalla porta chiusa filtra, ovattato, l’ululato di una sirena.  
“È successo qualcosa,” mormora, prima di abbandonare il letto.  
“Aspetta… Io…”  
Thor scuote il capo. “No, è meglio di no.”  
Jane stringe le labbra, cerca il suo sguardo.  
Armeggia con i bottoni dei jeans per non correre il rischio d’affrontare l’esame di quelle iridi calde e fiere. Perde tempo, perché non vuole rispondere alla domanda che urla nella sua testa.  
  
 _Dov’è Loki?_  
 _Da quanto non lo vedi?_

*

  
Il pavimento è un lago di sangue che riverbera due occhi dal colore altrettanto intenso.  
Solleva le labbra, scopre i denti.  
Il sorriso del mostro è il ringhio del lupo.  
La porta è sigillata. Il pannello che la controlla intima l’ _alt_ di rito tra asole brunastre. Loki vi fa scivolare le dita. Al tocco è ancora caldo, come non è più l’operatore di guardia.  
La vita si _raffredda_ con ridicola facilità.  
Prova una prima combinazione, poi una seconda.  
 _Non importa. Non ne ho bisogno_ , pensa.  
Arma di nuovo il braccio e mira alla guaina. Si avverte il sibilo discreto della depressurizzazione. Una sottilissima crepa sfregia ora l’angolo della porta. Loki v’impone le dita e lascia che la sua rabbia di neve faccia il resto.  
  
 _E quando avrai lo scettro?_  
 _Non lo so._  
 _Allora perché?_  
 _Perché sono marcio. È per questo che mi hanno abbandonato._

*

 

_Deriva del cosmo, antro di Thanos_

  
“Dunque ci incontriamo.”  
Thanos è un colosso coperto da una spessa armatura. Gli occhi, penetranti e affamati, brillano attraverso le feritoie dell’elmo.  
Útgarða-Loki non abbassa lo sguardo, né arretra. Alle sue spalle, l’esercito di Jotunheim aspetta un suo ordine per combattere e morire.  
“Non avevo mai attraversato prima la materia oscura: come hai fatto a violarla?”  
“Possiedo tutto quel che occorre a governarla.”  
“E sarebbe?”  
“Volontà e cervello.”  
La terra su cui sono approdati è un deserto di roccia sterile. Non credeva che esistessero luoghi più tetri del mondo dal quale proviene, ma è evidente che gli manca la fantasia. Dei feroci Chitauri, tuttavia, non v’è traccia.  
“Non avere fretta,” dice l’altro – il timbro pieno di una sinistra condiscendenza. “Siete tutti così impazienti, voi giganti di brina?”  
Útgarða-Loki piega il capo e sputa in terra. “Mi hai promesso la guerra e un’alleanza vantaggiosa, ma qui non vedo altro che…”  
E poi, come deboli fiammelle nel buio, le rocce si accendono di luci azzurrine. Si moltiplicano, anzi, nell’oscurità degli spazi siderali, trasformando un sasso morto in un termitaio.  
“Non manco mai ai miei patti, per questo non tollero alcun tradimento.”  
Útgarða-Loki deglutisce con difficoltà.  
“Ho bisogno del Tesseract. Ora.”

*

 

**16 novembre 2013 – 18.20** _, New York City, StarkTower_

  
“Alla buonora, Capitano!”  
  
Coperto dall’armatura, Stark offre di riconoscibile solo il sarcasmo. Un tempo l’avrebbe trovato inopportuno e detestabile, ma comincia a conoscerlo, Steve, ad anticiparne le tattiche collaudate, come le deviazioni disperate.  
“Ero in palestra, quando è suonato l’allarme; poi sono sceso sino al decimo piano.”  
“E per fare cosa?”  
La Stark Tower è un dedalo di corridoi, codici di sbarramento, portelloni che si aprono e si chiudono come tagliole. E l’ululato dell’allarme è l’unico suono vivo in un silenzio sepolcrale.  
“Coulson. Gli ho detto di allertare Barton e la Vedova.”  
Tony si ferma, solleva la maschera e gli regala una strana occhiata, sospesa tra gratitudine e sospetto. “Be’… È consolante sapere che non ti hanno dato i gradi solo per i bicipiti. Bella mossa.”  
Steve rotea gli occhi, ma non prova irritazione, perché svegliarsi in un altro tempo vuol dire anche impararne i codici e accettare rapporti grossolani, strette di mano senza lealtà e il cinismo sgangherato di un bambino ferito.  
“Quanto ci vorrà, prima che arrivino?”  
“Dieci, quindici minuti al massimo.”  
“Troppo.”  
Stark riprende a correre.  
Steve lo affianca e si sforza di memorizzare il percorso, come di raccogliere indizi che spieghino la loro corsa solitaria, la tensione innaturale di un miliardario sempre troppo allegro, superficiale e guascone.  
L’assenza degli uomini dello S.H.I.E.L.D.  
“Bruce?”  
“È al sicuro… Spero.”  
“Che vuoi dire?”  
Tony non risponde. Non parla. Non respira.  
“È stato violato il settore in cui…”  
Stark si arresta e gli fa cenno di tacere. “C’è qualcun altro,” dice. “Nel corridoio a nord-ovest.”

*

  
 _Padre degli dei, fa’ che mi sbagli._  
 _Fa’ che debba vergognarmi per questo pensiero._  
 _Fa’ che non c’entri nulla, almeno questa volta._  
 _Fa’ che…_  
  
Thor si asciuga la fronte madida, allontana dal viso i capelli e tenta di normalizzare il ritmo della respirazione.  
Ha un corpo midgardiano e la rabbia di un dio: per l’ennesima volta è costretto a misurarsi con limiti cui non aveva voluto pensare.  
  
 _Sempre gli stessi errori._  
 _Sempre._  
 _Come puoi pensare di ereditare il trono di Asgard, se…_  
  
“Point Break! Dannazione, ci hai fatto prendere un colpo!”  
  
Dall’altro estremo del corridoio, Tony Stark e Steve Rogers reclamano la sua attenzione con un cenno, prima di raggiungerlo.  
Vorrebbe provare sollievo, dirsi che almeno non è più solo, ma l’istinto gli suggerisce che preferirebbe non avere testimoni.  
Se Loki – come teme – ha violato il protocollo di sicurezza dello S.H.I.E.L.D., non seguirà nulla di memorabile; nulla, soprattutto, che meriti spettatori.  
  
“Come lo sai?”  
  
L’ultimo refolo di speranza, infine, se ne va con le parole di Stark.  
  
“Cosa?”  
“Che si tratta di tuo fratello.”

*

  
Loki fissa lo scettro, ma l’arma, che pare abbia stretto in un tempo persino recente, non gli suscita alcuna emozione; non prova soddisfazione, né si accende un solitario ricordo.  
La sfiora con l’indice, ne osserva le linee essenziali, eppure raffinate.  
Il suo cuore azzurro pulsa lentissimo, quasi fosse un’eco della pompa morta che ha nel petto.  
Ha distrutto e ucciso e spezzato ogni equilibrio per cosa?  
Lo impugna senza esitazione. Lo scettro è più pesante di come l’aveva immaginato e tiepido al tatto.  
Lo soppesa, lo studia e non comprende.  
Solleva il palmo: oltre un reticolo di cicatrici guizzano vene azzurrine.  
Non è cambiato niente.  
 _Pare_.  
L’onda arriva all’improvviso, così violenta da lasciarlo tramortito.  
Cade a terra, travolgendo un paio di sedie. Gli manca il fiato. La pelle scolora con incredibile rapidità, come se qualcuno – _qualcosa_ – stesse suggendo dalla carne veleno e pigmenti.  
Non riesce a sciogliere la presa dallo scettro: la luce della gemma è all’improvviso tanto forte da cancellare ogni contorno e il poco che resta di una coscienza ormai alla deriva.

*

 

_Deriva del cosmo, antro di Thanos_

  
La risata di Thanos esplode deflagrante nel silenzio degli intermundia, mentre il Tesseract esplode in una nova accecante.  
“Che cosa sta capitando?” chiede Útgarða-Loki.  
Il velo della notte si squarcia e lascia intravedere le stelle di un universo sconosciuto.  
“Andiamo a prenderci quel che ci appartiene,” replica l’ultimo degli Eterni. “Vendetta.”

*

 

**16 novembre 2013 – 19.32** _, New York City, dormitorio della Columbia_

  
“ _Micina_? Stuart e Becca ci invitano da loro per una maratona de ‘Il Signore degli Anelli’. Dico di sì?”  
 _Chiamami ancora micina, razza di mezz’elfo e mezzo scemo, e sperimenterai l’ira di Sauron_ , pensa Darcy, ma si accontenta del più falso e diplomatico dei sorrisi. “Perché no? Ho visto la trilogia solo sei volte.”  
 _Hobbit-Columbia_ schiude la boccuccia da porno, scandalizzato. “Ma è dalla decima in poi che cominci a cogliere i preziosismi dell’adattamento!”  
  
 _No… Alla decima, probabilmente, ti crescono i peli sui piedi._  
  
Darcy si stringe nelle spalle e chiede a centoquaranta caratteri di salvarle il karma.  
  
 _Spero che tutto questo valga almeno un nipote, dott.ssa Foster._  
 _Invio._  
  
“Che spettacolo…” blatera frattanto la prova evidente di come Facebook non favorisca gli incontri, né gli accoppiamenti.  
“Cosa?” chiede senza prendersi il disturbo di guardare.  
“Il cielo… Ha qualcosa di strano.”  
“Tipo?”  
A risponderle, tuttavia, solo un tiepido gorgoglio.  
  
“Oh… Merda.”

*

**16 novembre 2013 – 18.50** _, New York City, StarkTower_

  
“Min far sagde, atjeg ville fortryde det, men da det gik op for mig, var det for sent ( _Mio padre mi aveva avvertito, ma quando ho capito che aveva ragione, era già troppo tardi_ ).”  
Prima arrivano le parole, poi il colpo – un gran bel colpo.  
Loki fatica a respirare. Le dita di Thor gli artigliano il viso e lo spingono contro la parete. Il cozzo è deciso e doloroso, eppure non prova niente, se non qualcosa di simile a una perversa soddisfazione.  
  
 _Ti ho rovinato l’accoppiamento,_ fratello _?_  
  
“Mer enn bare en fryd for øyet. Den saken der… er et missfoster ( _C’è molto di più in te di quel che si vede e quel qualcosa… È un mostro_ )!”  
  
 _Ci sei arrivato solo adesso?_  
 _Complimenti._  
  
Loki sorride.  
Ha le labbra spaccate e la bocca piena di sangue.  
Eppure sorride.  
“Hva er morsomt med det ( _Cosa c’è di divertente in tutto questo_ )?” ringhia Thor, prima di sferrargli una ginocchiata all’altezza del plesso che gli mozza il fiato.  
  
“Piano, Point Break… Devi lasciarne un pezzo anche a noi.”  
  
“Ikke spør hva jeg synes om deg nå ( _Non chiedermi cosa penso di te adesso_ ),” sospira.  
Loki stringe i denti, poi cerca quegli occhi per cui sarebbe morto mille volte e altrettante avrebbe ucciso. “Perché non me lo dici? Magari in una lingua che possano apprezzare anche i _tuoi_ cari midgardiani.”  
Thor allenta la stretta e arretra di un passo.  
“Figlio di puttana…” sibila l’uomo di latta. “Lo sapevo… Lo sapevo! Che bella recita! Gli abbiamo servito…”  
Loki prova a rialzarsi, ma la giustizia del _caro fratello_ deve essergli costata qualche costola. “Così ora il padre è di nuovo solo _tuo_. Mi sembra giusto.”  
Thor stringe i pugni. Dopo la tempesta, ecco la risacca: non riuscirà più a colpirlo.  
“Hai massacrato ventidue innocenti,” articola con difficoltà. “Perché?”  
Loki fissa lo scettro nelle mani del midgardiano inferiore. “Forse abbiamo davvero qualcosa in comune… Ci hai pensato? Anche a me piace _fotterli_.”  
E poi buio.  
  
 **Nota:** (1) Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder.


	22. Fratelli di sangue

_Being his real brother I could feel I live in his shadows,_  
 _but I never have and I do not now._  
 _I live in his glow._  
― Michael Morpurgo, _Private Peaceful_

 

*

 

**16 novembre 2013 – 18.58** _, New York City, StarkTower_

   
La prima sensazione che lo travolge al risveglio è il dolore: uno strappo violento, che nasce alla radice del naso e muore sulle palpebre gonfie, la bocca spaccata, le costole peste.  
   
“Prenditela comoda, idiota: stavolta ti assicuro che non te la caverai con un buffetto.”  
   
Del midgardiano inferiore individua le scarpe, poi le caviglie.  
La sua voce insinuante gli martella nelle tempie come l’ennesima gragnola di colpi.  
   
“Sì, sei ancora mio ospite. Dopo la testata di tuo fratello, confidavo di poterti riciclare come cibo per gatti, ma hai perso conoscenza per non più di due, tre minuti.”  
   
Loki strizza le palpebre, ma il fuoco non migliora.  
Le braci della rabbia distruttiva con cui ha devastato il settore G6 fumano ancora, da qualche parte, ma è troppo tardi per riattizzarle.  
È esausto, quello sì; prosciugato quasi gli avessero strappato dal petto l’ultimo alito.  
Si raggomitola sul fianco. I ferri che gli inchiodano le braccia alla schiena gli allungano una puntura fastidiosa.  
   
“Conosci già quei gingilli. Se non vuoi finire arrostito, ti consiglio di non aggiungere altre _geniali_ iniziative al tuo repertorio.”  
   
Il midgardiano inferiore gli si inginocchia davanti. Nei suoi occhi legge disprezzo, eppure qualcosa di simile a una curiosità morbosa.  
Non vede Thor, né i volti degli umani con cui ha imparato a convivere, prima di scegliere d’essere un nemico. Prima di reclamare per sé la parte peggiore.  
   
“Per tua informazione, comunque, la tua _preziosa_ ramazza interstellare ti avrebbe ammazzato. Considerati fortunato anche solo per il fatto che Point Break abbia potuto resuscitarti a schiaffoni: quando ti abbiamo trovato, il tuo cuore era fermo.”  
   
Loki schiude le labbra, ma una nuova onda di dolore lo investe.  
Il midgardiano inferiore si rialza.  
   
“Abbiamo preso le nostre precauzioni, cosa credi? Ago e filo sono considerati un po’ troppo radicali, dalle nostre parti, ma una bella museruola è quello che ci vuole con i tipi come te.”  
   
Loki abbassa le palpebre.  
   
“Fury sta per prenderti in consegna e ti prevengo: gli hai ammazzato troppi agenti perché si preoccupi d’essere cordiale.”  
   
 _Importa?_  
 _No. Non importa più niente._  
   
“Non so quanto tuo fratello possa aver voglia di parlare con te, perciò te lo dico io: sei un figlio di puttana persino più stupido di quel che già tradiva un discutibile curriculum. Lo sei perché hai sputato sull’affetto di uno che ha messo in pericolo un intero pianeta per salvare la vita di un deficiente ingrato.”  
   
Loki riapre gli occhi e solleva un poco il capo.  
Il midgardiano inferiore ricambia il suo sguardo sprezzante.  
   
“Ti lascia allo S.H.I.E.L.D., per evitare a papino di farti il culo un’altra volta. Detto tra noi, te lo farei ora io, se tu non mi facessi troppo schifo e se, soprattutto, non pensassi di farti un favore.”  
   
Loki stringe i denti e prepara il colpo.  
È quel che vorrebbe, almeno, se dai ferri di contenzione non partissero duecento volt.  
Bianco.  
 

*

   
Thor si guarda le mani. Le nocche abrase, picchiettate del sangue di un altro, pulsano intorpidite.  
Avrebbe potuto ucciderlo.  
Ha desiderato farlo.  
Nel salone della residenza di Stark, là dove appena il giorno prima mangiavano insieme – _tutti_ insieme – quasi la convivenza fosse molto più di un’ipotesi remota, ora domina un silenzio tetro, gonfio di rimorsi e d’imbarazzo.  
Nessuno dice nulla, perché non sempre esistono parole adeguate, sentieri praticabili nel desiderio e sulla lingua.  
Loki è marcio: aveva ragione Odino. Aveva torto quello stupido cane fedele che non ha il coraggio d’incontrare nemmeno nello specchio.  
   
 _Che avevi creduto, dì?_  
 _Che scegliesse Midgard?_  
 _Che, come te, s’innamorasse di un mondo fragile e del coraggio disperato dei suoi abitanti?_  
 _Che sentisse con il tuo cuore, quando la stringi tra le braccia e ogni volta ti commuovi per una vita che è un battito di ciglia?_  
   
Loki non può accontentarsi di questo.  
Loki ha sempre voluto _troppo_ e, forse, ottenuto _troppo poco_. Davanti a un rifiuto reagisce come un bambino ferito. I bambini feriti sono quelli che calpestano il formicaio o gli danno fuoco, per il gusto di vedere una processione di poveri insetti schizzare via in preda al panico, avvolti dalle fiamme e dal lezzo acre di un’agonia annunciata.  
   
“Siamo arrivati tardi, a quanto pare.”  
   
La voce di Barton gli giunge ovattata.  
Non può fare a meno di fissarsi le mani – mani maledette.  
Non può non pensare al giorno in cui quello stesso sangue gli pareva solo il segno dell’ennesimo, imperdonabile crimine di Odino.  
   
 _Vi domando perdono, Padre. La vostra era una giustizia di spada, ma pur sempre giustizia._  
 _La mia stupida pietà, invece, ha ucciso mille volte._  
   
“Non è stata colpa tua.”  
   
Solleva il capo. Gli occhi di Jane lo frugano dentro.  
Strette alle sue, quelle dita pallide reclamano una parte della storia da cui vuole salvarla.  
E il sangue di suo fratello.  
 _Scegli: non potrai salvare entrambi_ , urla una voce nella sua testa.  
Anche un dio, tuttavia, può decidere d’essere vigliacco: e non scegliere proprio niente.  
 

*

   
“Potresti avere qualche tara grave… O un ritardo, che so?”  
   
Di nuovo la voce del midgardiano inferiore; di nuovo una tortura fatta di parole cui può opporre, al più, un esasperato silenzio.  
   
“Se ci hai fregato per la seconda volta, _Rock of Ages_ , è perché gli altri hanno il cuore di burro. Perché amano credere che esista un po’ di bontà nascosta in chiunque.”  
   
Respira a fatica. Ha male dappertutto.  
   
“Io, invece, no. Non credo a niente e non sono buono. Sai qual è il termine con cui chiamano quelli come me sulla tua tanto disprezzata Midgard?”  
   
Un passo dopo l’altro, è di nuovo vicino. _Troppo_.  
   
“ _Stronzi_. E gli stronzi non si commuovono con facilità; non si fanno incantare da una storia triste, né dai figli di puttana.”  
   
Loki preme sul fianco e tenta di sottrarsi a quello sguardo, alla malignità d’insinuazioni che predicano una verità nota, ma non per questo meno dolorosa.  
Il midgardiano inferiore, tuttavia, legge nella sua debolezza un invito a proseguire.  
   
“È fastidioso, vero? Fa male scoprire che atteggiarsi a principe decaduto non salva dall’essere un povero idiota, solo come un cane?”  
   
Loki annaspa.  
La museruola tagliuzza le labbra già rovinate e trasforma il ringhio di un predatore in uno gnaulio isterico.  
   
“Magari ti chiedi perché io sia qui a perseguitarti, quando potrei stare assieme agli altri a farmi un bicchiere, scambiare robuste pacche sulle spalle e tanti, tanti complimenti per averti stretto all’angolo ancora una volta.”  
   
La rabbia monta come un’onda lenta e costante, ma non accade _niente_ : l’aria è ancora calda, la pelle pallida, il dolore troppo vivo perché possa dimenticarsene.  
   
“Lo faccio perché sono uno stronzo, te l’ho detto, e perché abbiamo un conto in sospeso, noi due.”  
   
Il midgardiano inferiore procede ancora di un passo.  
   
“Potrei prenderti a calci e romperti tutte le ossa, poi buttarti nella spazzatura come il sacco di merda che sei. Credimi: potrei farlo davvero.”  
   
 _Smettila di parlare, allora, e prenditi quello che vuoi._  
 _Fallo e basta._  
   
“Eppure non sono un vigliacco: non puoi reagire, in questo momento. Non ho la più pallida idea, anzi, di quando recupererai abbastanza energia da tenerti in piedi da solo.”  
   
Siede in terra.  
Loki volge il capo alla parete nuda.  
   
“Se non avessi afferrato lo scettro, probabilmente saremmo morti tutti, perché ci avresti ucciso. Avresti massacrato le uniche persone che ti abbiano mai mostrato amicizia, compassione, calore.”  
   
 _L’avrei fatto? Forse._  
 _Sì, probabilmente l’avrei fatto._  
   
“Vedi… Io me l’aspettavo e sai perché? Perché una volta, più di un anno fa, un certo imbecille con manie di grandezza mi ha preso per il collo e defenestrato. Sissignore: un milione di metri in volo e l’asfalto sempre più vicino. Non ci ha nemmeno dovuto pensare: si annoiava? Gli stavo antipatico? Via il problema. Suppongo che per un dio sia una prassi ordinaria: in fondo cosa siamo, noi midgardiani, se non pidocchi? Anzi, no… Non per un dio qualunque, ma per un dio perdente e frustrato come te, perché Conan, i tuoi detestati pidocchi, pensa a farseli amici. Perché tuo fratello se lo scopa, un pidocchio. Un gran bel pidocchio!”  
   
Loki si divincola.  
Una scarica e un’altra e un’altra ancora.  
Ogni volta più forte.  
Ogni volta più a fondo.  
Il suo corpo urla e il midgardiano ride.  
   
“Ti rode, eh? Quanto puoi essere prevedibile?”  
   
Loki strizza le palpebre.  
Il sale brucia sotto le ciglia – brucia da impazzire.  
   
“Tony? Noi siamo pronti.”  
   
Conosce quella voce: appartiene alla femmina dai capelli rossi.  
Il midgardiano inferiore si rialza.  
“Anch’io,” dice, poi l’afferra per il collare che gli chiude la gola. “Fai il bravo cane,” sussurra al suo orecchio. “Oppure ti faccio castrare.”  
 

*

   
“Preferirei che mi aspettassi qui. Non ci vorrà molto.”  
Jane annuisce. Non fa domande, questa volta: sa già tutto quel che dovrebbe conoscere e che Thor preferirebbe ignorare.  
Sa che Loki non sarà più un problema per nessuno; che diventerà proprietà dello S.H.I.E.L.D., dunque sarà relegato dove non potrà nuocere, forse studiato, magari macellato in chissà quale esperimento per il progresso dell’umanità.  
Sa che non avrebbe comunque scelta, perché Asgard ha già emesso il suo verdetto – ed è stata una condanna a morte. È possibile, del resto, che anche Thor Odinson debba scontare un castigo tutt’altro che piacevole.  
   
 _Non importa: quale sia la pena disposta da Odino, l’accetterò._  
   
Sa, soprattutto, che non è un vigliacco e che seguirà Loki sino all’ultimo carcere.  
Quello che ignora è che anche un pezzo del suo cuore marcirà al fianco di un fratello che non è mai stato tale, ma che punge come una piaga viva nella carne.  
Jane gli accarezza i capelli e gli sfiora la guancia con le labbra.  
“Ti aspetto.”  
Due parole per raccontarla – raccontare _lei_ , _loro_.  
   
 _Ti aspetto._  
   
Due parole così semplici, oneste e calde, che la crudeltà di Loki gli sembra ancora più spaventosa.  
“Bruce ed io restiamo alla Stark Tower,” dice Rogers. Thor annuisce e si accomiata con un cenno del capo. Ad accoglierlo, come l’ascensore lo consegna al secondo livello interrato, è Phil Coulson.  
“Sono contento che ti sia offerto: ci sentiamo tutti più tranquilli.”  
Thor distoglie lo sguardo. Se Loki non fosse stato indebolito dallo scettro, gli avrebbe regalato solo un’altra testa. L’avrebbe decapitato o sgozzato, suo fratello, perché quella era l’ultima – l’ _unica_ – scelta di un cuore rovinato.  
Potrebbe anche dirsi che no, Loki non sarebbe mai arrivato a fargli del male, ma ha ragione Selvig: deve smetterla di raccontarsi storie; soprattutto quelle in cui ha smesso di credere per primo.  
Loki, incatenato, è chiuso in una gabbia tanto angusta da ricordare una trappola per topi: rannicchiato in una posizione fetale, potrebbe fargli persino pena, se non avesse gli occhi ancora pieni di sangue – del sangue di troppi innocenti.  
Stark si alza e gli offre il posto, ma rifiuta: non vuole ritrovarselo davanti agli occhi.  
Vuole cominciare a dimenticarlo.  
“Siedo davanti,” dice.  
Loki l’ha sentito di sicuro.  
Thor, almeno, si augura che così sia.  
 

*

 

**16 novembre 2013 – 19.30** _, New York City, Manhattan_

   
Midgard non somiglia al paradiso di cui favoleggiavano le leggende dei padri: Útgarða-Loki respira un’aria corrotta, in cui non c’è traccia dei fuochi degli antichi villaggi, né di pelli conciate e sego.  
“Puzza,” grugnisce Skrýmir al suo fianco. “Questo posto ha davvero bisogno di un po’ di pulizia.”  
Útgarða-Loki contempla dall’alto di una torre di cristallo le mille luci di una città come Jotunheim non conosce più da secoli. Ora che lo Scrigno degli Antichi Inverni è nelle sue mani, tuttavia, le genti dei ghiacci torneranno a riempire le cronache dei Nove Regni con la loro ritrovata grandezza.  
Ovunque, a cavallo di scintillanti chimere, sciamano i Chitauri. Sulle loro teste, il cielo spezzato sanguina morte ai bordi.  
Sono infiniti, come gli anni in cui l’egoismo di Odino li ha chiusi in gabbia.  
Infiniti, come le declinazioni della vendetta.  
“Trovate Loki Laufeyson e assicuratevi che non gli accada niente.”  
   
 _Portatemi il ventre in cui seminerò la nuova stirpe reale di Jotunheim._  
 

*

   
Loki fissa il vuoto; nella debole penombra del van, conta giunture metalliche, teste di viti e ombre.  
Il midgardiano inferiore ha smesso di parlare, ma non di guardarlo.  
La museruola è un supplemento d’inferno. Ha sete. Vorrebbe almeno poter stendere le gambe, ma ha paura che al primo movimento arrivi un’altra scarica.  
Ne ha abbastanza di tutto: un’esecuzione sarebbe un sollievo.  
“Ormai non manca molto… Se prometti di non mordere, ti libero la bocca: al contrario di te, ce l’ho un cuore, da qualche parte. Immagino che potresti voler dire un’ultima parola a tuo fratello, prima che Fury ti prenda in consegna. Se vuoi un consiglio, comunque, eviterei uscite brillanti quanto quella che ti è quasi costata il setto nasale.”  
Loki non reagisce. Il midgardiano inferiore sbuffa, poi apre la gabbia. “Vedo che hai capito,” mormora, prima di liberarlo dal bavaglio metallico.  
Un denso fiotto di sangue cade a terra con un _plotch_ cupo; altrettanto, probabilmente, è ancora incrostato al suo viso.  
“Merda… Per fortuna che Bruce non può vederti: dubito che ne sarebbe contento, anche se non meriti la compassione di nessuno.”  
Non vale la pena di rispondere; non se le parole restano in gola e sanno di sangue come tutto il resto.  
Il van si arresta all’improvviso.  
“Niente traffico stasera?” dice il midgardiano inferiore, e mena un paio di colpi alla grata che li divide dalla parte anteriore del veicolo.  
È in quel momento che arriva lo schianto e il mondo si capovolge.  
Nero.  
 

*

   
L’unico modo per non pensare a quanto sta per accadere è immaginare un futuro abbastanza prossimo da somigliare a un presente che valga la pena di vivere.  
Thor fissa le automobili incolonnate con la distanza di chi si prepara a un nuovo addio.  
Non le farà promesse, questa volta; non chiamerà ‘breve’ la separazione che li attende.  
Thor non sa se uscirà vivo dal giudizio degli Æsir, né ritiene di meritarlo: ha disobbedito al padre e non ha salvato il fratello. È un dio fragile persino davanti al proprio stesso destino.  
Dallo specchietto retrovisore intravede l’espressione concentrata con cui Barton guida il veicolo di scorta.  
“Non possiamo fidarci di lui,” ha detto.  
Thor non ha trovato validi argomenti da opporgli.  
   
“Oh, cazzo… Ma quelli?”  
   
L’autista sterza con una manovra brusca e lo costringe a portare lo sguardo al lunotto.  
Ghignante, una maschera di morte e ferocia che conosce fin troppo bene è sempre più vicina.  
   
 _Chitauri? Come…_  
   
Non arriva a completare il pensiero, perché l’arma impugnata dall’invasore esplode un colpo potentissimo.  
Il van – come almeno una decina dei mezzi investiti dal fascio d’energia – abbandona la rassicurante stabilità dell’asfalto e poi ricade, rimbalzando fino ad accartocciarsi su se stesso.  
Thor vede rosso, poi nero.  
Scuote il capo, stordito.  
Della testa dell’autista resta appena un po’ di marmellata, che gocciola tra cruscotto e pedali.  
Una spessa coltre di fumo satura l’aria e oscura del tutto la visuale.  
Un film vischioso gli imbratta il viso.  
Thor si tocca la fronte e la puntura che riceve in cambio conferma la prima ipotesi: ha un sopracciglio aperto e un taglio largo due dita all’altezza della tempia destra.  
Tende le braccia, stira i muscoli indolenziti delle cosce. Nessun danno evidente; niente, almeno, che spenga la lucida consapevolezza di quanto sta accadendo: è in corso una nuova invasione e non è tanto ingenuo da non stabilire una connessione essenziale.  
   
 _Loki_ , sussurra – no, urla! – una voce nella sua testa.  
Loki che ha recuperato lo scettro.  
Loki che hanno ritrovato privo di conoscenza con quella diabolica arma ancora stretta in pugno.  
Loki che già una volta ha spezzato il cielo e che non è mai stato bravo a imparare dai propri errori.  
   
Si accanisce sullo sportello, ma, deformata dall’urto, la cerniera non risponde alle sollecitazioni.  
   
 _D’accordo, ragiona. Fermati e pensa._  
 _Piantala di muoverti come un pentapalmo, per le Norne._  
   
Chiude gli occhi, trae un profondo respiro.  
Il lunotto anteriore è un cimitero di schegge, ma offre un varco praticabile. Thor fa leva sugli avambracci e si trascina oltre l’abitacolo distrutto. L’aria, intrisa di ioni e polvere, è quasi irrespirabile. Si protegge il naso e la bocca con un lembo della camicia e volge tutt’intorno lo sguardo.  
Dal veicolo di scorta, una tonante bestemmia di Barton gli comunica che Clint e Natasha sono ammaccati ma vivi.  
   
 _D’accordo, ma Tony e Loki?_  
   
Abbandona il cofano con un salto e raggiunge il retro del veicolo.  
I fumi dell’esplosione cominciano a diradarsi e mostrano asole di un cielo com’è certo di non aver visto mai: livido quasi fosse una vecchia, cancerosa ferita.  
Un brivido lo scuote dentro, perché essere un dio non pone comunque al riparo dai presagi di morte.  
La metà posteriore del van è un cimitero di lamiere esplose.  
Thor percuote con forza il portellone, confidando in una risposta.  
   
“Piano, Conan, o ci dai il colpo di grazia.”  
   
La voce di Tony, intrisa della consueta ironia, suona persino rassicurante.  
   
“State bene? Siete feriti?”  
“Di sicuro stavo meglio prima, ma non mi lamento. Tuo fratello, invece…”  
   
Non ascolta altro. Non ne ha bisogno.  
“Vi tiro fuori,” dice e si accanisce sulle cerniere con la forza della disperazione. Un corpo midgardiano, tuttavia, è solo una pallida eco dell’energia che gli esplode dentro.  
“Lascia fare a un professionista,” suggerisce una voce alle sue spalle.  
Barton lo spinge da parte e valuta ogni rientranza e ammaccatura.  
“Ehi, là dentro? Allontanatevi il più possibile dal portellone.”  
“È una parola,” bercia Stark. “Hai idea di come…”  
“Allora non mi riterrò responsabile dei danni collaterali,” è l’asciutta replica.  
Thor trattiene il fiato, mentre Clint rimuove la testa di un paio di dardi esplosivi e dispone le cariche su quanto resta del maniglione.  
La Vedova assiste in silenzio, con la tranquillità fiduciosa di chi conosce la procedura.  
“Se ho calcolato bene l’angolo, la deflagrazione avverrà comunque verso l’esterno. Il margine di rischio è quasi inesistente.”  
Thor schiude le labbra. Natasha gli posa una mano sulla spalla e preme con forza. “Se dice ‘quasi’, intende che tutto andrà bene.”  
Deve fidarsi: non ha altra scelta.  
“Lo S.H.I.E.L.D. usa solo veicoli con serbatoi blindati; non sento odore di benzina. Non ci sono perdite,” aggiunge. “ E Clint è il nostro miglior artificiere.”  
   
 _Io vorrei solo che…_  
 _Cosa?_  
   
E poi, dopo l’ennesima pioggia di schegge, un nuovo varco si apre.  
   
“Legolas? Ti sei guadagnato un bicchiere della riserva speciale,” mugugna Stark, tra un colpo di tosse e l’altro, mentre si trascina fuori dal rottame – eccetto qualche escoriazione superficiale, sembra in gran forma.  
“Dobbiamo liberare _Rock of Ages_ dai ferri: ha il braccio destro rotto in un paio di punti e temo un’emorragia radiale in corso.”  
Clint annuisce. “Ho con me il dispositivo di disattivazione.”  
Thor lo segue senza una parola.  
Loki è zuppo di sangue e respira a fatica. La gabbia, deformata dall’urto, gli si è chiusa addosso come una tagliola.  
“Vuoi dirgli qualcosa per tranquillizzarlo?”  
Sì, vorrebbe, ma non trova le parole adatte; per questo, forse, gli s’inginocchia accanto e gli accarezza i capelli. Barton punta una luce verdina alla nuca di Loki, finché un debole _beep_ non anticipa l’apertura degli anelli, sciogliendone le articolazioni dalla morsa di bracciali e catene.  
Loki stringe i denti e si trascina a fatica oltre la gabbia. Continua a perdere sangue ed è improbabile che riesca ad abbandonare il van sulle proprie gambe; quando gli offre la mano, tuttavia, scuote il capo, si puntella su quel che resta del portellone e si rialza.  
Thor storna lo sguardo.  
All’esterno, Natasha e Stark fissano il cielo con un’espressione tanto smarrita da essere ben oltre l’orrore.  
“Stavolta ci fanno il culo per davvero,” dice Tony e indica una massa nera brulicante di luci azzurrine. “Scommetto che sono più dei cinesi.”  
Loki si accascia a terra e sbocca un denso fiotto di bile.  
“Tenetelo d’occhio… Io cerco una via di fuga.”  
 

*

   
“Vedi a cosa mi riferisco quando dico che sei stupido?”  
   
Il midgardiano inferiore esercita una pressione decisa a monte della ferita, prima di tentare una bendatura di fortuna con quel che resta della sua maglietta.  
   
“Perché tu lo sappia, ti ho sacrificato una t-shirt con l’autografo originale di Bon Scott. Se non ti odiassi già per un milione di ragioni diverse, questo sarebbe abbastanza.”  
   
Loki storna il capo. Seduto su quel che resta del marciapiede, tra l’ululare di sirene e umani in preda a un panico isterico, non si è mai sentito tanto lontano dalla vita e dalla realtà.  
Thor è una macchia sfocata sotto un cielo che ruggisce.  
   
“Ehi? Vedi di non andare giù un’altra volta: due metri di follia sono difficili da maneggiare.”  
   
C’è una ragazza, sul lato opposto della strada: è scalza, scarmigliata e coperta di ferite. Gli sembra di conoscerla, ma è una memoria acquosa, smarrita tra i frammenti scomposti di un’identità perduta.  
La conosce anche Thor, tuttavia, e la chiama per nome.  
“Darcy,” lo sente gridare. “Darcy.”  
È proprio con quel nome sulle labbra che uno dei soldati di Thanos lo trafigge.  
“Oh, no!” ringhia il midgardiano inferiore, dandogli le spalle. “L’ha preso?”  
“Sì, che l’ha preso.”  
   
La ragazza urla.  
Gridano mille voci nella sua testa.  
   
 _Fratello fratello fratello._  
 _No, fratello mai._  
 _Non abbiamo lo stesso sangue._  
 _Non importa. Sei mio fratello, perché ti voglio bene._  
 _Perché hai gli occhi verdi._  
 _Sei un mostro._  
 _No, non sei un mostro, Loki._  
   
Strizza le palpebre, ma non ci sono lacrime: solo un’incredula, terribile infelicità.  
   
 _Avevi giurato di ucciderlo, che t’importa?_  
 _Non è vero. Io non potrei mai…_  
   
Dal cielo piovono luci accecanti come stelle.  
   
“Resta dove sei, _Rock of Ages_. Non ti…”  
   
Barcolla come un sonnambulo, incontro all’unica creatura che abbia mai amato.  
   
 _È così, dunque? Lo ammetti?_  
 _Sì, è così._  
 _Anche se ama una midgardiana? Anche se…_  
 _Ha amato prima me. Ama me più di qualunque cosa._  
   
Thor è a terra. Ha gli occhi aperti e lo guarda.  
Un rivolo di sangue gli cola dalle labbra, eppure sembra che sorrida – che _gli_ sorrida.  
   
 _Tu sei mio fratello ed io ti voglio bene._  
 _Anch’io, Thor._  
 _Anzi, no. Il bene è una misura che non mi appartiene._  
 _Io ti vivo._  
 _Tu sei l’unica ragione per cui possa esistere uno come me._  
 _Un errore, come me._  
   
Crolla in ginocchio, al suo fianco.  
Le lacrime cominciano a cadere senza che faccia nulla per arrestarle.  
Thor scuote il capo. Solleva il braccio, quasi ad asciugargli il viso come ha fatto…  
   
 _Quante volte?_  
 _Infinite._  
   
La mano, tuttavia, si affloscia in terra, inerte.  
Il cielo dei suoi occhi si spegne poco a poco.  
   
“No.”  
   
Cresce sulle sue labbra, esplode in un urlo.  
   
 _No._  
 _Non morire._  
 _Non mi lasciare._  
   
Loki gli accarezza il viso, la bocca ancora calda, poi si piega su di lui e lo bacia.  
   
 _Sangue nel sangue._  
 _Ora siamo fratelli, eppure un’altra cosa._  
   
È un attimo.  
È l’eternità che esplode sotto le ciglia.  
   
 _Loki Odinson, principe di Asgard, secondo erede al trono._  
 _Figlio di Laufey, assassino del padre, signore del Seiðr._  
 _Signore del Seiðr._  
 

*

_Asgard, Fensalir (palazzo di Frigga)_

“Mia regina…”  
Frigga scruta il cielo e sorride. “Sì, l’ho sentito.”  
   
 _Loki è tornato._  
   
Dalla piana in cui ha raccolto il suo esercito, l’urlo di Odino esplode deflagrante come mille tuoni.  
“Per Asgard!”  
   
Comincia l’ultimo atto.  
Un nuovo inizio.


	23. Sotto la pelle

_Something stirred beneath my skin, some being inside I’d only suspected existed,_  
 _demon or angel, I couldn’t say._  
― Ellen Hopkins, _Burned_

*

**16 novembre 2013 – 20.18** , _New York City_ _, Manhattan_

  
La bocca di Thor è caldissima, umida di sangue e di una vita al crepuscolo.  
La bocca di Thor è tutto quello che ha desiderato nei suoi giorni d’ombra, spaventato da un sentimento senza nome; è, insieme, abisso e ancora, perché se solo quel cuore smettesse di battere, allora anche Loki chiederebbe di morire.  
  
 _Nessuno che non abbia amato sino a perdersi potrebbe odiare come ho fatto._  
 _Nessuno che non sia pronto a rinunciare a tutto sognerebbe di cancellare quanto di più bello abbia al mondo._  
 _Non arrenderti._  
 _Non mi abbandonare._  
  
Loki respira a fatica su quelle labbra troppo rosse e sempre più fredde; gli occhi velati dalle lacrime persi in un cielo in agonia.  
  
 _Posso, madre? Posso tenerlo un po’ io?_  
 _Non è un giocattolo, Thor. Gli faresti del male._  
 _No, madre, lo prometto. È mio fratello: ne avrò cura per sempre._  
  
È come un’onda: i ricordi rompono l’invisibile diga e gli si riversano dentro.  
Annaspa, mentre il cuore il cervello lo stomaco ( _tutto_ ) traboccano vita e colori e sentimenti e disperazione.  
La prima volta in cui ha sentito l’odore di Thor.  
La prima volta in cui ha riconosciuto la sua voce.  
La prima volta in cui ha capito che non era solo.  
La volta in cui suo fratello gli ha insegnato a nuotare.  
La prima volta in cui hanno combattuto l’uno _davanti_ all’altro.  
La prima volta in cui hanno fatto la guerra, l’uno _accanto_ all’altro.  
La prima volta in cui l’ha odiato.  
La prima volta in cui l’ha ammirato.  
La prima volta in cui l’ha sognato.  
E poi quel giorno su Jotunheim, giorno maledetto di neve dura come pietra e mostri dagli occhi rossi; il giorno dell’incoronazione mancata.  
E più avanti ancora, in una cripta silenziosa, di fronte all’origine di tutto.  
E alla fine del Bifrost, sospeso nel vuoto: solo quegli occhi e quella mano per lui.  
Solo quella voce a chiedergli di resistere.  
  
 _Thor._  
  
Solleva il capo.  
Boccheggia.  
Lungo il mento cola il sangue di antiche e nuove ferite.  
Cola e non è più semplicemente il suo.  
Ora conosce il sapore di suo fratello: ce l’ha dentro, come la calda tempesta che gli ruggisce nelle vene e diventa una forza che non ha mai sperimentato.  
È il Seiðr nella sua espressione più piena, pericolosa, devastante; la magia che ha soffocato, per prudenza e buonsenso.  
 _Tu? Buonsenso?_ gracchia una voce nella sua testa.  
Non ha più voglia di starla a sentire: un dio, in fondo, deve render conto solo a se stesso.  
“Coraggio,” bisbiglia, e poi torna ad accarezzare quella bocca, senza esitazione, né vergogna.  
“Hjarta (1),” implora e gli impone le mani sul petto.  
Il Seiðr è tanto denso, ora, che persino i midgardiani riescono a vederlo: rannicchiata a qualche passo di distanza, la stupida femmina che gli è quasi costata Thor ha smesso di piangere e li fissa con occhi sgranati.  
“Avanti,” ringhia. Affonda le dita in quei capelli d’oro, gli solleva il capo e se lo stringe al petto. “Coraggio, caprone.”  
La sua voce trema, ma non riesce a preoccuparsene: non si è mai sentito tanto forte e tanto vulnerabile, tanto rabbioso e tanto disperato. Non è mai stato così vivo.  
“Auki (2),” sussurra, e preme più a fondo sulla ferita che ne devasta l’addome. Thor tossisce e un pulviscolo rossastro gli lorda la spalla. È sangue coagulato, tuttavia: l’emorragia si è arrestata.  
“Loki…”  
Non allenta la stretta, né interrompe il contatto; l’onda del Seiðr li avvolge come un liquido sudario e li protegge da tutto: da un cielo che grandina morte, dal dolore, dal rimpianto, dalla paura.  
“Sei tornato?”  
È una domanda stupida, ma Thor quando mai ne ha fatte di sensate?  
Loki sorride: ora ricorda. Ricorda proprio _tutto_.  
“Sei un idiota,” singhiozza, e prega che quelle maledette lacrime si fermino, prima o poi, o non riuscirà più a guardarlo in faccia.  


*

  
“Non so cosa ho visto, ma che qualcuno mi cavi gli occhi,” mugugna Barton.  
Natasha, che ha appena decollato un chitauro con quel che resta del portellone del van, annuisce.  
Tony si chiede quanto Scotch dovrà bere per cadere in coma e svegliarsi quando tutto sarà finito. Questa volta, magari, senza seconde riprese.  
“Se non troviamo un diversivo praticabile, ci giochiamo la pelle,” riprende Clint che, per fortuna, ha la discutibile ma utile abitudine di muoversi sempre in compagnia del proprio arco.  
“Dimmi qualcosa che non so,” replica Tony, e verifica lo stato dei bracciali. Potrebbe richiamare la Mark VIII e inaugurare un’azione di contenimento, ma il suo perfetto, efficiente cervello – lo stesso che rifiuta di arrendersi alla riappacificazione coniugale più improbabile e sanguinolenta di tutta l’epica norrena – gli inocula il dubbio che gli invasori siano qualche milione millemila.  
Un po’ troppi anche per Iron Man.  
“Dovremmo riorganizzare la squadra,” suggerisce Natasha – ma solo dopo aver sputato un intero caricatore su tre esemplari stronzo-cibernetici del nemico.  
“Squadra? Ammesso che Point Break e quell’altro si diano una calmata prima di alzare il rating delle effusioni, Conan non ha il martellone e _Rock of Ages_ è affidabile quanto l’uranio impoverito.”  
“Pensavo al Capitano.”  
“E come lo recuperiamo?”  
Natasha solleva il viso e gli indica un cielo a dir poco spaventoso. “A quest’ora, fidati, lo sa già: probabilmente sarà lui a trovarci.”  
Tony si guarda intorno; benché il fumo limiti di molto la visuale, s’intravedono già i primi morti.  
Deglutisce a fatica, perché si sente impotente come aveva giurato di non essere mai, dalla prima scopata di una lunga e onorata carriera: il problema, però, è quando tu stai sotto ed è la vita a mettertelo nel culo.  
Sfiora il bracciale, chiude gli occhi.  
“L’ultima armatura, Jarvis. Massima priorità.”  


*

  
È una sensazione di calore diffuso, così confortante da ricordargli i giorni lontanissimi dell’infanzia, quando a cullarlo erano le braccia di Frigga e la certezza di vivere in un mondo perfetto. A stringerlo, tuttavia (a proteggerlo), non è sua madre, ma chi ha chiamato ‘nemico’ sino a una manciata d’istanti prima.  
Suo fratello è coperto di sangue, ha un aspetto spaventoso e il viso impiastrato di polvere e lacrime.  
“Che… Cosa è successo?”  
Loki scioglie la stretta e si rialza.  
“Eri morto… Credo,” singhiozza Darcy – _sì, Darcy. La stavo chiamando, quando…_ “Ti ha salvato.”  
Il corpo di Loki è avvolto da un film trasparente che vira dal verde all’azzurro. Lo conosce bene, Thor – lo _ri_ -conosce. “È il Seiðr… Tu possiedi di nuovo…”  
Loki ruota i palmi e li fissa quasi li vedesse per la prima volta. Il suo braccio destro è sano. Le cicatrici che gli deturpavano la pelle sono svanite. “Sì… Sembra di sì.”  
Il suo timbro non ha colore, ma basta guardarne gli occhi per cogliere l’incredulità e la gioia di un bambino. Non c’è più traccia del mostro di rabbia e di brina. Non più.  
Thor si tocca il viso, il ventre, il petto. La pelle è liscia, priva di ferite. “Mi hai…”  
Un proiettile luminoso come una nova solca il cielo, sfonda le vetrine di una tavola calda e riempie l’aria di schegge. Loki si volge nella sua direzione. “Non puoi restare qui: devo portarti al sicuro.”  
Thor scuote il capo. “E scappare, quando i midgardiani cadono come…”  
Loki stira le labbra in un sorriso ironico. “Sei un mortale anche tu, se non te lo ricordassi.” Solleva il braccio: un’accecante colonna di fiamme investe tre Chitauri, che precipitano non troppo lontano. Urla stridule si spengono poco a poco, in un crepitare da larve combuste. “L’ultima volta era toccato a quegli Skrull, ricordi? Ah, no, probabilmente ti sei perso lo spettacolo, perché eri troppo impegnato a giocare con il tuo martello.”  
“Non stavo giocando e non…”  
“No? _Guarda, Sif… Ne spappolo dieci alla volta._ E Loki, come sempre a coprirvi le spalle!”  
“È colpa mia se nel corpo a corpo…”  
“È bello scoprire che Caino e Abele non avevano più problemi di tanti altri, ma voi due… Fate qualcosa di utile o fuori dai coglioni!” tuona una voce metallica.  
“Ti consiglio di moderare il linguaggio, uomo di latta, perché il tuo piccolo cervello non si è allontanato dal vero: tendo a eliminare chi mi dà noia. E tu sei molto, molto molesto,” sibila Loki.  
“Sì, ti amo anch’io, _Rock of Ages_ ,” replica Tony, mentre atterra al loro fianco e scopre il viso. “La ragazza è l’amica di Jane?”  
Thor annuisce. “Bene... Allora è il caso che la porti alla Stark Tower. Tu, nel frattempo, raggiungi Barton e la Romanoff. Se resti qui, diventi la bambolina del tirassegno.”  
“Ha ragione lui. Fa’ come dice.”  
“Non sono abituato a rimanere nelle retrovie.”  
“Allora impara, per le Norne!” ringhia Loki, prima di afferrarlo per un lembo della camicia e sollevarlo da terra quasi fosse un fuscello. “Obbedisci, Thor Odinson.”  
 _E tu asciugati il moccio, fratellino_ , vorrebbe dirgli, ma non può farlo senza che il confronto gli costi qualche osso. Deve recuperare Mjolnir, tirargli lo schiaffo che merita e poi abbracciarlo come non fa da troppo tempo.  
Deve insultarlo e perdonarlo e ripulirgli un po’ il viso.  
Soprattutto deve arrivare vivo alla fine della battaglia e qualcosa gli dice che non sarà facile.  
Non sarebbe la prima volta, del resto, né la prospettiva lo intimidisce: voler bene a uno come Loki è molto più pericoloso.  


*

**16 novembre 2013 – 20.30** , _New York City_ _, StarkTower_

  
“Sai… È difficile dire se mi disturbi più il fatto di dover dar ragione a Tony, o la prospettiva di tollerare il suo ‘ _che vi avevo detto?_ ’ Temo che ce lo farà pesare per parecchio.”  
Bruce sorride, ma è una smorfia di circostanza. Steve sospira e si specchia in una delusione che conosce bene, perché gli appartiene: forse è un illuso – come direbbe Stark – ma era davvero convinto che esistesse una speranza di redenzione persino per il nemico; che, una volta tanto, non avrebbe vissuto un presente avvelenato dai soliti errori. Invece puoi dormire per settant’anni e scoprire che niente attorno a te è davvero mutato, compresa l’ottusa perseveranza del Male.  
Appallottolata sul divano, Jane Foster fissa il vuoto. Steve non è convinto che Stark abbia ragione (che sia lei, cioè, la causa dell’ultima tragedia), ma non vorrebbe comunque trovarsi al suo posto, perché quando ami senti nella carne anche le ferite dell’altro, e Thor è distrutto.  
“Essere ingenui non è poi meglio del diffidare di chiunque,” mormora Bruce, prima di avvicinarsi alla finestra.  
Steve lo affianca. “Non credo che una simile reazione fosse prevedibile. Niente lo è, quando parliamo di…”  
Un bagliore improvviso cattura la sua attenzione; anche Banner, perplesso, socchiude le palpebre e si sfila gli occhiali.  
“Hai visto anche tu?”  
“Sì… Ma non riesco a capire… Sembra… Un’aurora boreale?”  
Jane Foster li raggiunge e s’incolla al vetro, grata del diversivo; una distrazione brevissima, tuttavia, perché lo sguardo dell’astrofisica s’incupisce e le labbra, ridotte a un’invisibile ferita, tremano. “Ho… Ho già visto qualcosa di simile,” balbetta. “Quando il Bifrost si è aperto e…”  
“L’abbiamo visto anche noi,” le fa eco Steve, “ma non erano ospiti altrettanto piacevoli.”  
Bruce arretra. Il cardiofrequenzimetro sgrana numeri come un rosario.  
  
 _Cento._  
 _Centodue._  
 _Centodieci._  
  
“Devo chiudermi nel perimetro di sicurezza,” dice. “Non c’è bisogno di un altro mostro.”  
Rogers lo afferra per un braccio. “Di un mostro no, ma di una testa che sa pensare, senz’altro.”  
  
“Ascolta il Capitano, dottor Banner: per l’amico verde c’è sempre tempo.”  


*

**16 novembre 2013 – 20.40** , _New York City_ _, Manhattan_

  
I Chitauri sono ovunque: a cavallo dei loro scintillanti veicoli, dispersi lungo le arterie metropolitane, pencolanti da cavi d’acciaio; un esercito di formiche affamate e rabbiose; un esercito che un tempo gli apparteneva e che ora deve distruggere.  
  
 _Perché? Che t’importa di questo ridicolo sasso?_  
  
Si guarda alle spalle: Thor ha trovato riparo dietro la carcassa del van.  
La midgardiana dai capelli rossi respinge in modo efficace gli assalti dei droidi di Thanos.  
  
 _Sì, ma per quanto?_  
  
Fiuta l’aria. Troppo ozono e un freddo familiare.  
  
 _No, non può essere…_  
  
Dalla ferita slabbrata della volta continuano a piovere colpi, poi neve densa e pesante quasi fosse grandine. Un cristallo gli sfregia lo zigomo, ma non se ne cura: la pelle si rigenera prima che una sola goccia di sangue abbandoni il taglio.  
Loki alza le braccia al cielo e una corrente ascensionale lo solleva sino al trentesimo piano di un grattacielo annerito dalle esplosioni e dallo smog. “Questo gelo ha un nome che conosco,” sibila.  
In lontananza già s’intravedono le insegne di Útgarða – le insegne dell’ultimo padrone e di un inferno lungo un anno.  
“Eldr (3),” dice, e al ghiaccio di Jotunheim risponde con il fuoco del distruttore.  


*

  
“Dobbiamo allontanarci il più possibile da qui,” mormora Thor – un foglio di lamiera a fargli da scudo e il coraggio di un leone in affondo. Non ha imparato a combattere per nascondersi dietro Mjolnir, ma per meritarlo; per essere un signore della guerra e un condottiero.  
“Mi sembra che tuo fratello stia facendo sul serio,” osserva Barton. “Riusciamo a contenerli.”  
Thor alza il capo e individua subito Loki; gli abiti midgardiani, tuttavia, sono scomparsi per lasciar spazio a una tenuta che conosce e che teme con ogni ragione.  
“Ha una gran passione per le corna, eh?” sogghigna Natasha.  
Possono concedersi battute leggere, i midgardiani, poiché ignorano il significato del teschio d’argento. Nemmeno immaginano cosa possa fare Loki, quando scioglie il Seiðr e abbandona una maschera di annoiata freddezza per combattere _davvero_.  
L’armatura del Negromante è una lorica plumata (4): al posto dell’elmo, il teschio di un cervo; al verde che accompagna di consueto gli abiti del principe cadetto, sostituisce il nero tenebroso dell’evocatore d’incubi.  
In luogo del fratello che conosce, c’è il mago più potente dei Nove Regni. Più potente dello stesso Odino.  
“Fidatevi: Loki non perde mai il controllo in modo _discreto_.”  
Clint cerca Natasha con lo sguardo; la Romanoff sorride. “Ci fidiamo,” dice, poi disarciona il primo chitauro. “Datevi da fare! Non vorrete che sia una signora a darvi un passaggio!”  
  


*

**16 novembre 2013 – 20.38** , _New York City_ _, StarkTower_

  
La ragazzina tettona crolla come la deposita sulla terrazza di quella che un tempo era la sua casa, ma che minaccia di diventare un rifugio per disadattati, calamità naturali, divinità indecenti e travestiti lunatici; un magnifico catalogo di mostri per il solluchero di un negro stronzo e orbo – _e ‘fanculo al politically correct_.  
Alla comprensibile crisi isterica della femmina ventenne, segue il controcanto di una femmina trentenne – Jane Foster – e di _nonno Pilates_.  
“Che diavolo sta succedendo, là fuori?” bercia, infatti, Rogers, nemmeno fosse flagellato da una fisiologica cataratta, dunque incapace di arrivarci da solo.  
“Se cominciamo con le domande retoriche, siamo fottuti sul serio.”  
Pepper, color grigio tortora, dunque intonata alla camicia di Phil Coulson – sempre troppo _vivo_ e, soprattutto, troppo vicino alla sua donna – solleva un dito, gli indica un principio d’incendio a ore dodici e rantola un “Dimmi che non ci toccherà un altro restauro!” per il quale vorrebbe tanto trovare una balla, una scusa, una storiella che suoni convincente.  
  
 _Purtroppo per te, hai già scaricato la cartucciera per evitarti il trauma di un bacio a sorpresa._  
 _Con la lingua._  
 _Ecco, magari non ricordiamocelo._  
  
Tony si spoglia dell’armatura, si asciuga la fronte madida e si guarda intorno: fuori è scoppiato l’inferno, ma nel suo piccolo mondo tutto sembra ancora ordinato e integro.  
  
 _E tale deve restare, Cristo._  
  
Banner non dice una parola; sa che lo conosce abbastanza da leggergli in faccia quello che prova: terrore, confusione, incertezza, ma soprattutto _paura_ in mille declinazioni diverse.  
Paura non per sé, quanto per quello che potrebbe capitare se solo l’ _altro_ prendesse il sopravvento.  
“Sono serio, Bruce: ha ragione il Capitano. Abbiamo davvero bisogno di te.”  
Banner scuote il capo. “No, in queste condizioni, io…”  
“Stammi a sentire: hanno aperto il varco. Hanno usato quel maledetto complessato proprio come avevamo ipotizzato noi. Sai che vuol dire?”  
“Hanno il Tesseract.”  
“Bingo. E poi?”  
“Quel varco dimensionale…”  
“Non è reversibile.”  
“Oh, no…”  
“Oh, sì.”  
“Volete tradurre per i non addetti ai lavori?” mugugna Rogers.  
“State parlando di un wormhole di Schwarzschild?” domanda timida la Foster. Il Capitano la fissa con quanto di più vicino all’odio possa concepire un boyscout di novant’anni. “E il Tesseract ne terrebbe aperta la gola come la materia esotica postulata da Thorne?”  
“Grazie, ne so quanto prima!”  
Tony sogghigna. “Mi sembrava di ricordare che avessimo a che fare con un’esperta dei ponti Einstein-Rosen! Brava dottoressa Foster: la situazione pare proprio questa.”  
Rogers scuote il capo.  
“Non ti sforzare, _nonno_ : tu ci servi fuori,” riprende Stark. “Bruce… Non ti chiedo quello che sai, ma almeno pensaci.”  
Banner abbassa lo sguardo.  
“Comunque ci saresti di grande aiuto se intanto stimassi quanto manca alla fine del mondo.”  
“Che?” smoccola la tettona.  
La Foster si sfila la felpa e l’aiuta a indossarla.  
“Quel particolare wormhole, Darcy, è pericoloso, perché molto instabile: qualunque sia la sostanza che lo tiene aperto, è destinato al collasso.”  
“Un buco nero? Finiremo tutti nello sciacquone di Dio?”  
Tony rotea gli occhi.  
Pepper è sempre più bianca.  
Il Capitano, invece, ha capito, tant’è che corre a recuperare scudo e uniforme.  
“Formulo un primo logaritmo,” dice Bruce, “ma sono quasi certo che quanto otterrò non ti piacerà.”  
Per l’ennesima volta, Tony si chiede perché nessuno lo stupisca con qualcosa di cui non abbia la piena consapevolezza.  


*

**16 novembre 2013 – 21.00** , _New York City_ _, Manhattan_

  
_“Ci pensi mai?”_  
 _Un tuono esplode con tale violenza da strappargli un sussulto._  
 _Thor ride. “Mi spieghi perché, se hai paura del temporale, ti rifugi proprio nel mio letto? Io sono il dio del Tuono!”_  
 _“Ancora no. Nostro Padre ha detto…”_  
 _Thor sbuffa, tende il braccio e l’attira a sé. “Stavi dicendo?”_  
 _Loki si accoccola contro il suo petto, ne cerca il cuore – il battito rassicurante. “Re Laufey potrebbe vendicarsi. I libri della Guerra sono pieni di…”_  
 _Thor gli pizzica la guancia, senza preoccuparsi di fargli male. “Nessuno può sconfiggere Asgard. Un giorno avrò Mjolnir e guiderò l’esercito più forte dei Nove Regni.”_  
 _Loki socchiude le palpebre. “Davvero?”_  
 _Thor lo stringe e gli accarezza la schiena. “Se mai uno Jotun provasse a metterti le mani addosso, stai pur certo che lo sbriciolerei a calci.”_  
 _Loki sorride. “Se tu comanderai i fulmini, io cosa avrò?”_  
 _“Eh?”_  
 _“Il Grande Padre non mi ha promesso niente.”_  
 _Thor sospira in profondità. “Come sei noioso.”_  
 _La pioggia scroscia con intensità crescente._  
 _“La neve… Tu potresti far cadere la neve.”_  
 _“Perché?”_  
 _“Hai i piedi proprio freddi.”_  
  
  
“Íss (5)!”  
  
Una scintillante rosa di ghiaccio spezza l’asfalto e cresce fino al cielo. Trafitti dalle sue cuspidi, i soldati di Jotunheim rovinano a terra, spazzando via altrettanti Chitauri.  
Sotto la pelle, freme il mostro azzurro.  
Sotto la pelle, però, c’è ancora Thor; c’è tutto quello che un bambino biondo non poteva sapere: ha i piedi freddi, Loki, ma nel petto è lava.  
E ora comincia a bruciare.  
  
 **Note:** (1) In norse antico, cuore. Tutti gli incantesimi di Loki qui riportati prendono il nome da una runa/lemma del norse arcaico islandese.  
(2) Forza.  
(3) Fuoco.  
(4) Corazza a scaglie nervate.  
(5) Ghiaccio.


	24. Valhalla

_Lo there do I see my father. Lo there do I see my mother, my sisters, and my brothers._  
 _Lo there do I see the line of my people, back to the beginning._  
 _Lo they do call me._  
 _They bid me take my place among them in the Halls of Valhalla._  
 _Where the brave, may live forever._  
The Vikings – The 13th Warrior

 

*

 

 **16 novembre 2013 – 21.10** , _New York City_ _, Manhattan_

   
“Non trovi inquietante questo déjà-vu?”  
Natasha ha un labbro rotto, il viso coperto di polvere e i capelli incrostati di sangue.  
Natasha è una lupa ed è tanto più bella quanto più mostra i denti e ti ricorda che è notte e neve.  
Clint incocca un nuovo dardo e calibra la traiettoria.  
A breve non avrà più teste esplosive e un Falco senza cariche è un Falco cui abbiano cavato gli occhi.  
 _Meglio non pensarci._  
“So che non apprezzerai quanto sto per dire – _d’accordo, figlio di puttana, adesso è proprio il caso che mi regali un bel botto_ – ma tutti i nostri appuntamenti somigliano a _questo_ inquietante déjà-vu!”  
Natasha ride e carica il carrello. Un _clank_ secco, prima di una nuova teoria di colpi.  
“Se non riusciamo a fare almeno contenimento, i morti non si conteranno,” bisbiglia.  
Clint tende il braccio e ne stringe il polso sottile. Vuole che lo guardi negli occhi, che colga la fierezza e l’incredulità di chi scopre il più bel fiore del mondo in un deserto di merda.  
 _Sei cambiata_ , vorrebbe dirle. _Non sei più solo una macchina da guerra e da esecuzione._  
 _La Vedova non avrebbe pensato ai civili._  
 _La Vedova avrebbe combattuto e morso solo per se stessa._  
“Ci hanno preso del tutto alla sprovvista. Dobbiamo solo…”  
Fasci d’energia esplodono ovunque e vestono il cielo di fuochi quasi fosse il quattro luglio, ma non c’è niente da festeggiare. Niente che non sia il terrore di un ultimo giorno.  
“Provo a raggiungere Loki.”  
Thor li affianca. A dispetto del corpo mortale, il suo stile di combattimento è all’altezza del mito: Clint, almeno, è certo di non aver mai visto nessuno spezzare un collo come se fosse un bastoncino. È vulnerabile, tuttavia – questo devono ricordarlo per forza – e non può osare quanto a Thor sarebbe riuscito naturale: esporsi e attaccare per primo.  
“Posso chiedergli di creare una barriera che protegga i midgardiani.”  
Natasha conta i caricatori rimasti. _Meno di dieci_ , pensa sgomento Clint.  
Meno di dieci caricatori e mezza dozzina di frecce. Non sarà Budapest, ma un olocausto.  
“Può farlo?”  
“Non c’è niente che il Seiðr non possa generare.”  
“E _vorrà_?”  
Thor esita.  
“Come immaginavo,” dice, e prepara un nuovo colpo.  
“Devo almeno tentare.”  
“No,” è la secca replica di Natasha. “Rischi di farti ammazzare per _cosa_? L’hai suggerito tu stesso: che crepiamo o sopravviviamo, a tuo fratello non importa. Quale sia la guerra che sta combattendo, non è per noi.”  
Ha ragione lei: basta sollevare lo sguardo e cercare uno spettro dalla testa di morto che la neve incorona di luce. Non è il Loki che conoscono, ma un dio di cui mai oseresti bestemmiare il nome.  
“Toglimi una curiosità,” mormora, mentre l’aria si addensa e diventa sempre più fredda. “Com’è che gli abbiamo fatto il culo, la prima volta?”  
“Lo scettro,” replica una voce che non è mai stato tanto lieto di ascoltare.  
Il Capitano corre loro incontro con un borsone da un paio di quintali.  
“Stark e Banner sono convinti che lo scettro sfruttasse Loki come fonte energetica per tenere aperto il varco: se v’interessano i dettagli, chiedete a loro.”  
 _No, il riassunto è più che sufficiente_ , pensa Barton.  
Natasha si accanisce sulle cerniere.  
“Ho pensato di passare prima per l’armeria,” riprende Rogers, mentre offre a Thor una Protezione Quattro dello S.H.I.E.L.D. “Non è la tua corazza, ma ti assicuro che funziona. L’hanno potenziata dopo che tuo fratello ha quasi ammazzato Coulson. Se riesci a non farti decapitare, gli altri punti vitali sono coperti.”  
Clint sogghigna. “Capitano? Mi sei mancato.”  
Natasha indossa un paio di cartucciere con l’eleganza di una reginetta.  
“… E adesso vediamo di farci sentire.”  
 

*

   
 _Il ventre sporge come una vescica grottesca da un corpo ridotto all’osso; lo fissa con orrore, raggomitolato nel buco in cui trascorre la notte._  
 _Le dita seguono i solchi della razza, dilatati dalla tensione._  
 _Si muove qualcosa,_ dentro _._  
 _Qualcosa di mostruoso come l’incredulità che non può gridare._  
 _“È gravida? La_ vacca _è gravida?” ride Skrýmir._  
 _“E chi gliel’ha messo dentro?”_  
   
 _Padre degli dei, fammi morire._  
 _Padre degli dei, cancellami._  
 _Padre degli dei, come potrei sopravvivere a questa vergogna?_  
   
Loki fissa lo sguardo sull’armata di Jotunheim, un popolo che dovrebbe chiamare _proprio_ , perché è sangue di re. Un popolo che odia come odia gli Æsir, perché Loki Laufeyson non appartiene a nessuno.  
Cresciuto nell’ignoranza e nell’ombra, della verità ha conosciuto solo le schegge, perché gli è esplosa addosso.  
Ora vuole vendetta.  
Non _giustizia_ , no: quella appartiene a chi crede nel perdono.  
Loki Laufeyson non riesce a perdonare nemmeno se stesso.  
   
“L’istinto non mi aveva tradito: hai davvero un bel muso.”  
   
Protetto dal teschio d’argento, non muove un muscolo.  
Útgarða-Loki lo fissa con il compiacimento del padrone. Non riesce a credere d’averlo temuto, di aver permesso che…  
   
 _Smettila di pensarci: dimentica._  
 _Oppure, se proprio devi ricordare, fallo pensando al giorno in cui caverai il cuore al vecchio guercio._  
   
“Sono venuto a reclamarti.”  
   
Loki sorride. Attraverso le orbite cave, i suoi occhi bruciano come tizzoni.  
   
“Tu mi appartieni.”  
   
Loki contrae le dita. Il Seiðr corre sopra e sotto la pelle. È un ragno nella sua ragnatela, in attesa d’allungare il morso. La stupida preda può anche concedersi il lusso di provocarlo: presto sarà comunque polvere.  
   
“Insieme, noi due, potremo fondare una nuova…”  
“ _Sverð_ (1),” sibila: e la carne diventa ghiaccio e poi diamante.  
Diventa la cuspide con cui sventrerà il passato per berne il sangue.  
 

*

 

 **16 novembre 2013 – 21.15** , _New York City_ _, StarkTower_

   
“È la fine?”  
   
La voce della Foster suona flebile al suo orecchio.  
Bruce la guarda: i capelli arruffati, gli occhiali da miope, la sciatteria di chi non si cerca troppo allo specchio.  
 _Betty_ , pensa: ha la stessa bellezza dell’unica donna che abbia mai amato. Una bellezza da cercare, sfogliare, scoprire; la discrezione della farfalla che si nasconde in un brutto sarcofago grigio.  
   
“Siamo davvero arrivati all’ultimo giorno?”  
   
Bruce solleva il palmo. Il pannello urla una tragedia di numeri e vettori: a meno di un miracolo, tra dodici ore la Terra non esisterà più – meno di dodici ore per combattere, sognare, sperare, urlare o fare l’amore.  
   
“Non lo so: la vita mi ha insegnato che mettere il punto è più difficile del previsto.”  
Jane ha gli occhi pieni di lacrime, eppure è rimasta al suo fianco. Della scienziata ha lucidità e freddezza; dell’amante, il coraggio appassionato. Non è difficile comprendere cosa abbia conquistato Thor.  
   
“Là fuori è l’inferno… E noi non possiamo fare niente.”  
   
 _No, io potrei. Dovrei solo sciogliere le catene di una bestia per massacrarne un’altra._  
   
“Non è sempre possibile fare qualcosa,” replica, ma sono parole amare, perché è la conchiglia di un mostro verde – perché si sente un vigliacco.  
   
“Allora vado.”  
   
Tony, inclinato nel vano del laboratorio, è sobrio e serio come nessuno è abituato a vederlo.  
Ha salutato Pepper con un bacio lieve, ma tutti gli hanno letto sulle labbra il dispiacere dell’addio.  
Bruce annuisce.  
“Se ci ripensi… Be’, sai come trovarci.”  
“Dove c’è più casino, immagino…”  
Stark sogghigna – ma gli riesce male. “Bravo dottore: ci conosci proprio bene.”  
 

*

 

 **16 novembre 2013 – 21.20** , _New York City, Manhattan_

   
“Non te l’aspettavi, vero?”  
   
È un sibilo rauco, il ringhio di una bestia.  
Ha sfondato il petto di un grosso Jotun e gli ha cavato il cuore: tra le dita, palpitante, sembrava una bestiolina che invocasse pietà. A un altro ha strappato la testa. A un altro ancora, un braccio.  
Útgarða-Loki arretra.  
Se uno Jotun potesse impallidire, Loki direbbe d’averlo appena visto.  
Il teschio d’argento brilla di un rosso vivo.  
La corazza è un florilegio di asole brunite.  
Nessuno è riuscito ancora a colpirlo. Nessuno potrà più farlo.  
   
 _Guardami, Padre degli dei._  
 _Guarda cosa può fare chi ha avuto solo il tuo disprezzo._  
   
“È colpa di Odino,” dice Útgarða-Loki. “È stato lui a…”  
Loki schiude le labbra e si prepara a invocare un nuovo incantesimo, quando qualcosa lo colpisce con violenza al capo.  
L’elmo cade nel vuoto.  
 _Chitauri_ , pensa. _Stupide mosche moleste_.  
È Skrýmir, invece, e l’arma che gli oppone è lo Scrigno degli Antichi Inverni: l’origine di tutto e la fine di ogni sua illusione.  
“È tempo che re Laufey sia vendicato.”  
   
 _No: è tempo d’incoronare un nuovo sovrano._  
 

*

   
“Il perimetro degli scontri è troppo esteso per isolarlo, ma possiamo ritagliare una zona di sicurezza.”  
   
 _Capitan Vintage_ è bravo a parlare con le forze dell’ordine, perché ai suoi tempi il servizio militare si faceva sul serio e t’insegnavano a onorare la bandiera e a ripiegare le lenzuola agli angoli.  
Tony, invece, ha lo scomodo talento di star sul culo a chiunque, partendo proprio dallo sbirro obeso che piagnucola ‘ _mamma_ ’, mentre gli evita di trasformarsi in purè.  
   
“Ma con tutti i soldi che ho speso per finanziargli la campagna elettorale, il Presidente non potrebbe fare qualcosa contro il cibo spazzatura?”  
   
New York è un carnaio. Per chi, come lui, può vederla dall’alto, uno di quegli spettacoli che vorresti dimenticare in fretta.  
   
“Jarvis? Mostri verdi in vista?”  
“No, signore.”  
“Il Padreterno in armi?”  
“Signore, le ricordo che non sono programmato per arrendermi ai dogmi.”  
“Hai ragione: se sopravvivo, ricordami di disinstallarti anche la funzione ‘sarcasmo’. Cominci a prenderti troppe confidenze.”  
   
Relegato a terra, Thor serve a poco: è una bella tempesta di fulmini, invece, quella che ci vorrebbe.  
Tuoni, lampi, saette e una carica del settecento per cento alla Mark. Le priorità di un uomo, tuttavia, sono da sempre le ultime voci nell’agenda di Dio – o chi per lui.  
 _Rock of Ages_ , in compenso, una volta tanto rompe i coglioni a chi merita davvero.  
   
“Che ne dici, Jarvis? Lo stuzzichiamo un po’?”  
“Il dottor Banner mi ha suggerito di ricordarle che…”  
“Banner? E da quando daresti retta alla mia buona coscienza?”  
 

*

   
 _Poveri pazzi… Vi siete rovinati con le vostre stesse mani_ , pensa Odino.  
Alle sue spalle, Bragi comanda la centuria degli einherjar, affiancato da Tyr. Hrist (2) e Sif, alla testa delle valchirie, battono la lingua contro il palato. Nelle retrovie, nani ed elfi rumoreggiano, vantando i meriti di ciascun popolo. I nobili Vanir sfilano invece silenziosi.  
“Avverto una grande forza, Padre,” dice Freyja, splendida nella lorica d’avorio e oro.  
 _Il suo Seiðr basterà a ricucire la slabbratura dei mondi?_ Odino può solo sperare.  
“E il timbro mi pare noto solo in parte.”  
“Qualcuno tra i giganti ha appena commesso un grave errore.”  
Freyja lo fissa con curiosità.  
“Hanno usato lo Scrigno degli Antichi Inverni su Loki, quasi ignorassero che è sangue di Laufey.”  
“Dunque?”  
“Gli hanno appena regalato il cuore di Jotunheim.”  
 

*

   
“Ehi, _Rock of Ages_ … Questa non è magia: questi sono anabolizzanti e di quelli efficaci.”  
   
Loki si volta a guardarlo e Tony fatica a dire se a impressionarlo di più sia ora il fatto che misuri una quindicina di piedi o il palco di corna – autentiche – che ha sul capo. Quale sia la verità, è azzurro, inquietante e sembra persino più incazzato del solito.  
   
“Come non detto, bello… Divertiti,” mugugna, prima di scampare a un proiettile di ghiaccio che potrebbe trasformarlo in una pioggia di coriandoli.  
A terra, Barton ha di nuovo finito frecce e pazienza.  
“Piantala di bestemmiare, Legolas… Ci serve pur sempre la raccomandazione dei Piani Alti.”  
Conan, che ora ha davvero l’aspetto di un barbaro, per giunta reduce da una campagna di razzie e stupri, scuote il capo. “Se almeno avessi Mjolnir,” dice.  
“Sì: il martellone tornerebbe utile,” replica Tony. “Anche se, vista la situazione, avremmo proprio bisogno di tutta la ferramenta.”  
“Tipo… _Quella_?” suggerisce la Vedova.  
Tony solleva il viso. “Jarvis… È chi penso o la Blizzard Entertainment (3) mira al prossimo Super Bowl (4)?”  
È una domanda retorica: il sollievo e la gioia che animano il volto di Thor sono appena meno luminosi della folgore che spezza a metà il cielo.  
“Eccone un altro con i cambi d’abito spettacolari… E poi dicono che Galliano esagera…”  
 

*

 _Dunque… È questo che sono?_  
   
Loki si specchia nell’incredulità inorridita di Skrýmir e del signore di Útgarða, nella sorpresa e nell’ammirazione di un popolo che ha sempre sfiorato il suo nome con il sarcasmo che suscita uno scherzo della natura.  
   
 _Loki Laufeyson, il principe nano._  
 _Loki Laufeyson, il principe esposto._  
 _Il trovatello di Odino._  
 _Il mai voluto._  
   
Il Seiðr ha un colore e una consistenza diversa, ora: è vischioso come hydrargirium.  
È freddo come la morte.  
   
“Io… Domando perdono,” balbetta Skrýmir, prima d’inginocchiarsi ai suoi piedi.  
Lo Scrigno degli Antichi Inverni è una scatola vuota, perché il suo cuore pulsante batte ora in un altro petto. “Voi siete…”  
Loki si china sullo Jotun, ne accarezza le guance, poi, con una pressione decisa, ne spappola il cranio. “… Chi vi sterminerà tutti,” sibila, mentre sangue e ossa gli scivolano tra le dita. “Sì… _Tutti_.”  
 

*

   
“Vi porgo le mie scuse, padre, ma…”  
Odino, per tutta risposta, gli offre il Frantumatore (5). “Dovremo discuterne anche troppo e non è questo il tempo,” dice – Gungnir indica il cielo, invaso dalle legioni di Thanos. “Avevo giurato che mai più Midgard avrebbe veduto in armi le genti di Ásaheimr, ma è evidente che le Norne hanno reciso il filo di un antico patto. Va’ e combatti come sai fare.”  
Thor annuisce, rassicurato dall’immenso potere che gli scorre ora nelle vene: sangue di dio, d’eroe, di guerriero.  
Sangue dell’unico che può far tremare il cielo.  
   
 _Sono pronto, fratello._  
 _È una guerra che possiamo ancora vincere. Insieme._  
 

*

   
“Chi è il prossimo?”  
Sorride e scopre i denti, Loki, come farebbe un lupo.  
Sorride e pensa al futuro che l’aspetta, ora che il mostro ha abbandonato l’ombra quieta della notte, il suo polveroso cantuccio.  
   
 _Chi si nascondeva sotto il letto?_  
 _Io… C’ero io, sotto il letto._  
   
“Che vuoi fare?”  
Loki piega il collo, si massaggia le articolazioni intorpidite. “Divertirmi,” dice, e arma il braccio destro.  
Útgarða-Loki lo imita: è l’ultima pagina delle cronache di una razza morta e sarà il sangue a vergarla, ma non il suo.  
“Per Jotunheim,” grida lo Jotun.  
“Per _me_ ,” ruggisce: e lo trafigge alla gola.  
 

*

 

 **16 novembre 2013 – 22.20** , _New York City_ _, StarkTower_

   
La Stark Tower, come ogni altro edificio di New York, è sprofondata nel buio.  
Se la notte fosse davvero ovunque, tuttavia, l’atmosfera non sarebbe altrettanto sinistra: brevi lampi nell’oscurità raccontano di una devastazione sistematica, che inghiotte e maciulla la Mela ormai rosa all’osso.  
“Perché gli alieni hanno smesso di prendersela con i giapponesi?” piagnucola Darcy, stretta al suo collo quasi fosse una bambina in cerca di coccole. E Jane vorrebbe davvero trovare parole – _scuse_ – per rassicurarla, ma non ne ha nemmeno per se stessa.  
Assieme a Banner ha ricalcolato ogni equazione almeno otto volte: il risultato non è cambiato.  
Il _Game Over_ le lampeggia davanti e non ha monetine da sacrificare a una nuova partita.  
“Chissà se i ragazzi stanno bene…” dice Pepper, che una lunga convivenza con Tony Stark pare aver mitridatizzato alla fine del mondo: non un capello fuori posto, né una crisi di nervi che chiunque scuserebbe.  
Jane si domanda se questo non sia, in fondo, essere la compagna di un eroe: prepararsi a una vita di attese; ballare su un filo sottilissimo, sospeso tra esultanza e disperazione. Si domanda, soprattutto, cosa possa aspettarsi da lei uno come Thor. Uno forte, coraggioso e generoso come Thor.  
“Non c’è niente che possiamo fare?”  
La luce tenue delle candele conferisce al pallore della Potts qualcosa di spettrale. “Tony proporrebbe un ultimo giro di Martini,” dice – e la sua voce si spezza. “I miei, però, sono troppo secchi per i suoi gusti.”  
Un lampo illumina a giorno il salone, seguito da un tuono potentissimo.  
Jane sussulta.  
Darcy si scioglie dal suo abbraccio e s’incolla alla vetrata.  
“Allontanati da lì! Può essere…”  
“Una figata pazzesca! C’è il tuo ragazzo in tenuta di gala… E, fattelo dire: sta proprio da dio!”  
 

*

 **16 novembre 2013 – 22.30** , _New York City, Manhattan_

   
“E chi sarebbero?” chiede il Capitano, a capo scoperto e senza fiato dopo l’ennesima corsa solitaria.  
 _Se non lo eleggono sindaco di New York alla prossima tornata_ , pensa Natasha, _gli riservano senz’altro un posto nella squadra olimpica_.  
“ _Legolas_ … Quelli _veri_ , suppongo.”  
Rogers la fissa interdetto, mentre uno squadrone di arcieri dalle orecchie a punta incocca frecce dorate.  
“Clint?”  
Natasha solleva il mento e indica Barton, a una trentina di metri sopra le loro teste, con un caricatore in bocca e due semiautomatiche. “Quando non può usare l’arco, diventa intrattabile.”  
“È una risposta?”  
Natasha mira al muso di un Chitauro: l’esoscheletro si frantuma e vomita una sostanza bluastra.  
“No, è una constatazione.”  
Rogers scuote il capo. “E Stark? Ancora non gli è passata la voglia di giocare all’eroe solitario?”  
Natasha prepara un nuovo colpo. Una truppa di nani pugnaci almeno quanto ridicoli maciulla uno squadrone d’invasori a colpi d’ascia.  
“Immagino che anche quelli facciano parte dei rinforzi… Amici di Thor?”  
“Del padre. Forse ha capito che è il caso di riportare a casa i _bambini_.”  
Il Capitano lancia lo scudo e decapita un paio di Chitauri.  
Un colossale vichingo coperto di ferro ne saluta il colpo con un inchino d’apprezzamento.  
“… Ecco un’altra valida ragione per tenermi stretto il crocefisso.”  
Poco lontano, nitido nonostante il fragore delle esplosioni e delle urla, si ode un potente nitrito.  
“ _Sleipnir_ , per chi non si fosse fatto un giro su Wikipedia,” dice Stark, atterrando al loro fianco. “Ha otto zampe e non vi dico quanto caga.”  
Steve sogghigna. “Non credevo che l’avrei mai detto, ma… È un piacere saperti sano e salvo.”  
“Mai quanto sono contento io di vedere che _qualcuno_ si è dato una svegliata…”  
“Purché si ricordi da che parte stare,” brontola Natasha, evitando d’un soffio la testa di un Chitauro.  
“Già… L’ _amico verde_ gioca a bowling a modo suo.”  
 

*

   
“Nobile Dvalin (6)?”  
Il nano china il capo con devozione.  
“Siamo pronti, Grande Padre. La nostra arte ha filato, perché ogni ferita sia chiusa.”  
Odino guarda il cielo.  
Deve individuare Thanos.  
Deve ripetere il miracolo con cui già una volta ha salvato i Regni.  
   
 _Eri giovane, allora. Eri tempesta e forza come Thor, non un vecchio stanco._  
 _Esausto, forse, ma mai troppo anziano per sottrarmi al ruolo che è mio._  
   
“Chiamate Freyja e tutte le sue sorelle,” ordina. “E a voi, potente signore della terra e della pietra, domando un ultimo sacrificio.”  
Dvalin liscia la folta barba fulva. “… Cooperare con i Liósálfar, lo so bene. Vi costerà tutto l’oro di Asgard, Padre degli dei.”  
“Tutto ha un prezzo. La saggezza sta nel decidere a cosa destinare ogni moneta.”  
 

*

   
“Ti aspettavo.”  
Thanos non trema: chi ha davanti non somiglia senz’altro alla povera _cosa_ che ha raccolto, eppure la metamorfosi non suscita in lui particolare sorpresa. Se è impressionato, almeno, sa come nasconderlo.  
“Meglio, perché detesto perdere tempo.”  
Thanos abbandona il cumulo di macerie su cui siede a contemplare il caos, la morte, la devastazione in cui ha precipitato un’intera città.  
“Dovevi scegliere meglio i tuoi alleati: non te n’è rimasto nessuno.”  
Thanos sorride. “ _Loki Laufeyson_ – e il modo in cui scandisce il suo nome basta a fargli scendere il gelo dentro – credi davvero che io possa avere bisogno d’aiuto? Quello d’una razza inferiore come la tua, poi?”  
Loki serra i pugni. “Allora perché?”  
Thanos solleva il palmo – il Tesseract brilla vivo come non mai. “Una maledizione di Odino: non sei il solo a pagare i crimini di un vecchio orbo.”  
Loki arretra d’istinto.  
Sa che non deve ascoltarlo.  
Sa che Thanos può distruggere la mente dell’avversario prima ancora del corpo.  
Sa che ora ha in sé la forza di un’intera razza, e questo deve pur valere qualcosa, _no_?  
“Non mi dire! Davvero non ti ha mai detto perché sei nato tanto…”  
“Adesso basta! Non sono qui per parlare,” ringhia e prepara il primo colpo. Thanos, divertito, lo riceve solo per il gusto di mostrargli una terribile evidenza: non gli ha fatto _nulla_. Non un graffio. Non un livido. Non l’ha spostato di un dito.  
“La carezza di una mosca,” dice il Titano, prima di afferrarlo per le corna, spezzargliele con una rapida torsione del polso e piantargliele nelle clavicole.  
La sorpresa è tale che non arriva nemmeno a sentire il dolore.  
“Ti confido un segreto, Loki Laufeyson,” bisbiglia al suo orecchio, mentre affonda le dita nei suoi capelli e li strattona con violenza. “Sono invulnerabile, immortale e, soprattutto, l’unico che potrebbe scalfire questo corpo. È per tale ragione che il tuo saggio padre adottivo mi ha rinchiuso in una prigione fatta di vuoto e di silenzio. È anche per questo, però, che siete destinati a soccombere. _Tutti_.”  
“No,” replica – supplica?  
Thanos gli sfonda lo sterno con ridicola facilità. Il sangue gli invade la gola: un fiume dolciastro, eppure amarissimo, perché suo è sempre il sapore della sconfitta.  
“ _Sì_ , invece. E tu, ridicola creatura senza terra, sarai il primo sacrificio della nuova era.”  
Loki stringe i denti e si scioglie a fatica dalla stretta mortale del Titano.  
“Non è così facile vincermi.”  
Thanos piega il capo e lo fissa con infinito compatimento. “Direi il contrario: quando penso a un perdente, il primo nome che mi sovviene è sempre il tuo.”  
Loki sbocca sangue e sente il terrore crescere come un’onda. Non vuole morire, ma non è più certo di poter sopravvivere – quanto a _vincere_ , è abbastanza intelligente d’aver cancellato l’ipotesi.  
Richiama il Seiðr e prega perché le ferite si chiudano in fretta. Thanos, tuttavia, ha deciso di consumare in un unico colpo tutti i granelli della sua clessidra.  
“Mi sei stato utile, Loki Laufeyson, per questo voglio risparmiarti il tedio di una lunga agonia.” Gli mostra il Tesseract, la sua sfolgorante luce azzurra. “Tu non puoi saperlo, ma a ispirare questo splendido artefatto è stato proprio il potere che ti scorre nelle vene.”  
Loki respira con difficoltà. Il fluido che lo veste è sempre più denso.  
“Un puro distillato d’energia, senza il fastidio di ciò che chiamano ‘ _anima_ ’… Vogliamo scoprire chi vince, Loki Laufeyson?”  
   
 _Ek elska þik, Thor_ (7).  
   
“ _Hlaða_ (8),” bisbiglia, prima che a inghiottire il suo corpo sia un’abbacinante luce bianca.  
   
“No, Loki, no!”  
   
Non sente le grida disperate di Thor, né il potente nitrito di Sleipnir; non i canti di guerra delle valchirie, né il sibilo di mille dardi incantati.  
Davanti alla morte, ancora una volta, è solo come il giorno in cui è nato per essere abbandonato.  
   
 _Eppure guardate, Padre: cado combattendo._  
 _Ci sarà per me almeno un posto nel Valhalla?_  
   
   
 **Note:**  
(1) In norse arcaico, _spada_.  
(2) _Colei che fa tremare_ : una delle valchirie di guardia al Valhalla.  
(3) È la casa che ha sviluppato _World of Warcraft_.  
(4) Per me è molto importante mantenere una piena aderenza al canone, dunque i riferimenti di Tony Stark sono sempre rivolti al pop americano. In questo caso la citazione ammicca agli spot fastosi che accompagnano la finale per il titolo di campione della National Football League.  
(5) Tale è la traduzione letterale di Mjolnir, dal verbo _mjöll_ , che in norse arcaico vuol dire proprio ‘ _frantumare_ ’.  
(6) Il re dei nani, secondo la mitologia norrena.  
(7) _Ti voglio bene, Thor_ , in norse arcaico.  
(8) _Uccidere_ , in norse arcaico.


	25. Briciole

_It’s so hard to forget pain, but it’s even harder to remember sweetness._  
 _We have no scar to show for happiness._  
― Chuck Palahniuk, _Diary_

 

*

 **16 novembre 2013 – 23.00** _, New York City, Manhattan_

   
È un’evidenza e un buco nero.  
È il segno di una maledizione infinita, come infinite sono le declinazioni del rimorso: l’ha visto cadere per l’ennesima volta; per l’ennesima volta ha mancato quelle dita e l’occasione di fargli capire che _c’è_ , che essere fratelli non è dividere il sangue, ma la vita. Che esserci fa male a tutti, per questo bisogno sforzarsi d’amare: per sciogliere la tristezza con il calore di un abbraccio.  
Davanti a Thanos, invece, Loki è andato solo.  
   
“Resta con me, Point Break.”  
La voce del midgardiano lo raggiunge appena, piene come sono le sue orecchie del fragore delle esplosioni e del silenzio in cui ha visto bruciare un nemico, un fratello, _tutto_.  
Stark lo afferra per la spalla e lo trascina oltre una foresta d’aste di metallo.  
Le dita di titanio sulle sue guance sono gelide.  
“Guardami e ascoltami bene: so cosa hai visto, perché c’ero anch’io, perciò, per una volta, fidati del buonsenso di chi può crepare e non vuole farlo.”  
Vede la sua bocca muoversi, ma non riesce a seguirne davvero le parole. Ha individuato Thanos e vorrebbe ridurlo a brandelli. Loki – quel che resta di suo fratello – giace a terra. E fuma.  
“Cercavamo il gran burattinaio? Be’, l’abbiamo trovato. Eccolo, il gran burattinaio.”  
 _Thanos._  
Thor pensa a un nome che non aveva mai sentito, prima di vegliare gli incubi di Loki: sua è la mano che l’ha precipitato nel buio e nella follia.  
“Tuo fratello ha fatto l’ennesima idiozia: l’ha presa sul personale e gli è andata malissimo. Vuoi fare la stessa fine o vuoi fargli la pelle? Ehi, ragazzone… Ci sei?”  
Thor scrolla il capo e annuisce. Se esiste ancora una speranza di salvare Loki, non può permettersi di sprecarla.  
“Bravo.” Il midgardiano gli allunga uno schiaffetto. “Allora torna in squadra e dì a papino che Tony Stark ha un’offerta da fargli.”  
“Un’offerta?”  
Il midgardiano annuisce. “Odino dovrà pur salvare la faccia, ma noialtri abbiamo in ballo il culo. Ti assicuro che fa la differenza.”  
 

*

   
“Non finiscono mai…”  
Steve è rauco a forza di gridare ordini, radunare uomini, rassicurare civili allo sbando. Sulle rovine di una città morta pasteggiano gli avvoltoi del ricordo: allora erano Varsavia e Londra e Berlino; allora combattevi un nemico guardandoti allo specchio. Un nemico che era carne, sangue, sogni, idee; una divisa, una bandiera sbagliata, eppure un orizzonte comprensibile. Chi ha davanti, invece, somiglia a un insetto e sibila un odio da termitaio.  
“Vuoi che ti dia il cambio?”  
Clint lo affianca. Sono cenci stracciati, stravolti dalla fatica, dalle ferite e da una paura cui non daranno mai voce. Natasha ha una spalla rotta e se ne sta raggomitolata tra due carcasse d’auto come una gatta rabbiosa.  
“Posso ancora farcela… Spero,” replica.  
L’esercito caduto dal cielo combatte senza risparmiarsi: armi e tecniche profumano di medioevo, ma il potere offensivo denuncia un crisma più antico e letale. Sono divinità che sanguinano per i loro fratelli mortali: se sopravvivrà, dovrà scusarsi con Thor per qualche apprezzamento non troppo felice.  
“Merda… È scarico anche questo.”  
Clint scaglia in terra l’AK-47 e si asciuga la fronte madida. I Chitauri saettano ovunque, nonostante un fuoco costante li tenga sotto tiro e Hulk ne maciulli grappoli interi.  
“Come pensi che finirà?” chiede con un filo di voce.  
Barton sogghigna. “Natasha direbbe ‘ _male_ ’, ma è russa: i russi sono nati per essere pessimisti.”  
“In questo caso suona piuttosto realista,” replica, recuperando lo scudo dopo l’ennesimo lancio. Una splendida bionda di quasi due metri decapita un Chitauro a qualche passo di distanza.  
“Gran culo. Dovresti chiederle il numero di telefono: sareste una bella coppia.”  
“Avrà qualcosa come duemila anni… Un po’ troppo vecchia anche per me.”  
 

*

   
 _Se non ce l’ha fatta lo psicopatico cornuto sotto steroidi, che pensi di combinare tu?_  
   
La voce della coscienza lo tormenta per buona parte del volo, ma Tony Stark ha inserito il pilota automatico: _comunque vada, non importa_. È sempre stato il suo motto da eroe. È l’unico che possa valere qualcosa in una giornata che minaccia anche d’essere l’ultima.  
Thor atterra con la grazia di un nibelungo e corre incontro al padre, un incubo di Tolkien che, per avere qualche migliaio d’anni, si mantiene da dio.  
   
 _Altro che ginnastica dolce: un massacro al dì e non devi più preoccuparti dei radicali liberi._  
 _Ti stai cacando addosso e gingillarti con il sarcasmo non cambierà la situazione._  
 _No, ma migliora l’umore._  
   
“Loki è caduto, padre! Thanos…”  
Point Break, inginocchiato davanti al super-equino, rimedia un’occhiata così calorosa che Tony è quasi pronto a riabilitare Howard Stark: a usare Odino come termine di paragone, avrebbe potuto vincere il titolo di padre dell’anno.  
“È stato così stupido da sfidarlo?”  
   
 _D’accordo,_ Rock of Ages _logorerebbe i nervi a un santo, ma dargli del coglione dopo che c’è probabilmente rimasto secco…_  
   
“Thanos è invulnerabile!”  
   
Tony deglutisce a fatica, poi avanza di un passo. “Ecco… Questo è qualcosa che preferivo non sapere.”  
Il vecchio si volge a guardarlo. Come Fury, ha in dotazione un solo occhio, ma gli è d’avanzo nel farti sentire una merda.  
“Che vuoi, guerriero midgardiano?”  
Thor si rialza e lo protegge con il proprio corpo: una premura che apprezza non poco.  
“Prima di tutto, qualche spiegazione: per voi sarà normale scorrazzare tra i mondi a scaricare lo stress, ma, con tutto il rispetto, noi qui ci vivremmo.”  
Una sventola dall’età apparente di venticinque anni ride di gusto. Tony la ricambia: è consolante ricordare le risorse di un fascino innato nonostante le circostanze. Odino, in compenso, gli punta al petto la lancia con cui ha appena disintegrato un vermone sputa-Chitauri.  
“Non era previsto che Thanos abbandonasse il carcere in cui l’avevo relegato. Se Loki non…”  
“Ho capito, ho capito che l’adozione non si è poi rivelata questa magnifica esperienza, ma potremmo concentrarci sull’ordine del giorno? Tipo… Rimandare a casa il super-cattivo ed evitare a noi midgardiani d’essere centrifugati da un buco nero?”  
La bellona sfiora la spalla di Odino. “Il piccolo uomo ha ragione, Grande Padre. Ora che conosciamo la posizione di Thanos, possiamo completare il piano.”  
 _Piccolo uomo un corno_ , vorrebbe replicare, ma il vecchio orbo non è interessato alle ferite del suo orgoglio.  
“Freyja? Raduna gli arcieri migliori e invita Dvalin a tener pronta la rete. Quanto a te, midgardiano…”  
“Tony. Tony Stark,” puntualizza.  
“Dì quello che devi e poi pensa a ripararti. Ti ho già dedicato troppo tempo.”  
Thor fa per parlare, ma lo previene. “Voglio sapere cosa avete in mente.”  
“Nulla che…”  
“Io posso trattenere Thanos.”  
   
 _È un bluff penoso, lo sai, vero?_  
 _Ho bisogno di vedere le sue carte._  
 _E poi?_  
 _Sempre che ci sia un_ poi _. È questo il nostro principale problema._  
   
“Non sai di cosa parli.”  
“Lo so molto bene. Allora?”  
Odino sospira e volge lo sguardo al cielo. “I nani hanno tessuto una rete in grado di trattenere la slabbratura dei mondi. I Vanir la sigilleranno con il Seiðr. Se potessimo respingere all’interno del…”  
“Chiaro, chiaro… E so anche come.”  
L’unico occhio lo fissa scettico. Tony, tuttavia, sta già pensando: e quando Tony Stark pensa, persino il Padre degli dei deve accontentarsi di fare anticamera.  
“Point Break? L’hai mai segnato un touchdown (1)?”  
Thor lo fissa con un’espressione del tutto assente.  
“Devo ricordarmi di dire alla Foster di lasciarti un po’ di tempo libero fuori dal letto. Andiamo a recuperare Hulk: ti spiego strada facendo…”  
 

*

   
Thanos fissa il carnaio che agonizza ai suoi piedi. “Saresti stato un avversario interessante, Loki Laufeyson,” mormora, mentre si inginocchia davanti allo Jotun. “Se solo avessi ricordato il principio che governa ogni vittoria: la conoscenza è forza (2).”  
Affonda le dita nei capelli dell’avversario e ne solleva il capo. Di un corpo devastato dalle ustioni, è il poco che si è salvato.  
“E tu, cresciuto nell’ignoranza, non hai mai avuto speranze contro di me.”  
Allenta la stretta: non è una carcassa bruciata che gli interessa, non quanto la devastazione che regna ovunque.  
Un mondo nel caos.  
Un mondo da cancellare.  
Si rialza. I bordi della faglia dimensionale virano dal violetto al blu intenso.  
La Morte è sempre un magnifico spettacolo.  
“È tempo di chiudere la partita,” mormora.  
   
“Un’idea interessante… Precipitosa, forse, ma non priva di un suo fascino.”  
   
Thanos volge il capo. Tra i detriti avanza un uomo: nel petto ha una curiosa luce azzurra e lo sguardo spavaldo. Se c’è terrore, in lui, o incertezza, sa come simularli.  
   
“Un suicida?”  
L’altro sorride e accenna un inchino. “Solo un curioso.”  
Il Titano ride. “ _Curioso_? E quali domande dovrebbe porsi un morto?”  
L’uomo si stringe nelle spalle. “Respiro ancora, perciò mi sono detto: perché non approfittare dell’occasione?”  
Thanos s’inginocchia per frugare negli occhi del mortale, ma l’ospite inatteso non accusa disagio e sostiene il suo sguardo. “Continua…”  
“Io sono uno che se ne intende di robotica – batte l’indice sul petto, là dove brilla il singolare disco – ma non ho mai visto macchine come le tue.”  
“Non mi sorprende: la vostra fisica è rudimentale e quella che chiamate ‘tecnica’, un’imitazione patetica dell’opera degli dei.”  
“Non avrei saputo dirlo meglio, perché è quel che ho pensato la prima volta in cui ho visto… Com’è che li hai chiamati?”  
“Chitauri.”  
“ _Chi-tau-ri_. Gran gusto. _Chi-tau-ri_ : suona davvero bene.”  
“Se credi di comprare la mia pietà con l’adulazione…”  
“Adulazione? Siamo seri: è evidente che ci sterminerai tutti. Perché dovrei rendermi ridicolo?”  
“Sei un uomo intelligente.”  
“Sono un genio, tra i miei pari, e un insetto al tuo confronto. È per questo che sono qui.”  
Thanos lo fissa perplesso. L’uomo s’inginocchia. “Per uno come me, tu sei quanto di più vicino a Dio io possa immaginare. Hai creato la vita e l’hai animata e… Per la miseria, è giusto che ci cancelli, perché la tua superiorità è schiacciante.”  
Thanos annuisce. “Lo è, infatti: una tale lucidità, a un passo dalla fine, ti fa onore.”  
“E la tua boria, a un passo dalla vittoria finale, fa di te un cliché da letteratura fantasy, _Sauron_ ,” sogghigna l’umano, poi una parola.  
 _Una sola_.  
“Touchdown.”  
 

*

   
Tony ha detto: “Il segnale è _Sauron_.”  
Hulk ha tentato di schiacciargli la testa. Mjolnir, per fortuna, gli ha risparmiato l’esperienza.  
“Quando dirò _Sauron_ , voi due – Hulk ha ruggito qualcosa. Il midgardiano si è concesso una sommessa bestemmia – _tutti e due_ , da bravi, lo prenderete per le caviglie e lo lancerete lassù.”  
Hulk ha afferrato al volo un Chitauro. L’esoscheletro è esploso con un _plop_ ridicolo.  
“Ehi, amico verde? Di casino ne hai fatto abbastanza, no? Adesso guarda il dito. _Dito. Buco. Sauron_.”  
   
Thor ripercorre i ricordi recenti e aspetta: una parola e insieme un segno che gli permetta di rimediare a un olocausto mai voluto. Al suo fianco, il mostro verde attende quieto, quasi l’intelligenza di Banner sia riuscita a recuperarne il controllo per un’ultima disperata sortita.  
Thanos, distratto dal midgardiano, non li ha ancora intercettati. Quando lo farà – perché lo farà, è certo – sarà comunque troppo tardi.  
Thor pensa a Loki e si chiede cosa capiterà ora che Odino li ha ritrovati; se ci sarà spazio per il perdono o vincerà, ancora una volta, la logica implacabile di una libra chiamata ‘giustizia’.  
Infine, portato da un vento che sa d’inverno, sangue e polvere, arriva il segnale.  
Non è più tempo di pensare.  
 

*

   
“Che succede?”  
Clint l’ha sollevata di peso e trascinata in quel che resta dell’elegante androne di un hotel.  
Esplosioni e crolli in rapida successione hanno reso l’aria irrespirabile. Natasha boccheggia, squassata da una tosse violenta. Clint le sostiene la fronte e poi respira sulla sua bocca.  
“Ce la faremo,” ripete. “Ti giuro che in qualche modo ce la caviamo un’altra volta.”  
Natasha chiude gli occhi e pensa che morire non le fa paura: è vissuta come voleva e ha amato quando doveva. Non ha rimpianti e i rimorsi, per chi sceglie una strada lastricata di sangue, sono medaglie al valore.  
Barton le bacia le ciglia e la stringe al petto. Da qualche parte suonano, cupi, i rintocchi della mezzanotte.  
“L’ora dei fantasmi,” dice Clint.  
“Perché… Noi cosa saremmo?”  
“Bastardi fortunati… Comunque restiamo insieme, no?”  
Natasha solleva le palpebre. È troppo buio per cogliere l’azzurro di quegli occhi, ma non importa.  
Ovunque saranno quando il mondo morirà, è certa che saprà riconoscerli.  
   
“Ehi, voi due? Aspettate almeno le buone notizie per accoppiarvi.”  
   
 _Stark._  
   
“Abbiamo vinto, _colombi_ … E stavolta, la cena, la facciamo pagare a Odino.”  
 

*

   
“Stai bene?”  
Thor si sfila il mantello e lo offre al medico midgardiano, che trema nudo tra le macerie. L’altro ringrazia a testa bassa.  
“Com’è finita?”  
“Tu ed io… Be’, il mostro verde ed io abbiamo lanciato Thanos nel buco, mentre Tony lo distraeva. Gli elfi hanno cucito la faglia con la rete dei nani e i Vanir l’hanno sigillata.”  
“Apprezzo chi possiede il dono della sintesi, ma ti confesso di non aver capito niente.”  
Thor gli offre la mano. “Puoi raggiungere gli altri, ora: non c’è più pericolo.”  
L’assenza di luci restituisce al cielo la meraviglia della notte: le stelle sono milioni e brillano come forse i midgardiani non hanno mai visto.  
“Non ti unisci a noi?”  
Thor scuote il capo. “Ho ancora qualcosa da fare,” dice.  
   
Loki giace dov’è caduto; nulla guida i suoi passi, se non l’istinto – e l’odore: il lezzo nauseante della carne bruciata.  
“Loki,” bisbiglia. Tende la mano, ma non osa toccarlo.  
   
“Intendi aspettare ancora molto?”  
   
Una voce, alle sue spalle, lo fa sussultare.  
Odino si sfila l’elmo, poi s’inginocchia al fianco di un figlio rubato – una reliquia, un tesoro, un tormento. “Se non lo riportiamo subito ad Asgard, morirà e non credo che tu lo voglia.”  
“Padre…”  
“Obbedisci e tratta con cura _tuo fratello_.”  
   
Un ordine cui non potrebbe sottrarsi mai.  
 

*

 

_Asgard, Fensalir (palazzo di Frigga), appartamenti del principe Loki_

   
 _Dolore._  
 _Dolore._  
 _Dolore._  
Andrà meglio, Loki, coraggio.  
 _Dolore._  
 _Dolore._  
 _Nero._  
   
 _Loki?_  
 _Bianco._  
 _Male._  
Basta, per favore, basta.  
 _Bianco._  
 _Male._  
 _Male._  
 _Male._  
 _Nero._  
   
Riesci a sentirmi?  
 _Bianco._  
 _Brucia._  
 _Brucia._  
 _Brucia._  
 _Nero._  
 _Dolore._  
 _Bianco._  
 _Bianco._  
 _Dolore._  
 _Dolore._  
 _Rosso._  
 _Rosso._  
 _Rosso._  
 _Nero._  
   
“Loki, tesoro, sono qui.”  
Solleva le palpebre, ma non vede nulla: è un buio _tiepido_ , per quanto senso possa avere l’espressione. Qualcosa – _qualcuno_ – gli accarezza la fronte.  
“Eir mi ha detto che ti stavi svegliando: non volevo che fossi solo, in quel momento.”  
   
 _Madre._  
   
Non riesce a parlare. Persino i pensieri sanno di sangue, quasi fossero vecchie monete posate sulla lingua.  
“Hai dormito per quasi un mese, lo sai? È bello rivedere i tuoi occhi.”  
Sbatte le palpebre, ma il fuoco non migliora. Frigga gli sfiora la guancia con le labbra. Sa di buono: un profumo così dolce da cancellare il male.  
Nero.  
Si sveglia di nuovo ed è notte. La luce delle candele incorona d’oro la regina degli dei. Sua madre, un tempo. Ora non più.  
“Dove sono?” È un rantolo.  
Frigga solleva gli occhi dal ricamo. “È la tua camera, Loki, non la riconosci? Eppure nulla è stato toccato.”  
“Sono ad Asgard?”  
Frigga annuisce.  
“Cosa volete farmi, _ancora_?”  
Deve usare tutta la propria volontà per vomitare quelle parole, ma quanto abbandona le labbra è un sussurro rauco.  
“Perché dici questo?” La voce di Frigga si spezza.  
Loki non cerca compassione, né può darne.  
Loki è pus e carne marcia.  
“Perché sono vivo.”  
Frigga si inginocchia accanto al letto. “Nessuno ti farà più del male, Loki. Te lo giuro sulla mia vita.”  
Loki vorrebbe sorridere, ma non ne ha la forza, né ricorda come fare. “Non si può ingannare un bugiardo,” dice.  
Poi chiude gli occhi.  
Nero.  
 

*

   
“Tuo fratello è tornato da Midgard.”  
   
Frigga svolge con attenzione le garze che gli coprono il braccio destro, come, del resto, buona parte del corpo. Il balsamo di Eir sta ricostruendo la pelle, strato dopo strato. Nei punti in cui le ustioni erano più gravi e profonde, tuttavia, s’intravede l’osso tra i tessuti palpitanti.  
Non riesce ancora a muovere le dita, eppure si tortura con quella vista obbrobriosa. Perché?  
   
 _Perché ho perso, come sempre._  
 _Dovevo essere il più forte, invece…_  
   
“Gli farebbe piacere vederti, ma non vuole obbligarti a riceverlo. Quando ti sentirai pronto…”  
“È per questo che sinora si è trattenuto tra i mortali?”  
Frigga massaggia i tessuti rovinati. La carne sfrigola e brucia, ma è un dolore quasi sopportabile, ora. È utile avere una scusa per ogni lacrima: persino per quelle che non vogliono cadere.  
“Non era sicuro che tu…”  
“ _Sopravvivessi_? Io avrei aspettato d’esserne certo, per festeggiare, ma Thor è sempre stato un tipo troppo fiducioso.”  
   
Escono da sole: ha imparato tanto bene il copione che non deve nemmeno impegnarsi a ricordarne le battute essenziali.  
   
Frigga sospira. “Non sapeva quando ti saresti svegliato; temeva, anzi, che la sua presenza potesse disturbarti.”  
Loki stringe i denti.  
“Ti fa male?”  
 _Certo che mi fa male_ , vorrebbe urlare.  
   
 _Ovvio che faccia male._  
 _Sto cadendo a pezzi._  
Tutto _._  
   
Scuote il capo.  
Mente.  
Questo gli riesce proprio bene.  
   
“Se vuoi…”  
“No, non voglio vederlo.”  
   
 _Non voglio che mi veda così._  
 _Non voglio la pietà di nessuno: meglio morire di fame che leccare le briciole._  
   
“Possiamo lasciarci alle spalle tutto questo,” mormora Frigga. “Se tuo padre ti ha perdonato, allora…”  
Loki scuote il capo e ride. Ride sino a sputare sangue, gli occhi pieni di mosche e il dolore bianco a mangiarlo vivo.  
Ride per questo grottesco senza fine, che morde la poca carne sana.  
“Mi perdona… _Lui_?”  
Frigga gli stringe la mano – stringe troppo – e tenta di controllare un’ilarità malata che è invece un urlo liberatorio.  
   
 _Ma sì, via la maschera._  
 _Via la pelle._  
 _Via._  
   
Sbava sangue e non se ne vergogna: perché dovrebbe?  
Asgard è piena di mostri bellissimi.  
   
“Non è mio padre,” singhiozza. “E per quello che mi ha fatto, non ci sarà mai perdono.”  
“Loki…”  
Si volge sul fianco, morde il cuscino.  
Anche le lacrime sono rosse e dipingono sulla seta rose già morte.  
Nero.  
 

*

   
“Sei riuscito a leggere un po’?”  
Loki annuisce. Un’altra bugia: gli occhi si riempiono di macchie come sfiorano la pagina; le rune si sovrappongono senza ordine né senso.  
“L’ha fatto di nuovo?”  
Frigga gli appunta una ciocca oltre l’orecchio. Dovrebbe chiedere uno specchio: non sa più di che colore siano le sue iridi – se verde-sconfitto o rosso-mostro.  
Senz’altro non c’è traccia dell’azzurro di Thor, del cielo vittorioso di Asgard.  
“Cosa?”  
   
 _Uno._  
 _Due._  
 _Uno._  
 _Bianco._  
   
Le falangi si piegano appena – e fanno male male male.  
   
“Non riesco a rigenerare. Mi ha strappato il Seiðr, vero? Perché disturbarsi a sbattermi nelle segrete, se…”  
Frigga scuote il capo. “No, Loki. Non è così. Tuo padre non potrebbe privarti del Seiðr nemmeno se lo volesse… E non vuole, te l’assicuro.”  
“Non è mio padre,” ringhia.  
   
 _Possibile che sia l’unico a ricordare?_  
 _Possibile che abbiate cancellato le parole con cui mi ha maledetto?_  
   
“L’ha già fatto, invece. Lui…”  
   
“Con tutto il tempo che hai perso tra libri e pergamene, ancora non sei arrivato a trovare da solo la risposta che cerchi?”  
   
 _Quella voce._  
Loki strizza le palpebre.  
Immobile sulla soglia della camera, Odino non è che un vecchio guercio, eppure gli sembra un gigante.  
La sua ombra, in fondo, è l’eclissi perpetua che ha divorato i suoi ultimi anni.  
   
“Tu _sei_ il Seiðr: mi sono limitato ad apporgli un sigillo contenitivo perché smettessi di rappresentare un pericolo per tutti.”  
“Un… Sigillo?”  
“L’hai incrinato senza rendertene conto prima di quanto mi aspettassi, ma è stato il sangue di tuo fratello a scioglierlo del tutto.”  
“Tu hai usato Thor, la _vita_ di Thor, per imprigionarmi nella mia stessa carne?”  
Odino sorride compiaciuto.  
Loki vorrebbe morire.  
“Due erano le vie che avrebbero potuto restituirti la libertà: ucciderlo o soccorrerlo. Non ho mai avuto dubbi, però, sul cammino che avresti scelto.”  
“Ne sei proprio convinto?”  
La voce si spezza.  
Frigga gli accarezza la guancia, ma non riesce a scaldargli la pelle.  
“Vedo abbastanza lontano da permettermi scommesse azzardate.”  
Loki trema e non vorrebbe. Trema di rabbia, di rancore, d’incredulità.  
“Noto che le tue ferite stanno finalmente migliorando.”  
“Già: non soffro abbastanza, perché tu possa trarre soddisfazione dallo spettacolo.”  
Frigga schiude le labbra, ma Odino la condanna al silenzio con un’occhiata.  
   
 _È quello che ha sempre fatto anche con me._  
   
“Non hai ancora perso la voglia di lagnarti? Solo un idiota avrebbe bruciato il Seiðr da Jotun: una razza di brina e di neve come pensi che possa reagire a un fuoco tanto potente? È un miracolo che tu sia sopravvissuto.”  
Loki stringe i denti, umiliato.  
“È meglio che tu te ne vada, Odino,” dice Frigga – il tono è teso, perentorio. “Non ha bisogno che…”  
Loki solleva il viso e sfida il gelo di quell’unico occhio. “Non importa. Tanto, prima o poi, doveva pur arrivare questo momento, no?”  
Deve usare tutto il proprio autocontrollo per tenere la voce ferma – per non piangere come farebbe un bambino deluso e ferito. “Forse avrei preso qualche precauzione, se avessi conosciuto a fondo la mia natura.”  
Odino sospira e avanza di un paio di passi. “Hai avuto la lezione che meritavi e ora il perdono: non è comune godere di una simile fortuna, perciò…”  
Loki deglutisce con difficoltà. “Non usare quella parola con me; non provarci nemmeno, vecchio!”  
“Bada a come parli! Ricorda che sono…”  
“Chi? Il mio _padrone_? Il mio _giudice_? Il mio _carnefice_?”  
“Tuo padre!”  
Loki ride; un suono stridulo e risentito. “No: io sono la creatura immonda che ti ha disonorato. Non sono _niente_ , per te. Non lo sono mai stato. E se mai mi hai guardato, qualche volta, l’hai fatto per gioire del tuo buon seme, perché l’erede, quello vero, era infinite volte migliore di me.”  
La voce è neve. Lungo le guance, invece, le lacrime bruciano come lava.  
   
 _No, non adesso._  
 _Non anche questa soddisfazione._  
   
“Invidia, gelosia, rancore: le tre declinazioni della mediocrità. Anziché migliorarti, non fai altro che…”  
“ _Migliorarmi_? Ti ho sacrificato tutto, per le Norne! Ho ucciso Laufey, ho sterminato la mia razza per un tuo sguardo.”  
“Pat…”  
   
“Fuori!”  
   
La voce di Frigga suona fredda come non mai.  
   
“Esci da questa camera. Subito.”  
   
Odino le lancia un’occhiata perplessa.  
   
“E non provare a tornare prima che te l’abbia chiesto _tuo figlio_.”  
   
Loki contrae con violenza le dita.  
Il dolore è bianco nero rosso, eppure non basta a vincere quanto lo flagella dentro non appena incontra quello sguardo – quel disprezzo.  
   
 _Perché mi hai raccolto, se sapevi che non c’era posto per me nel tuo cuore?_  
   
Chiude gli occhi.  
Non riesce a frenare le lacrime. Ha ragione il Grande Padre: è patetico e vulnerabile e non ha mai provato tanto disgusto di sé.  
Ha reso le armi, ammesso la sconfitta. Come già sul ciglio del Bifrost, sospeso al filo sottile dell’affetto di Thor, ha urlato il proprio dolore nelle orecchie di un sordo.  
Giudizio e disprezzo: ecco quello che ha avuto.  
   
“La nobiltà non salva dallo scegliere spesso parole sbagliate,” dice Frigga, mentre lo chiude in un abbraccio che non può più proteggerlo.  
Non dal mostro che vive sotto una pelle rovinata.  
Non da quelli che lo aspettano oltre il tiepido guscio dell’affetto di una madre.  
“Non piangere, piccolo, non piangere… Sono qui.”  
   
 _No, madre: nel pozzo in cui sono precipitato c’è spazio solo per me._  
 

*

   
“Se ve lo chiedessi… Voi mi direste la verità?”  
   
La voce di suo figlio è debolissima, eppure la riscuote da un tormentato dormiveglia: oltre la trifora s’intravedono le prime bave dell’aurora.  
Loki non parla da due giorni, fuorché nel delirio della febbre – e quel che grida non è niente che una madre vorrebbe ascoltare.  
Frigga si avvicina al letto senza indugio. “Che vuoi sapere?”  
“Quello che sono… Perché non sono _solo_ uno Jotun, vero?”  
“Non capisco.”  
Loki accenna un sorriso. “Nemmeno io.”  
Gli accarezza la guancia, la fronte madida.  
“Thanos ha accennato qualcosa rispetto al fatto che… Che fossi _così_. Non gli ho dato il tempo di concludere, ma ora mi pento di non averlo ascoltato.”  
“Credi che sapere ti possa aiutare?”  
Loki chiude gli occhi. “Mi hanno chiamato _vacca_ , madre – la voce muore in un singhiozzo – e dentro di me…”  
“Loki…”  
“Odino _sapeva_ : sapeva cosa mi avrebbero fatto e sapeva cosa sarebbe successo. Come ha potuto permetterlo?”  
Frigga non risponde, anche se il silenzio è una scelta colpevole.  
“Che vergogna.”  
È un mugolio flebile flebile.  
Loki si volge sul fianco e si arriccia su se stesso proprio come farebbe una bestiola ferita.  
“Che vergogna, madre.”  
 

*

   
L’aria ha un buon profumo.  
Sul davanzale, una gazza becchetta le briciole che le ha lanciato.  
L’orizzonte è sgombro di nubi e il suo cuore, vuoto.  
Sono passati mesi dall’ultima volta in cui ha visto Thor: un tempo ridicolo per chi ha davanti a sé l’eternità, ma Loki ignora se possa ancora chiamarsi dio.  
   
 _Laufey ha mangiato il cuore di un elfo nero, per averti._  
 _Il suo ventre era stato maledetto, ma Jotunheim aveva bisogno di un erede._  
   
Frigga ha ceduto, alla fine: la verità, come un annegato di tre giorni, è tornata a galla.  
Una verità sfigurata e maleodorante.  
   
 _In te, Loki, Seiðr e anima sono la stessa cosa._  
   
La gazza vola via, incontro al cielo azzurro.  
   
 _Quando ti ho iniziato alla magia, ancora non conoscevo la storia della tua nascita. Odino ha custodito in silenzio per secoli quel segreto, ed io non ho mai pensato di sfogliargli il cuore._  
 _Se solo avessi immaginato…_  
   
I palmi sono di nuovo sani.  
   
 _Non riesci a richiamare i tuoi poteri, perché il tuo spirito è a pezzi. Sei così ferito dentro d’aver perso del tutto la voglia di vivere e di combattere._  
   
 _È vero._  
   
Sospira.  
Le cure di Eir e i pomi di Iðunn hanno salvato il suo corpo, ma non c’è sutura che tenga, quando le crepe si aprono dentro.  
   
“Puoi entrare, se vuoi. Sei troppo grosso per fingerti discreto.”   
   
Thor chiude la porta alle proprie spalle. “So che non mi hai invitato, ma ho pensato che probabilmente non l’avresti mai fatto.”  
Loki solleva il viso. Thor sorride. La sua bellezza è uno schiaffo in piena faccia.  
“Mi conosci bene,” dice.  
Thor s’inginocchia accanto alla poltrona su cui siede da troppe ore, senza emozioni, né sguardo; gli accarezza la mano, esitante: sembra stupito anche dal semplice fatto che non l’abbia ritratta.  
“Immagino che lei stia bene.”  
“Sì. Jane è…”  
“Basta così: non m’interessa.”  
“Loki… Io credo che sia il caso di parlarne.”  
“Di cosa?”  
Thor si rialza. Sembra una fiera in gabbia: disorientato e forse persino spaventato.  
   
 _Da cosa?_  
 _Sei l’erede, Thor. Dovresti imparare a controllarti._  
   
“Di quello che è successo… Di quello che ti ho detto e…”  
Loki raccoglie le mani in grembo. “Non provare a scusarti,” mormora. “Non sei capace di mentire e va bene così.”  
Thor scuote il capo. “Vorrei solo capire cosa ti aspetti da me.”  
Loki sorride – un sorriso onesto, una volta tanto. Un sorriso caldo. “Lo so.”  
“Allora dovresti aiutarmi.”  
“A fare cosa?”  
“A comprenderti.”  
“Non ne vale la pena.”  
Thor sbuffa, poi gli offre un massiccio volume.  
   
 _Superstring Perturbation Theory Revisited, Edward Witten_  
   
“Te lo manda Bruce. Gli sembrava che t’interessasse e allora…”  
Loki tace.  
“Non resta solo il rancore: c’è anche chi ha capito quanto tu possa essere…”  
“ _Bugiardo_ , Thor. Non scegliere altre parole. Vi ho preso in giro. È quello che mi è sempre riuscito meglio.”  
“Invece no. Non solo, almeno: mi hai salvato la vita, Loki, e hai salvato Midgard.”  
“No.”  
“Sì: ci hai dato una possibilità. Ci hai permesso di guadagnare tempo.”  
“Non era quella la mia intenzione.”  
Thor rotea gli occhi. “Perché devi essere tanto tortuoso?”  
   
 _Perché quello che sono non va bene comunque._  
   
Loki abbandona la poltrona: del poco orgoglio che gli resta, ce n’è comunque abbastanza da evitare un confronto penoso.  
Il libro cade a terra; nessuno si preoccupa di raccoglierlo.  
   
“Mi dispiace che tu abbia dovuto affrontare Thanos da solo… Hai dimostrato un grande coraggio ed io…”  
“Ho perso.”  
“Non importa. Una sconfitta non mi rende comunque meno fiero d’essere tuo fratello.”  
Loki si volta a guardarlo.  
   
 _Sei tanto cieco e stupido che dovrei chiedermi come possa amarti._  
 _A volte non essere ricambiati è una fortuna._  
   
“Non siamo fratelli, Thor: preferirei che smettessi di usare quella parola.”  
“È qualcosa che non puoi chiedermi e che non intendo concederti.”  
Loki si stringe nelle spalle. “Non importa; non dovrò comunque tollerarlo ancora a lungo.”  
“Che vuoi dire?”  
Una piccola nube turba la perfezione del cielo, ma si dissolve presto, trascinata dal vento.  
“Lascio Asgard e, questa volta, spero per sempre.”  
Thor annaspa. “Ma… Come? Nostro padre ti…”  
“ _Tuo_ padre, prima di tutto. E no, non c’è perdono per quanto è stato, perché forse lui può, ma non io.”  
“Loki… So che su Jotunheim…”  
“No, Thor: _non lo sai_ e ne sono contento. Posso essere maligno e inaffidabile, ma se Odino mi ha insegnato qualcosa, be’, quel qualcosa ha a che fare con la crudeltà. Magari un giorno sarò all’altezza del _maestro_ , chissà?”  
“Parli sul serio?”  
Loki annuisce. “Non voglio nuocere a nessuno, solo vivere in pace.”  
“Perché non qui, allora?”  
“Perché gli Æsir somigliano a Odino, non a te. Ora che tutti sanno cosa sono…”  
“Se qualcuno osasse mancarti di rispetto, dovrebbe vedersela con me.”  
Loki scuote il capo. “Non impari mai, Thor?”  
“Quello che voglio dire…”  
“Sono un vigliacco, forse, ma non posso immaginare un futuro in mezzo a chi mi disprezza e, soprattutto, ha cominciato a farlo persino prima di avere una ragione credibile.”  
“Allora… Dove andrai?”  
Loki si stringe nelle spalle. “Ancora non so; viaggerò per un po’, immagino. Pensavo di visitare Gundershelm (3).”  
“Posso accompagnarti.”  
“Thor… Quale parte dell’affermazione ‘ _ho bisogno di leccarmi le ferite per conto mio_ ’, non ti è chiara?”  
“Se ti trovassi in difficoltà, però…”  
“Dovrei cavarmela da solo: è quello che desidero, infatti.”  
Thor sbuffa. “E se volessi tue notizie? Magari portarti anche solo un saluto?”  
   
 _Perché devi rendere tutto più difficile?_  
 _Perché sei così?_  
   
“Hai sempre saputo come trovarmi… Pensi che sarà diverso, questa volta?”  
 

*

_Helheimr_

Immobile alle soglie di Gnipahellir (4), Hela affonda le dita nella pelliccia di Garmr (5).  
La via è sgombra, quasi la guerra combattuta non abbia seminato morti. Non, almeno, quanti Odino aveva promesso.  
   
“Mi avete ingannato, Padre? Ancora una volta avete scelto di calpestarmi?”  
   
Il cielo senza stelle riflette barbagli di un violetto sinistro.  
   
“E sia, dunque… Suppongo che dovrò riscuotere in altro modo il tesoro promesso.”  
 

**Fine (?)**

**Note:**  
(1) Nel football americano, il touchdown è la meta, che vale sei punti. Può essere segnato ricevendo un passaggio al volo all’interno dell’area di meta o varcando la stessa con il pallone in mano.  
(2) La battuta originale di Thanos, nell’universo Marvel Comics, è: «La Conoscenza è potere e Thanos di Titano non ha ancora smesso di accumulare potere».  
(3) Nell’universo Marvel, una regione situata a est di Asgard, oltre la cinta di montagne che isola la Capitale.  
(4) Nella mitologia norrena, grotta o anfratto che conduce al regno dei morti. Davanti al suo ingresso è legato il cane Garmr.  
(5) Garmr (o Garm) è un cane infernale che compare nella mitologia norrena. È descritto come un mastino il cui pelo è lordato di sangue. Benché molto feroce, si dice che un’anima possa oltrepassarlo tranquillamente offrendogli un pezzo di pane dolce intriso nel proprio sangue.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Under the skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/563876) by [Neve83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83)
  * [Ghosts that we knew](https://archiveofourown.org/works/567798) by [Neve83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83)
  * [I've got you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/570470) by [Neve83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83)
  * [Just another night before war](https://archiveofourown.org/works/575524) by [Neve83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83)
  * [Mirror, Mirror...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/580682) by [Neve83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83)
  * [The Monster Has Green Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/591116) by [Neve83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83)
  * [All Those Yesterdays](https://archiveofourown.org/works/594059) by [Neve83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83)
  * [Green Bird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/605258) by [Callie_Stephanides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides)
  * [Under the Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/698395) by [Callie_Stephanides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides)
  * [The Avengers - Under the Skin trailer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/787238) by [Callie_Stephanides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides)




End file.
